


Breakeven (中文翻译)

by srdxfy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Babies, Bottom Harry Hart, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Injury, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Eggsy Unwin, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Rough Sex, Therapy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 153,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srdxfy/pseuds/srdxfy
Summary: 当Harry走进肯塔基的教堂（之后走出来，直接撞上Valentine的子弹）时，他并不知道自己的身体已然发生改变。他死里逃生。只是这一次，随他一同回来的还有额外的同伴和一些问题。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breakeven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867058) by [theshizniiit (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theshizniiit). 

> 授权翻译  
授权图：  
http://imglf1.ph.126.net/97HvOr51PSyC9bhSrgc-Tw==/6598139591531449618.png
> 
> R: NC-17  
警告：有暴力描写  
配对：Eggsy/Harry  
Tags：生子、PTSD（创伤后压力心理障碍）、焦虑、眼部创伤、抑郁症、恐慌症、涉及被虐待的童年过去、残障

哈利在肯塔基的一间病房里醒来，尽管清醒的时间十分短暂。

他没有质疑为什么自己只能透过半边脸看东西，因为他注意到梅林正朝他倾身，一部分迟缓的意识认出这个光头、表情严肃的男人，哈利知道自己即将被转回英国的Kingsman总部。

_可以称为家的地方。_

他努力挣扎着不闭上眼睛，却只多维持了几秒，仅够看清梅林身上那件套头毛衣的颜色。事实上，他觉得自己的大脑仿佛在粘稠的_糖浆_里移动，很快他就放弃了抵抗，让注射进身体里的药物发挥作用，把他重新拉入黑暗中。

~

“加拉哈德。”

哈利睁开眼，几分钟前，他才积聚了足够的力量按下绑在点滴旁的呼叫按钮。他尽自己最大的努力转头朝向梅林，对方站在病床旁边，拿着板子，低头关切地看着他。他听到医生大惊小怪地念叨着，移走他胳膊上的一些管线，全身无力和思维混乱的状态并不代表他就失去了对周边情况敏锐的感知力。

脑子里形成的第一个念头是他会被头疼杀死，第二个想法是他得询问清楚为什么他看到的范围似乎有限。

梅林转身看向医生，这时哈利才意识到自己已经将第二点大声问了出来。他的声音因为伤病而异常沙哑，过了一段时间，他迟钝的大脑才跟上嘴巴的节奏，确认自己开口说过话。他环视着熟悉的病房，缓缓举起疲倦酸痛的手臂，用僵硬的手指轻轻碰了碰绑着绷带的头部。

“哈利……”梅林迟疑地开了口。哈利的心立刻沉了下去，他预感自己即将听到什么可怕的消息，梅林从不这么叫他的名字，至少，不会是那种语调。

哈利抬头看向梅林，在内心告诫自己为最糟的情况做准备，同时尽量保持面上毫无表情。

_绅士在任何时候都应该是镇定从容的。_

“子弹堪堪擦过你的大脑。”梅林缓慢地陈述着，双眼一直在哈利的脸上寻找最细微的变化，“你非常幸运——”

“但是？”哈利追问，_老天他的声音听起来恐怖而凶恶。_

“医生没能保住你的眼睛。”梅林回答，声音没什么变化，面部表情却柔和了些许。

_绅士在任何时候都应该是镇定从容的。_  
  
“哦。”哈利应了一声。  
  
他们沉默了片刻，哈利的大脑正在处理失去一只眼睛的信息；而梅林则一直密切关注着哈利，评估他对此的反应。  
  
哈利发现他几乎没什么感觉。一切对他而言似乎都平淡索然，这应该算是严重的创伤吧，也许他不该过早地庆祝自己到目前为止还没有出现不良的情绪反应。也可能当他下一次醒来，清醒地认识到发生了什么，就会彻底崩溃。  
  
老天，但愿这种情况不会发生。他愿意在所有可能的条件下将绅士的镇定从容永远保持下去。  
  
“没关系。”哈利声音嘶哑，挣扎着尝试坐起来。值得庆幸的是，尽管最微小的移动都让他的头痛变得剧烈难忍，这点他还是做到了。他拨了拨病床的遥控器，升起床头支撑住背部。这时他留意到梅林还站在面前，看起来好像吞了自己的舌头。哈利用请继续的表情看了他一会，梅林才再次开口：“……还有。”  
  
“好吧，我可以向你保证，我肯定、确实，还有另一只眼睛。”哈利巧妙地开了个玩笑，试图让气氛变得轻松一些。  
  
梅林的眉头却皱得更紧，他瞥了一眼正在调节药物剂量的医生，又转回头看着病床上的男人：“你知道自己有生育载体基因么，哈利？”  
  
整个世界随着偏移的轴心线倾斜了。  
  
~  
  
_怀孕。_  
  
这是梅林刚刚说的，对不对？怀孕？也就是，他有了孩子？一个……胎儿？  
  
哈利·哈特，54岁，少了一只眼，多了一个小孩。  
  
他清楚地知道这个孩子是谁的。他没有告诉梅林，他只是目瞪口呆地看向站在床边的光头男子。梅林也知道哈利不会透露给他这方面的信息，至少现在不会。这场对话很快就结束了，因为过于震惊，哈利几乎不记得他们都说了什么，但是他记住了最关键的部分。  
  
_他怀孕了。_  
  
当他终于独自一人——在梅林留下担忧的目光，医生最后一次检查仪器并说很快会回来确认他的情况而双双离开病房后——他的脸上终于流露出恐慌、震惊和沮丧，只有一点点。  
  
怀孕……  
  
颤抖的手按上腹部，哈利的思绪背叛了理智，他开始想象一个小小的生命正在手掌下几英寸的地方茁壮成长着，如花朵一般绽放。  
  
这只手，无数次被用来扣动扳机，用来挥舞匕首刺进鲜活的血肉，又不知拗断了多少人的脖子。哈利是个杀手，他不可能养育一个孩子。他甚至不知道自己有这种能力。为什么54年的身体检查都没有发现这个微小的事实，他可以怀孕，可以生育子女？为什么如此漫长的人生经历中他会毫无所知？他要如何用这双夺走无数生命的手去拥抱和爱抚一个婴儿？哈利知道他能有恻隐之心，能够去爱一个人，但生育和抚养孩子完全是另一回事。他一直友善地对待遇见的孩童，但是亲自养育一个孩子长大成人？在做着这样一份工作的时候？  
  
他如何能够应对这中间的任何一种情况？  
  
哈利·哈特有能力做很多事，唯独这件事不包括在内。  
  
不知怎的，想到这个胎儿经过他在教堂的疯狂屠杀，随即头部中弹，加上之前之后的零零总总，竟然还顽强地存活了下来，哈利并没有觉得得到安慰。他甚至觉得失望、愤怒，为什么它没有在这一连串流血事件中的某一刻离开。  
  
他随即感到内疚。这是他自己的错，不是孩子的。这个小东西没有做任何事，只是单纯地存在着，而且正因哈利自己的粗心和无知，这个孩子甚至可能正在他体内逐渐溃烂。  
  
溃烂……  
  
他很快将无法再穿那些裁剪合体的定制西服，他开始考虑摆脱它。  
  
这个孩子……  
  
他可以把它丢弃，从身体里剥离，就像去除一个肿瘤……  
  
然而他也不能这么做。  
  
这不是孩子的错，但哈利在他的病房里独自恐慌起来，在很长一段时间里，第一次感到不知所措。他觉得自己再度变得幼稚而脆弱，对将来没有任何计划。  
  
哈利总是有所安排，但这一次，巨大的冲击使他根本无法应对。  
  
再有就是那个年轻人。要当一个父亲，他还太年轻，充满太多的可能性，然而——如果他发现真相——他一定会坚持陪在孩子身边。哈利知道，他不能把青春和自由过早地从年轻人身上夺走。那晚和自己上床时，艾格西并没准备要迎接一个孩子。他们聊着怎样成为一名绅士，于是他教艾格西如何调制一杯恰到好处的马蒂尼，他们两人都喝了_太多_的调酒，然后他们上了床——  
  
不。  
  
哈利得出了一个简单明了的结论：他不能告诉艾格西。  
  
他不能让那个年轻人为了照顾孩子而灭杀自己的人生。  
  
昏暗的病房中，哈利将头靠在枕头上，疲倦地凝视着对面的墙壁，他暗暗决定，要独自去做这件事。  
  
这是最明智的选择。


	2. Chapter 2

_“第二课，如何制作一杯正统的马蒂尼。”_  
  
_ “是，哈利！”艾格西赞叹地附和着，高兴地从座椅上跳起来，跟着哈利走出书房，得知下一个课程不是什么枯燥或滑稽的内容，他的表情和姿势都放松了不少。_  
  
_ ~_  
  
_ 他们开始调制马蒂尼。_  
  
_ 哈利的房子虽小，却十分舒适，精美的装饰透着高贵优雅，但艾格西看起来一点也不拘谨，就像在自己家里一样斜倚在餐厅的小吧台边，看着哈利取出酒具，在吧台周围转着拿调配马蒂尼需要的基酒和材料。哈利怎么可能没看到年轻人盯着自己的笑容一直渗到眼角眉梢，但他下定决心无视这些，试着维持一个平常的状态继续手上的动作，仿佛他的心脏并没有跳得像打鼓一般，衬衫领口下的脖颈也没有烧得火热。_  
  
_ 哈利总是为自己的独立和冷静而骄傲，大多数情况下，即使面对压力或危机，他都能镇定自若临危不乱，但是来自这个年轻人的某些东西让他觉得自己像个手忙脚乱的笨蛋。当然，他并没有表现出来，而且他确信那个年轻人也没看出来——对此他无比感激——但是现在的情况仍然让他感到困惑——如果他对自己足够诚实的话——他甚至有点被吓到了。哈利·哈特什么都见识过，也什么都做过了，每一次他都能从始至终保持自己的西服和发型完美如初——_  
  
_ 也就是说——他当了这么长时间的特工，从来没有以任何方式被难倒、或困惑、或气恼。从完成骑士的训练，获得第一套防弹西服，这些就已经统统被他践踏在脚下。_  
  
_ 直到现在。_  
  
_ 但是哈利不让自己再去多想，他非常肯定不这么做的结果会令自己难堪，所以他将这些乱七八糟的心绪都压了下来，尽力表现的一切如常。_  
  
_ 于是，哈利继续他的课程，向年轻人说明调制马蒂尼的正确方法，表现得好像完全没有注意到艾格西在逐渐靠近他。不知为何，也许是每一个玩笑和每一杯酒的缘故，他们越贴越近，几乎要嵌入对方的身体。直到大约11点的时候，年轻人绽开明亮灿烂的笑容，一只手轻轻地抚上他的后腰。哈利转过身，手里还拿着酒杯，他发现年轻人向他倾身靠过来，在反应过来发生了什么之前，他已经被深深地吻住。_  
  
_ 哈利的脑袋嗡嗡作响，模糊的意识中有个声音说他应该阻止年轻人，告诉他这样有违职业准则（这差不多就是个大谎话，Kingsman没有任何规定说他们不可以这么做），他对他而言太老了，艾格西应该找一个和自己年龄相当有着同样明亮眼睛的年轻人，但是当艾格西握住他的腰，用力让两人的身体贴在一起，这些念头瞬间从他的脑子里消失了。出于很多原因。_  
  
_ 因为艾格西的唇是如此柔软、温柔；因为他的味道尝起来好像清新的柑橘；因为他的名字随着年轻人的呼气吐入自己的口中，这种占有的方式让他脸上的红晕变得更深。_  
  
_ 因为艾格西咬着他的嘴唇，把他紧紧压进身体里，仿佛他从哈利那里得到的远远不够，他想从各个方面拥有对方，体内沸腾的热血在叫嚣着他要哈利。_  
  
_ 因为哈利知道自己迷失了。_  
  
_ 因为，上帝啊，他想要这个吻，他想要这个人。_  
  
_ 当艾格西舔吻着他的下唇时，哈利的头脑完全清空，他张开嘴，接受被这个年轻人弄坏。_  
  
~  
  
从睡眠中醒来总是很有意思的，从幼时起，他就一直这样认为。  
  
成为一名特工后，他不知道自己会在哪里醒来。中国、尼日利亚、迪拜、美国……他在各式各样的地方睁开眼，往往不是在最舒适的情况下（比如在塞尔维亚的牢房里；或者当哥伦比亚的任务比他预期的要稍微棘手一点，在那间被破坏的酒店房间里因为刀伤陷入昏迷又苏醒）；但有些时候，比如在埃及、斯里兰卡或加勒比海的任务顺利完成后，剩余的一两个小时里他可以安稳地睡上一觉，窗外是蔚蓝的大海、美丽的金字塔和一些肤色深棕，拥有足够的特权可以住在这里的人。他感激每一个能够这样享受时光的日子，因为几个小时之后他就必须离开，接应的飞机将带他前往下一个威胁所在。  
  
不过，他对这种几乎没有间隙的忙碌同样心怀感激，因为如果要他在那样的平静安宁中再多停留一会，他肯定自己就会失去享受的心情。这一点并没有随着年岁增长而改变。如果有的话，他只是变得更加无法放松地休息，更愿意随时跳入危险之中。  
  
他尽量不去多想那意味着什么，每当他的脑中出现所谓的“中年危机”，他都刻意地将其忽略。  
  
无论如何，重点是，哈利一直认为清醒的过程从某方面而言非常有趣，除此之外没有任何一种事物能给他这种感觉。  
  
因为在过去的几秒钟里，哈利——睁着眼睛盯着病房雪白的天花板——不太记得发生了什么、他在哪里。  
  
因为这些天他似乎还没能得到一个喘息的机会，随着头部尖锐的剧痛所有中断的记忆全部冲入大脑，短暂的一瞬他的眼前闪烁着白光，随即消失了，只留下枯燥乏味的抽痛。他听到梅林开门进来的声音，但他的意识仍被突如其来的疼痛占据着，分不出半点心思给来人的方向。  
  
_真他妈的精彩！_  
  
哈利紧闭上眼——哦，他刚刚记起自己现在只有一只眼睛了，他恐怕要在日后才能往深层去想这件事——他哑着嗓子咕哝了一句：“_操！_”  
  
“看来你恢复的不错。”梅林面无表情地拿着他的板子，只有最熟识他的人才能从那张脸上看出些许被娱乐到的戏谑——比如哈利。  
  
梅林并不是一个容易看透的人，但哈利作为一名Kingsman特工可不是浪得虚名（或者说过去是，他不知道自己现在能站在什么位置上）。他能够看到梅林对自己的关心，因为无论这个男人将自己伪装得如何毫不在意、冷漠无情、恼怒暴躁，或者干脆什么情绪都没有，内心深处他非常在乎他的外勤们。  
  
他不会轻易承认这一点，当然，这没什么不好的。  
  
毕竟这项工作不适合多愁善感的人。  
  
“我好极了。”哈利回答，单调的声音没有任何起伏，上帝，他已经精疲力尽。  
  
“嗯……”梅林轻哼了一声，交叉双臂，看着面前这个卧床不起的男人。哈利回瞪着他，虽然他完全不想和对方交谈，但他很清楚军需官想要问什么，他发现自己先一步开口：“问吧，问那个该死的问题，梅林。”  
  
抱着疑问的男人眯起眼，没有错过一拍：“是谁的？”  
  
“什么是谁的？”哈利无辜地反问，他自己也无法理解为什么这是他下意识的第一个反应，大概是因为他根本不想谈这个问题——  
  
“别装傻，哈利。”梅林的声音平稳而安定，“孩子是谁的。”  
  
哈利的眼睛移向别处，感觉像个被责骂的幼儿。  
  
“我不能随意说出来。”片刻之后，他悻悻地回答。  
  
“不能随意说么。”梅林重复着，好像往常那样有十足的耐心，直到他摘下眼镜捏着鼻梁，“上帝，哈利。是不是Kingsman的人？另一位特工？”  
  
哈利的视线重新盯向梅林，面上毫无表情，试图不泄露任何信息。看向别处会成为一种暗示，会让面前的男人立刻意识到他的内疚和忧虑，于是哈利发现他与他的军需官正在进行一场即兴的盯人比赛。  
  
梅林回视着哈利，从他的脸上寻找任何细小的线索。病房安静下来，气氛却变得紧张。  
  
“看来就是这么回事。”过了一会儿，梅林嘟囔着，交叉的双臂放了下来。  
  
哈利有些懊恼地叹了口气，翻了个白眼，视线转向其他地方，_说实话，他怎么认为自己可以骗得了梅林呢_——  
  
“哈利。”  
  
哈利表现得像突然听不到梅林的声音，他转过头凝视梅林对面的墙壁，面上的表情是如此无辜。他知道自己表现得很幼稚，但此刻他真的不想谈这件事——  
  
“哈利，告诉我。”梅林的声音仍然没有什么起伏，“我迟早会找出那人的。”  
  
他是对的。  
  
不管用什么方法，梅林总会找到答案。如果不是从自己这里获知，哈利会觉得更加奇怪。他和梅林一起经历过许多事情。从某种程度来说，他们是_朋友_。  
  
“是艾格西的。”  
  
~  
  
_他在年轻人的身下，衣服和尊严早不知丢到哪里。_  
  
_ 他也顾不上在乎那些，至少不是在这个时候，当艾格西一下一下，坚硬地、重重地撞进他的身体，不停地亲吻他，在他的肌肤上留下一道道指印的淤痕……_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章开始出现孕期和PTSD的相关描述，可能会造成阅读不适，请考虑接受度。

“加拉哈德。”梅林平静地说着，眼神缓缓打量着哈利。  
  
“恩？”  
  
“是加拉哈德的。”军需官重复道，“这个孩子。”  
  
哈利盯着梅林看了一秒，才反应过来这句话的含义：“哦，你已经把我换下来了，对吧？”这句话说的还算轻松。这和他自己预计的差不多，他也没有为此特别难过——哈利发现，这些天自己几乎对任何事都没什么感觉——但他不曾想到会是艾格西接替他的位置。   
  
好吧，如果总要有一个人来当加拉哈德，哈利很高兴这个人选是艾格西。这个年轻人会是个优秀的特工。   
  
“哈利。”   
  
“恩？”   
  
“你得告诉他。”   
  
哈利看向梅林，试着坐直身体，他的头开始轻微地一跳一跳地疼：“你怎么知道我不打算告诉他？”   
  
“因为我了解_你_。”梅林回答得干脆利索。   
  
他们沉默下来，彼此对视着。   
  
“好吧你说对了，我是不打算告诉他。”一阵寂静过后，哈利终于承认，烦躁从心底一路升到他的喉咙。   
  
梅林交叉双臂，绷着脸表情严肃：“这不是一个好主意。你应该告诉他，哈利。”   
  
“我不能。”   
  
“为什么不能？”   
  
“_因为他自己都还是个孩子_！”哈利的声音猛然抬高，深吸了一口气，拳头紧紧攥着直到发出一声长叹，“这会毁了他的人生。我不能让这种事发生。”   
  
“他会想知道的。”梅林准确无误地切入，“艾格西很敏锐。他迟早会发现，而如果不是你亲口告诉他，事情会变得糟糕，哈利。”   
  
“我他妈的也很敏锐，梅林。”哈利面无表情地讲着粗口，因为……恩，_该死的_，只因为他老了、失去一只眼，也不意味他就不再是那个哈利·_操你的_·哈特。   
  
“他不会发现的。我不会让他知道。”   
  
“这不是个好主意。”梅林坚持，脸上没什么表情，怒视哈利的眼里却满是不赞成。   
  
“我时不时就会有些糟糕的主意。”哈利尖锐地指出，“它们也不是_每次_都把我的脸炸飞。”   
  
“但这次可能会。”   
  
“关键是‘_可能_’。我不会浪费我的时间去担心‘可能’发生的事情，梅林。”哈利声音低沉而无力，他的身体正提醒他自己是多么倦乏，“我现在有更要紧的事去操心。”   
  
梅林没有说话，而哈利拒绝看他。   
  
他已经打定了主意。   
  
哈利终于从梅林那里听到了一个平静但不赞同的“很好”，他叹了口气，抬头看着天花板。   
  
他们再度陷入沉默，直到哈利犹豫地喃喃念叨着：“也许我该离开，搬去世界上哪个偏僻的地方。永远不告诉他我还活着。在……阿根廷或者什么地方把孩子养大。”   
  
他可以的。他可以到那些只在执行任务时去过的环境优美的好地方隐居。是，他也许会觉得无聊，但至少不用面对艾格西，或任何认识他的人。他不需要费心向人解释，或者应付各种问题和打量的目光。他可以安稳地把他的孩子养大——   
  
“如果你认为你现在可以从我这里离开，你就大错特错了。”梅林语气坚定，打开他的板子查阅哈利的医疗记录，“你怀孕了哈利，如果你觉得_过去_我是个在外勤的医疗检查上从不妥协的人，你根本不知道_现在_我会有多严格。你到不了喷气机那里的，我劝你别去尝试。”   
  
哈利躺回病床上，懊恼地叹着气。   
  
~   
  
_“操，哈利。”艾格西在他上方嘶吼，如此粗厚、硬挺、饱满—— _  
  
_ 哈利弓起身，在艾格西的嘴唇吻上他的锁骨时急促喘息着……_   
  
~   
  
哈利开始呕吐。   
  
上帝，他听说过晨吐这件事，但所有听到的故事中从没提过它能如此彻底地把人榨干，每天早上醒来后的头两个小时都花在向马桶里吐东西。   
  
有时情况还会延续到下午，这时哈利往往会遭受更长时间的痛苦。   
  
他想这是他应得的，是对他在最初那段时日如此漫不经心的惩罚。   
  
~   
  
而当他不吐的时候，他觉得恶心。   
  
Kingsman医疗中心的三餐比任何一家医院提供的要好得多，但食物散发出来的气味还是让他的胃翻江倒海。   
  
更重要的是，哈利只觉得……_无聊_，又疲倦。他想要出任务，同时又想睡觉，还有更诡异的，想哭。   
  
他试着不去想实际上还有不到一年，就会有一个小小的、脆弱的生命将完全依赖他。他会想到孩子，是的，但更多是像一个给他造成诸多烦恼和导致他已经足够复杂的人生更加复杂的电灯泡，而不是一个很快就会变成胖乎乎的、流着口水、需要他给它洗澡、喂食、照顾它的小东西……   
  
他尽量不去想它。用一种疏离的、非自愿的、甚至是有些怨恨的态度对待这个正在他身体里生长的生命，要比把它视为‘_我的孩子_’要容易的多。   
  
一个他和艾格西_共同_创造的孩子。   
  
他也尽量不去想艾格西，但从目前的进展来看，他在这方面远不如像对孩子那样成功。   
  
他怎能不想？他随身携带着一件如此显著地提醒着年轻人存在的纪念品。  
  
他无法逃离他。   
  
~   
  
哈利在医疗中心住了一个月，呕吐、嗜睡、无所事事的一个月，并且得出一个结论：对于一个人生从各个角度都发生了翻天覆地的改变的人来说，哈利对此其实并没有特别强烈的感受。   
  
按理说这算得上是巨大的打击，然而在哈利看来用无关紧要来形容可能更恰当，因为尽管从今往后他将不得不过上一种截然不同的生活，哈利什么感觉都没有。当然，他内心对失去一只眼睛是有些伤感，对这个孩子也有细细的焦虑，但是……出于某些原因他似乎无法将这些与自己联系在一起。   
  
这一切感觉就像一场梦，真的。一个非常漫长而十分真实的梦，就好像没有一件事是真正发生了的。  
  
直到医生和梅林允许他回家。   
  
然后，现实如巨浪般冲上来，狠狠地迎面拍在他的脸上。   
  
哈利在餐厅里站了很长一段时间，长得离谱，确认所有东西依然摆在他离开前的位置——这其中隐含的深意异样而悲哀，基本上他'死'了三个月，期间却没有任何亲属来过他的家——伴随着这个认知，他的呼吸越来越快，所有事情一次性地朝他轰击过来。   
  
突然，他的脖子上感受到肯塔基压迫的闷热，听到那个充满仇恨的牧师的叫喊在脑中不停回响，他的眼前飞速闪过火光，明亮、闪烁，只有直直看进枪管里才能看到的景象。   
  
哈利伸手去扶他面前的餐桌，但是由于眼伤，他的深度知觉出了问题，他以大到令人尴尬的差距错过桌子，绊倒了。   
  
然后，恐慌笼罩了他。   
  
他突然鲜明地意识到自己的伤势，缠在眼眶上的绷带，恶心的感觉，和事实上他的身体里有个孩子，他似乎无法呼吸。他活了下来，但现在一切都和从前不同，比任何时候都要艰难，他感觉自己好像第一次被扔到这种境况中。这真可悲，他知道是的，身体失力地沉到地板上，他把自己挪到墙边，背靠着墙壁，竭力地大口喘气。   
  
哈利不能当Kingsman特工了，再也不能。   
  
现在的他还怎么可能呢？   
  
他连准确衡量手和餐桌之间的距离都如此勉强，更不要说开枪，或者完成一项任务。   
  
他的头脑里出现了一个愚蠢的、令人毛骨悚然、悲观沮丧的想法：他的生命已经走到了尽头，而他甚至还没有死。   
  
他的世界分崩离析只是时间的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利花了四十五分钟才控制住自己的悲观情绪，冷静下来。  
  
整整四十五分钟，坐在餐厅的木地板上。  
  
对一个五十四岁、怀着孕的老男人来说，不是个理想的状况。  
  
但话说回来，少了一只眼、怀孕和_恐慌症发作_，哪个都不是理想的情况，所以哈利只是料想自己必须要对付它。  
  
就像面对所有其他的事情一样。  
  
站起来，掸掉身上的灰，然后解决这个问题。  
  
但是那——有点困难，当他认识到自己无法确切地估计从靠墙坐着的地板到离他大概一英尺远的那个昂贵的、装饰着木雕的玻璃橱柜的距离。  
  
操！  
  
该死的！  
  
哈利摇晃着手摸索着，双臂笨拙地伸出去试图碰到眼前的东西，他的呼吸仍有些短促，直到他终于设法抓住橱柜的边缘，把自己从地上拉起来。他不愿意承认这个简单的动作对现在的他而言有多难，老天他真是太累了，他还是不能完全正确地呼吸，但是就在他自然而然地想要去拿他扶着的柜子里那瓶价值不菲的威士忌时，他——随着一阵恐惧的颤栗——记起来了。  
  
他不能喝酒。  
  
他怀孕了，无法正常地视物，完全孤身一人……_而他甚至不能喝点酒_。  
  
哈利紧闭上眼，努力试着不大声喊叫，把离他最近的酒杯扔出去，因为说实话，_这太他妈的荒谬了_！  
  
他选择停止思考，滚去浴室洗澡。上楼梯变成一场累人的长途跋涉，而他不知道是该怪自己的年纪还是身体里的那个孩子，无论如何，当他终于坐进宽敞的浴缸里，带着清香的热水舒缓着疲倦的身体，哈利感觉自己好像刚刚跑完一场马拉松。  
  
这一切令人沮丧。他还感觉有点不舒服。  
  
还有——随着心情越发低沉，混合着他只能定义为羞耻和困窘的感觉——他认识到，他是如此_孤独_。上一次他呆在这间房子里，_他的_房子，艾格西一直和他在一起。他不是孤单一人。   
  
他已经独自生活了很长时间，几乎他的整个人生都是如此。直至艾格西到来前，他根本不知道别的生活方式。  
  
当然，他有梅林和帕西瓦尔；他有Kingsman。但是那种真正有个人相伴的温暖……是不存在的，直到艾格西·安文走进他的人生，包括带翅膀的球鞋和其他的一切。  
  
他从小就不是一个喜欢社交或者和他人建立联系的孩子，之后他成为一个和人保持距离但还算颇有人缘的成年人。他从不介意没有和其他人走得太近。哈利从没真正在乎过……或者宁可说……他漠不关心。这并不重要，他也从未想过这个问题。他估计其他人会觉得寂寞。但哈利·哈特并不完全是一个符合通常定义的社会人。  
  
他错得有多离谱。  
  
他_想要_有人在这里。他想要_艾格西_陪在身边。  
  
哈利从悲伤的沉思中猛然惊醒，当他意识到在温暖的、充满薰衣草香气的水下，他的手指一直在他的腹部摩挲着。就好像他一直在安慰自己，下意识地向自己保证他的孩子还在这里。  
  
此时，哈利头脑里闪过的唯一想法就是一个响亮而坚定的_“不”_。  
  
他飞快地把手从肚子上抽了回来，好像被火烧到了似的。然后迅速爬出浴缸，他的眉头愁苦地紧锁在一起，仅花了一点时间确保浴缸里的水开始往下水道流，就飞速逃离了浴室。  
  
哈利不知道自己为什么会再度陷入恐慌，他抓起衣服，迅速擦干身上的水，盖住自己。  
  
他不打算想了，他拒绝。他只是胡乱地穿上衣服，把自己的身体藏起来，然后蜷缩在床上，试图让他的头脑冷静下来。  
  
~  
  
_艾格西如此甜蜜地吻着他，就像除了融进他的身体里他什么都不想要，而哈利同样不能自已。他的大脑一片空白，口张得更开，他听到艾格西因为可以品尝更多哈利口中的味道而发出满意的低吟，而哈利感觉的更多。_  
  
_ 身上的衣服纷纷落下。艾格西的连帽外套已经不知所踪，拉链拉了下来，鞋也脱了。哈利的衬衫敞开着，裤子已经几乎完全褪到脚上。艾格西带着他移到任何他想要哈利去的地方，而哈利没有任何抵抗，因为上帝，他想要这个，他疯狂地渴求这个。他喜欢艾格西压在身上的感觉，喜欢被他牢牢钉住，他们的身体如此贴近，感觉如此温暖。艾格西一只胳膊环在他的腰上，伴着一个充满占有欲的低吼把哈利拉得更近，哈利的头扬了起来。_  
  
~  
  
几个小时之后，哈利在眼镜发出的哔哔声中醒了过来，他的头很疼，胃里不停搅动着。这一切_立刻_超过了他的承受能力。压力像奔驰的火车狠狠撞向这个男人，他睡眼惺忪、疲惫不堪说了一声“操”，摸索着去拿他的眼镜，第一次错过了一点，他随即调整了轨道，成功拿起眼镜，把它戴在脸上。  
  
“我是哈特。”他开口——因为看样子他已经不能再回答‘加拉哈德’了——他尽量让声音听着正常，而不要像他本人此刻的感觉那样，精神肉体都已毁坏，好像一艘破烂的沉船，裹在被子里，感觉自己的眼睑是砂纸做的。  
  
他的强大和优雅都已经坠落到多么遥远的地方。  
  
_操他的_。  
  
“哈利。”梅林的声音从眼镜里传来，哈利强忍着没有呻吟出声。他朝上盯着天花板，听着线路另一端的军需官的声音。  
  
“有紧急情况，我猜？”哈利拉长声音说着，他的胃上下翻腾，_抱着一线希望梅林不是要说什么让他害怕他会_——  
  
“我需要你到总部来，哈利。”他还没思考完，梅林就插了进来，哈利的心脏骤然缩紧。  
  
操！不！  
  
“我不能，梅林。”他飞快地回答。  
  
他是认真的。他_不能_。  
  
他已经不再是加拉哈德了。他基本上毫无用处，半个瞎子，身体里埋着些操蛋的卵。他不能开枪，他的眼睛上仍缠着绷带，他完全失去深度知觉，以及上帝，还有多久他的体型就会过于庞大，再也穿不上那些定制西服？  
  
他还能有什么好？  
  
“我请你到总部来 ，哈利。”梅林坚持道。  
  
“那，请允许我礼貌地拒绝。”哈利机智地回答。  
  
“那我_要求_——”  
  
“梅林—”  
  
“哈利—”  
  
“我已经不再是加拉哈德了。”哈利快速答着，愤怒蔓延到他的声音里，“你他妈的还需要我做什么？”  
  
“别犯蠢了。”梅林厉声说，“我们需要一个亚瑟，你是最有资格的候选人。”  
  
哈利的大脑停止转动。  
  
亚瑟。  
  
_亚瑟出了什么事？_  
  
“怎么——”  
  
“给我到总部来，哈利。”梅林要求道，耐心逐渐耗光。  
  
“但是——”哈利开口，毫无兴致地只想随便找个理由留在家里，而不是必须去经历这样一个折磨人的过程：换好衣服，坐进出租车，然后向裁缝店和总部的每个人揭露自己还活着。“我……我怀孕了。”他弱弱地说。这是个愚蠢的借口，他也知道它对梅林不起作用，但是如果不试一试，他一定会想骂自己。  
  
仅仅是想到他将不得不向所有人解释自己还活着，然后应付他们对此的反应就足够让他的脸变得毫无血色，他已经觉得暴躁、恶心的胃打上许多个结。  
  
他根本没有这个_精力_。  
  
“我知道。”梅林回答，“而我不会让你陷入自我厌恶。起来、穿上衣服、到总部，亚瑟。我有很多信息要给你补上。”  
  
_亚瑟_……  
  
“梅林—”哈利瑟缩着，他的声音听起来疲倦又可怜，“我、我不能。”  
  
他意识到自己现在有了口吃。但他实在太累了，除了一个平淡的打击之外没有任何感觉。哈利·哈特从来没有结巴过。  
  
哈利·哈特最近还真是经历了_不少_新东西。  
  
“哈利。”梅林语气平平地说，“我呼叫你来总部。你有你的职责。”  
  
哈利叹着气，努力试着不把自己的舌头咬成两半，还没答复梅林他就愤怒地切断眼镜上的通讯，让这个可悲的自己滚下床。  
  
_操_！


	5. Chapter 5

哈利·哈特总是很喜欢着装的过程。  
  
穿上衣服意味着他有地方要去。有地方要去，意味着他有一个使命。而他的使命——尽管它的某些方面是可怕的——最终是为了帮助别人、拯救世界，真的。  
  
的确，有些时候他不得不取走一个、或者几十个人的生命，任务也不总是光鲜亮丽或者高雅别致，但一切都是为了更大的公众利益，不是么？  
  
当然，哈利也好奇过如果没有当Kingsman特工，他会成为什么样的人。他经常想这个问题。他给自己人生可能的走向设计了种种不同的方案，比较愉快的有各种类型的军中职位。而在黑暗的日子里，在完成了一些更艰巨的、踩在道德灰色地带的任务之后，他感觉比起隐藏在幕后的救世主，他更想假装自己是个坏蛋；很不幸的，他更有可能成为一个连环杀手，这种想法往往让他觉得好笑。  
  
他小时候是个安静的、讨人喜欢的孩子，但他也曾听到大人们小声嘀咕，说他的目光令人不安，或者他的沉默看起来有些古怪，因为他的兴趣是收集动物和昆虫标本。甚至成年以后，有人告诉他，他的身上笼罩着一种代表危险的光环。  
  
“_好吧_。”这时哈利会想，“_他们没说错_。”他可以随时把房间里的所有人都杀了，如果他想这么做。  
  
无论如何，重点是，哈利喜欢他的工作。  
  
他喜欢他的生活。  
  
他喜欢为此着装上路。  
  
他试图记起他有多喜欢这个过程，当他艰难地挪下床，跌跌撞撞地冲进浴室洗脸。  
  
他试着让自己代入每每想起被招募进Kingsman都会有的心存感激的情绪，因为从那以后他不必全靠自己成为一个疯狂的反社会人士，他周围都是有着相似癖好的人。  
  
直到他记起来自己_现在是什么该死的亚瑟_，他扔掉了所有感激之情，让自己重新变得恶毒、恼火、愤怒。  
  
他头上挨了一枪，被从肯塔基拖回英国只是为了告诉他他怀孕了，只有一只眼，却被调到了更高层、压力更大的位置，他必须在他的得意门生面前隐瞒住身体的状况，讽刺的是，这个人，就是孩子的父亲，他可能喜欢也可能没感觉的那个人。  
  
问题的关键是，哈利难道不该得到一个更长的休假。  
  
一个星期，至少。  
  
一个月，更好。  
  
一年，这才理想。  
  
他看着自己映在镜子里的脸，面色憔悴苍白，甚至有点发青；他不幸地闻到了须后水的香味，不到三秒钟就弯腰趴在马桶上，呕吐。  
  
“_高雅，哈利_。”又一次反胃干呕时他这样想着。  
  
真高雅。  
  
~  
  
_“见鬼，哈利。”艾格西呼吸一滞，在年长绅士的锁骨上允吸出一个淤痕，同时狠狠撞进他的身体里。哈利呜咽着，弓身将自己埋入压在他上面的躯体中，双手抓住床单好固定住身体，因为上帝，年轻人是如此巨大、又硬又重，他清晰地感受着艾格西在他体内的每一次抽动，实在太多太过，又远远不够。_  
  
_ “你他妈的太美了！”艾格西呼着粗气，哈利的心因为急促的呼吸剧烈跳动，这时艾格西冲入他体内更深的地方，那感觉太过美好，他几乎无法呼吸。他能感到自己的脸因为年轻人的赞美变得通红，而艾格西也看到了这点，因为他再也没有停下来。_  
  
_ “从我看到你，我就想要你。”艾格西喘息着，以近乎无情的速度让哈利再也无法抑制地在他身下不断呻吟，更加用力地攥紧床单。_  
  
_ 艾格西看到了。_  
  
_ 而且他不喜欢这样。_  
  
_ 年轻人猛撞进他的身体，然后有些粗鲁地把哈利的手指从丝质床单上解开，随着一声低吼：“不，你要抱着我。”艾格西把哈利颤抖的双手放在自己的二头肌上，他感受着年轻人结实的肌肉在手指下弯曲，同时他的身体被重重地砸进床垫里。_   
  
~  
  
穿上衣服让哈利觉得……奇怪，至少可以这么说。  
  
他的体重几乎还没有任何增加，考虑到只有三个月左右，但他总觉得衣服穿起来的感觉和从前不太一样，他不太肯定这种异样是只存在于他的大脑，还是他的体型确实变了。  
  
他已经有段时间没办法让身体活动起来，虽然一部分的他渴望恢复工作（和去健身房），而另一部分——更大、更响亮——的部分却想要蜷回床上，说一声‘操他的’，然后忘掉这一切。  
  
最终，他没有那样做。  
  
他最后看了一眼镜中的自己，这个身穿浅灰色西装、一只眼睛上罩着白色无菌绷带、表情阴郁消沉的男人，决定做一个该死的成年人，把他的屁股挪进出租车里。  
  
所以他这么做了。  
  
出租司机在看到哈利出现时眼神流露出困惑迷茫，而哈利想知道为什么梅林会在自己都不知道哈利也许根本不屑听他的话时就派Kingsman的专车来接他。而且显然这个可怜的家伙没有被告知哈利目前还‘活着’的状态，不然他不会如此慌乱地爬出驾驶座，冲过来为他打开车门，满脸通红地惊呼：“_非常高兴见到你，长官_。”  
  
哈利点头微笑，他的大脑对突然摆在面前的社会交往做不出一星半点的合理反应，他坐进出租车里，脸如火烧一般，感觉烦躁填满了他的喉咙。  
  
这就是为什么他需要更多时间。这一整天注定将充满了这种东西。感叹、_拥抱_和解释，而哈利现在却想不出一句回应的话。  
  
他根本就没有这个力气。  
  
“请开到裁缝店。”哈利对司机说，小伙子正透过后视镜一脸真诚而愉快地用眼神询问他。年轻人高兴地点点头，他们出发了。  
  
哈利闭上眼，试着不要慌起来。  
  
当车停在裁缝店门口时，哈利才睁开眼，虽然恐惧感并没有离开，如潮水般汹涌而来的安逸和_‘家’_这个词出现在他的脑海里，内心的慌乱减轻了一些，哪怕只有片刻。  
  
他向司机道谢，下了车，面对玻璃上刻着淡金色的KINGSMAN字母、陈列着几件晚礼服的橱窗。  
  
有那么一瞬，哈利几乎觉得他还是原来的自己。  
  
他凝视着橱窗，描摹它的样子，陶醉在某种稳定的情绪中，随后他走进店铺。  
  
一切都是他记忆中的样子，连门关上时铃铛响起的叮当声都没变。  
  
然而，柜台后的人，却和他记忆中的不同。  
  
那里曾经是一位年长的男士，现在换成一位年轻英俊的黑人小伙，看起来不比艾格西大多少，却拥有一种安静成熟的气质，不会显得与古老的裁缝店格格不入。那人在哈利进门的时候抬起头，露出平和的笑容。  
  
“亚瑟。”他开口，声音轻而平静，“梅林在他的办公室等你。”  
  
“谢谢。”哈利点头说着，越过柜台走进试衣间，启动开关开始下降。  
  
之后的事都是自动进行的：坐进子弹列车，穿过停车场。  
  
接下来到了最困难的部分。他不知道每个人现在都在哪里，如果他不知道每个人的位置，他就不能肯定自己不会撞上他目前还不想见到的人。  
  
艾格西。  
  
于是，哈利打开门，从训练生的宿舍穿过，在转角四处看了看，确认走道里空无一人，便飞快地走过去，带着怒气进入梅林的办公室：“很好，你把我叫醒并坚持要我到总部来，所以现在我来了，你到底要——”  
  
他正要说完这句话——同时转身进房并用最快的速度关上门以确保没人看到他——他意识到军需官并不是单独在房间里。梅林坐在他的控制台前，而坐在他对面的，是洛克希。  
  
兰斯洛特。  
  
正瞪大了眼睛看着他，脸色白得好像看到了鬼。  
  
梅林的脸上挂着那种让哈利发誓日后一定会报复回去的微笑。  
  
而哈利当场僵住了。  
  
一切都在同一时间发生。  
  
洛克希倒抽了一口气：“你还活着。”  
  
梅林给了他一个简短的“欢迎你，亚瑟。”  
  
血色从哈利的脸上褪尽。  
  
他有预料到今天的某个时刻他会被人看到，但肯定不会这样的快，也不应该是梅林以外的人。  
  
“_你还活着?！_”洛克希又说了一遍，愤怒蔓延到她的声音里。  
  
“很显然，是的。”哈利沉默不语，于是梅林干脆地回答。  
  
“从头到尾你一直都活着。”洛克希开口，声音带着丝狠毒，她从椅子里站起来，缓缓朝哈利走过去，房间里所有轻松的氛围渐渐消失了，她攥紧拳头、怒火高涨，“而你却不告诉他?！”  
  
“我—”哈利无言以对，他想要说什么，却被一声暴怒的嘶声打断。  
  
“他变得一团糟。”洛克希抽着气，“简直一塌糊涂，当他以为你死了。而整段时间里你其实还活着?！你怎么能—！”  
  
“嗯，我也没能完全掌控我自己的时间。”哈利冷冷地回答，他看到她的怒气减弱了一点，在留意到他一只眼睛上的绷带，和事实上他看起来像生着病。  
  
洛克希后退了一步，表情柔和了一些：“我很……抱歉。”片刻之后她犹豫地开口，“我反应太快了，我只是——他真的一团糟，哈利。当一切都尘埃落定后，他以为他永远失去了你。”  
  
“好吧，我也以为我失去了我自己。”哈利说着，仍有那么一点愤懑不平。因为是的，艾格西也许受了伤，但至少那个年轻人还有两只眼睛。  
  
操他的耶稣基督。  
  
有些同情，会感觉好得多。至少有那么一点点。  
  
“对不起！”洛克希再次道歉，“我希望你现在过得还好。”她的声音平和友好，尽管还有那么一点刻意，她的笑容又回来了，紧张感相当快速地从哈利身上渗了出去。  
  
“我……还活着。”哈利回答，因为虽然他可能无法说自己_很好_，他还在呼吸。他以为，至少这点就已经很棒了。  
  
洛克希点头表示理解，哈利很感激他不用向她多做解释。这个年轻女孩十分机警。  
  
“好了，兰斯洛特。”梅林插了进来，“明天一定要把任务报告交给我。现在我想和亚瑟单独谈谈，如果你觉得可以的话。”  
  
洛克希点点头，向哈利伸手：“差点忘了，祝贺你加冕亚瑟的王冠。”她说，眼里闪烁着光芒，“你现在负责领导我们所有人了。”  
  
哈利回握住她的手：“好吧，我想_理论上_是这样的，但大家裤裆里的东西还在梅林的盘子里，真的。”他开了个颇为恶劣的玩笑。  
  
年轻女孩笑了起来。梅林翻了个白眼，洛克希转身离开。  
  
“兰斯洛特。”当她走到门口，梅林说，“你关于亚瑟还活在世上的新发现目前仍是个机密，你不能告诉加拉哈德，明白么？”  
  
洛克希顿住脚步，深深的不悦从她脸上闪过，然而她还是点头肯定，然后离开，门咔哒一声关上了。  
  
哈利转回身朝向梅林。  
  
“请坐，亚瑟。我们有很多事要谈。”


	6. Chapter 6

“所以，一切就这么彻底完蛋了。”梅林将过去几个月发生的事情全部告诉了哈利，一阵讶然的沉默后，他终于开口。  
  
“差不多。”梅林紧跟着回答。  
  
哈利又静了片刻，他的大脑还在处理梅林告诉他的这些信息，然后他抬头看向梅林：“而我得把这些都清理干净。”  
  
“尽你所能，亚瑟。”  
  
“亚瑟。”哈利不情愿地喃喃念着，他发现这个称号一点也不适合他。它挂在他身上，就像一件完全不合身的晚礼服。  
  
_亚瑟_……  
  
好吧，他怎么也不可能比他的前任做得更糟。他知道亚瑟是个势利之徒，是个满脑子阶级歧视的混蛋，但是背叛整个世界？同意瓦伦丁的计划？试图杀死艾格西？  
  
简直丧心病狂。这个人该死。  
  
哈利把这个想法从脑子里赶出去（他最好赶快适应现在的Kingsman，他没法让一切回到过去，肯定不能在发生了这些事之后），然后看向梅林：“我想我现在该去工作了。”  
  
~  
  
现在他有了一间办公室。  
  
这可真够_可怕_的。  
  
这些年来他一直过着刺激而危险的生活，但最终他似乎_仍然_无法逃脱坐在办公桌后的惨淡命运。亚瑟的这间办公室很大，但是什么也没有，宽大的办公桌干净得吓人。哈利盯着那张桌子看了一秒钟，恐惧像一波波巨浪重新冲向他。  
  
他会在这张办公桌后日渐衰老，直至_死亡_，就像上一任的亚瑟。  
  
（但愿少掉反人类罪、反叛和谋杀未遂）  
  
但这样实在太_悲惨_了。除了将文件归档、陶醉于过去的自己是怎样的，什么都不做。他想真正地参加特工的行动，而不是听特工们的汇报，像一个老古董那样被藏起来。他从来_不想_成为亚瑟。他想当_加拉哈德_。他渴望战斗，活得越危险越好。他想要开枪，拯救应该被救的人，帮助需要他的人。  
  
他想做的是一名骑士。不是什么该死的_王_。  
  
不是整天坐在办公桌后，审核新学员，将他办公室到餐厅的地毯蹭出一条小路。  
  
上帝。  
  
他需要再次做回_自己_。但是他不知道如何才能实现。他怎么才可能做到？  
  
而一旦这种想法进入他的头脑，哈利的脑海中燃烧起熊熊怒火，变得一片血红。他感到自己的脸有些扭曲，拳头愤怒地握紧。  
  
因为感谢上帝的爱——  
  
他可以做任何他喜欢做的事，他不用听_任何人_的命令。谁能阻止他，说真的？哈利不是无缘无故就成为一个Kingsman特工，如果他想要做某些事，而需要把所有的规矩从该死的窗口扔出去，他会这么做的。  
  
他需要一个任务。一些高难度的，能够让他重新变回自己的任务。他拒绝坐在这里抱怨。那一点用也没有，更不会将他带出目前的困境。  
  
他需要一个计划，一个非常_好_的计划。_万无一失_的，更重要的是——_不会被梅林发觉_的计划。  
  
哈利·哈特一向喜欢做他肯定不该做的事。当他还是孩子的时候，事情通常是瞒着母亲悄悄把蛇带到家里来的级别。而现在则变成了偷溜进放着近期档案的Kingsman数据库，挑一个红色级别的任务，偷一架喷气机，然后飞去什么地方经历一场酣畅淋漓的枪战和爆炸……  
  
躺了三个月后，他总算能站起来了。  
  
于是他在那件巨大的、吓人的橡木东西后坐定，试着忽略这把椅子实际上并不利于他身体的新变化——他很快就会需要那种令人尴尬的特殊座椅——他试着思考如果是_过去_的哈利会做什么。他会怎样去达成那个目标？  
  
（什么时候开始他想到自己时会使用过去式？他当然还是同一个人不是么？事实上，他不那么肯定。）  
  
哈利终于想出一个满意的答案，又花了几分钟思考他将如何瞒着梅林执行他的计划。当他设计出一个看起来似乎可行的方案，他从椅子里站起来（有些难度，但他正被好的方面鼓舞着，暂时不会去思考那个，免得自己让自己心烦意乱），走到门边探头看了看。  
  
走廊是空的。  
  
他开始行动。  
  
~  
  
艾格西不会去想那些事情。  
  
其中的任何部分。  
  
瓦伦丁的计划；迪恩；他的父亲；毁灭日后世界的恐怖现状。  
  
……_哈利_。  
  
他已经放下过去，重要的是将来如何。  
  
并不是说他想要忘记，只是回忆不是什么舒服的过程。  
  
有些记忆太过痛苦。  
  
这并不意味着他没有注意到胸中的无尽空虚（和事实上，他以快到令人担心的速度适应了这种感觉），或者实际上，他的眼睛再没像从前那样闪闪发光，在整个世界变得一片混乱、有人头上被开了一枪（_重要的人，他崇拜的人，他_—）之后——亲手杀人、看着人被杀会让你变成这样，他猜——但他宁愿认为这是因为自己变得更加成熟，而不是因为‘拯救世界的担子在他肩上’。  
  
他知道他在骗自己，但他似乎无法让自己有一点在乎。  
  
在瓦伦丁的电话卡造成的灾难之后，Kingsman变得……十分安静。  
  
他完全不知道为什么，或者他们现在应该在做什么事情，但他有一种强烈的感觉，他们好像在等待着_什么_。  
  
一件大事。  
  
他一点线索也没有，但是他通常能够感到事情不对劲，危险就在前方——生活在充满暴力的家庭中就会锻炼出这种本能，让一个人能闪电般迅速地估计房内的温度，相应地做出反应——而现在的情况该怎么形容，就像Kingsman总部大厅内的排气扇将被无数狗屎击中。  
  
如果是几个月前，他可能会对此好奇，会不停骚扰梅林想要得到些消息，直到那个男人像一只炸毛的猫一样朝他露出那种不耐烦的高傲表情，但是现在，他……一点也不关心。  
  
他看到洛克希看他的眼神，他很抱歉几个星期前把这个女孩完全吓坏了，当哈利的死还是昨天的事，当他终于停下来思考这些。  
  
即使是打败瓦伦丁、摧毁他的计划、取得最终胜利的感觉也无法阻止心中突然涌起的悲伤——他失去了那个独一无二的哈利·哈特。  
  
哈利，那个和他做了爱、他拥抱过、亲吻过、还有——  
  
他意识到的时候一切都太迟了，当他像个孩子一样抽泣，洛克希抱着他，轻声哄着他，好像他该死的是一个婴儿——一切发生的太快，他几乎没有时间往脑子里去。哈利死了，所有的事情就好像播放的电影胶片——亮得刺眼、速度飞快、令人头晕目眩——事情进行的太快，突然艾格西就开始放倒警卫，和瓦伦丁的助理对打。  
  
葛泽尔。  
  
他总有种奇怪的感觉，她在那场打斗中活了下来，他也许可以劝她加入Kingsman。她会是一个很棒的助力。  
  
他爱这个地方，他们给了他一个异乎寻常的精彩生活（尽管保证他不会很快死会比较困难），但他们真的需要更多的不同类型的人。  
  
这群出身上层、白色人种、牛津毕业的人迟早有一天会把他逼疯，他肯定。  
  
他并不是_不知道感恩_，他只是有足够的自知之明，知道即使拯救了世界，穿上一套定制西服，也并不意味着他就能一下子融入那些一直生活无忧、去最好的学校读书的上流人；而他有的是一个暴打他的继父，一个过早过多依赖他的母亲，和无数他已经忘记的以失败告终的努力和爱好，加上一个浓重的、来自低层的口音。  
  
他很想贾马尔和莱恩。  
  
总而言之，重点是，艾格西不会去想哈利·哈特。  
  
但是当他那天在射击场看到洛克希——她握着镶嵌银纹的格洛克37的手不停颤抖——他想知道她为什么一直看他，表情好像吞了一个柠檬。  
  
~  
  
哈利成功进入了仓库。  
  
这地方很大，不像Kingsman庄园其他地方装饰华丽，看起来反而更像他们给训练生住的房间。  
  
仓库里的存货远远超过他们所需要的量，包括所有用来补充裁缝店的进货和隐藏在试衣间后的军火库的装备；额外的散弹枪和子弹，制鞋的皮革，西服的防弹面料，一架子又一架子跨越不同年代不同版本的雨伞。  
  
很久以前，哈利喜欢来这里，只为看那些他十分熟悉的小道具更老旧的、没那么可靠的版本，为了这些工具是如何随着时间不断改进完善而惊叹。他经常会把大段大段的空余时间花在在货架间漫游寻找，比如_不，九十年代的前代Kingsman雨伞并没有把人击晕的功能_；哦_是的，五十年代的鞋子里确实有个电话，高文告诉他的时候并不是想要耍他_。  
  
然而哈利这次不是来浏览道具，展示他的好奇心的。不是今天。  
  
他查看着每个金属箱子上的编码标签。  
  
他被训练到能够毫无偏差地记住每一样东西的编码，看到编号就自动知道里面装的是什么，就好像有人简单直白地在箱子上写着‘_备用伞柄_’，而不是‘编号K624378665GGh2’。  
  
当看到编号K99865287YYhu7时他停下了脚步。  
  
_笔记本电脑_。  
  
他打开大箱子，迅速从里面拿出一台黑色流线型的笔记本，感受着手中确实的重量。哈利决定现在就在这里做他的工作，以杜绝从这里离开后使用电脑再送回来而被发现的危险。另外，他肯定梅林准备给他的办公室配置电脑，这样他就不需要回答军需官的疑问：为什么他桌上会有一台额外的Kingsman笔记本。  
  
最好现在就在这里做。  
  
哈利打开电脑，将它放在另一个箱子上，哒哒地敲下按键登录进数据库。他使用的是他的私人密码，而且从来没有告诉过任何人——甚至是梅林——虽然之前只是没有适当的理由，他现在庆幸自己没有，因为哈利可不想要什么人能进入他的账户发现他正在下载和修改待定任务的档案、大纲和参数。  
  
哈利点过一个个文档，直到他看到一个分配给帕西瓦尔的人质救援任务。地点在圭亚那，一个非常善良的人道主义者似乎失踪了。哈利迅速用他作为亚瑟的新特权（梅林将他的‘教堂事件’之后发生的所有事简要地告诉了他，就给了他新的管理员密码和账号）将主要执行特工从帕西瓦尔改成了亚瑟。  
  
他肯定对方不会介意。  
  
总之，他相信帕西瓦尔能很好地利用这个休假，而哈利一个小时后就要前去登机。根据资料，他应该在明天早上抵达圭亚那。  
  
终于，他的人生又有了一个_目的_，有事情去_做_，有东西去_期待_。  
  
终于有件事可以将他的心思从已经变成一堆烂摊子的人生中拉出来。还有个念头一闪而过，他将有机会证明他还能做他以前做的事。他仍然是有用的，而不是只坐在办公室里签署文件、主持会议。他还能做所有他从前做过的事，他一定会_证明这点_。即使那会杀了他。  
  
他把所有任务资料和目标传到他的眼镜里，这些信息在他的眼前展开。  
  
然后他登出系统，将笔记本放回箱子里，扣上箱盖并快速走出仓库。  
  
他尽量不觉得自己像个孩子，正在做一件非常、非常错的事。


	7. Chapter 7

艾格西已经习惯拿到含糊不清的任务情报。  
  
但是现在这个？这个很古怪。  
  
他在凌晨三点被一个忧心忡忡而极度暴躁的梅林叫醒的事实也没有什么帮助，但他现在是一名合格的特工了，所以他试着泰然自若地接受这个任务。他遵照梅林的指示行动，但这没有改变整件事都非常奇怪的事实。没人向他介绍任何相关信息，直到他上了飞机——穿着他的那套西服——他从眼镜上阅读的文件证实了梅林的说法。  
  
一个救援任务。  
  
任务本身并没有什么奇怪的。奇怪的部分是目标的名字被删掉了。  
  
如果他连要救的是谁都不知道，他妈的他要怎么去救人？  
  
梅林眯起眼，将烦恼和愤怒隐藏在平淡的表情下，告诉他你见到他们就知道了。  
  
那又他妈的是什么意思。  
  
所以现在艾格西坐在小型私人飞机上前往圭亚那，努力沿途保持清醒。  
  
那个害他从被窝里被拽出来、赶着去救的家伙最好知道感恩。  
  
后来他闭上眼，试着在到达前小睡一会。  
  
如果没有足够的睡眠，他帮不了任何人，只会拖大家的后腿。  
  
~  
  
梅林要杀了哈利·哈特。  
  
好吧，也许他不会真杀了他（这将让第一时间派加拉哈德去救他变得毫无意义），但他一定会剥了他的皮。  
  
他知道哈利行事鲁莽，在对方还是加拉哈德时，他做了多年他的上线……  
  
但是这个？  
  
这是在发疯！  
  
在发现哈利做了什么后最初的愤怒正在逐渐消失，让位给几乎要让他人格分裂的对那个特工的担忧和害怕。  
  
哈利·哈特有些不对劲。  
  
梅林还没有天真到会认为这个男人是完全没问题的——他的世界彻底颠了个个，更不要说当一个人受了像哈利遭受的这种巨大而残酷的伤害之后，显然无可避免会出现创伤综合症——但是他从没料到哈利这样一个头脑清醒而现实的人会做出如此草率危险的举动。  
  
军需官意识到他也许应该了解得更到位。他应该让那个男人进行一些心理评估和治疗。_他应该做些什么_。  
  
梅林绝不会情绪化或傻乎乎地公开承认，但是他关心他的外勤特工们。每一个。他们是他的责任，而他对此极为重视。  
  
他把哈利视为他的挚友。  
  
梅林从一开始就没有多少朋友，他不能再失去更多。  
  
重点是，虽然他被哈利和他蛮干、危险的行为彻底惹恼，他对自己更加失望。他太急于更换亚瑟、让Kignsman重新正常运作起来，以至于没有充分考虑把一个曾经依靠开枪的能力体现所有人生价值而如今遭受重创的人安置在办公桌后的风险。  
  
上帝，哈利大概认为他的余生就是坐在办公桌后面腐烂。  
  
当梅林了解了哈利消失去哪里和检视完改动的任务档案时，那个男人已经走了很久。  
  
他究竟在想什么？_他怀孕了_。  
  
这个蠢货。  
  
他要剥了哈利·哈特的皮，剥掉几层。但是首先他得把那个男人安全地带回来。  
  
他决定派艾格西去。  
  
这个决定很容易做出。  
  
如果这世上有一个人哈利必须见到，这个人就是艾格西·安文。  
  
也许那会把一些理智和常识扇回他的脑袋里。  
  
梅林抿了一口现在的他急需的浓茶，希望他的决定没有越线。但当他瞥了一眼修改的任务文档，最后一次编辑是通过亚瑟的管理密码，便决定哈利_需要_一个比较直接的唤醒方式。  
  
这样下去迟早有一天他会害梅林心脏病发作。  
  
~  
  
飞机降落的时候，艾格西已经得到了充分休息，但他仍然十分恼火。  
  
飞行时间很长，而他的西装——尽管很适合战斗、非常高调和时尚——并不是很舒适的睡衣。而不管喷气机如何豪华，他已经有了深刻体会，如果你在里面呆上九个小时，无论怎样你注定都会觉得不太舒服。  
  
如果艾格西现在还能感觉到什么，那就是不舒服，和一点点恼火。那丝怒意来自事实上他还是不知道关于他要在圭亚那的乔治城干的_破事_的任何细节。  
  
飞机在跑道上滑行了一段后停下，发动机关闭，舱门打开，艾格西看到停机坪上站着三个人——当地人——全部是女性，穿着修身的条纹套装，一件黑色、一件银色、一件红色。  
  
他花了几秒钟才意识到她们是三胞胎。  
  
“加拉哈德，我想？”红衣女子提问，礼貌地微笑着，向走下扶梯站到她们面前的艾格西伸出手。  
  
西装在这几位女性身上显得优雅而自然，就和她们天然有着深褐色皮肤和卷曲的头发一样，艾格西惊讶于她们的美丽，以致过了一会才意识到她们中间的一位跟他说了话。  
  
他的大脑在停顿了几秒后恢复连线，急忙快速回答：“是的。”并握住女子伸出的手。  
  
她微笑着回握，其他两人也礼貌地笑着，依次和他握手表示欢迎。  
  
“我是特工密特朗霍泽尔。”她抬手指着自己说，“这位是卡特。”她边说边示意穿着银色西装的女子，“然后这位是布雷思韦特。”最后她指向包裹在一身黑衣中的那位，完成介绍。  
  
“你的军需官，梅林，几小时前联络我们，说你们的一位特工需要我们的协助？”卡特挑起一边眉毛问道。  
  
“我想是的，虽然我还不知道是哪一位，确切地说。那是机密，我得到的信息是这么说的。”艾格西回答，努力确保自己发音标准。并不是Kingsman要求这样，但他现在要面对其他地区的Kingsman特工，他希望至少听起来自己是属于他们这个阶层的。  
  
他不能到处表现得像个没品位没文化的街头混混，不是么？  
  
此外，这些女性的某些方面让他想要展示自己和她们在同一个层次。和哈利在一起时他就有相似的感觉，每一个表现都要证明自己足够好，自己是适合的。  
  
他需要给对方留下深刻印象。  
  
倒不是什么过于强迫自己的需要，只是倾向于站得更直一些，说话更得体一点，保持他的头微微高抬。  
  
所以，当布雷思韦特点点头，说：“恩，好的。我们得到的命令是来协助你。”艾格西展露出充满魅力的笑容。  
  
“那么，有你们在，我想我的目标和我自己都安全了。”他裂嘴笑着说。女特工们也笑了，护送他穿过走廊，进入Kingsman圭亚那分区的总部。  
  
这里和他们的英国总部惊人的相似，尽管装饰的艺术品是不同的，所以艾格西发现自己很奇怪地感觉像是在家一样。  
  
“我们现在带你去见我们的军需官佩尔绍德。”卡特说，“她会很快给我们相关信息，随后我们就会被送到任务地点。”  
  
艾格西点头：“我可否询问一下我们是如何得知出了问题的？我的上线并没有告诉我太多。”  
  
他的脑子里飞快闪过一个念头，莱恩和贾马尔如果听到他这样用假装优雅的发音装腔作势，一定会笑话他。  
  
“我国一位杰出的人道主义者被绑架并索要赎金。目前还不能完全肯定谁是主谋，他被带到了一个我们通常监视不多的地区，因为那里电力供应稀缺。我们这边的特工还没有被派去现场过，所以我们知道那个前去营救的特工不是这里的。你的军需官联系了佩尔绍德，向她解释了情况。”她说，“你们的特工看样子已经靠近营救目标，但一直没和你的上线联系。没多久，我们收到那里发生枪击的消息。因此你被紧急调到这。通常是这样的，如果一位特工在他国遇到困难，Kingsman会派一位和他来自同一地区的特工在本地特工的协助下进行救援，只要有足够的时间安排这样的计划。”  
  
“但是，如果事情已经发生几个小时了，何苦还让我飞到这里？为什么你们不直接去帮助他，还在这里等我？”艾格西问。  
  
“我们的工作要最大限度地规避风险。”她回答，“如果一个特工在现场和我们失去联系，是不建议接应人员直接冲进危险地带的，这不明智。他们可能已经控制了局势，而增加另一个变量干扰可能会破坏那名特工对现场的控制，尤其当我们不能完全肯定他们确实身处危险之中。”  
  
“可现在你在这里，而枪击的汇报后我们没有收到来自那位特工的任何消息，所以我们决定介入，评估局势后行动，可能的话同时救出你们的特工和我们的目标。”密特朗霍泽尔补充道。  
  
艾格西点头，感觉大脑淹没在这些信息中。  
  
“别担心。”看到他的样子，布雷思韦特说，“很快这些国际行动规则就会变成你的第二天性。”  
  
艾格西猜自己应该因为一下子接收太多信息而看起来有些惊讶，因为布雷思韦特继续笑着说：“新的Kingsman特工第一次去其他分区时都会有点不堪负荷，因为所有这些繁琐的规定。”  
  
“我是突然成为加拉哈德的。”转过转角时艾格西说，他们正走向走廊尽头的门，“我没有太多时间了解国际行动的规则和相关事项。”  
  
“可以理解。学员的训练并不包括这些内容。”卡特说，“如果候选人最终没得到这份工作，关于国际行动的政策他们知道的越少越好。”  
  
他们穿过那扇门，坐在四个巨大的电脑屏幕前、高高束起头发的女子向他们表示问候。  
  
“啊，你们都到了。”她转过身说，“欢迎，加拉哈德。让我们把那位特工带回来，我们没有更多时间可以浪费了。”  
  
她站起来，快速地握了握艾格西的手：“你的武器已经全部装到车上。我们将尽可能把你送到靠近乔治城边缘的地方，但是不能再近了。车在五号机库的最尾端等着你。我会指引你行动，但那个地区的信号经常会中断，所以在我无法和你沟通的时候，请自由发挥。注意安全，祝你好运。”  
  
接下来艾格西知道的是他在一辆无牌的越野车上，直直奔向哈利·哈特。  
  
他那时只是还不知道这点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 位于南美洲的圭亚那是作者的故乡，文中圭亚那特工的名字取自圭亚那著名的作家和诗人，作者有意将所有特工定为女性。


	8. Chapter 8

哈利在他的一生中曾有过一些糟糕的计划。  
  
有时是不可避免的，在任务中的某些时刻他几乎没有选择的余地，而即使他有其他选择，或者很多个，它们都不是必然的理想选择。  
  
那只是这份工作的一部分。  
  
但有些时候，他明明有更好的选择，却还是正经八百地乱搞起来，最终让事情在一团狗屎的状态下结束。  
  
现在显然就是那种时刻。  
  
他被困在一个小房间里，之前遇上的暴徒造成的刀伤正流着血，手枪大概只剩下两弹匣子弹，没有和任何能够提供后援的人取得联系，雨伞严重损坏，已经快要彻底报废。而他自己也精疲力竭，几乎就在昏迷的边缘。  
  
所以，基本上这只是又一个平常的周二。  
  
他相当顺利地找到被绑架的人，他甚至把对方从关押的那间又脏又小的房间里救了出来，只需要解决掉门口的两个武装守卫，而黑暗和视线的死角可以让他很好地隐藏自己。  
  
直到响声惊动了更多的歹徒，发现有人正帮助他们的俘虏逃跑。  
  
哈利反应很快，立刻带着那个受惊的男人躲进这片荒芜地区废弃的建筑群（哈利猜想这就是为什么这个地方会被选择来关押这个重要的俘虏，因为现在看来没人住在这里），把他反锁在其中一栋的房间里，而哈利在外面尽可能多地干掉追来的蒙面人，然后再回去将他护送到安全的地方。  
  
至少，计划_曾是_这样的，但结果对方的人数比他预计的要多，而哈利的身手完全无法像他自认的那样灵活，因为似乎无法正确瞄准，他的射击比从前任何时候失误都多，同时他的胃在他做每一个激烈动作时搅动着，分散了他的注意力。  
  
他已经从他的游戏里出局了。  
  
现在，那些人知道他在哪里，而他差不多打光了子弹，还失了相当多的血，因为他碰到一个靠得太近的敌人，近到能够在他的腹部划开一道口子。  
  
其余的事情都变得一团糟，因为他慌了。  
  
刀子刺入身体的一刻，他的脑海中闪过关于孩子的想法，突然飙升的恐惧和强烈的保护欲令他惊讶。他眨着眼，发现他突然把自己关进一栋废弃大楼的房间里，试图重新振作，整理所有想法，找出一个脱困的方法。  
  
就是这个时刻，他遭受了打击，他意识到自己竟然一直没有仔细考虑这些。  
  
有人可能会说这个认知来得太晚，现在他在这个昏暗的房间里，腹部被划开，他未出世的孩子正处于危险之中，而歹徒即将破门而入。  
  
他的孩子可能会_死_，只因为他经历了人生的一个危机，却拒绝合理地思考清楚，而他现在完全没了主意。  
  
他将颤抖的手压在腹部流血的伤口上，因为痛苦而嘶声抽着气，接触撕裂的血肉的手指阵阵刺痛。伤口并不深，但是令人担忧，如果这个孩子死了，这个无辜的小生命，一切都是_他的_错。  
  
他本身并不想要一个孩子，但这一个是他的，不论他喜欢还是不喜欢。  
  
他和艾格西的。  
  
一个想法击中了他，他不仅把自己的孩子置于危险之中，同时也是艾格西的，这让他对自己感到更加羞愧和沮丧。  
  
他和那个年轻人创造了这个。这个_生命_的小闪光，而现在他冲进危险之中，可能已经毁了它。  
  
全因为他企图重新夺回他认为失去的东西。  
  
真他妈的荒唐。  
  
他的手离开被鲜血浸透的腹部。  
  
恐惧几乎让他窒息。  
  
这_不在_计划之中。一个孩子从来不是他人生计划的一部分，但是……  
  
它真的是一件最坏的事么？  
  
他突然不这么认为。他之前_可能_反应过度了。对此他并不是特别惊讶，他一直有戏剧性的表达天赋。  
  
问题是，他的过激反应将他带到这里，他必须找到脱险的方法，否则他会在这个第三世界国家已经疏散的无人区中某栋废弃的大楼里失血过多而死。  
  
房门仍被猛烈冲撞着，他感谢这道门已经坚持了足够长的时间使他能收拾自己的想法，即使它们对让他离开这里基本都没什么用处。  
  
他需要去医院。他需要绷带和一个超声检查。  
  
他本可以准备更多的子弹，和一些后援。  
  
操！  
  
哈利不知道自己之前在想什么。这_完全_不像他。他绝不会这么做。他有过鲁莽的时刻（梅林从没忘记指出），但他从来没有_故意_让自己处于如此大规模的危险之中；他从来没有准备的_这么不充分_还去做什么；他试图做回自己结果完全事与愿违，现在他甚至离那个曾经的自己更加遥远。  
  
即使他和人质这次_都_没死，他的孩子可能会。  
  
意识到自己在害怕并不像他以为的那么令人惊讶。但是这种感觉入侵他的身体，绑住他的肌肉，使他的胃上下翻腾。  
  
哈利的视线摇晃着，他再也听不到撞门的声音，只有一些沉闷的声响，他踉跄着将自己的背紧压在墙壁上，努力保持直立。  
  
如果他坐下了，就等于接受了被对方打败。如果哈利·哈特即将死去，他也会奋斗到最后一刻。  
  
他不会让他们赢得轻松。  
  
但他仍然觉得自己他妈的要吐了。   
  
他只能隐约听到门外的骚动，但是他已经没有力量或意志去思考撞门声是什么时候停止的，随即门被撞开了，一个深色皮肤的红衣女子走了进来，紧随其后的人有着同样面孔但一身黑衣，接着是个一身银色的。  
  
第一个闪过的想法是他产生了幻觉将一人看成三人，但是当其中一人——穿银色套装的女子——轻轻抓住他的胳膊帮他站稳，他能感到坚定地支撑着他的手传来的温暖，这个事实证明她是_真实存在_的。  
  
她们_都_是真实的。  
  
她对他说了什么——这位女子支撑了他一半的重量，而另外两人朝门外的什么人喊着——但他不能十分确定。  
  
他试着说话，想要礼貌地请她重复她的问题，并感谢她帮自己保持直立，但是连他自己都能听到出口的只是一些意义不明的破碎音节。  
  
眼前的景象变得有些模糊，他看不太清另一个走进房间的身影，直到听到一个尖锐的吸气和一个声音。  
  
一个熟悉的声音，这么长时间以来他渴望又惧怕听到的那个声音。  
  
“哈利？”  
  
世界再度清晰。他既想忽略那个年轻人——他的视线开始被黑暗笼罩——同时他又在用仅存的每一分力量尽可能地延长清醒的时间，向对方解释。  
  
他有太多需要说的。  
  
他抬头看向呼唤他名字的人影，对方的声音里混合着难以置信、愤怒、受伤和歇斯底里。哈利的心在宽慰的丝线交织出的碎片中揪紧。  
  
那张脸上的表情让他想要像他们一起度过的那个夜晚一样陷入那双手臂的怀抱。  
  
艾格西的西装有几处扯开了，他的下唇上有个轻微的割伤，但却是他脸上的表情看起来最为受伤和破灭。  
  
他看起来如此_年轻_。  
  
“怎么——”年轻人开口，双臂垂到身体两侧，像被彻底打败。  
  
这句话没有说完，但是他们都知道他想说什么。房间安静下来，女特工们满眼疑惑地来回看着两人。  
  
他发现自己有一个很不理性的欲望，想要从他们跌入的这种极端复杂和混乱的情势中保护他们两人。  
  
哈利想要解释，他真的想，但是当他张开嘴，他猛地呛了起来，一股温暖的鲜血向上涌出，代替了原本应该出口的语句。  
  
挫败感填满他的胸腔，因为该死的，他需要_解释_——  
  
哈利随即昏了过去。


	9. Chapter 9

现在的情况很像他在肯塔基接受治疗并被转回伦敦的时候，哈利·哈特在去医院的途中清醒了几次。至少，当他在一辆轿车的后座（或者什么运输车辆，他无法分辨，因为他的身体正忙着往外流血而顾不上去仔细推敲这一切）醒来，三位女特工在他上方大喊时，他认为那是他们正要前往的地方。世界是一团团模糊的斑点，耳中有一些回声、轰鸣声，有时实在太响，那些声音边缘嘈杂，有点混乱而不完全清楚，但他听出了几个单词，一些句子的片段，眼前快速闪过一头卷发。他意识到她们正试图帮他腹部的伤口止血，那名黑衣女子用外套压住他的伤口，神情焦虑，而这时他感到又一股温热的鲜血从他的食道涌出。 

疼痛剧烈得难以忍受，但当他迟缓的头脑意识到他一直没有听到艾格西的声音，哈利才真正地惊恐起来。 

他在哪里？他已经离开他了？还是他原本就根本不在那，一切只是自己幻想出来的？失血的一种症状，也许？ 

恐惧和慌乱加剧了，哈利感到他的肺开始痉挛，他只能模糊地认识到自己正处于恐慌发作的痛苦中，就再次昏了过去。 

黑暗是友好的，温暖、和平而宁静。 

~ 

艾格西无法说话。 

他努力了，他想帮另三名特工将哈利移入车内，想要表现得有用而成熟，但他的身体仿佛被锁住，他能做出的只是向左移动足够的距离让他的同伴们把那个男人抬出房间，放进车里。 

哈利·哈特。 

他还活着。 

他不知道是怎么了，车程混乱、紧张、晕头转向，而他似乎无法整理或选择脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法。 

他猜是因为整件事太过震惊。 

而一路上艾格西意识到梅林是_知道_的。他知道哈利没有死，而这段时间他任由艾格西就这么相信那个为了他做了那么多事的男人，那个他该死的产生了_感情_的男人——他还犹豫着不敢去深究的感情——已经死了。那个和他上了床的男人，看到他的潜力，给了他一个机会，一个如果没有遇到那个男人他永远都不可能被给予的机会。 

如果他能移动，他会呼叫梅林，当众他妈的大吵一场。 

相反，他直挺挺地坐在飞速奔驰的越野车的前排座位上，听着身后抢救哈利·哈特的声音。 

~ 

哈利·哈特已经太习惯在医院的病房里醒来。 

他已经开始对此_厌倦_。 

所以当他睁开眼睛，看到白色的天花板和刺眼的灯光（为什么他们总在病房里装这么亮的灯？没人愿意在医院醒来后就他妈的变瞎，他酸溜溜地想），他压抑住呻吟，按下连接在他食指上的呼叫按钮。 

这时他的头脑足够清醒到看见坐在病床旁边椅子上的艾格西。那个年轻人正看着他，病房内的沉寂令人窒息，他们一直盯着对方，即使一个护士进来查看他的输液，询问他感觉如何（她得到一个分心而半途中断的回答），然后离开去请医生，他们的视线都没有离开彼此。 

哈利无法阻止自己的脸色变得阴沉。在他的预想中自己和艾格西的重逢应该以他优雅地穿过大门开始，一如既往的温文尔雅、严谨得体；结束于艾格西亲吻他，因他还活着而全然的安心。 

他从三岁起就不再相信童话故事，但他还允许自己做梦。他现在可能也只有这样东西，其他的一切目前全都搞砸了。 

然而代替他设计的完美场景，他躺在医院的病床上，少了一只眼，肚子被割开，而且肯定自己现在看起来一团糟。与此同时艾格西坐在他旁边，脸上疲倦而毫无表情，但他的西装干净整洁、没有起皱。 

好吧，至少他们中间有_一人_还像个样子。 

他们彼此对视着，哈利的心几乎要从嘴里跳出来，但是直到他感到腹部的伤口在抽痛，他记了起来。 

他那里受了伤。 

_孩子_。 

如果—— 

他的眼睛睁大了，不由的屏住呼吸。 

粗心。 

大意。 

轻率。 

_幼稚_。 

_该死的鲁莽_。 

他知道自己开始慌了，他几乎注意不到艾格西的存在，因为他全部精神都集中在脑子里_猛踹_表现得像个被宠坏了的小孩的自己。他将自己和他的孩子置于危险中，一切只因他不想坐在办公桌后。 

愚蠢的白痴。 

这个孩子做了什么要受到这样的惩罚——有这样一个自我毁灭的父亲。 

他挣扎着想坐起来，而艾格西立刻移到他身边，哈利只来得及将一只手放到腹上，就感到艾格西的手压在他肩膀上的重量，把他坚决地按回床上：“哈利，看在上帝的份上，别动，否则你的伤口会裂开，知道么？” 

也许是他太累了，也许是这么长的时间他第一次听到艾格西的声音，哈利真的听进了艾格西的话，由着自己的身体被压回去，他的头碰到枕头，眼睛则一直盯着艾格西的脸。 

他正强迫自己表现得冷淡，然而哈利很容易看穿他表情的虚假，但是他的大男孩看着就和从前一样漂亮。他看起来很疲倦，而且好像随时会朝他破口大骂，哈利当然不会期望他们的谈话将会多么美妙或是感人，但是他无法控制自己不去看那个年轻人，深深地沉醉其中。然而，艾格西看起来一点也不高兴见到他，他的双肩紧绷着，眼神冰冷。 

他想这是他应得的。 

哈利是个蠢货。一个巨大的老傻瓜。他怎么可以让那些情绪出现？ 

他想着，如果这个孩子能活下来——如果他们的孩子能有艾格西八分之一的美好——他会很开心。他几乎就要让这个想法滑出口，他已经张开嘴，这时医生走了进来，及时拯救他免于犯下愚蠢的错误。他们给他的止疼药让他变得拖泥带水。 

“哈特先生。”医生笑着说，“我很高兴地告诉你，只要卧床休息几周，你就没事了。你腹部的伤很浅，我们缝合它只是因为伤口比较长，但它会愈合得很好。然而，你现在的状况_非常_微妙，如果你能避免做任何剧烈的活动——” 

“状况？”艾格西表情严肃，眼睛一刻也没有离开哈利，他眯起双眼，而哈利的脸变得煞白。 

“啊，是的。意味着严格的卧床休息，哈特先生。没有更多冒失的特技动作，好吗？你也不想有任何并发症吧。如果你能放松，只要有适当的医疗帮助，整个过程会尽可能的顺利。如无意外你两天后就能离开，但我们想再做一些检查，给你开些维生素，只是为了确保一切都正常。”医生微笑着，完全没有注意到事实上艾格西正怀疑地来回审视着他们，而哈利保持沉默的同时就要心脏病发作，“顺便说，恭喜。” 

“谢谢你，医生。”哈利不假思索地说，以破纪录的时间恢复过来，“我现在想休息一下，如果可以的话。”他说完，有针对性地盯着医生。医生笑着点头，将他的医疗记录挂在床尾，然后走出病房。 

没有人说话，哈利身体后倾，试图忽略房间里沉重的寂静。 

“他刚刚说的什么，哈利。”艾格西开口，这不是一个问题，而是一句陈述，一个要求。 

哈利转移了话题：“我也很高兴见到你，艾格西。”他的声音从自己的耳朵里听来都显得很累。但老实说，一些体谅会被衷心感谢。他才是躺在病床上受伤的那个，看在老天的份上。 

艾格西的牙关咬紧了，他向前倾身：“你！”他嘶声说着，听起来比哈利曾听过的任何时候都愤怒，甚至超过他们在他去教堂前的那次争吵，“你，他妈的甩了我！让我以为你已经死了，所以别企图改变话题，哥们。你怎么能那么做？在那一切之后，_真的_，哈利？你就那么站起来，然后消失吗？你在哪儿，当我——” 

“哦，是。当然，因为我非常_享受_脸上被开了一枪。那真是_愉快_的体验，真的。我非常期待再来一次。我也为我有限的视野_兴奋_，他妈的没有深度知觉，还有事实上我一直不停地听人说我是多么差劲，因为擅自离开这么长时间，而似乎没人意识到_事情可不像我是他妈的去度假了_！”哈利狠声说着，拳头紧攥。 

他累极了，而这场谈话没有一点帮助。为什么每个人都认为他离开是因为他_想要_离开，或者他离开只是为了伤害艾格西。 

_操他的！_

哈利扭过头不再面对年轻人，闭上眼睛。但他根本睡不着，他听到艾格西从椅子里移动的声音。 

“对不起。”他听到年轻人最后还是开口道歉。他仍没回头看他。他这样很小心眼，他知道，但是他决定，如果某个时刻他可以表现得像个任性的孩子，就是当他怀着孕、人生被彻底摧毁的现在，所以当艾格西将一只手放在他的肩膀上，他甚至没有任何反应，或者当他说：“哈利，真的。对不起。我只是——太震惊了，不是吗，嗯？” 

哈利没有说话。 

“我只是——梅林没告诉我。” 

依旧没有回应。 

“而我——我以为你永远离开了。” 

又是片刻沉默。 

“哈利，求你……” 

他重新看向艾格西。 

“对不起，我不想朝你嚷嚷的。”年轻人说，看起来那么累，那么不像他自己。哈利点了点头，他不知道该说什么，而艾格西显然也不知道，但是他重新坐下，一个无声的誓言说他会留在这里陪着哈利，他的肩膀放松下来，身体陷入椅子里，长长呼出一口气。 

这不是他想象的进展。完全不是。 

“哈利？”过了一会儿，艾格西轻声说。 

“是，艾格西？” 

“我真他妈的高兴你回来了。” 

在那间冰冷的病房里，在艾格西没有看他的时候，哈利一只手缓缓抚摸着自己的腹部，心中相信那句话。


	10. Chapter 10

下一次哈利醒来，他根本不记得自己什么时候睡着了，所以他的脑子有些混乱，_还渴得要死_——  
  
“来。”艾格西说着，一杯水进入他的视线，还有艾格西带着歉意和有些犹豫的脸。哈利不知道他竟然还在这里。  
  
哈利挪动着坐起来，他感到艾格西递水给他的时候，另一只手稳稳地扶住他，这令他有些惊讶。艾格西的一只手臂一直环着他帮他保持坐直。这给他一种奇怪的亲密感，考虑到几个小时之前他们还在互相朝对方大喊大叫。  
  
不是他想要的愉快重聚，但是看样子他也没有太多选择。  
  
这些天他似乎_哪件事_都没的选择，_上帝，这要把他逼疯了_。  
  
如果有一件事是哈利习惯的，那就是做他想做的事，并尽可能地独立自主。然而现在他在这里，被艾格西的胳膊支撑着，从年轻人悬着的手中喝水。  
  
他的强大已然崩塌。  
  
他打算放任自己在这种无助感中沉浸一段时间，正要开始的时候他感到艾格西靠得更近了，手臂环在哈利的后背，半个身体挪到床上，将年长的男人拉到他的身边。哈利发现自己依偎在艾格西的怀抱中，当年轻人搂着他的双臂收紧，他有些困惑地眨了眨眼睛。  
  
这不该让他觉得如此亲密，鉴于艾格西之前已经见过他一丝不挂的样子，已经让他在他身下不断呻吟。这个年轻人曾在他的身体里，看在上帝的份上，但是现在这种情况让他的脸微微发红。  
  
不过那没有阻止他接受这种抚慰。这感觉很美好，哈利那些愚蠢困窘的想法都搁置到了一旁。  
  
他们像这样坐了一会儿，而哈利——当他确定艾格西实际上想要保持这个姿势——最终让自己完全放松地埋入他的怀抱。  
  
他已经半睡半醒时，听到艾格西喃喃说着：“哈利？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
这是个意味深长的问题，一个哈利经常听到的问题。  
  
“我不是很清楚你的意思。从哪个方面？”  
  
“_所有_方面。”艾格西说，他声音中的温柔让哈利不得不转过身背对他，“只是——想确认你是不是还好，嗯？”  
  
“你是么？”片刻的沉默后艾格西再次询问。  
  
哈利不知道要说什么。他在医院里，受了伤，怀着孕；只要一回总部就肯定会被梅林谴责，像显微镜下的虫子一样被监视；他还孤注一掷地试图控制自己对艾格西无可救药的感情；他就只有这么多时间，然后他的身形就会开始明显，而穿西装将变得几乎不可能。  
  
“我不知道。”他简单地回了一句，然后他们再次陷入沉默。  
  
“关于医生说的……”艾格西开口，而哈利面色苍白，因为他完全知道这场对话正在朝哪里发展，“情况很严重么？他刚刚说的是什么？”  
  
“可能是的。”哈利说，决定他应该尽可能地贴近真相。如果他能一直对自己诚实，内心深处他_知道_艾格西会发现。即使年轻人可能不会知道孩子是_他的_，不用多久他的情况就没有办法再隐瞒下去。尤其是在这件事之后，梅林一定会一直牢牢地盯着他，他不可能订到去阿根廷或是哪里的机票。很快_所有人_都会知道，然后他们就会有各种问题和看法，而哈利绝对_害怕面对这些_。作为一个可孕育的男性是罕见的，然而变性的男人生孩子很正常所以没人会对此惊愕，但他以后绝对会被区别对待，无论他做什么。  
  
上帝，如果他们开始对他_过分小心_该怎么办。  
  
“你不能告诉我？”艾格西说，而年长的男人知道他试图掩饰声音中的丝丝受伤。  
  
“你很快就会知道。”哈利回答，口中有些苦涩。  
  
他们沉默了很长一段时间，长到哈利开始怀疑他该不该那样说，终于艾格西再次开口：  
  
“你生病了？”  
  
“没有，艾格西。”  
  
“那……是什么？”  
  
“耐心，年轻人。”  
  
~  
  
哈利再度陷入昏睡后，艾格西立刻把脑子里存着的所有东西一股脑倒给了梅林。  
  
“……而且他生病了，或者有什么其他的麻烦，而你_他妈的_就没想过_他妈的_告诉我？”他把要说的说完，对着眼镜里的麦克风大吼。  
  
“艾格西，他那时没办法应付和_任何人_重聚。我做了我认为是当时最适当的决定。他不愿意见人，而我不会背叛他的信任。对你们每个人我都会做同样的事。他需要时间。”  
  
艾格西沉默了片刻才开口：“他是……生病了？”  
  
“你得自己和他谈这个问题，艾格西。这不是我的领域。我不会涉入Kingsman特工的私人事务。”梅林谨慎地回答，而艾格西感到愤怒。  
  
“他很不对劲，梅林。他让自己陷入危险，被划了一刀，而现在他在隐瞒一些明显很严重的身体问题。那是自我毁灭的行为不是么？”年轻人停顿了一下，叹了口气，“我只是——很担心他。”  
  
“试着和他谈谈，艾格西。”  
  
“我_试过了_。他什么都不肯告诉我。”艾格西大声吼着，手在空中恼怒地挥过。  
  
“好吧，再努力些。”梅林说，“你们两人要一起解决这个问题。这事没其他人能做，只有你和他，而我不会介入其中。”  
  
艾格西叹着气，切断连线回到病房。走向病床的半途中，他突然有了一个想法。  
  
那个医生。  
  
找到那个医生，问问他。或者去偷哈利的医疗记录。任何一样都能解答他的疑问，而艾格西对哪个计划都没有疑虑。  
  
如果哈利是受伤了或生病了，艾格西必须去帮他。不管那个年长的男人说什么。  
  
哈利会为他做同样的事。


	11. Chapter 11

Kingsman训练的一个重要部分是能够准确估计一个房间里的氛围。  
  
一名Kingsman特工必须能够走入，好吧，任何地方，并判断他们是否处于一种充满敌意的状况中。这是一个非常有用的必修技能，鉴于Kingsman特工经常面临所谓不利的局面。当你四处摸索时，意识到危险的靠近只需要一个瞬间。后果却可能是生与死的区别。  
  
哈利还没有睁眼，就知道他正在飞机上被送回英国。  
  
他已经无数次坐过这架喷气机，对它了解的比对他自己的房子还透彻。它闻起来像名贵的皮革、火药和威士忌，并且他知道自己躺在机舱尾部的房间里，身上插着一些输液管，连着一些监测仪器。他知道艾格西大概就坐在这扇门的外面。  
  
当他睁开眼睛，他有种感觉：某些事情将变得_非常_不妙，_很_快。他张嘴想说些什么，也许唤人进来，但是所有能出口的只是一阵咳嗽。  
  
哈利环顾四周，注意到他是独自一人，他缓慢地、小心翼翼地移动身体坐起来。比之前要容易，这令他心情愉快，因为他的目标是找到什么能穿的衣服然后离开这张该死的病床。他深吸了一口气，低头看了看包扎在腹部的少量绷带，结论是他应该能够安全地移动而不会进一步弄伤自己。  
  
“那么，已经开始愈合了。”他边想边去掉身上连接仪器的管线，然后小心地拔掉输液针。当他双脚移到地上站起来，心里有一半预计他会摔倒，但结果是他似乎能保持身体的平衡。  
  
一个小奇迹。  
  
他喜欢Kingsman的专机。其实，相当喜欢。这个后舱配备了一切应对紧急情况需要的东西（如大家所见，毕竟，_Kingsman_确实，总是会出现紧急情况），并且卫生间是真正_有用_的，不像其他飞机。考虑到特工们经常在飞机上度过相当长的时间，梅林努力采取一系列措施有备无患。比如确保衣柜里在任何时候都有备用西服，符合每一位现任特工各自的尺寸和剪裁；盥洗室里的用品齐全充足，并设有淋浴。  
  
非常实用。  
  
同时它还有格调高雅的装饰，这点也很有帮助。  
  
哈利打开衣柜，挑选挂在里面的西服，思考着梅林是不是有时间将他衣服的标签从加拉哈德换成亚瑟。  
  
上帝。  
  
他是_亚瑟_。  
  
他几乎都忘了。  
  
无知这时候是一种幸福。  
  
但当他将兰斯洛特的西装移到一边——  
  
它就在那里。他能从一英里外认出他西服的剪裁。灰色、浅色细条纹，窄腰和修身的剪裁。  
  
衣架上的标签写着‘亚瑟’。  
  
他抓起这该死的东西，走进卫生间，试着不去想它。在任何情况下，他都很肯定只要梅林看到他，一定会_杀了_他，所以情况不像是他会更长时间地拥有这个称号。  
  
管他的。  
  
~  
  
冲个澡，刮干净胡子，一小时后哈利感觉再次变回自己。或者该说，他_看起来_像他自己。  
  
他完全不知道他现在感觉到了什么。  
  
他也没有进一步去解读它。他是一个Kingsman特工。他不需要去感受，只需要去做。所以他忽略了心中坐立不安的紧张焦虑，打开通往飞机主舱的门，走了出去。  
  
这架飞机是一件杰作，哈利会这么说。它的设计豪华时尚，但是能够容下一个繁忙的间谍组织可能需要的所有东西。它的模式并不是大多数飞机制造商会考虑使用的，但无论如何都很出色。飞机的中部——在驾驶舱和后舱之间——走道一侧有两个豪华舒适的座椅，另一侧则有一个长榻。每个座位上方的红木柜里放着酒具和白兰地，完美地与蜜棕色的皮革座椅和奶油色的内墙搭配起来。  
  
赏心悦目。哈利很欣赏这点。  
  
他看到艾格西的肩膀绷紧，当他听到他开门进来，而年长的男人极度希望自己_能_喝些白兰地。  
  
他一本正经地坐在座位上，双腿交叠，越过年轻人的头顶看向窗外。一部分的他好奇地想看看艾格西的脸。另一部分则相信他接受的训练，一点也不想去打搅对方，因为他差不多有99%的把握，环绕着那个年轻人的空气中充满敌意和紧张的原因在他。  
  
值得高兴。  
  
现在他在这里，只想平静安稳地回到家。但哈利是，好吧，_哈利_，如果有一件事大家可以指望哈利去做，那就是制造麻烦。他们一开始会选他做这份该死的工作的部分原因就在此，这也是为什么他如此擅长这份工作。  
  
尽管他有一种预感，即使用上他所有的特工技巧，这场谈话也会发展成一场_彻头彻尾的灾难_。  
  
他们都没有说话，而哈利一直盯着窗外掠过的云层。  
  
“所以呢？”终于，艾格西开了口，声音钝浊毫无生气，“你就没有什么要说的？”  
  
哈利的眉头皱了起来，他转头看向年轻人。事实上艾格西使用的是夸张的女王音而不是他平常满是俚语粗口的东伦敦腔已经足够让哈利觉得相当困惑。  
  
“说什么？”哈利小心地反问，眼睛盯着年轻人的脸。哈利不容易被弄糊涂，但现在的情况……很古怪。他们上次分开时明明还算不错（这里分开的意思是在他昏迷前，他们算是有一场友好的，甚至有些深情的谈话），所以哈利想弄明白他究竟该死的错过了什么。  
  
情爱从来不是他的强项。不论是精神上的，还是肉体的。这些事对他而言似乎太难了。他几乎能用自身魅力吸引任何人，造出一个身份，成为那个人，需要多久就做多久，将生命注入虚假的角色，让他们变成真实存在的人物。但是恋爱？作为哈利·哈特本人？没那么容易。  
  
所以不用说，哈利对艾格西为什么会如此_心烦意乱_连一点最微小的概念也没有。  
  
这真的完全不是他希望的团聚（或者团聚之后）。  
  
“所有的？”艾格西猛然抬高声音，“逃跑，害自己差点被做掉，所有这些！”  
  
哦，他的口音回来了。（注1）  
  
“我肯定梅林对我这次的小意外有足够多要唠叨的，等我们回去……”他淡淡地说。  
  
“_操_—”艾格西爆了粗口，脸因为愤怒变得通红。  
  
“……肯定对我们_所有_人都有足够多的话，相信我——”哈利继续，就像他完全没有察觉到艾格西的怒气。  
  
“_你他妈的根本不明白，是不是？_——”艾格西大声叫喊着。  
  
“……还会用一些非常严厉的词，也许……”而哈利仍在轻快地继续。  
  
“—_你_—”  
  
“……如果他没第一时间杀了我的话……”  
  
“_你给我闭嘴！_”艾格西哀嚎了一声，他的双眼瞪得老大，脸上戴着狂暴的面具。  
  
哈利猛地看向艾格西，眼里满是震惊。机舱里异常安静，除了艾格西急促而愤怒的呼吸声。  
  
当然，因为哈利·哈特总_喜欢_让局势升级，而且不知道什么时候该他妈的及时抽身（他的母亲总是告诉他，他是一个寻求被惩罚的小孩），他眯起眼继续：“好吧，刚才那样可不怎么绅士，艾格西。我们着陆以后，得立刻跟梅林上几堂礼仪课。”  
  
他以后会为这句话而自责。他看到艾格西的表情变成一种纯粹的、激怒的、愤慨的惊愕和难以置信。上帝，_他绝对肯定他以后一定会为这个狠狠责备自己_——  
  
“_你他妈的在想什么？_”艾格西大叫着，从他的座椅上向前倾身。  
  
哈利能感觉到。_整个_谈话过程中，他将表现得卑鄙小气、惹人厌恶，以人类能做到的终极程度。  
  
“你指哪一点？”他懒洋洋地说。  
  
“当你决定去执行一个他妈的该死的红色任务，却没有告诉任何人？”艾格西嘶声说着。哈利不认为自己见过他如此恼怒的样子。  
  
“你_现在_要为这个谴责我了？”哈利嘲笑着，“现在再说那些可有点晚了，我认为。我们已经进行了两次完整的谈话，而_现在_你倒想为这个对我大吼大叫？”  
  
艾格西咬紧牙关瞪着哈利，深吸一口气，显然是在努力吞回一些可怕的恶言。  
  
“此外，”哈利说，“你的愤怒与你将它归咎的对象不成比例。如果你对我离开你是如此生气你之前就会这么表示。所以那不可能是你现在气的事情。”  
  
“那你怎么知道我在气什么？”艾格西从齿缝里挤出这句话，拳头越攥越紧，“你什么都知道？”  
  
“典型的解离（注2）。”哈利冷冷地说，看着艾格西的拳头，“如果你想揍我，你最好在梅林抓住我并谋杀我之前这么做。那之后，你就没机会了。”  
  
艾格西瞬间僵住了，他的眼睛睁得更大。整个机舱又陷入沉寂，而哈利不明白_这次_他又做了什么。  
  
艾格西惊恐地盯着他。哈利看了回去，眉头因心中的疑问而紧锁。  
  
现在到底是怎么回事？他刚才说了什么？  
  
“你认为我会_打_你？”艾格西轻声问着——仍然盯着哈利——眼睛瞪大，“你？你认为我会那样对_你_？”年轻人说着，带着不可置信和惊慌恐惧，“_我_？”  
  
说实话哈利差不多要伸手把自己的头发扯下来。从那次被困在阿富汗的沙漠中，他再没有_这么_迷失过（这是一个很长的故事，最后梅林保存了一段他认为非常有趣的视频：在烈日暴晒、缺水四天后被找到的一个_极度_脱水和神志不清的哈利·哈特。哈利拒绝谈论此事。而梅林有时会看那个视频，呵呵直笑）。  
  
重点是他现在非常困惑，_非常_担心。  
  
“怎么—”哈利开口，但是在他可以表达完他的想法前，艾格西从座椅里弹起来，狂奔进飞机前部的驾驶舱，门锁的咔嗒声标志着他们这次谈话的结束。  
  
哈利紧皱着眉，斜视着飞机顶棚，好像那里写着答案。  
  
_那_又是_怎么回事_？  
  
上帝。  
  
难道不是_他_才应该是被荷尔蒙影响的那个？  
  
他又累了。  
  
他越来越习惯这种感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1. 原文Eggsy日常使用的是东伦敦音（Cockney accent），我不知道该如何翻译才能体现。
> 
> 比如此注前，Eggsy开始使用的是标准英音（Received Pronunciation）：
> 
> "So what?" Eggsy starts, his voice dead, "You've got nothing to say?"
> 
> 而争吵开始之后变回东伦敦音：
> 
> "'Bout anythin'?" Eggsy snaps, "Runnin' off. Almost gettin' ya'self killed 'n all that."
> 
> 所以Harry说Eggsy的口音回来了。
> 
> 注2. 原文是Classic deflection
> 
> 这里deflection我个人理解为心理学的词汇，所以翻译成了解离。
> 
> Deflection（解离/折射）：心理学中格式塔学派（Gestalt Psychology）理论中接触干扰（Contact）的一种，表现为忽视或回避一些内部或外部的情绪触发物以防止对该事物完全的识别和认知（例如痛苦的回忆）。
> 
> 我不知道这种译法是否正确，如果有什么意见欢迎提出。


	12. Chapter 12

好吧，很好。  
  
哈利将第一个承认自己有点……感情破产。（注）  
  
不是_很多_，要记住。  
  
但是……有一点。  
  
这从不是什么太大的问题，直到现在，因而他对于如何应对这个问题该死的一丁点想法也没有。  
  
艾格西因为他说的某些话受了伤，他清楚这点。但是他不是很明白究竟是什么伤到了他，为什么会这样。  
  
从哈利打趣艾格西挥拳打他后年轻人就出现了那种荒诞、消极的反应，但是哈利不是很明白为什么对另一个人来说那会是严重的事情。他们的工作需要他们不断_杀人_，所以暴力真的不应该是个问题。而如果他的问题是针对哈利的暴力，他极端的负面反应依然没有任何道理，因为哈利经常被人揍，伴随的还有枪伤、刺伤、烧伤……  
  
它是这份工作的附属品。  
  
而当他还是个孩子，他也偶尔因为行为不当或古怪挨板子（好吧，不断地，哈利要承认，他小时候如果想的话会是个恐怖份子。他既坏又古怪。）所以因为被打而受伤对他并不是新鲜事。他小时候身上经常血迹斑斑，或者有大片的紫色淤痕，因为他的母亲爱他（尽管她有一点疏离，他了解他的保姆要甚于她）他的父亲也爱他（尽管他总是冷酷严厉），他们费心管教和纠正他那些奇怪或让人不舒服的行为。他从来没想过其中会有什么问题，因为显然哈利是一个坏孩子。他的父母一直这样告诉他。所以他只是相信他们并接受这个事实。等到他去见父母的朋友和邻居的时候，他变得文静，彬彬有礼。他仍然会制造麻烦，仍会挨打，只是从来不当着外人的面。每当有人问起他身上的淤青，他的母亲会用一些善意的谎言解释过去。  
  
终究一切是有帮助的。他现在能更好地隐藏它。  
  
他还不是很清楚‘它’是什么，但他可以把它藏起来。  
  
无论如何，重点是，哈利感觉自己失去了某些东西。而他需要该死地打个盹；或者一个短暂的昏迷；或者直接向他的血液注射咖啡因。  
  
他太疲倦了，实在没有精力来应付这个名叫_感情_的婊子。从落地后哈利没有再见过艾格西。  
  
他现在在梅林的办公室，等着军需官，基本上，是等着被骂。他知道这是他该得的，他不是个白痴。尽管那并不意味着这会是个愉快的过程，或者他不打算在不被掐死的前提下尽可能地给另一个人制造难题。坦白说，他感觉自己就像个乱发脾气的小孩，但自从他回来，情况可不像所有事情都充满阳光和玫瑰。而且说真的，逃跑是他可能造成的_最小_破坏。  
  
他本来可能会……炸毁飞机机库，举个例子。  
  
他只是……真的他妈的不想当亚瑟。他无法忍受日复一日地坐在办公桌后。他会发疯的，他思考着，身体向后靠在他坐的座椅靠背上，盯着梅林的显示屏。所有屏幕都没有任何内容，只有一个Kingsman标志。  
  
哈利可以辞职。他真的可以。辞职然后搬去世上某个没人认识他的偏远地方。没有Kingsman，没有艾格西……  
  
……这是个还算不错的小小童话，但是他知道自己不会这么做。他需要Kingsman。他喜欢他的工作。或者，他曾经喜欢。他不知道他现在的立场。  
  
他被开门的声音吓了一跳，从沉思中惊醒，然后就看到梅林站在他的面前，手里拿着板子，眼睛微微眯起。  
  
“好吧，我的辩词是，事情本来可能会他妈的糟糕_多了_而且——”  
  
“哈利——”  
  
“我从来不想当亚瑟，因为这个工作根本不适合我，而且我——”  
  
“哈利，_停下_。”  
  
“并不想把任务搞砸，它就_那么发生了_。还有另一件事，你在所有人里派了艾格西来救我是一个低级的背叛，梅林——”  
  
“_哈利_——”  
  
“而且我那天甚至根本不_想_到总部来，但是你把我硬拽到这里，告诉我我将不得不坐在办公桌后，基本上从早到晚都要做那些操蛋的事，而那就是我现在的工作，让我们都诚实点，这都是什么_鬼话_——”  
  
“哈利，操他的_闭嘴_！”梅林猛然厉声喊着。  
  
哈利一下子闭上嘴，瞪着梅林。他不是故意要这样东拉西扯，他是想要以一种文明和绅士的方式把事情说开，部署一场聪明的辩论，诸如此类，但是显然他这些天就该死的一件事也做不_对_。  
  
梅林叹着气：“谢谢。我都听不到自己的想法了。”光头男人捏了捏鼻梁，深吸一口气，“听着，哈利。我之前_可能_把事情搞砸了。”  
  
哈利眨了眨眼。  
  
“你显然需要接受治疗——”  
  
“_老天_，梅林。_我不需要_。”  
  
“可能有一些_理疗_——”  
  
“绝对不要。”  
  
“还要去看心理医生，更不必提你得多休息——”  
  
“不。不过还是要感谢你的建议。”  
  
“哈利。”梅林说着，终于坐了下来，直直看进对面男人的眼睛，“当我把你带回这里，我忽视了你的心理健康。但是现在，在这件事上我需要你的配合。我想你得休息一段时间。”  
  
“我想我更喜欢我设想的情景：你应该朝着我喊叫，谋杀我然后把我的尸体藏在阿根廷的哪个无名墓碑下，或者类似的作法。”哈利讥讽地回答。  
  
“我是认真的，哈利。”  
  
“我知道。而我必须礼貌地拒绝。”哈利说着，不屑一顾地摆摆手，“我指所有的。”  
  
梅林深深吸气：“你的身体会颤抖，哈利。你几乎无法第一次就能准确抓到面前的东西。”  
  
“你他妈的是怎么知道的？”哈利瞪向梅林。  
  
“哦，他妈的相当简单，哈利。我有你的医疗档案，而且你的新办公室就像其他所有办公室一样有个摄像镜头。”  
  
“哦，所以现在你开始监视我了？”哈利厉声说。  
  
“别转移话题。”梅林回答，“你需要帮助，哈利。你看起来疲惫不堪。”  
  
“我_很好_，梅林。”  
  
“你失去了一只眼睛，哈利。而且很快就会有个小孩。你的生活转变得太快，你不需要在此之上再增加Kingsman的职责。”军需官争辩道。  
  
“梅林，如果事情是关于要我做亚瑟，那么好，我他妈的会做的！”哈利怒气冲冲地说，“只是……不要再有该死的_医生_。我说真的。”  
  
梅林停了下来，眼睛在哈利的脸上巡视着。他的表情看起来……差不多是伤心难过了。哈利决定表现得好像没注意到。  
  
“好吧。”梅林让步，他的声音低了下来，“我了解你，所以我知道这件事上你不会改变主意，但你必须准时去做检查，即使你又叫又踹，我也会把你拖去。而且你从现在就开始休假。如果需要，我不在乎把你锁在你家里。”  
  
“好—极—了。”哈利拖长声音说，同时站起来，转身朝门口走。  
  
“还有，哈利。”梅林在哈利的手握住门把手时叫住他，“自从你的这次特技表演，我已经采取了一些预防措施。这次你躲过了地狱之火，但下次你可不会这么幸运了。你哪也去不了，如果你敢再试一次的话。所以，别干蠢事。”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼，离开房间。  
  
然后直直撞上艾格西。他真的_正在_失去他的触感，如果这事以前还不足够明显的话。他以前会这样粗心大意地撞上什么人么……在所有事情发生之前？失去一只眼，还有组成他目前混乱人生的其他因素出现之前？他不记得了。两人都倒退了一步，在哈利找回平衡站直的时候他感到艾格西的目光好像要在自己身上烧出一个洞来。他终于抬起头，两人的目光相对，哈利注意到艾格西看起来犹豫又紧张，就像他感觉到的。当然，因为哈利恰恰知道他们都是这样惊人的身心_平衡_，情绪_健康_的人类，他们就只是互相盯着对方，一个字也不说。  
  
啊是的，健康的成年人，有着健康的关系。是健康的。非常，非常健康。棒极了。  
  
几秒钟后，哈利对沉默的忍耐力渐渐磨光（而且他从来_不是_一个很有耐心的人，举例来说：当他攻击阿诺德教授时，他甚至还没有问完他的问题）于是他张口准备说些什么，并试着不要把这次也搞砸——  
  
“我们能聊聊么？”艾格西说，“我只是……我想我们需要谈一谈。”  
  
哈利立刻闭上嘴，点点头。  
  
年轻人点头表示同意，双手插在兜里。他已经脱掉了西装，换回自己平时的装束。运动裤和所有其他服饰。  
  
哈利尽量不盯着对方。他转过身，一言不发地走进他的办公室，他能听到年轻人跟在他身后。他打开门，迈进来并为艾格西拉着门，直到年轻人礼貌地伸手自己扶着门，然后关上。  
  
他不知道这是怎么了。  
  
哈利踱步到办公桌旁，不知道要说什么，喔，所有那些哈利·哈特牌魅力现在都跑哪去了？  
  
“你现在有一间办公室了。”艾格西说着，强迫自己的语气听起来平静冷淡。  
  
哈利看向别处，“是。太糟糕了。”他说话的声音沉重压抑。  
  
“嘿，这是间办公室，又不是世界末日。”艾格西的嘴角挑起，双手插在宽松的运动裤屁股上的口袋里。  
  
“不。坐在办公室糟糕透顶。”哈利调侃着，“我的想法已经定了。绝对的悲惨。”  
  
艾格西笑了一声。  
  
哈利稍稍放松了一些。  
  
“听着，哈利。”艾格西说，“关于飞机上发生的事……我只是——你知道我_绝不会_打你，对吧？”  
  
哈利看着年轻人，眉头不解地皱起。对方看上去非常_忧虑苦恼_。  
  
“我……为什么你会有那样的不良反应？”年长的男人问。  
  
艾格西的脸色白了一些，他说：“你不该打你关心的人。永远。不管发生什么。”  
  
哈利看着他，他猜自己的脸上一定露出了什么愚蠢的表情，因为艾格西的眼睛睁大了，接着他说：“你知道的，对吧哈利？”  
  
“我知道。”哈利回答，“而且我绝不会那样做，但为什么你会那么难过和不安？我不是很理解。”  
  
“迪恩经常打我。”很长一段时间后艾格西低头看着他的帆布鞋，喃喃低语，“什么事都打。我花了很长时间才意识到家长不该那样做。即使是继父母。”  
  
“嗯，迪恩是个罪犯，艾格西。一个怪物，一个卑鄙小人和一个施虐者。他基本不算一个家长的好例子。”  
  
年轻人看了他许久，“我身边_没有_好例子，哈利。”艾格西慢慢地答复，表情奇怪地看着年长的男人。  
  
哈利耸耸肩：“我的父母过去也总是打我。”哈利轻松地说，绕过办公桌坐到后面的椅子上，“结果是，我的行为举止变得更好，也没有那么……不安分。可能比起父母具体做了什么，做的人是谁的影响更大吧。”  
  
艾格西沉默地看了他很长一段时间，他的脸扭曲成一个近似于同情和些许惊恐的混合。  
  
哈利……再次迷失了。他最终举起手叹气：“我_这次_又做了什么？”  
  
“我只是……你小时候是什么样的，哈利？”艾格西问，语气严肃认真。  
  
哈利耸了耸肩（为什么他们居然还要谈这个？）：“我是个难以控制的麻烦。一个祸害。”  
  
“那你都做了什么，确切的说？”艾格西期待地问。  
  
“收集虫子，把流浪狗带回家，爬树，把衣服弄脏……在我的房间里藏了一条蛇，只有一次……”哈利的声音越来越小，他又耸了下肩膀然后恼怒地看着年轻人，“我们现在到底在_谈什么_，艾格西？”  
  
“操，看在老天的份上，哈利！”艾格西哀嚎着，“那都是最普通的孩子会干的破事。那就是小孩子_做的_。你本来就_应该_做那些。那只是……_玩耍_和_探险_。然后你就因为这个被打？难怪你——”艾格西突然中断了，倒吸口气。  
  
“难怪我什么？”哈利问。  
  
年轻人叹气：“只是……别在意，好么？”  
  
“我不知道我们现在在谈些什么。”片刻后哈利坦白，他又糊涂了。  
  
艾格西吸了口气：“我们在谈为什么你不告诉我你怀孕了。”他语速缓慢地说。  
  
哈利想知道如果他能反复把脸拍进桌子足够次数是不是就可以避免这场谈话。然而代替用自残作为脱身的策略，他只是说：“你是怎么获得这个信息的？”  
  
年轻人安静无声，但哈利没有看漏对方看起来多么受伤，然而他试图忽略这点，因为他不知道_为什么_。  
  
“孩子是谁的？”艾格西问，声音低沉而颤抖，视线对着他的帆布鞋，脚后跟不断碾着地面。  
  
“你还没回答我的问题。”哈利平静地说。  
  
“是谁的？”艾格西大声吼着，眼睛对上哈利的，呼吸沉重。  
  
“然而，我的问题依旧没被回答。”年长的男人冷冷地回复。  
  
他没有不高兴，只是……累了。  
  
事实上精疲力尽。  
  
艾格西看着他，而且很明显他非常生气，但哈利不能完全领会这是_为什么_。看来他并不知道孩子是他的，所以为什么这件事会让他如此烦恼？这个年轻人的反应比起因为没被告知真相而恼怒要强烈得多。他看起来狂暴愤怒，却又心碎绝望。  
  
这个年轻人让哈利觉得自己是个绝对的白痴。  
  
“好吧，哈利。”艾格西狠声说，“从圭亚那的医生口里撬出你的信息，满意了？”  
  
“啊，那就是侵犯了我的隐私权。”哈利顺口说道，“而且违背我的意愿。也就是，如果你还记得，你会等我告诉你。”  
  
艾格西深吸口气：“孩子是谁的？”  
  
“_操他的，艾格西，这有那么重要吗？_”哈利骂了回去，现在他开始心烦意乱了，因为他_厌倦_了无法理解现在究竟是怎么回事，他也厌倦了所有人为了他不明白的原因对他发火，还有最重要的是，他只想回家，然后昏迷上几天。  
  
“你还跟他在一起？”艾格西沉声问，看向哈利的眼睛微眯着，眼神阴郁。  
  
“谁——”哈利开口，然后才意识到年轻人讲的是什么，“哦，看在——艾格西，我不会谈这件事。”  
  
“为什么？因为这会让你觉得不舒服？”艾格西嘶声说着。  
  
“不，因为这很愚蠢而且一点也不重要。”哈利回答，声音冰冷，“你这么想和我谈话就是为了这个？跟我吵架？”  
  
“这真他妈的糟透了，哈利——”艾格西紧咬着牙关说。  
  
“我同意。”  
  
“你怎么能只是——”艾格西的声音不断提高。  
  
“愿意讲详细点么？”  
  
“我以为——那晚之后——”年轻人继续。  
  
“你到底想——”  
  
“我以为那晚之后你是我的！”艾格西大喊，“我以为我们——我们之间有过什么，而且我们将会……但是——”榛绿色的眼睛对上吃惊的棕色，“我做不到……”艾格西说，声音绝望而颤抖，哈利张嘴想说些……_什么_，但是艾格西已经离开了，门在他的身后大敞着。  
  
留下哈利坐在那里，睁大眼睛，感觉他的心好像从胸腔里被扯了出来。  
  
他凝视着墙壁，同时努力压下与孩子无关的恶心欲呕，如此过了大约十分钟，哈利终于呼叫梅林，回家。  
  
他连续多日没有回总部，事实上，他根本没有下床。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotionally bankrupt: 因为感情受到伤害而筑起围墙保护自己，不再接受新的感情，也不让自己表达感情，一旦感到与他人过于亲近就会自动保持距离，拒绝对方。感情破产的人情感极度匮乏，不愿与人建立关系。


	13. Chapter 13

茶杯碎了。  
  
它现在成了陶瓷碎片，散落在四处，精美的镶金雕刻在晨光照耀下闪闪发光。  
  
哈利一点也不惊讶，毕竟，是_他_把它扔出去的。  
  
他不久之前都还一直觉得挺好，然后，在他走向厨房的途中，所有事情同时击中他，就像个小孩（显然那时他是），他猛地将那个该死的东西朝墙上砸过去。  
  
操。  
  
那是他最喜欢的杯子。  
  
他没有再靠进厨房一步，因为首先，他已经不觉得饿，也不再有心情喝茶；其次，最好还是不要让自己踩到锋利的陶瓷碎片。  
  
他还孩子气地拒绝把它们清理干净。  
  
那他妈的又有什么_要紧_呢？也许他会打电话叫清洁服务，也许他会躺在床上直到死去。谁知道呢。可能性是无穷的。  
  
他以前是如此戏剧性和容易变得忧郁么？他不记得了。  
  
他现在就是这样思考他的人生。用‘之前’和‘之后’的模式。以前会是‘加入Kingsman之前’和‘加入Kingsman之后’。现在则是‘肯塔基之前’和‘肯塔基之后’。  
  
当他还有_两只_眼睛，还_没_这么不中用，能确实像个该死的正常人那样_功能正常_，生活要他妈的容易太多。现在，他甚至无法顺利泡个_茶_。  
  
他的内心独白近乎自我怜悯和悲伤凄惨，所以哈利选择只是噗通一声——从什么时候开始他会‘噗通’？——坐在沙发上，然后操，他不知道，看……格雷厄姆·诺顿秀，还是随便什么节目？他到底喜欢看什么？为什么他会有一台电视？为什么他会有一个该死的客厅？他从来不呆在这，当他在家的时候他总是在他的书房里。  
  
他意识到自己以前从来没有休过假。甚至当他受了伤，他也是一直留在Kingsman总部的医疗中心，然后，他猜，在被确认身体足够健康到能够承受更多的枪击、爆炸、刀伤等等，他就会立刻动身前往世界的其他部分进行下一个任务。  
  
重点是，虽然他很喜欢，也花了很多精力装饰他的房子，他几乎不把它视为家。  
  
他几乎不了解这个地方，真的。他不知道为什么他会有某些东西，或者一个人休假在家的时候应该做什么，原因很简单，他以前从来没放过假。  
  
他甚至从来不想要休假。  
  
哈利是喜欢四处奔波的那类人。停留在一个地方超过一两天感觉就是一种失败和懒惰。  
  
尽管如此，哈利仍选择侧身蜷缩在沙发上，按着遥控器，跳过一个个频道。他无法阻止自己这么做，他疲累至极，就好像之前几天的昏睡完全没有任何效用。  
  
所有这些频道的内容全部都是使人头昏脑涨的差劲，完全_无脑_。  
  
这个该死的东西只能播放体育比赛、新闻、脱口秀和日间电视剧？说真的？为什么人们会为这些事情疯狂？为什么都有了互联网，还会有人付费看有线电视？为什么还要在家里摆着电视机？为什么_他_也这样？  
  
在无声的烦躁中他又按了更长时间，直到他找到，_啊_，最新一版哈姆雷特的电视录像。老维克戏院，他想。  
  
不是莎士比亚的忠实粉丝，但也只有这个能看了。  
  
演员的表演有些过火，虽然他不从事艺术工作，他仍需要以迷惑对方的名义做不少表演，好让任务按照他的预想进行，而他可以说自己相当地确信，饰演哈姆雷特的男主演真的应该把他的表演压下来一点。  
  
上帝，他是如此_无聊_。  
  
就这样，一个小时延伸到两个小时，直到三小时后，这出戏结束了，另一出戏开始。  
  
而哈利已经睡死了。  
  
非常优雅。  
  
前门的敲门声最初并没有唤醒他，但是当它从‘请应门’变得更像‘快点开门否则我就要自己破门而入’，哈利惊醒了（他尽量不去想事实上猛烈的敲门声带回一些模糊但很明确的教堂屠杀的声音，在他脑中不断回响），他睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼，从沙发上起身，摇摇晃晃地走过去。巨大且持续不断的敲击声碾轧着他的神经，哈利飞快地一下子从疲倦的状态转成非常烦躁恼火。  
  
他猛地打开门想要问操他的为什么——  
  
“艾格西。”  
  
年轻人僵住了，正要再次敲门的手停在半空中，而哈利有一种呼吸已经从他身上被击出去的感觉。他过去被击中腹部足够多次。他知道那是什么样的感觉。  
  
他开门开得太快，而且更糟的是，哈利没有心理准备会看到艾格西站在他前门的台阶上，他想的更多是一个推销员或者一个耶和华的见证人（注）。一个他可以直接将门摔在对方脸上的人。甚至可能是一个子弹已经上膛准备再朝他脸上开一枪的刺客。  
  
不是艾格西。  
  
这……出乎意料。  
  
烦怒迅速从他身上流失，现在他只是紧张……和困惑。  
  
艾格西看起来似乎和他有一样的感觉，他的眼睛瞪大了，嘴角向下撇着，直到他面上的表情变得更加阴沉而坚定。  
  
“让一下，哈利。”他说，而哈利……照做了。他不知道为什么，这是_他的_家，最起码他应该先问几个问题，看在上帝的份上，但是他由着这个年轻人从他身边挤进去，而直到这时他才注意到艾格西手里提着几个超市购物袋。  
  
就这样，哈利最终站在他的门边，木然地听着它咔哒关上，锁销弹回原位，一边看着年轻人直直走进厨房，头也不回。  
  
哈利向上看着天花板，斜着眼叹气。想起他之前正考虑继续回去睡觉。  
  
显然艾格西心情不好，但如果他不高兴，那都是哈利的错，而如果那是哈利的错，为什么艾格西会在_这里_？  
  
他又在门边站了一会儿，听着男孩在他的厨房里转来转去忙忙碌碌做着天晓得的事，当他听到艾格西的咒骂，他感到自己的嘴弯出一个缺乏幽默感的微笑。他看到那个碎茶杯了呢。  
  
等到哈利晃到厨房边朝里面偷看，艾格西正在电炉上的煎锅里煮着什么，瓷器的碎片已经被扫起来，放在垃圾桶里。  
  
“你在做什么。”哈利面无表情，而这不是一个问题，因为问问题需要调动情绪而他现在真的没有那个精力。  
  
“我看起来像是在做什么。”艾格西冷冰冰地说，用铲子戳着他正在做的不知道什么东西。  
  
哈利不会让事情变得简单，而且他发现他正采取比以往任何时候能做到的都还要难以相处和敌对的态度：“看起来像是你闯入我的家，现在在给自己做早饭，一边还跟我摆架子。”哈利说，“而且，请允许我提醒你，在_我的_家里。_你_自己硬挤进来，_没有提前通知_。”  
  
“我不是在做我自己的早饭，这是给你的。”年轻人说，声音平淡无波。  
  
“那_为什么_这会是正在发生的事？”哈利回复，他发现不知何故他似乎无法让自己踏入厨房。就好像艾格西已经接管了那个空间而哈利只是一个访客。  
  
“因为我知道你在照顾自己这方面就是个废物，尤其是现在。”艾格西说。  
  
“首先，不，我不是。”哈利辩驳道，“其次，为什么，我想请问，你会来承担矫正我行为的责任？”  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼：“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”  
  
哈利……毫无概念。显然他花了太久的时间来回答这个问题，因为艾格西只是眨了下眼睛然后说：“就是这样。”  
  
哈利的眼睛眯了起来：“即便如此。”他抬高声音问，“你为什么在这。”  
  
艾格西拿出一个盘子，把煎锅里的东西放到上面，哈利现在能看到那是一个煎蛋卷，“这个问题我已经答过了。”他说。  
  
哈利瞪着年轻人，看着他经过自己身边，将餐盘放到餐桌上：“坐下。吃。”艾格西要求道，转身走回厨房。  
  
“你不能就这么走进别人家里，然后开始给他们下_命令_，艾格西。”哈利发着牢骚，没有移动。  
  
“坐！下！”艾格西从紧咬的牙关里挤出两个字，抓起煎锅将它放进水池里。  
  
哈利翻了个白眼，但是动了起来。他发现，越快搞定这个，就可以越早独自一人，而且他真的很厌倦再和这个年轻人争执。  
  
即便如此，哈利还是愤怒地戳着食物。他不确定艾格西是否注意到了，因为从他坐在桌边的位置，他能看到年轻人在厨房里四处转着，像个沮丧而紧张的人形飓风，将他带来的食物一一放好。  
  
哈利不是_小孩子_。他能_自己_去超市买东西，非常感谢。他低下头，戳着煎蛋卷，当听到脚步声走近时他没有抬头。  
  
“确实地吃进去。”艾格西厉声说，“别只是乱戳它。”说着，将几个药瓶放到他面前的桌子上。哈利刚张嘴想问这都是些什么该死的东西，艾格西就打断他。  
  
“孕期维生素。”他的声音听起来隐隐有些生气。  
  
哈利狠狠将叉子插进他的煎蛋卷，瞪着艾格西。  
  
艾格西又张开嘴，而哈利知道这是要再次责怪他没有好好吃东西，所以在艾格西的话还没出口前，哈利咬了一口蛋卷然后狠狠瞪了眼对方。艾格西随即闭上嘴，翻着白眼回到厨房，将袋子里剩下的东西清空，分别放进橱柜和冰箱。  
  
艾格西想被他弄烦？好吧，他自己也很心烦意乱。他并不想挑起争端，也不是就想要表现得这么恶毒，但他就是没法控制自己。  
  
他吃着盘子里的蛋卷，眼睛来回瞪着维生素和艾格西。  
  
年轻人看到哈利吃完后就走了过来，端着一杯水，从药瓶里摇出两粒维生素，将它们放到盘子上，并把水放下。  
  
“吃了。”  
  
哈利瞪着艾格西。  
  
艾格西瞪回来。  
  
哈利更使劲地瞪对方。  
  
艾格西给了同样的回应。  
  
哈利继续瞪……然后吃了那两片该死的维生素。  
  
艾格西的脸上露出丝得意的表情，他端走盘子把它放到水池里。  
  
而哈利已经差不多受够了这些。  
  
楼梯上到一半，他听到一个恼怒的：“你要去哪？”  
  
“去睡觉。”哈利恶狠狠地说，“我是不是还被允许做这件事，或者你对此也有意见？呆着，或者离开。我要上床睡觉了。”  
  
他听到艾格西发出烦躁的声音，而他砰的一声关上了门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jehovah's witness （耶和华见证人）：1870年代末开始的新兴教派，基督教非传统教派的一支，就是那个信徒不献血也不接受输血的教派。这个教派的传道方式通常是有组织的到某一地区挨家挨户上门拜访，不感兴趣的人会觉得是种滋扰。


	14. Chapter 14

几小时后当他犹犹豫豫地一寸寸挪下楼梯，身上裹着睡袍，睡意仍粘在皮肤上，艾格西还在那里。  
  
年轻人坐在沙发上，电视里正在播放一个哈利以前从没看过的节目。他脱掉了运动外套，而哈利努力不去盯着年轻人紧身T恤下的胸肌，他有针对性地无视对方，走进厨房去泡茶。  
  
他拒绝搭理坐在沙发上的年轻人，因为他下楼的原因只是想喝杯茶，仅此而已。  
  
永远不要说哈利·哈特不会怀恨在心。  
  
为了转移自己的注意力，哈利看向橱柜，检查艾格西都买了什么，并决心一样都不吃。他也尽量不去体会从胸口不断冒出的对年轻人强烈的喜爱，当他注意到所有食物都是有机的、适合怀孕的人吃而不会造成恶心反胃。很多都是高淀粉之类的食物，哈利隐约意识到有了孩子的人需要增加体重，他试着不去想这点，转而仔细查看余下的所有东西。三文鱼、红薯、蔬菜、肉……  
  
他也注意到所有的威士忌都神奇地消失了。  
  
怒火一下子烧了起来。艾格西真的认为他会蠢到现在还喝酒？  
  
当他正在打量一盒燕麦粉时水壶响起，他将盒子放回去，冲水泡茶。  
  
哈利坚定不移地要让自己直接上楼，刚走出厨房并且就要经过年轻人时，他看到对方在沙发上转过身用眼角看着他并说：“哈利，来吧。坐一会儿，好不好？”  
  
他顿住脚步，然后在脑中痛斥自己。他有一个计划，一个简单的计划。端茶，上楼。再也不离开他的卧室。简明、扼要。几乎没有任何出错的余地。  
  
哈利·哈特失败了，结果他坐在沙发的另一端，茶杯放在茶几上，眼睛盯着电视，下定决心不看他身旁的年轻人。  
  
“真这样？”艾格西叹气，“哈利……”  
  
电视上一个男人开枪射杀了另一个男人。他用的是一把.45手枪，如果这个节目有一盎司的真实性，子弹将会停在受害人的身体里，而没有节目为了视觉效果添加的大量戏剧性喷溅出来的血液。  
  
_这就是为什么_哈利不看电视。  
  
“很好，不理我。”艾格西气呼呼地说，“但是你必须开始按时吃东西，而且要吃得很多。你不再是一个人了。我妈怀黛西的时候什么都吃，但她_还是_有些体重偏低，根据医生的判断。”  
  
“我还是想不通，究竟为什么你会在这。”哈利紧跟了一句。  
  
“我们对彼此可能都表现得像个十足的_混蛋_，但是我来这是想帮你。”艾格西平静地说。  
  
“为什么。”哈利盘问，仍然没看对方。  
  
艾格西恼怒地叹了口气：“因为我在乎你，你这个刺头。”  
  
哈利笑了起来。他不是故意的，但他无法控制。他们这种斗嘴的行为就相当于两个小孩在游乐场上互相拍打对方，这让他觉得异乎寻常地搞笑。  
  
他们还都是秘密特工。  
  
这让整件事看起来甚至更可笑，以一种悲哀和愚蠢的方式。  
  
“谁帮你挑的那些东西？”止住笑后哈利问道。  
  
艾格西在沙发上挪了挪：“没人。”他回答，“我上网查的，而且我记得我妈怀黛西的时候都吃了什么。蔬菜、面包，没有咖啡因，摄取蛋白质的豆类……之类的。我买回来的所有东西都是安全的。我检查过了。然后……又查了一遍。”  
  
哈利安静了片刻。他不知道该说些什么。  
  
“你_确实_必须开始多吃东西了。”艾格西补充道。  
  
哈利翻了个白眼。  
  
“我是认真的。”艾格西坚定地回复。  
  
“我能照顾好自己。”哈利说，随即在脑子里大骂自己。为什么他一定要这么该死地难以相处，为什么他就不能_停下来_？  
  
艾格西表示怀疑地哼了一声，嘲讽地嘟囔着：“当然。”  
  
哈利的眼睛眯了起来：“为什么你会这么——”  
  
“什么？”艾格西打断他，“不高兴？还是没想通？”  
  
哈利没好气地说，愤怒在不断叠加：“这真是一个非常糟糕的主意，我要上楼了——”  
  
“喔！这可真健康。一旦谈话开始让你不舒服就立刻逃走，对么？”艾格西低声抱怨。  
  
哈利终于转头看向他，厉声道：“如果我没记错的话，”他狠声说，“上次你才是跑掉的那个，不是我，所以别——”  
  
“我不是来再跟你吵架的，哈利！”艾格西挫败地大喊，转过身完全对着哈利。  
  
“这么说的年轻人自己挑起这场争吵。”哈利冷冷地回答。  
  
“你自己也不是那么好相处。”艾格西咬牙切齿地说。  
  
“我们现在到底在吵什么？这太荒谬了。”哈利说，声音仍旧因为愤怒而绷紧。  
  
“我想你我都知道我们现在真的应该谈什么。”艾格西的下颌抽搐着，“但我知道你不会谈它！”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“他是谁？”  
  
在某一时刻，哈利不知道是什么时候，他们变成面对面的状态，呼吸着对方呼出的空气和愤怒，朝着对方相距只有几公分的脸大喊大叫。  
  
“谁——”哈利开口，随即意识到又来了，艾格西正在问的是什么，“哦，看在上帝的份上，我们又要来一遍？”  
  
“没错，我们是要。”艾格西吼着，满脸通红，“我就是想知道。告诉我！”  
  
“这有什么要紧的？”哈利喊了回去。  
  
“如果它_无关紧要_，”艾格西嘶嘶吸着气，“你为什么不想告诉我？”  
  
“你侵犯我的隐私还不够多吗？”哈利回复，语调变得阴沉。  
  
“好吧，把这看做是对我们第一次见面你在酒吧滔滔不绝的那些狗屁废话的回报。”  
  
“你真的要把旧账翻到那时候？”哈利火冒三丈，无法置信地说，“那个怎么可能，在任何意义上，和这个相提并论？”  
  
“他。是。谁。”  
  
“我不会告诉你的所以揭过这事！”哈利怒喝着。  
  
随后一秒艾格西看起来像是要开始大吼大叫，然而下一刻，他捧住哈利的脸，吻了他。  
  
这个吻一点也不轻柔或温和，它很强硬、粗鲁；而当最初的震惊消退后，哈利以同样的方式回应着。  
  
就这样，像一个开关啪地关闭，艾格西压在他身上，他们拒绝中断这个亲吻让对方呼吸，直到艾格西开始拽下哈利的睡袍，而哈利的手从年轻人的T恤下伸进去，在他背上游走。随后，艾格西突然再次吻上哈利，没有一人身上还有一件衣服，整个房间充满了急促的喘息声，双唇相触的声音，和肌肤紧贴着对方滑动的声音。一切都如此快速而粗暴，直到艾格西停在他的脖颈处亲吻着，双手握住他的髋部，哈利感到年轻人的顶端在他的入口轻轻推挤，这之后……有什么改变了……  
  
事情变得柔和下来，艾格西更温柔地抚摸他，直到哈利只能断断续续地呼吸和喘息，他缓缓压进哈利体内，深深地吻着他。当艾格西填满自己，哈利不由地屏住呼吸，发出细微的声响，在他身上的男人一只手环绕在他腰上，然后缓慢地冲入柔韧的躯体，呜咽的呻吟在空气里回荡，两人之间的热度不断升温。亲吻从牙齿互相碰撞，到啃咬嘴唇和舌头，粗重的呼吸吐入彼此口中。哈利的眼睛半阖着，双手扣进艾格西的后背。艾格西的呼吸加重，咬着嘴唇，当他撞到那个特殊的位置，他感到哈利紧紧攀在他身上，弓着身体埋入他的怀中。两人满脸通红、呼吸急促地一起律动，黏密胶着地吻着，拒绝让对方的嘴唇离开以致两人都几乎无法呼吸。明明有很多话可以说，但是最终，他们就只是在喘息中不断呼唤对方的名字。  
  
他们同时倒在沙发上，哈利开始暗暗慌乱起来——他不知道接下来该做什么——艾格西替他做了决定，他伸出双臂把哈利圈进怀里，调整姿势让哈利的头靠在他的胸口。  
  
艾格西的脸颊贴上哈利的头发，心中松了一口气，因为这个男人看不到他脸上的痛苦表情。  
  
~  
  
艾格西离开了。  
  
他走得悄无声息，给哈利盖好被子，迅速而安静地穿上衣服，偷偷瞥了几眼哈利放松的脸和凌乱的头发。他看起来……如此完美。  
  
艾格西还打算回来。很快。但他必须先离开这间房子，至少现在需要。  
  
他确保所有的灯都关了，然后迈步出去，房门在他身后咔哒一声关上。  
  
夜晚是寒冷的，但还算舒服，艾格西沿着小巷走着，走过一半街区，失意的泪水开始刺痛他的眼睛。  
  
他拒绝在伦敦的某个街角崩溃。于是，他做了他唯一知道能做的。  
  
给洛克希打电话。  
  
时间已经是半夜了，如果她不接电话，或者她接起电话后大骂他一顿，他都不会怪她，他只是……急需某种互动。  
  
铃声响了一次，接着他就放松了一些，因为他听到线路的另一端传出一个带着浓浓睡意的：“喂？”  
  
“呃，洛克希？”他呛了一下，而此时此刻除了这个他也说不出更多的话，他的喉咙收紧，手插在头发里猛拽着。  
  
他听到另一端传来移动的声音，然后洛克希的声音变得更警觉、关心：“艾格西，怎么了？发生了什么事？”  
  
“我—我只是……”他哽咽着，他拒绝称之为抽泣，但事实上它就是。  
  
一个他妈的Kingsman特工，现在站在一个街角，手紧攥着头发，差不多要绝望地失声痛哭。真精彩。  
  
“你受伤了？”她说，而艾格西可以想象此刻对方脸上的表情，尖锐锋利，如果需要随时准备杀人。  
  
“身体上，没有。”他努力将词语说出口，“但是我—我……”  
  
“到我这来，艾格西。”她要求，他能听到线路另一端的她在四处走动，“现在就过来然后我们谈谈。我开了瓶红酒，所以动作快点，否则我就一个人喝光它。”  
  
艾格西笑了，一个含泪的悲伤的笑声，然后他轻轻吐出一句：“谢谢，洛克希。”  
  
“先别谢我。”她洒脱地说，而他能听到她声音里的笑意，“如果你二十分钟内不到，我就会开始喝第一杯，这样等你来的时候，我对你可能就完全没用了。”  
  
艾格西笑着说：“好，好。我十五分钟后就到。”  
  
他挂断电话，洛克希的笑声还在耳边回响，他用手抹了一把脸，然后沿着街道向前走去。


	15. Chapter 15

他喜欢洛克希的公寓。  
  
这是个小公寓，窗户很大，光看这些它就已经真的很不错，但他喜欢洛克希的公寓，是因为她装饰它的方式如此忠实地体现了……她本人。  
  
艾格西对他最好的朋友的了解之一是她喜欢方格花纹。  
  
她也喜欢紫色。  
  
因此，室内的装潢着重运用了紫色的格子。理论上这个设计听起来很俗气，但是洛克希成功地让它看起来真他妈的酷毙了。  
  
好吧，如果有人能做到这点，那就是洛克希。  
  
她无疑很好地利用了Kingsman的高薪，这点他可无法怪她。他将来也会这样，一旦他妈妈和黛西的生活安定下来。买房子、买车，给黛西找一所好的私立学校占用了他大量的私人时间。他一点也不介意，因为他喜欢确保他的家人生活得很好，而他现在的购买能力差不多是这些总和的三倍还多。在Kingsman的任务间期，花时间陪陪他的妈妈，带黛西去动物园，有时间就尽量抽空和贾马尔、莱恩聚一聚，他没有剩下太多时间为自己买东西或者去哪鬼混。而现在这种时间甚至更少了，因为他要照顾哈利。  
  
然而他也没有其他的选择。  
  
洛克希打开门，一言不发地用力拉着艾格西的外套把他拽进屋，拖到厨房中岛旁的高脚凳上。  
  
她走到另一端拿出两个酒杯，往里面倒了红酒，将其中一杯推到艾格西面前：“说吧。”  
  
艾格西深吸口气，喝了一大口酒，几乎干了整杯，然后把所有事情都讲了出来。他无法对洛克希隐瞒太多，虽然他从不轻易相信人——从九岁开始一直被迪恩毒打差不多把那从他身体里挤了出去——他信任洛克希。她是他最好的朋友。  
  
所以他什么都说了。  
  
女孩倾听着，手肘支在台面上，手里拿着酒杯，每当艾格西将空杯向她倾斜、无声请求时，就往他的杯子里添酒。当他全部说完，她看着他，挑起一侧眉毛，紧接着说：“哇，这可真是一团糟。”  
  
而这就是为什么他爱死洛克希了。她不会试图喷一些废话让一切看起来没问题。当事情真他妈的_烂_时她会承认。  
  
艾格西愁苦地点头。  
  
“而他不告诉你孩子是谁的？”  
  
“甚至连一点提示也没有。”  
  
洛克希看着他的眼睛，给自己的杯子倒满酒：“你爱他么？”  
  
艾格西顿住，痛苦地将额头抵在桌子上：“是的。”  
  
“告诉他。”  
  
他猛地抬起头盯着她：“什么？”  
  
洛克希挑了挑形状修剪得完美无缺的眉毛：“艾格西。那个男人在感情方面基本上_完全_是个音痴。他什么都不会知道除非你明确告诉他。就算你每天送花给他，他可能_仍_会错过重点除非你直白地说出来。Kingsman的这些特工们可能在很多事情上都他妈的令人惊叹。和工作无关的感情生活？没一个人擅长。”  
  
“他并不想要我，洛克希。”艾格西低声说，通红的脸上带了些醉意。  
  
“这你又是怎么知道的？”她若有所思地说，“在这件事上他就是个白痴。你比他更多地接触过这些垃圾的感情。再加上，他这段时间经历了太多，失去一只眼和所有那些。他目前不在思考问题的最佳状态，梅林无意中透露过，他拒绝接受心理治疗。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“看到了？”洛克希说，“一个白痴。”  
  
“他不跟任何人谈？”艾格西回应着，一边给自己倒酒，“心理治疗是强制性的啊。如果我缺席一次梅林会扯掉我的蛋蛋。”  
  
“事情很不对，艾格西。”洛克希啜了口酒后说，“并不是表面上的。没人能在经历了被枪击中头部那样的事后还没有成吨的心理问题。他可能已经抑郁到操蛋的地步。更别提焦虑，因为突然间他就要有个孩子而你_知道_哈利是Kingsman现在的成员里_最不_圆滑的。他可能很_担心_那个孩子；可能害怕自己会搞砸。他的整个人生都彻底颠覆。他估计吓坏了而把自己封闭起来。”  
  
艾格西眨了眨眼：“操你怎么会_知道_这些？”  
  
洛克希耸了耸肩膀：“我能读懂人心，我猜。就是这点让我能胜任现在的工作。无论如何，我想说的是你必须对他有耐心。他现在的情况很微妙，不得不面对一大堆狗屎而我百分百肯定他完全不知道怎么应付。他现在的生活非常难以预测、晦暗不清。我肯定你那边的一些透明度会被对方感激的。”  
  
“只是，”艾格西叹气，“当我们……那晚在一起，我以为——”  
  
“我知道，艾格西。”她插了话，“但是就像我说的，情感上的音痴。他可能根本不知道你是想以那种方式要他。他需要被告知。而关于那个孩子，不管它是谁的，那人现在似乎已经没影了。”  
  
“那个混蛋可能离开他了。我打赌他知道后就他妈的逃了。估计是什么古怪的操蛋有钱佬。”艾格西愤怒地为哈利抱不平，“如果给我找出来那家伙是谁，天涯海角我也要逮到他然后把他的脸撕下来。怎么有人能像那样离开怀着他孩子的人？怎么有人可能离得开_哈利_？”  
  
“也许他不知道？”  
  
“嗯。”艾格西耸耸肩，“不管是哪样，那个人都配不上他。任何一个上了哈利那样的人然后_拍屁股走人_的都他妈的配不上他。对象是哈利那样的人，你就得_留下来_。”  
  
洛克希莞尔一笑：“_我的上帝_你已经彻底为他倾倒了。把_这些话_也告诉他。”  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼，然后也坏笑道：“那么为什么你不，”他开口，手指着她，“告诉我你和梅林又是怎么回事。”  
  
洛克希眯起眼睛：“哦，_操_，不要。”  
  
~  
  
时间是凌晨三点，艾格西坐在哈利家附近的公园里。公园很小，而且当然，在凌晨三点的时候里面空无一人，因为艾格西是唯一一个疯狂到这个时间还在外游荡的。然而太阳正在慢慢升起，这过程很美妙。他有时会带黛西出来看日出，她非常喜欢。  
  
他小口啜着早就已经冷透的咖啡，呆呆地盯着前方。他应该睡一会儿，但是不知道为什么他感觉胃里拧搅着。这种不详的感觉就和迪恩情绪很差时他感到的一样。好像有事就要发生。  
  
他_真的_应该去睡觉，而不是坐在这里把自己的蛋蛋冻掉。他甚至不知道自己大半夜的在这里_干嘛_，真的。  
  
他精疲力尽。  
  
操这可真可悲。接下来会发生什么？他们居然又干了一次，但那意味着什么。确切的说？现在要怎样？他们要忽略它么？表现得好像那事压根就没发生过？他们会在一起么？哈利可曾想过要他？他爱哈利，但是如果对方希望艾格西离开让他独自一人那他会照做的。那会痛得像掉进地狱、他的心会慢慢死去，但他会做的。但哈利会那样做么？如果另一个家伙其实还在又该怎么办，如果——  
  
艾格西越来越习惯这种尖锐的头痛。  
  
他一直在想哈利。他试着不去想，但坦白说这样艾格西他妈的就是在糊弄自己，因为不管怎样他几小时后就要回那个男人的家，所以把他屏蔽在思想外看起来根本他妈的无济于事。  
  
哈利·哈特，那个人不知道父母曾经虐待自己，甚至为他们辩护。（而艾格西甚至_不愿_去想事实上哈利曾经被洗脑而相信那是他_应得_的，或者相信他曾是一个无法管束的小孩而当时他的行为就是个正常的儿童，因为一想到这就会让艾格西感到_恶心_和_暴怒_。）  
  
哈利·哈特，那个人劫持了一架飞机然后把自己丢进混乱中，只因他暗暗地害怕无所作为。  
  
哈利·哈特，那个人似乎能从任何困境中活下来。  
  
那个他四个月前共度夜晚的男人，而且——  
  
艾格西眨了眨眼睛，眉头紧皱在一起。  
  
然后，就像一个个拼图碎片啪地一声拼到了一起。四个月……  
  
_等等_。  
  
一阵强风吹过公园，树上的叶子沙沙作响。  
  
_四_个月。  
  
一只松鼠从面前跑过。  
  
艾格西的眉头皱得更紧。事情已经过去四个月……而时间哪怕再长一点意味着哈利的身形应该已经开始显现，所以……他的妈妈怀孕四个月的时候看起来是怎样的？他……几乎看不出任何端倪。她的体重增加了一点但并不是太多，哈利看起来差不多就是这样——  
  
而哈利在那个时间跨度里会在什么时候有机会和其他人在一起？他刚刚从阿诺德教授的那场事故中康复离开医疗部，如果他们在那之后上了床，但又在他去肯塔基之前，也就是——  
  
四个月前——  
  
艾格西手中的纸杯掉在地上，咖啡溅了他一鞋。  
  
他完全没有注意到。


	16. Chapter 16

大约凌晨三点的时候哈利在沙发上醒来，独自一人，黏在皮肤上的东西逐渐变干，感觉像个绝对的-他妈的-该死的_蠢货_。屋子里一片漆黑、寂静无声，就像是在嘲讽他，而唯一的亮光是一台时钟上显示的数字：3:15。  
  
他一定真他妈的讨厌他自己，_说实话_，因为这就是为什么他会参与这种自我破坏的唯一原因。  
  
但话又说回来，为什么艾格西要留下来，他麻木地思考。那个年轻人能从中得到什么呢？从_他_这里？他已经老了，远不像过去那样有能力，他有了包袱（字面上的）而且一直尽可能地让人无法忍受，自从他回到这个破碎的、可怕的他称为人生的东西。  
  
_他_甚至都不想负担他自己。为什么像艾格西这样惊人的生气勃勃、充满活力的人会想要？那个年轻人有美好的一生在前面等着他。  
  
而哈利的已经差不多结束了。  
  
~

  
艾格西漫无目的地四处游荡了几个小时。  
  
他几乎无法拼凑出一个反应，他的头脑完全一团混乱、云里雾里，但是一个词语包围着他的大脑，挤压着。  
  
“_孩子是我的。_”  
  
从公园开始这句话就一直在他脑子里不停循环，他不知道现在是什么时候，但太阳已经升起，他以外的世界都苏醒了所以那已经是足够的线索。他双手冰冷，只好塞进外套的口袋里，他也不知道他要去哪，他只是……无法停下来。  
  
“_它是我的。_”  
  
人生中的许多事艾格西都想不通。很多发生在_他身上_的事他都无法理解。那些发生在他妈妈身上、发生在黛西身上的事……  
  
他不明白怎么有人可以宣称爱他的妈妈却待她那么坏，像迪恩那样。  
  
他不明白为什么黛西——如此可爱、天真和纯洁的孩子——会是由迪恩的一半基因造出来的。  
  
当他还小的时候，艾格西不明白为什么他的爸爸不在他身边。  
  
他不明白为什么迪恩打他。  
  
他不明白为什么他的妈妈还留在迪恩身边。  
  
但是即使80%他所谓的生活中发生的事他都无法理解，他对哈利·哈特了解得_更少_。  
  
他不明白为什么哈利给了他那个徽章。  
  
他不明白为什么哈利挑了他来训练、推荐他为兰斯洛特的候选人。  
  
他不明白为什么哈利否认他的父母对他做的一切，同时却谴责同样行径的迪恩，就像他们犯的不是一样的滔天大罪。  
  
但最重要的，他不明白为什么哈利不告诉他。他怎么能瞒着他？难道他不认为他有权利知道吗？  
  
难道他认为艾格西会无法接受？他会_不想要_？他会_不在乎_？  
  
他_想_。他_在乎_。他太在乎了以至他的心被深深刺痛。因为那是他的而且他……他想要它。他想要关心他们，在他们身边。爱上一个孩子是如此惊人的容易，他甚至从没看过一眼的小东西，甚至一天前他还不知道那是他的，而他现在终于理解他的妈妈那时候说的话。  
  
_ “我已经爱上小黛西了，艾格西。”他的妈妈说，眼睛闪闪发光。_  
  
_ “你还从没见过她呢。”他嘻嘻笑着，因为这句话他的妈妈玩笑地轻轻拍了他的脑袋，他的嘴咧得更宽。_  
  
_ “我不需要看到她才会爱她。她在这里。这就够了。所以，我会爱她直到生命终结。” _  
  
他……现在理解了。那已经是保守的说法，因为不到12小时前他才知道那个孩子有他一半的基因，但是他已经将这个宝宝视为他的，不管哈利是否会告诉他，或者甚至是否希望他知道。如果哈利不想要他，他会接受。那会比他以前受过的所有伤害都要痛苦，而且他永远都会想要得到那个男人……但他会尊重对方的意愿，该死地接受它。但是他的孩子不能与他分开。他他妈的_拒绝_成为另一个缺席的父亲。他从没打算这样，而他现在肯定不会接受。他会在它身边。  
  
_操他的上帝_。一个宝宝。他造出了一个_孩子_。和_哈利_一起。一个小生命，将来要依靠他们，需要他们在某种程度上心理状态稳定。  
  
他不禁想这个可怜的小东西要遭殃了。  
  
一个宝宝，一个小小的，肉肉的人类，会咯咯地笑、会哇哇大哭。一个小……人。那是_他_有份参与制造的，不管他之前知道还是不知道。但他……他把它创造出来了。他和哈利。它会长得像他们，叫他爹地，它会需要尿布，需要学习怎么走路和说话。他需要买一个婴儿床、一个换洗台、很多小衣服，然后在凌晨两点起来，当那个小东西开始像_谋杀_一样尖叫和大哭。他将不得不处理呕吐物和脏尿布。他会需要摇着它让它入睡、喂它，并学会如何让它顺利打出奶嗝。  
  
艾格西没有注意到他在拥挤的街道中间死死站定，直到有人撞到他然后向他摆了个臭脸。那并没有阻止他爆出一个含泪的、欣喜若狂的笑声。  
  
~  
  
热水澡并没有多少帮助。但是操他的，他不会动弹。  
  
为什么他要？反正他也无处可去，所以是的，他会继续让浴缸里的热水就这么不断流着，非常感谢你。  
  
哈利闭上眼睛向后靠。他努力不去想事实上他甚至无法看他的肚子更别说去摸它并接受正在发生的事情；他努力不去想他是如何的不公平，这个孩子并没有要求来到这里，或者世上有那么多有资格做父母的人，它却不得不跟着他。但是，哈利需要开始正视它了，并开始好好照顾自己。他努力不去想事实上他只能靠他自己；他努力不去想他是如何一直身心疲惫，心灰意懒，而他知道这些都与孩子无关；他努力不去想实际上盖在他眼睛上的绷带需要更换但他甚至不能该死地忍受去碰它，或者想到它，或者承认他身体重要的一部分已经缺失了，而他将不得不带着这个缺憾一直生活下去直到永远。  
  
他仍没有仔细思考过任何一件事。他采取了他那个著名的“_忽略-它_”的手段。  
  
事情惊人的容易，因为某种程度上这一切都是无声无息的，所以没有什么能真正烦扰到他。事实上当他每天早晨只能透过半边脸看出去，当他记起他受了永久性的伤害而变得毫无用处，也只是让他微微耸一下肩膀，然后继续该干什么干什么。并不是出于接受这个事实，而是因为……他不怎么能……和他的身体或和发生在他身体上的任何事联系起来。他隐约知道有些事情很不对劲，他不应该像这个样子，但老实说，他更喜欢像现在这样。如果他最终完全回到现实，他的思维完全连接上，那他绝对会是一团糟。他将无法应付这一切。  
  
这样更好。  
  
哈利呆呆地盯着对面的瓷砖墙面，思考他是否应该让别人领养这个孩子。找一个温馨的家庭，一个他知道它会很安全的地方，和爱它的人生活在一起，而他要做的只是……放弃它。比起不得不被哈利抚养，领养对那个可怜的小东西更好。当他与小孩子接触时他会亲切地对待他们，他甚至_喜欢_他们，他们是如此可爱，而他也善于和小孩子相处，但是对一个偶然在超市碰到，从母亲身边走开的孩子友好，将他带回到他的母亲身边，与真的_养育_一个孩子，有一个人完全依靠你，需要你去关心他，确保他的生活是安全、快乐和稳定的，这两者完全不同。  
  
这方面他会非常_糟糕_。这个可怜的小东西最终会被_彻底_毁掉，而哈利……_不希望事情变成这样_。他快节奏和混乱的生活正处于一个飞速变化和困扰的阶段，他对此刻的自己了解的不多，但他很清楚这点。他不想毁了它。而他知道他会的。他会毁了这个小家伙脆弱的人生，就像他的父母毁了他的。哈利并不真的是个白痴，他知道他的父母……不是常规的父母。他也许无法_确切地_指出他们是哪里做错了，因为说实话，他们所做的一切对他而言都是合理的，尽管他永远也不会那样对待别人，但是_某种程度上_他们走错了路。他们爱他（他是这么想的，不过，他从来不是真的很确定）但有些事出了问题，不知在什么地方。  
  
因为他变成了这个样子。  
  
他一直都知道他是有缺陷的，他的父母总是这样告诉他，他只是足够幸运能找到Kingsman并让那些_错误_的部分反而能_为他所用_。  
  
但是一个孩子，一个有着无辜的大眼睛、脸颊圆嘟嘟的孩子值得拥有比哈利能提供的好得多的人生。即使是他能给的‘最好’都远远不够。  
  
这个孩子将是他注定要失去的东西。哈利习惯了一个人，他一辈子都一直独自生活。但是把一个可怜的、小小的、毫无防备的灵魂架在他这个烂摊子上？他不能那样做。他不会那么狠心。  
  
他唯一能帮到这个孩子的，就是给它哈利无法给予的东西：一个家庭。普通的父母。一个真正的家。  
  
领养。  
  
那绝对是值得考虑的事。  
  
~  
  
幸福几乎要将艾格西的脸分成两半。他应该是紧张的，还有其他类似的情绪。他应该激动得屁滚尿流，而他肯定这些晚些时候会来的，但是现在……他在伦敦拥挤的街道中间笑得像个绝对的白痴。太多令人惊讶的好事发生在他身上。Kingsman，能够有能力帮助他的妈妈和黛西，能让她们远离迪恩，有一个工作，一个使命。  
  
然后现在是一个宝宝？  
  
一个咯咯笑着，会叫他爹地的小宝贝？他的人生将步入一个令人兴奋的新时代？  
  
艾格西肯定高涨的热情会杀了他。他的心脏也许会打碎他的肋骨跳出来，他完全无视了那些盯着他的目光，因为他可能看起来像个该死的神经病。别的什么都无所谓了。根本不重要。一个_宝宝_。  
  
他一定要告诉他妈妈，告诉贾马尔和莱恩，告诉洛克希……  
  
但现在，他只是希望能够站在这里，感受心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，就这么他妈的盲目地纯粹地开心。  
  
~  
  
哈利想要他妈的_尖叫_。  
  
他努力平静下来，吃了维生素，然后爬到床上，确保他的手不会碰到他的肚子，就像那是附着在他身上的什么有毒的东西。


	17. Chapter 17

过了一会儿，幸福和激动让位给一个克制的、稳定的愤怒，而到艾格西敲哈利家门的时候，他的脸有一点红。  
  
他不打算大喊大叫。他不打算恶言相向。他打算——  
  
好吧，他打算怎样都他妈的_无所谓_了，因为哈利不来开门。  
  
房子黑漆漆、静悄悄的——他甚至从外面就能看出来——而艾格西感到担忧的藤蔓逐渐攀上他的喉咙，和在他体内四处乱撞的其他种种情绪混合在一起。  
  
他敲了好几次门，等了大约五分钟，然后环顾四周。  
  
这不是很礼貌……或_合法_。但是他从口袋里掏出一个别针，把它弯成正合适的形状，又一次看了看四周，然后开始撬锁。  
  
他知道怎么做这事的唯一原因是因为当他还是孩子时迪恩有时会把他锁在公寓外。所以，要么掌握另一项稍稍非法的技能，要么就大冬天的在外面冻死。  
  
艾格西选择在他的‘为什么-我是-一个-青少年罪犯’表格上又勾掉一个项目。总好过不得不在外面过夜。  
  
他还了解到大多数的锁都是大同小异的。不管是富豪的社区、中产阶级的社区，还是像他那样的穷人社区。通常富豪家的锁需要多费些功夫，但是如果方法正确，最终他都能听到那个‘咔哒’的讯号。然后门就开了。_难怪_人们会被入室抢劫。公平地说，艾格西特别_擅长_撬锁，虽然他现在严格地只在需要的时候用它。比如，任务需要，或者时不时的他会忘了带自己家门的钥匙，这个技能使用的频率仍然惊人的高。  
  
艾格西也好奇Kingsman特工也许应该有比普通人家更好的门锁和警报系统，不过话又说回来，事情不像是他们会被人追踪到家门口。这种事就根本从没发生过。梅林确保它不会。  
  
一个Kingsman特工从来没有在他扮成平民时被袭击。艾格西总有种感觉，他们采取了额外的预防措施好让特工们可以过一些普通人的生活。否则他们可能都会发疯。  
  
重点是，锁……它们通常都非常相似。  
  
因此，当哈利家的门锁咔哒响起并让他进到屋里，艾格西并不感到惊讶。  
  
他惊讶的是实际上哈利并不在他离开时的位置。而整间房子闻起来像……薰衣草？  
  
艾格西打开灯，站在客厅里。时间还早，所以艾格西真的期望哈利仍在沙发上，还睡着。他什么时候醒的？为什么房子这么黑？  
  
他看着沙发，眉头皱了起来。  
  
所以哈利醒了，而且——  
  
啊，_该死！_  
  
艾格西的手从上往下抹着脸。哈利大概会认为他操了他，然后离开了他。  
  
_操！_  
  
好极了！_他妈的_做得好，艾格西！真他妈的干得漂亮，伙计！_最高分_。  
  
“哈利？”  
  
他的声音仿佛石沉大海。年轻人双手插到口袋里，试图把自己的情绪整理清楚。他并不知道到底要做什么。他很生气，但又非常激动，同时他又很担心和恼火哈利会——  
  
“你怎么进来的？”  
  
这声音如利剑穿透空气，艾格西转过身，看见哈利站在楼梯上，看起来完全彻底地_精疲力尽_。然而他仍设法让自己看上去奇怪的整洁和得体，艾格西会觉得这很好笑，如果他不是感觉他想要尖叫、大哭和呕吐，同时的。  
  
他的妈妈会特别为他自豪。  
  
公平地说，在他一贯的孤傲、清高和冷漠的外表下，哈利看起来一点不像他的情况有多少改善。他的头发有一些蓬乱，眼睛有黑眼圈。而艾格西不知如何是好，他想要寻求一个答案，为什么哈利不告诉他孩子是他的；他想格外体贴关心这个男人以确保他有好好照顾自己；或者只是站在原地目瞪口呆地静止不动。  
  
上帝，他们都是他妈的一团糟。这个孩子铁定_完蛋_了。  
  
“撬锁进来的。”艾格西回答，尽力保持他的声音均匀平稳。  
  
哈利叹了口气，而艾格西本能地想要伸手去安慰他。  
  
他烦躁不安，努力让双手贴在身上。  
  
“那么为什么，”哈利问，“你要闯进我家？”  
  
艾格西的眼睛眯了起来：“通常，有人敲门时你会去应门，哈利，那是常规的做法。”  
  
那个男人看了他好久，空气因为他们不肯说出口的每件事而变得沉重，但是如果他们能停止针锋相对哪怕_该死的_只有五分钟——  
  
“所以你回来是要干什么？”哈利问着，面上毫无表情。  
  
艾格西翻个白眼：“上帝啊，我只是出去_走了走_。我没有离开你。”  
  
年轻人抬头望着哈利，只是从他脸上的表情就知道对方不相信他。  
  
“而且如果你能来开门的话，我是不会撬门进来的。”艾格西把话说完。  
  
这整个对话都愚蠢透顶。是他参与过的所有谈话里最他妈的_毫无意义_的一个，但他不知道如何开始一个更严肃的话题而不会把他们两人都惹火。他们都是如此浑身带刺、反复无常，哈利比艾格西更糟糕，但他们看来似乎无法停止伸手去扣对方的伤口，只要一有机会。  
  
这对_他们_到底意味着什么呢？  
  
他们就是_灾难_。  
  
艾格西自己已经感觉有点脆弱和戒备，而哈利——他被这个男人搞得极为恼火——看起来不像他能再承受更多的冲突。  
  
他看上去是那么的疲惫不堪、_闷闷不乐_。  
  
艾格西想要解决这个问题，他真的想，但他们似乎无法停止互相撞得头破血流——  
  
“再见，艾格西。”哈利用一种已经放弃的语气说着，转身上楼。  
  
“哈利！”  
  
他没有回头。而艾格西把所有微妙的感觉都丢出窗外，因为看在老天的份上，他刚刚_撬锁进了这个男人的家_，恐怕他也没法比这更有侵略性了。见鬼的管它呢。  
  
于是，他追着哈利上楼。  
  
整个二楼充满了薰衣草的香气，艾格西迈上楼梯的最后一阶，转过弯，直直面对哈利，对方表情困惑，还有点被冒犯到，就像艾格西是一个以前从来没有在二楼出现过的幽灵。  
  
“_什么？_”哈利问，彻底被艾格西的举动激怒了，“这是做什么？你为什么在_这_？”  
  
“你为什么沒告诉我？”艾格西脱口而出。他已经厌倦了和哈利绕着那些话转圈跳舞。他们要做这件事，他们要把话讲清楚，而且他们要一起解决这个问题。他们必须这么做。  
  
他不会再让他们欺骗自己，或是欺骗对方，哪怕只多一秒钟。  
  
哈利的脸瞬间变得苍白，眼睛微微睁大，随即冷淡的面具就滑回原位。   
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”他回复，眼睛看向别处，肩膀紧绷。  
  
“别——”艾格西开口，“就，别这样——好么？_为什么？_”  
  
哈利不看他。只是眨着眼睛，盯着艾格西身旁那面墙上的某一点。年轻人深吸一口气，压下被哈利的沉默引发的烦怒，努力记起洛克希说的话。  
  
抑郁。  
  
创伤。  
  
更不必提还未解决的童年虐待。  
  
‘_冷静_。’，他告诉自己，忍耐着不出声，‘_保持冷静_。_别嚷嚷。别生气_。”  
  
“哈利？”艾格西又试了一次，竭力让自己的声音保持平稳，“你为什么不告诉我？”  
  
哈利眨着眼，艾格西无法不注意到他看起来面色发青，恶心、害怕、疲累、不堪重负、郁郁寡欢。  
  
深深的、_深深的_不快乐。  
  
很长一段时间后，年轻人叹气，用手抹了一把脸，吸了一口气。他很_生气_，很受伤，但现在不是考虑他自己的时候。而他能接受这点。  
  
归根结底，他的妈妈培养了一个绅士，即使他可能不是完全符合某些高等级的标准。  
  
正因如此，他上前轻轻拉起哈利的手，有些惊讶对方没有把手抽走，反而让艾格西引领他。年轻人把他带到床边，轻声说：“你应该睡一觉。”他安静地等待一个有些迷茫的哈利·哈特在床上躺好，然后踢掉鞋子，脱下外套，爬上床躺在他身边。昏暗的房间里，哈利睁大棕色的眼睛看着艾格西，当艾格西把他拉过来靠在自己胸口，双臂环绕在他身上将他轻轻抱住。  
  
“睡吧。”艾格西柔声说。  
  
他们有很多话要说，有很多事情要争论，但是现在，艾格西感到哈利在他怀里放松，而他的内心有一种悄然的满足。


	18. Chapter 18

他不太肯定自己什么时候睡着了，但他知道当他睁开眼睛时艾格西是清醒的。哈利的头仍靠在艾格西结实的胸膛上，他能听到对方平稳的心跳声。这给了他一种莫名的安慰，给了他一些东西可以集中注意力。虽然这并没有改变事实上他_仍然_和入睡前一样困惑茫然。他也在努力回避身体感受到的那种家一般的温暖，当他意识到他在这里感觉是多么的_安全_，在艾格西的怀抱里。  
  
他们一直维持着之前的姿势，而哈利想不通为什么这个年轻人会抱着自己。他不是气坏了么？  
  
这不是哈利想象中的进展。他预期的是一个全面爆发。也许有人被捅死。一个核弹爆炸了？他不知道。  
  
他没有料到……这个。他期待炸弹爆炸，或者类似的，一场灾难，硫磺和火海，全部这些。  
  
尤其是在他没能回答年轻人的问题之后。那种恶心的感觉仍然让他的胃上下翻转，而所有他选择不告诉艾格西的理由似乎都是完全幼稚和愚蠢的，更不用提_弥漫_的不安全感和_怯懦软弱_。他不知道该说什么。他是一个白痴。而且他没有任何籍口。没有一个对他而言再_说得通_了。  
  
哈利把一切弄得一团乱。就像往常一样。就像他从小做的那样。  
  
现在，他在各个层面各种意义上都搞砸了，只希望自己就此消失。  
  
他和过去的自己完全不同。他变了。而且不是向更好的方向。他变得_更加软弱_。  
  
“你思考得太大声，甚至我都能听见你在想什么。”艾格西轻声说，而哈利感觉自己的身体和大脑都瞬间被紧张的神经接管。  
  
“我以为它对你会是一个负担。”哈利失口说道，随即闭上眼，在心里大骂自己居然就这么把脑子里冒出的第一个想法说了出来。他不是那个意思。他_什么_都不想说的，但现在事情变成年轻人知道他正在试图为自己做解释，而实际是他真的没有任何籍口。他无法为自己辩护。再也不能。他仍把头埋在艾格西的胸前，努力倾听他的心跳，试图阻止缓慢地在他身体里扩散的，取代温暖的恐慌。  
  
哈利不想看向对方的眼睛。  
  
自我—保护？_也许_。  
  
怯懦？_更贴切_。  
  
哈利只想找到一个黑暗、安静的空间，让他能在那融化，不复存在，因为他仍在持续不断地把事情搞得一团糟——  
  
“你真的认为我是那么低级？”片刻之后，年轻人缓缓说道，哈利能听到他声音中的伤痛。  
  
哈利震惊地睁开眼，因为不，这正正是和他之所以瞒着对方的原因_完全相反_——  
  
“不，艾格西！”哈利急急反驳，声音带着些许慌乱，“当然_不是！_只是……你还这么_年轻_，有这么多的潜力和可能，你将来的人生有太多可以做的事，只要不被束缚在——”  
  
“你认为和你在一起会束缚住我？”艾格西问，谨慎小心地，而哈利没有错过这个事实：艾格西开始轻轻抚摸他的后背，带来一种奇妙的安慰，它很有帮助。“我认为你只是把你的想法强加到我身上，亲爱的。那些可不是_我的_想法，那些是_你的_。你的脑子在给你捣乱，哈利，净告诉你些谎话。”  
  
哈利不知道说什么，除了一阵沉默：“我以为我做的是正确的事。你不需要在已有的这么多负担之上再增加这个。”  
  
他感到艾格西发出了一个一本正经的轻哼：“绝对是强加，而且我想你自己也很清楚这点。”  
  
哈利忐忑不安，他不知道还能说什么。  
  
这种情况近来发生了很多次。他已经逐渐习惯。这他妈的_太可怕_了。  
  
他们沉默了一会儿，哈利有一种尴尬的想哭的冲动，而他不知道具体是为什么。他不能肯定他以前的生活中是否曾经有过快乐，但他肯定现在没有，而他没有任何办法改变这个现状。他不习惯于如此无助；他总是有个计划；他一直对自己有把握。所以即使所有事都变得一团糟，他_至少_还能够将它转变到可以忍受。即使他无人陪伴、别无他物，他有Kingsman，而且他还有他自己，他的头脑和他的能力。  
  
现在他_哪一样_都没有了。他的身体甚至不再是他的——甚至被损坏到无法修复的地步——他的头脑破碎凌乱，动辄背叛他，而他无法再做他年复一年紧紧抓住的工作。他的能力已经被侵蚀到什么都不剩，他几乎百分百肯定他再也无法_握枪_，更不用说_开火_。他甚至无法第一次尝试就抓住门把手。他甚至还无法调整自己来适应自己的残疾（上帝，他他妈的是个_残疾人_了不是么？他只是一堆老迈而无用的肉块在一点点消磨时间直到死亡）。他甚至无法取下绷带看那个伤痕累累的空眼窝，他的眼睛曾存在的地方。他无法面对它。他甚至不能忍受去_触碰_它。  
  
_上帝_，他少了一只_眼_。  
  
时不时的，这个事实就会像一列呼啸的火车撞向他，茫然无助的感觉涌进他的身体，深深埋入他的骨髓和意识。他曾经是那么敏锐犀利，但现在他的大脑充满了厚重的迷雾，无法消散。他同时感觉自己在逐渐消失，又感觉是在爆炸的边缘。  
  
他正在成为他反感的一切：软弱、无能、迟钝、无助、懒惰。  
  
哈利并没有意识到自己在哭，直到他感到下方的艾格西嚇了一跳，这时他才注意到并尽他所能地快速坐起来，以防年轻人判定哈利确实他妈的精神不正常并且想趁他还能走的时候及时抽身。最好赶紧离开年轻人的胸膛好让他能以最快的速度迅速逃出大门。毕竟，他知道这就是他预想的结局。艾格西总会在某个时刻受够了他，然后他就会离开。  
  
一部分的他也知道自己所顾虑的事并不怎么像是艾格西会做的，因为这只是他有病的大脑在对他撒谎。他究竟有什么毛病？为什么他的脑子里会出现这么多让他沮丧的想法？_唯一_的目的就是让他难过？为什么它现在做的全部事情就只有这个？为什么它就不能_配合_他、_协助_他？  
  
内心更深处，意识中的一小部分，他知道艾格西不会离开。哈利和他斗过、吵过、拒绝过他、朝他大喊大叫……伤害他。然而出于某种原因那个年轻人还是回来了。这很……可怕。  
  
如果年轻人_离他而去_，那会很可怕；如果他_留在他身边_，那还是很可怕。  
  
哈利怎么都赢不了。  
  
他忙着控制住他的呼吸，尴尬地擦着脸，因为_讲真的，他是一个他妈的该死的成年人，他不应该这样哭得像个小孩子_——  
  
哈利感到艾格西温暖的双手握住他的手腕，轻轻撬开他的手指把它们从他的脸上移开，突然间艾格西的眼睛充满了他极其有限的视野。  
  
“呼吸。”他轻声命令，而哈利照做了。  
  
艾格西将拇指按在他的腕上测量脉搏，他仍感觉像纯粹的狗屎，但他得到了某种保障。_艾格西的存在让他安心_。  
  
“不要想那么多。”艾格西温和地说，眼神柔软。  
  
“办不到。”  
  
“那就试试。”  
  
“对不起。”  
  
“为了什么？”  
  
“所有的事。”  
  
“我想我们都犯了一些错误，亲爱的。”艾格西低声说，看着他们的手，缓缓让两人的手指交叉缠绕在一起。哈利试着不要过多去想这个事实，当年轻人叫他‘亲爱的’时他紧张到胃都在翻转（以及这让他感觉多么难以置信的该死的_幼稚_），或者那个年轻人_一直_管他叫‘亲爱的’（他不明白_这_是怎么回事）。  
  
艾格西盯着他们的手又多看了一会儿，咬着嘴唇，思考着。  
  
“我……他妈的非常生气你不告诉我。”艾格西的声音绷得很紧，顷刻间哈利的胃变成了身体的主导。他试着让两人的手分开（然后，_操_——他不知道——离开？逃跑？再一次？冲到他的书房，打开他的笔记本电脑然后买张去阿根廷的机票？他没有主意。）但是艾格西用锐利的目光盯着他，而他的身体完全僵住，模糊地感觉自己好像就要吐了。为什么突然间他会如此顺从这个年轻人？什么时候事情发展到对方只要用一个眼神就可以阻止哈利？发展到哈利完全照着他说的一切去做，没有任何抱怨，就只是这样简单地毫无保留地相信他？  
  
“我还没说完。”艾格西说着，深深看进哈利的眼睛，“但是……我想我能理解？一点点？你是怎么想的。”  
  
哈利的心脏在胸中猛烈锤击，胃上下翻转。  
  
艾格西深吸了一口气，握着哈利的手收紧，垂下眼：“我……想要留在这。为你，为我们的宝宝，好么？”  
  
哈利依稀知道年轻人还在说话，但是他似乎突然无法集中注意。一切都淡化成了背景噪音，而他的思维茫然地绕着圈徘徊。  
  
_我们的宝宝_。  
  
在某些时候，哈利似乎已经忘了在他体内生长的活物其实是个孩子。他变得过于超脱，他已经很久没有把他身体里的这个孩子考虑成一个_孩子_。它一直只是一件东西。就像他的身体只是一件东西。和一件家具没什么区别。  
  
基本上，哈利意识到从他的脸被子弹射中以来，他并没有真地_实实在在_地把任何一件事放在心上，但它进一步证明了他已经知道的事：他会成为一个_糟糕透顶_的家长。谁会他妈的忘了自己的孩子是个_真实的大活人_，而不是什么寄生虫或是他们不知道该如何解决的麻烦？  
  
但那是一条生命。它是一个_婴儿_。而且它将来会哭、会笑、会尖叫还会呕吐，很有可能吐得他全身都是。  
  
恐惧一下子击中他，与此同时艾格西一只手移上来托住他的脸颊，将他从彷徨而慌乱的思绪中扯了回来。  
  
“哈利，你走神了，亲爱的。”年轻人说道，而哈利眨着眼睛看向他。房间瞬间恢复了色彩，他也再度存在。  
  
“抱歉。”他说，他几乎认不出自己的声音。他不知道它是怎么改变的但它确实与以前不同了。它就像其他所有事情一样改变了，而且——  
  
“_哈利？亲爱的？_”  
  
哈利又嚇了一跳，回过神来看着年轻人。  
  
“抱歉，再一次。”他说，感觉像个_绝对的蠢货_。  
  
艾格西没有接他的话，而是若有所思地凝视着哈利以至他开始觉得有一点惊慌失措。他是不是错过了什么重要的内容？艾格西生他的气了？他会不会离开而且再也不想——  
  
“这种情况最近经常发生么？”艾格西问，面上现出一种奇怪的表情，哈利觉得他应该能够确定那是什么，但是他的脑中依然一片空白而似乎无法准确将它定位。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你。失去时间感和走神？”  
  
哈利眨着眼，意识在粘稠的糖浆里移动，试图判断这场对话正朝着什么方向发展。  
  
年轻人仍抚摸着他的下巴。  
  
“我……不知道。”哈利缓缓开口，“我不记得了。”  
  
艾格西点点头，目光放软：“那么，答案是‘是’。”  
  
啊，_担忧_。那个表情是这个意思。  
  
他在担心他。  
  
“但是我很好。”过了片刻，哈利回答，这句话甚至连_他自己_听来都像是个谎话，但因为年轻人的缘故他还是试着说了。年轻人用那种审视的目光看着他，让哈利觉得对方能看透自己脑子里想的每一件小事……  
  
“我要和你一起住，哈利。”艾格西缓缓说道，握紧他的手。年轻人的眉头皱起，嘴角向下撇着，担心和忧虑使他看起来比他24岁的年纪要大一点。  
  
这让哈利_无比_难受。艾格西的_那份担忧_。  
  
他不应该来担心他。艾格西应该和与他年纪相仿的人在一起。他应该去参加派对，或者去听音乐会，或者做任何他喜欢做的事，和他的朋友一起，他的同龄人。他应该和另一个二十出头的人约会。他应该在他还年轻的时候尽情享受人生的好时光。而不是握着一个很快就会脱胶、开线和散架的可怜老男人的手。他应该远远、远远、远远地离开哈利因为哈利是——  
  
_“真难管！”当他在房子里踩出一串泥巴脚印，他听到他的母亲尖叫，胖乎乎的白嫩脸颊被打出一大片青紫色的淤肿。他只有五岁，并不太明白他做错了什么……_

哈利是——  
  
_ ‘执拗的、有毒的、麻烦的、讨厌的。一个绝对的儿童怪物。’他的父亲这么形容，幼小的哈利·哈特从高大男人冰冷、幽暗的阴影里倒退出来，感到每过一秒，一个如墨般漆黑的淤伤就会在他的手臂和躯干上绽开。呼吸突然变得非常困难而他不知道为什么。每次吸气，胸腔里就有什么东西开裂，而他的整个身体都在疼。就在几分钟前，他高兴地向他的父亲介绍他在玫瑰花丛附近的石头旁发现的小乌龟。他很兴奋，想把它展示给什么人看。他以为这个带壳的小动物很可爱。显然，他的父亲并不同意…… _   
  
哈利是——  
  
哈利是——  
  
哈利是——  
  
是——  
  
“哈利？”  
  
他猛然惊到，再次看向年轻人，现实迅速重新聚焦，那速度_太快_，所有事物一下子都出现他的视线里而突然变得_太过明亮_。他立刻感到不堪负荷，透不过气来；他的手不停颤抖，而他狠狠咬着自己的舌头，这种幼稚的行为他曾以为自己很早以前就不这么做了。艾格西的一只手仍放在他的脸颊上，眼中满是忧虑和震惊。哈利想叫他离开，但是如果他张开嘴，他知道他就会开始抽泣。或过度换气？或两者都有？_他的脑子是怎么了？_  
  
“让我们去弄些吃的，你得吃点东西，亲爱的。”艾格西说着，站起来。他不知道年长的男人是否听出他声音中无法完全隐藏的焦虑和忧心。哈利·哈特并不好。  
  
他妈的根本没有一点能算好的。


	19. Chapter 19

“你今天吃维生素了么？”艾格西大声问着，他将哈利留在餐桌边便晃进了厨房。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，接着眯起眼好集中精神去思考。  
  
他……不是很确定。今天是几号？艾格西离开后究竟过了多久？  
  
他的沉默显然已经引起了年轻人的注意，因为当哈利尝试记起这一个该死的简单的事情，他的视线从一直检查桌面纹理的位置抬了起来，就看到年轻人斜靠在厨房门边，用_那种眼神_看着他——  
  
哈利看了他一会儿，然后挫败感取得了控制权，他让自己的目光重新指回桌上，因为他_真的记不起来_——  
  
哈利无声而颤抖地吸了口气，他决心要让自己保持镇定，不沮丧地尖叫、或者扔什么东西、或者_他妈的把头发扯下来_。  
  
世界被烤得咝咝作响，融化回黯淡的颜色，然后，仅仅一瞬间，哈利就从他的思绪中被拉了出来，当他感到一只温热的手将维生素按进他的掌心。这种温暖和触碰立刻让他安定下来，世界再度变得鲜活，而哈利尽力试着不做什么愚蠢的事比如亲吻对方，当艾格西跪在他的椅子旁，用那样温柔的目光看着他，轻轻将药片推进他手里，递给他一杯水，好像凭空变出来的一样。  
  
或者，也许哈利只是变得非常缺乏观察力。  
  
可能是后者。  
  
他轻声说了句“谢谢你。”，服下药片。  
  
哈利喝了几口冰水，这似乎让他清醒了一点，说来也奇怪，因为他突然感到他饿了。这种感觉是如此的突兀和_绝对_，以至他一时被它惊呆了。就像一道闪电。他已经有一段时间不曾感受到任何事物穿透他心中积聚的困惑冷漠的阴霾。所以，多有意思。_饥饿_，恩……  
  
艾格西从桌子上拿走玻璃杯——在哈利摆放它的位置上，沿着杯壁滑落的冷凝水在木桌面上留下了一个潮湿而形状完美的圆环——并且飞快地给了哈利一个让他安心的微笑。  
  
哈利不确定这是否让他感觉更好——或感觉到_任何事_，但是他欣赏这样的举止。他_真的_对此感激。他希望自己的眼神确实地反映了这点，因为他无法在自己身上找到微笑的能力，或是鼓起所有气力以某种方式回应。这不是任何人的错。情况就只是_如此_。  
  
而这正是问题所在，不是吗？他以前并不是这样的。所有事物都有它的_重要性_。没有什么只是……_就这样_。它总意味着什么。每一件事都是。现在，没多少东西对他还有_任何_意义。  
  
一切就只是……如此。  
  
他不知道他脑子里翻转的那些想法还有没有一丁点合理性。他的意识在不停地兜圈和解体。  
  
艾格西直起身，停下来看着他，表情温柔，明亮的眼睛不断巡视着，好像他正试图牢记哈利的脸。所以年长的男人动了起来，因为他不会让艾格西委屈自己受这种自我折磨。他很清楚近来的自己并不能算一个令人愉快的观看对象。他还有一只眼睛，他不是完全_瞎了_。  
  
当艾格西满脸疑问地看着他走向厨房，他只是简单地说了声：“做早餐。”  
  
但随后他站在厨房正中（我的上帝啊为什么他的厨房是_黄色_的？为什么他选了这个颜色？_这是_他选的么？老天，这颜色_太亮_了），完全不知道他想吃什么。他以前早餐都吃什么？他不记得了。人通常会吃什么？  
  
他的脑子只给他提供了一个_‘茶’_。  
  
茶他还是能泡的。而且即使他彻底搞砸，会受的苦最多也就是一处烫伤。或者五处。简单。  
  
泡茶。  
  
他能做这个。  
  
所以他做了。  
  
而之后，他不是一个在阳光明媚的早晨在厨房里悠闲地泡茶的人，他是一个例行程序；一个有序的过程；一系列按顺序排列到位的步骤好完成某项任务。  
  
1.走到炉灶边。  
2.确保水壶里有水。  
3.打开炉子。  
4.把水壶放到炉子上。  
5.找出茶杯。（不，不是那个橱柜。这个？不。这个？不。茶杯在哪？……哦这里。）  
6.找出茶包。（不，那是调味品架。不，那是冰箱，_见鬼的_它们怎么会在那里？……流理台上？在流理台上。）  
7.把茶包放进茶杯里。（他以前是这么做的么？或者他是把茶包放进水壶里？往茶杯里倒水的时候他会过滤茶叶么？为什么会有这么多种不同的泡茶方法，基本上它只不过就是泡叶子的水而已。）  
8.等水开。（盯着水壶直到水开。因为_这种做法_不是奇怪或者不健康的。你完全是神智清醒的，哈利·哈特。_完全_。）  
9.倒水。  
10.烫到自己。  
11.表现得好像你没烫到自己。  
12.无视那个年轻人关切的目光和不断凑过来查看的行为。  
13.加牛奶。（他喝茶习惯加奶么？他不确定。）  
14.加糖。（他喝茶习惯加糖么？他不记得了。）  
15.变得有点沮丧。  
16.别管什么糖_或_奶了。  
17.讲真的，让它们见鬼去吧。  
18.低头看茶杯。  
19.意识到你一点也不想喝茶。  
20.不管怎样喝掉它。  
21.烫了自己。  
  
“我能帮你做早餐么？”艾格西问——面带微笑走到他跟前，双手插在运动裤的口袋里——哈利转身看着他。他几乎忘了他在这。年轻人的眼睛是如此明亮，哈利不禁想某种程度上对方和这间厨房明快的黄色十分相称。一个奇怪的想法，但不管怎样它就这么出现在他的脑海中。正如如今各种古怪的念头总是倾向于就这么蹦出来。  
  
“非常感谢，艾格西。”哈利听到自己小声说，而他不知道为什么他会同意。他甚至并不是真的很饿。但是艾格西在他周围移动的方式仿佛有种魔力，——他保持着连续不断的评论和交谈——这使哈利参与到他身处的情境和空间中。他照着艾格西的要求去拿鸡蛋，看着炉灶上的培根和土豆以防它们烧焦。他递给年轻人碗、勺子和调料架上的东西。与艾格西一起做早餐的这三十分钟里他做的事情要比独自一人的一整个星期里做的都多。  
  
而且当他们互相交错走来走去摆放餐具，将勺子、刀、叉一一放在恰当的位置，他觉得自己稍微高兴了那么一点点。他还端了瓷碗和餐盘，尽管这让他有些紧张。  
  
他没失手掉下任何东西，没有东西破成碎片。天空并未轰然塌下。  
  
整段时间里艾格西都在说话，他推测年轻人清楚这样做能够舒缓紧张、抚慰人心，因为他一直不曾停止，减慢或停顿，然而当那些词句离开艾格西的嘴唇、蒸发在空气中，哈利死活也记不住_一个字_，但他还是一直听着。另一个既定程序。  
  
1.倾听。  
2.微笑。  
3.倾听。  
4.倾听。  
5.眨眼。  
6.倾听。  
7.眨眼。  
8.微笑。  
9.倾听。  
10.眨眼。  
11.微笑。  
  
而直到年轻人站起来开始收拾盘子，他才意识到艾格西一直在用声音分散他的注意力，让哈利吃掉了他为他做的所有食物。哈利呆愣地坐了几秒钟，在内心为年轻人的精明细心鼓掌，然后起身帮忙收拾。  
  
“不用，亲爱的。”艾格西说着，走到他身边从他手里拿走餐盘，“去坐下。我能搞定。”  
  
哈利张嘴想要反驳，然后呼了口气，决定不值得为这个争论。  
  
他噗通一声坐在沙发上（从什么时候开始他会_‘噗通’_了？绅士从不_‘噗通’地坐下_。），随即孩子气地对自己不满，重新站起来，然后像个成年人那样得体地坐下。  
  
看在老天的份上。  
  
哈利坐在那里，盯着空白的电视屏幕，直到他的大脑终于开始运转，鞭策他像正常人那样行动。他变成了另一个日常程序。  
  
1.找到遥控器。  
2.寻找遥控器上的‘开机’按钮。  
3.思考为什么你偏偏会买了这个遥控器，鉴于它的电源按钮是如此难找。  
4.打开电视。  
5.调低音量。  
6.寻找‘频道增加’和‘频道减少’按钮。  
7.看着遥控器。  
8.仍在尝试找到这两个按钮。  
9.再次，想知道为什么你当时买了这个遥控器。  
10.找到了。  
11.不停地调台。  
12.认识到你不在乎。  
13.随便看什么都行。  
  
他是从什么时候开始这样思考的？一个步骤一个步骤的以便记起该如何做这些事？或者如何表现？如何反应？从什么时候开始不管干什么他都需要一个固定的独白在他的脑子里不断数着一、二、三……？  
  
他突然想到也许他应该因此惊慌忧虑，可他又懒得为这个费心。只有_他_能在某种程度上做到同时想得太多又想得不够。  
  
哈利的眼睛盯着电视，意识却已经脱离了身体。直到他感到艾格西一只手臂环在他的肩头，轻轻将他拉过去靠着他，他才回过神来。慰藉好像渗过了层层迷雾，一丝细微的光亮穿透灰暗，哈利对此心存感激，并_紧紧地抓住_它。他闭上了眼，试着什么都不想。  
  
~  
  
哈利被轻轻推醒，现实的感觉逐渐胜过昏沉的睡意，声音和气味进一步将他推向清醒，在他能够放松地长出一口气前，艾格西捋着搭在他额前的卷发，喃喃地柔声说："要不要泡个澡，嗯？"哈利眨着眼，头仍枕在艾格西的胸口，发现自己一点也不想起来。但是一个热水澡听起来非常诱人，所以他睡眼惺忪地点点头，让年轻人拉着他的手带他上楼。  
  
他不是很记得之后的过程，（失去时间感已经变得_正常_）但是当他发现自己坐在宽大的浴缸里，温热、清香的洗澡水已经满到浴缸边缘，他的背正靠在艾格西的胸膛上，他并不惊讶。实际上他觉得……非常舒服。而且满足、安宁。还有其他一些他无法准确定位或命名的东西。  
  
哈利只知道他体会到的这种舒适增加了十倍，当他察觉水流的变化，然后感到艾格西的手穿过温暖、平稳、散发着香气的热水抚摸着他的腹部。这感觉非常_好_。  
  
他的大脑已经停止了那种强迫症和循环的模式，至少现在是这样，所有哈利能真正感觉到的就只是他正置身于艾格西的怀抱中。  
  
这是一个特别令人愉快的转变，他_不顾一切地_希望它能持续下去。当艾格西亲吻着他的后脑勺，卷曲的发梢使两人都意识到现在哈利的头发已经变得潮湿，他想要永远停留在这一刻的渴望更加强烈，然后艾格西说："你知道，一切都会没事的。"  
  
哈利什么都没说，因为他真的不能肯定。  
  
但是此时此刻他什么都没想。这是个小小的奇迹，但他决定能得到什么就接受什么。


	20. Chapter 20

于是日子就这样过了——_操_，哈利也不太记得了——几天。  
  
哈利不知道具体是多少天，但看来时间已经足够长到让他习惯了艾格西为他们安排的日常生活，因为当某个晚上艾格西握着他的手告诉他，他忘了之前答应过要和朋友们出去喝一杯，但是他‘_可以留在家里，哈利如果你需要我我可以改天再见他们_……’，哈利_立刻_觉得有些受不了这样的日程变更。随后他又对_自己_非常恼火，几乎是把年轻人铲出家门。  
  
‘_快去，艾格西_。’  
  
‘_我可以留下，哈利，没事的_。’  
  
‘_我一个人过一晚上也没问题，你知道的_。’  
  
然后，他在抗议的艾格西面前把前门关上，守在门口等门另一侧的年轻人确实离开才锁好门朝楼上走。他考虑要不要一头扎进床里，或者……他到底_喜欢_做什么？  
  
他可以……去散步。那可能会……很不错。  
  
外面阳光仍很充足，他可以戴着墨镜而不必担心眼睛上的绷带，一旦这个想法进入脑海他就没办法摆脱它了。因此，哈利深吸口气，穿上他常穿的一套西服，并试着不去多想他正在做什么。如果他想了，他只会转身回到床上，而他肯定自己_确实_需要一些新鲜空气。  
  
哈利的情绪还稍稍提高了一点，当事实证明所有的衣物都还合身。到目前为止。  
  
当他看向镜中的自己，脸上戴着墨镜，手中拿着雨伞，他感觉自己几乎正常了，再度像原本的他一样。  
  
哈利转动门把手，走出大门，迈入傍晚凉爽的阳光中。  
  
~  
  
“喂，艾格西！”  
  
艾格西听到了熟悉的声音，只见贾马尔和莱恩站在酒吧门口，在他向他们走过去的时候朝着他微笑，笑容不由自主地在他脸上洋溢开来。  
  
“_走快点_，你个笨蛋！”莱恩大叫着，艾格西立刻给他竖了一个中指，接着他们都笑成一团。  
  
他走到两人身边，立刻一拳捶在莱恩身侧，并搂着贾马尔的肩膀，“我今晚只和_他_说话。”艾格西边说边指着贾马尔，“因为你，是一个混球。”他说完，大笑着指向莱恩，三人磕磕绊绊地走进酒吧。  
  
艾格西深吸一口熟悉的空气，嘴角咧得更宽，因为他已经_太久_没来这里了。  
  
他们点好酒，挑了一张桌子坐下，艾格西环顾起这栋在过去几年一直充当他们聚会地点的建筑。  
  
家。  
  
这些日子以来他有很多个家。只要身处那四面墙壁中，他就觉得安全的地方。他刚刚把这个酒吧也加入了名单。  
  
“你终于可以和我们出来混而你却在这儿做白日梦？”贾马尔说着，在艾格西面前打了个响指，“醒醒哎，哥们儿。”  
  
艾格西卟哧一声，拍掉贾马尔的手，咧嘴笑开。  
  
“那么，你最近一直在干嘛？”贾马尔问着，喝了一口啤酒，眉毛挑了起来。  
  
艾格西吸了口气，向后靠在椅背上，把手插进运动裤的口袋里：“忙得像屎，老兄。”  
  
“啥？忙着做西服和做屎？”莱恩问，胳膊肘捅了捅贾马尔，接着就是一阵狂笑。  
  
艾格西笑着在桌子下踹了他一脚：“对对_尽管笑吧_，你这个屌逼。这可不像是_你_能做的。但是不，_不只是_那些。”  
  
“那还有什么？”贾马尔满腹狐疑地问。  
  
“不是你们这两个爱管闲事的娘们需要知道的。”艾格西不屑地嗤了一声，耸着肩啜了一口啤酒。  
  
“不对！”莱恩说着，手指向艾格西，“你撒谎！”  
  
“我们很清楚什么时候你在糊弄我们，哥们儿。”贾马尔皮笑肉不笑的，“还不快招。”  
  
艾格西又哼了一声，再喝一口啤酒。其实无论如何他都打算告诉他们，所以他考虑着也许他现在就该这么做。他们迟早必须知道。这两人就像他的亲兄弟。只要条件允许，他会尽可能多地与他们分享他生活的点点滴滴。  
  
所以他就照实说了。  
  
“我——”他开口，试着找出合适的词汇，“哈利怀孕了。孩子是我的。”  
  
也许不妨直接切入要点。他们从来不对对方扭扭捏捏闪烁其词，这就是为什么他们三人能成为亲密的铁哥们儿，他们彼此能够坦诚相对。或者，他们会尽量做到这点。  
  
艾格西知道他不能告诉他们自己真正的工作，那会害了他们，但毁灭日后他告诉了他们哈利的事，因为他他妈的心都碎了，他需要一些同情和安慰，需要喝个烂醉在酒吧打一架（或两架）来发泄。而之后当哈利回来了……恩，他_当然_也告诉了他们。他们是他最好的两个朋友（第三个是洛克希），而Kingsman允许他在工作之外拥有自己的生活，只是关于他具体在做什么这方面不能太……诚实。所以_是的_，他已经跟他的朋友们讲了哈利，最后还秀了一张他们共处那24小时中他认为对方没有注意时偷拍的照片。那张照片真他妈的_好看_。哈利，穿着他的双排扣西服，手里拿着雨伞，正要转身离开，所以他的脸在镜头里仍很清晰。  
  
艾格西把这张照片珍藏起来，当然。尽管他现在拥有了真实的那个人，已经不太需要看照片了。  
  
莱恩的眼睛瞪得老大，基本上是高声尖叫着：“那个身材特棒的上流家伙？”  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼，笑嘻嘻地点头，又吸了一口啤酒。  
  
“上了他的屁股？”贾马尔补充，眉毛高高挑起，“用_你的_老二，老弟？”  
  
艾格西恼怒地吼了一声，把纸巾团成球砸向贾马尔。贾马尔太过震惊，甚至反应不过来要抬手挡住，纸球砸中他的肩膀然后弹了出去。  
  
“艾格西。”莱恩开口，隔着桌子朝艾格西探身，表情严肃得要命，“那个男人身材_超辣_的，而你_干了_他。这就是你正在告诉我的？”  
  
艾格西耸耸肩，点头。他们谈论哈利的方式让他觉得有那么一点点无礼，但随即他记起他们就是这么_说话_的。他们只是在问问题。他跟那些上流人士混了太久，开始失去和过去的联系。他需要把自己再往下降到他以前的那个街区的层次。他不希望自己和过去隔离得太远以至不再认识那些他曾经非常熟悉的事物。  
  
贾马尔向后靠上椅背，一只手抹了一下脸，无法相信：“_你_是怎么搞定_他_的？”  
  
艾格西看着两人满脸都是震惊和难以置信的表情：“你们两个想说什么？我可是一个_绅士_。”  
  
莱恩哼了一声，摇着头坐回原位：“上帝！”  
  
“自从你们两个开始约会，恶心地搅在一起像狗屎似的，”艾格西来回指着两人，“我一个人被留在那儿_积灰_，所以_是的_，我搞到一个超辣的上流家伙。操你们_两个_，认真的！”他说完，脸上装出夸张的愤怒。  
  
“我们叫过你一起玩！”莱恩抗议，说着看向贾马尔，对方点点头，“你叫我们滚蛋！”  
  
“哦对，我才不要必须看你们两个在我面前亲热！”艾格西冷笑着，把一叠餐巾纸扔向莱恩。  
  
这场谈话演变成三人大笑着把餐巾纸团成团互相砸对方，直到酒保严厉地瞪了他们一眼。他们安稳下来，笑得上气不接下气的贾马尔说：“操，你要当_爸爸_了！”  
  
艾格西点头，挑了挑眉毛，笑着回答：“没错。”  
  
莱恩又喝了一口酒：“所以，那是什么感觉？”他看着艾格西的表情真诚而好奇，艾格西看到了。他们都在为他_高兴_。_真的非常_开心。  
  
“感觉真他妈的，太不可思议了！”他说，“我在同一时间既兴奋又吓得要死。我不能更快乐了，坦白说。”  
  
“操这可_真棒_，老兄。”贾马尔大笑着说，“_祝贺你_，哥们儿。你他妈的会是一个特别了不起的爸爸。真的。”  
  
艾格西笑了：“你这么认为？”  
  
莱恩向后靠到椅背上，点头表示赞同：“当然啊。这么多年是你让我们活得好好的。罩着我们，只要我们需要，不管什么时候你都会帮我们走出困境，摆脱那些狗屎的麻烦。一个宝宝？没问题。”  
  
艾格西低下头，因为他知道自己笑得太用力而感到了疼痛。他没想过他们会说出这样的话，但现在他们说了，他意识到这些话_对他有多重要_。这两人——除了他妈妈，在所有人中认识他最久——，见过他处在人生最低潮、最操蛋、最叛逆的样子，认为他会是一个好爸爸。  
  
操。  
  
“但是最重要的，”贾马尔说，“_我_会是一个超棒的_叔叔_。”  
  
就在这时艾格西抬起头，正看到他一脸沾沾自喜的表情得意地笑着。  
  
“操你才不是呢。”莱恩瞥了一眼自己的男朋友，“你每句话都带脏字。”  
  
贾马尔一下子坐直转身朝向莱恩，脸上被冒犯的激怒表情让艾格西笑得更猛：“你也是！”他哀嚎，“你比我更糟！”  
  
“错了。”莱恩轻松地回应，“我可以控制不说。你不能。”  
  
“_你_还抽烟！”贾马尔发起反击，指责莱恩，“没人会希望宝宝周围有_那玩意儿_。”  
  
他们在桌边斗嘴，而这是艾格西很长时间以来笑得最厉害的一次。  
  
~  
  
哈利最终走进了公园。  
  
他知道他已经从家溜达了一段不小的距离，但他喜欢凉爽的空气和可以在外面_呼吸_的事实。这比终日只是局限在四面墙里要好得多。  
  
他变成了一个_他妈的_隐士。_操_。  
  
哈利感觉自己已经_长年累月_没有出来过了。  
  
“哈特先生？”  
  
听到自己的名字让他嚇了一跳，他能听出这个声音有些熟悉，但他不太清楚是谁。  
  
哈利转过身，发现自己正面对着艾格西的母亲。他必须尽力让自己不立刻他妈的180度转回来，然后朝相反的方向走。  
  
_操_。这是什么该死的、操蛋的_地狱_——  
  
“你好。”他说，并且很意外事实上自己的声音听起来_并不像_中风发作。真令人惊奇。  
  
她看上去比他上次见她时要好。但话说回来，那已经差不多是20年前。而且他刚刚告诉她她的丈夫已经去世。那也许已经阻碍了他们的初次互动。很有可能。  
  
恩。  
  
但是现在她的头发比那时候长，还打着卷，她的眼睛更明亮，而且她看上去很幸福。  
  
很好。至少有些人的人生目前不是四分五裂一塌糊涂的。  
  
_上帝_。  
  
“你好，你最近怎么样？”她问，而哈利感到一只小手拽着他的袖子，他这才意识到她正牵着一个年幼的金发女孩，在他能够开口回应米歇尔前，他听到一个细小的声音说：“你好！”  
  
他整个人都僵住了，缓缓往下看。他听艾格西讲过他的小妹妹，单从听到的故事来看她就是个绝对可爱的孩子，但哈利必须承认她本人甚至更加惹人喜爱。她眨着一双大大的蓝眼睛，充满期待地抬头看着他，不想被排除在这场对话之外。  
  
“哦，”哈利低头注视着她，“你好。你一定是可爱的黛西小姐。”  
  
米歇尔对他微笑，而黛西开心地笑出声，一蹦一跳地叫着：“是！我是黛西！”  
  
“啊，”他说，“我听说了不少关于你的事。你好，我叫哈利。能见到你真是_太好了_。”  
  
黛西高兴地蹦蹦跳跳，米歇尔轻拍她的肩膀，说：“遇见新朋友的时候我们应该做什么，亲爱的？”  
  
小女孩抬头看着她的妈妈，吸了口气，转身向哈利伸出小手。  
  
哈利不禁轻声笑了出来，然后弯腰握住小女孩的手，当他看到她是那么的为自己骄傲，他的脸上也洋溢着喜悦的笑容。  
  
“她很容易特别兴奋。”当他直起身，米歇尔笑着说。  
  
哈利笑了：“她很可爱。”  
  
米歇尔又朝他温和地笑了笑，然后说：“我们得走了——必须让_这个_小怪物”她说着去捏黛西的小脸蛋，女孩笑着尖叫起来，“洗个澡然后上床睡觉，在天完全黑以前。但我们就住在附近，所以我希望以后能经常见到你。我们很想邀请你来家里吃饭。”  
  
“听起来真不错。”哈利说，下一刻他有些分心，因为黛西突然整个人贴到他的腿上。她紧紧地抱了他一下，大声叫着：“再见哈利！”然后就撒开腿朝公园门口跑，她的母亲紧跟在她后面，扭头朝哈利喊着：“回头见！”  
  
好吧，刚才那幕并不是_可能应该_发生的核弹爆炸。但很快就_会_是了，一旦她发现真相。  
  
哈利决定自己也该踏上回家的路，在路上他想起了黛西，觉得一个孩子也许并不是发生在他身上最糟糕的事情。  
  
~  
  
他比艾格西早到家（哇哦，什么时候他们变成一对普通的伴侣那样而他都没意识到？），而且非常_疲倦_。  
  
哈利踱步走进厨房，然后决定他宁愿泡个澡。他已经到了楼上而且换好了睡袍，当他听到前门打开的声音（他给了艾格西备用钥匙所以不会再需要更多的撬锁行为因为他喜欢他的门锁_‘上面没有划痕，艾格西，谢谢你了’_），随后艾格西一边叫着他的名字一边一步两个台阶地跑上楼。哈利看不出有回答的必要，因为当他下一次吸气时，艾格西已经站在卧室门外，直直地看着他。  
  
“玩的开心么？”哈利问，他希望自己的声音听起来不要和他的感觉一样累。他几乎控制不住地想要打哈欠。  
  
“恩。”艾格西笑着靠在门框上。哈利还没来得及把他的西服放进衣柜，所以年轻人看见了，然后用眼神无声地向他询问。  
  
“出去走了走。”他简单地陈述，努力压下另一个哈欠，而下一刻，他却被艾格西亲吻着。哈利几乎无法搞清发生了什么，直到艾格西的嘴唇离开，一只手环在他腰上，将他拉过去紧贴着对方的身体，朝他笑着说：“我为你感到骄傲。”  
  
哈利回过神，感觉自己的眉头皱了起来：“只是一次_散步_，艾格西。又不是做了什么特别的事情。虽然我有碰到你的母亲和妹妹。她们都很讨人喜欢。”  
  
艾格西朝他眨了眨眼，笑容加深：“好吧，首先，_对_这是散步，因为我看得出来你现在很累；第二，你见过我妈和黛西了？”  
  
这条消息似乎令他特别高兴，他把哈利搂得更紧。  
  
“嗯_严格来说_我很多年前就见过你母亲——”哈利开口，却在半途发出恼怒的声音而截断了话头，因为艾格西翻了个白眼然后伸手打了他的屁股。  
  
“你知道我什么意思。”艾格西说，而哈利一脸无辜地看着他。  
  
“算了，_反正_，”哈利狠狠地瞪着艾格西，“她们人都很好。你妹妹对生活充满惊人的热情，而且显然，喜欢抱人。”  
  
艾格西看起来异常兴奋，而哈利挑起一侧眉毛。  
  
年轻人温柔地笑着，凝视了他一会儿，“我能和你一起么？”他问，抬手指向连接着卧房的浴室和浴缸。  
  
哈利点点头，随即收到一个吻。


	21. Chapter 21

随后，延续了好一段时间，他状态良好。_一切_都很正常。  
  
但是紧接着艾格西必须回去执行任务，而哈利被抛进另一个循环里。他不知道这是为什么，他应该早就清楚艾格西一定会在_某个_时间不得不回去工作。但这并不是唯一的一件事，会令他像现在这样震惊地看着桌对面的艾格西。  
  
哈利眨着眼：“_什么？_”  
  
艾格西看着他，试图（而且失败了）克制住脸上的笑意：“我妈找到份工作，但她找不到人帮她照看黛西。她跟我说小家伙在公园里遇见你的时候似乎很喜欢你……”  
  
哈利盯着艾格西，好像他已经失去了理智：“在她和我碰面的_三分钟_里喜欢我，与必须_一整天_都和我呆在一起可是有很大的区别，艾格西。而且我想象不出这间房子里有什么东西能让一个小孩开心。”  
  
“她有自己的玩具，而且差不多任何东西都能让她开心。”艾格西回答，“她不会惹麻烦的——”  
  
“我肯定她不会，那不是我担心的事。”哈利说，“我几乎记不住每天早晨吃我的维生素，你要我如何能记得按时喂她之类的事？”  
  
艾格西扑哧一声笑了出来，乐不可支地看着哈利：“好吧，人类了不起的一点，哈利——尤其是小孩子——是他们会告诉你他们需要什么。如果她饿了她就会跟你说的，相信我。”  
  
“她会被我眼睛上的绷带吓到。”哈利耸耸肩，他尽量不去过多地想这处损伤，就像每次它被提起时他做的那样。他知道如果他想得太多，他就会被丢回前不久还身处的黑暗之境，他也知道将来的某个时刻他还会再次垮掉，但他想要尽可能地延迟这一刻的到来。  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼：“她已经看见它了。没觉得那有什么可怕的。她好像只有两英尺高，哈利。她能看到你的墨镜后面。”  
  
哈利张开嘴想要继续抗议，但他再也找不到任何籍口。他甚至不能用他糟糕的精神状态做借口，因为最近他一直很好。总算有一件事抑郁症可能是有用的，而结果他正处于情绪的高峰。操。  
  
“好吧。”他叹了口气，在艾格西朝他得意地微笑时瞪着对方。他有一种幼稚的冲动，想把自己盘子里的一块西兰花弹到艾格西脸上。他好容易忍住了。  
  
“那么，我该在何时期待这位小客人的到来呢？”他问道，双臂交叉起来。  
  
“明天早上。”艾格西欢快地说，“一大早。”  
  
哈利直到躺进坟墓里都会否认他刚刚作为回应发出的那声毫无绅士风度的呻吟，但艾格西只是嗤的一笑，吻了他的额头，就行动起来去洗碗碟。哈利盯着他的背瞪了片刻，然后起身过去帮他。  
  
好吧，至少他不再感觉像要死了一样的可怕。艾格西从他手里取走盘子，一只胳膊绕过去搂住哈利的腰——把他拉过来吻了一下——而他不得不承认，年轻人的笑容使他对这种境况的苦恼少了几分。  
  
~  
  
哈利随后决定他将会他妈的照他想做的那般尖酸刻薄，当他在早上六点被一个西装革履、满脸笑容的艾格西叫醒。  
  
“早上好，亲爱的。”艾格西有些坏心眼地奸笑着，而哈利瞪着他（或者该说他_试图_瞪他，艾格西的笑声告诉他那不是很有效，但话又说回来，现在是_他妈的早上六点_），依然半睡半醒。“我妈带着黛西很快就来了。”他说完，在哈利的鬓角印下一个吻，好像这就会让他在受到这一切_不公正_待遇后还能心情愉快。  
  
“我要为这事恨你。”哈利打了个哈欠，而艾格西在房间另一端的更衣室里呵呵窃笑（什么时候艾格西把他的衣服都搬进来了？为什么哈利没注意到？）。  
  
“这事可没那么糟。”艾格西大笑，“Drama queen。”  
  
“你先是把我的肚子搞大，现在又来这个？太残忍了！”哈利像演戏一样夸张地说，“这样的背信弃义什么时候能结束？”  
  
“永远不能！”艾格西爽快地回答，再次亲吻他。  
  
这是除了每天服用孕期维生素外哈利最直接地承认自己怀孕了的一句话，而他能感觉到房间那头的艾格西整个人都在发光，差不多像个灿烂的_太阳_。他只能尽力不去想它。任何一件事。如果他开始思考他的眼睛、孩子、Kingsman……他会再度崩溃。所以哈利做了他最擅长的：  
  
压抑，压抑，压抑。  
  
从他出生那天起，他的头上仿佛一直飘着一团永恒不变的乌云，一段时间后，他学会要么无视它，要么将它作为一种优势利用起来。但是在他被击中头部后，它不再只是一团乌云，它变成了雷鸣、大雨和闪电。但现在，它又恢复成仅仅是一片云。有些东西笼罩着他，但也是他能暂时无视的东西，直到它再次变成一场风暴。  
  
而它_总是_会重新开始轰鸣的。  
  
~  
  
他们围绕着彼此移动，就像两人一直都住在同一间房子里、睡同一张床、用同一个浴室……  
  
而且上帝，他们那么容易就过上了普通的家庭生活，哈利几乎能笑出来，因为事情似乎是在他完全没有留意的时候就发生了。突然更衣室和衣柜里放着多余的衣服，牙刷架上有了另一把牙刷，浴室的台子上出现另一瓶洗发水和须后水。这个房子不再只是他一个人的了。它是_他们的_。  
  
他们已经成为了一对伴侣而他甚至没有注意到。整个过程是如此的自然和_容易_。  
  
这可真不错，有事情能如此顺利地水到渠成，而不需要哈利费心思考以致想到开始头疼。他和艾格西，他们就是……这样。这几乎就像他们之中任何一人都根本没有其他可能的出路。  
  
哈利嘟嘟囔囔发着牢骚，把水泼到脸上，尽量避开绷带；而艾格西在往自己身上喷古龙水。他们共用浴室的镜子。习惯得仿佛是第二天性。  
  
哈利打着哈欠穿上他的长袍，而艾格西从同一个衣柜里挑了一条领带。哈利走进厨房泡茶，在艾格西从橱柜里取出茶叶时将两个茶杯摆好。  
  
门铃响了，哈利出去开门，因为艾格西正忙着拿糖和牛奶。  
  
就好像他们一辈子都是这样生活的。  
  
哈利打开门，迎接他的是清晨仍有些昏暗的天空，凉爽的轻风和一个表情腼腆（但一直微笑）的米歇尔·安文，怀里抱着一个睡意朦胧迷迷糊糊地四处张望的小女孩。哈利对此感同身受。  
  
“哈利，”米歇尔开口，“早上好！非常感谢你的帮助。我_真的_不知道怎么谢你才好。艾格西说你不会介意——”  
  
“这没什么，真的一点也不麻烦。”哈利说着，回以同样的笑容。和这项任务被猛然推到他身上时那种令人吃惊的突然性和本能的冲动一样，他发现自己_真的_不想让这位女士担心侵入了他的私生活。  
  
米歇尔给了他一个感激的表情，而哈利发现自己很高兴能帮到她。至少对_一些人_而言他还是有用的。  
  
“哈利！”黛西睡眼惺忪地喊着，转过身看向他，裂嘴笑起来。  
  
“早上好黛西小姐。”他回应道，从米歇尔手里接过这个幼小的金发女孩。突然间，他的怀里有了一个孩子，肩膀上挎着一个婴儿用品包，而艾格西从他身后大喊着向他的母亲问好。随着最后一次向哈利表达感谢，给了黛西和艾格西一人一个吻，米歇尔走了，门关上后哈利听到一个细小、犯困的声音问着：“这是你的房子？”  
  
他眨了眨眼，然后看向女孩：“是的，这是我家。”  
  
“真漂亮。”她打了个哈欠，小脑袋靠在哈利的肩头。  
  
“恩，谢谢你。”他回答，然后把黛西的包放在沙发上，抱着她走进厨房，她的哥哥正在里面倒茶。哈利站在那，思考他的厨房里有什么东西是小孩子喜欢吃的，这时他留意到艾格西正盯着他，面上带着一种他无法定位的表情。这让他的脸稍稍有一点发热。哈利将黛西在怀里换了个位置，更舒服地抱着她。艾格西脸上的那种表情加剧了。  
  
它看起来像……占有欲？  
  
“艾格西。”黛西笑着看向她的哥哥。刚才的氛围被打破了，然后艾格西凑过来问候、亲吻小女孩，不停挠她痒痒，害她在哈利的怀里笑着扭来扭去。等到年轻人离开他的妹妹，把茶端到桌子上，黛西已经彻底清醒，咯咯笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
“瞧你干的好事。”哈利叹了口气，“现在她真的完全_醒了_。是不是，黛西？”  
  
“是的——！”她叫着，高举手臂在空中挥舞。  
  
“现在_我没法_回去睡觉了。”哈利用一种萎靡不振的语气说着，将黛西放在沙发上。小女孩马上站了起来，开始探索她周围的新环境，他对此一点也不惊讶，而他还在一小口一小口喝着茶，试图让自己清醒。他看着黛西，有那么一丝（而且非常、_非常_疲倦）的忍俊不禁，直到艾格西从桌旁站起来，边吻他边在他耳边轻声说“你会做得很好。”，他抱起黛西，当她尖叫的时候在她的脸颊上极其夸张地重重吻了一下，告诉她要乖乖听话，同时朝哈利挑逗地眨了一下眼，然后走出大门。  
  
哈利深吸一口气。他现在得靠自己了。  
  
而他完全不知道该做什么。黛西脱掉了她的小外套，在屋里走来走去，看看这，摸摸那，而哈利打着哈欠看着，直到小女孩走到他跟前。她用认真思考的表情看着他，然后问：“很困么？”  
  
哈利笑了：“有一点。不过没事。你想不想吃早餐？”  
  
蓝色的大眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，黛西兴奋地点点头。  
  
“好的。”哈利说着，转身朝厨房走，直到他感到一只小手滑进他的手掌里。他低下头，看见黛西正抬着头，满怀期待地眨着眼看他。  
  
哦，他现在明白了。  
  
“你想帮忙吗？”他问，而她的眼睛一下子亮起来，立刻说了声：“拜托——！”  
  
“当然。你想吃什么？”  
  
她思考着，小脸皱成一团，就好像这是她将作出的最重要的决定。  
  
上帝，这个孩子真的太_可爱_了。  
  
“吐司？”她抬起头问他。  
  
哈利笑着回答：“这个我们肯定做得好。”  
  
两分钟后，哈利指导黛西把面包片放进烤面包机里——女孩站在他从餐厅拿进来的椅子上，这样她就能够到流理台——当她按下杠杆让面包机开始加热，她高兴地叫着，看起来特别为自己骄傲，而哈利的心里热乎乎的。  
  
（哈利偷偷帮了她，当她压不下杠杆的时候从对着她的另一侧按下托架，但幸运的是她看来并没有注意到。）  
  
她对自己完成了让烤面包机开始运行的工作感到满意，转过身看着哈利，继续建议：“喝果汁？”  
  
“这个我们肯定也能圆满完成。”哈利回答，把她从椅子上举起来放回地面，看着她跑向冰箱。  
  
（哈利也有暗中帮她做这件事，当他看到她拽不开冰箱门，他越过她的头顶，用手指拉开门。庆幸的是，黛西这次也没注意到，相反的，她朝着他眉开眼笑，自豪地说：“你看到了吗？”，对此哈利的回复是：“是的我看到了！你是个非常强壮的大女孩，黛西。干得漂亮！”）  
  
烤吐司从面包机里弹了出来，哈利帮着黛西在吐司上抹好黄油，丝毫不意外她把黄油弄得满手都是，当他们到了餐桌边——哈利端着盘子、杯子和果汁，而黛西在他身边蹦蹦跳跳——他让她以为完全是她自己独立把果汁倒进杯子里（他站在她身后，稳稳地拿着果汁盒，然后迅速移开手，当她笑嘻嘻地看向他，再次为自己骄傲。哈利只是说：“太棒了，黛西。”并把纸盒放回冰箱里。）  
  
到了早上7点15分，黛西开心地大口嚼着吐司，兴致勃勃地四处观察着他的餐厅，同时进行一项场面壮观的工作：让她的早餐布满她的整张小脸。哈利不认为在他的人生中曾见过如此惹人喜爱的事物。  
  
她吃完早餐（并且随即把剩下的果汁撒了出来，伴随着圆睁的眼睛和一个小小的、难为情的_“哎-呀”_，这让哈利在伸手去拿最近的抹布时笑出声来），然后哈利让她坐到电视机前，感谢上帝的_一些_怜悯，他们_竟然_找到一个卡通频道。  
  
哈利也在沙发上坐下，黛西立刻依偎到他身边，打着哈欠。哈利意识到在黛西接管他家的这段短暂时间里他笑的大概比之前整个人生里可能笑过的总和都多。  
  
太过夸张的说法，是的。但现在这个就_不是_夸大其词了，不到_十分钟_后哈利往下看，发现黛西已经睡熟了。撇开孩子活泼好动的精力不谈，时间还很早，所以他把她抱在怀里，带她到楼上客房，把她放在床上盖好被子，然后关上房门。他决定自己也去躺一会儿。不是去睡觉，因为他需要保持清醒以防黛西醒来需要他，但也许只是……让他的眼睛休息休息。  
  
对。这是一个好主意。  
  
~  
  
哈利在一只小手轻拍着他的脸和咯咯的笑声中醒来，当他睁开眼，眼前满满都是金色的头发。  
  
“醒醒，哈利！”她低声在他耳边唤着，和其他这样小的孩子咬耳朵时做的一样，也就是他们的悄悄话可能还不如说根本不‘悄悄’。  
  
“我醒了，黛西。”他边回答边坐起来，眨着眼睛将睡意的最后一点迷雾挤出去，“你醒了很久么？”  
  
黛西在他的床上蹦着说：“不，我也刚醒。”  
  
哦，很好。哈利看着她，接下来就想问她究竟是怎么到床上的，直到这时他的视线落在床边的一小沓厚书上，显然是她从床头柜旁边的小书架上搬过来的。  
  
“那是_你_弄的？”他指着小女孩组装好的临时脚凳问。他知道屋子里没有其他人能做到这件事，但他仍然觉得印象深刻和困惑，_因为是所有这么小的孩子都如此有创造力么？_  
  
她点点头：“我够不到。”  
  
哈利无言地眨眨眼。哇噢！  
  
黛西立刻进入下一个话题。“我们能玩游戏么？”她边问边开心地蹦跳。  
  
“当然可以。”哈利回答，把她从床上抱起来带下楼，“你想玩什么游戏？”  
  
“在我的背包里。”  
  
哈利把黛西放下来，她自己走过去找到了她的背包，从里面掏出一副印着卡通图案的超大号纸牌（_明显_专为幼儿所做的那种），然后握住哈利的手，拉着他和她一起坐在茶几旁的地毯上。  
  
他一直没有说话，安静地看着小女孩将卡片一一摆好，她脸上的神情异乎寻常的严肃认真、全神贯注，这让他忍不住发出一声轻笑。孩子们往往会把最小的事情都看得非常重要。这点相当可爱。  
  
当黛西很满意自己把卡片整齐地排成行，她坐下来，无比严肃地看向哈利。就像这是他这辈子要做的唯一一件最重要的事。哈利压下另一个想笑的冲动，控制他的面部表情表现得同样严肃认真，向她表明他对待这个游戏就和她一样认真。这是_非常_重要的事务。她看着他，坚定地点点头，好像一个正在执行任务的女孩。  
  
“好的。”她睁大眼睛，迫不及待地介绍，“游戏是这么玩的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我保留了Drama queen，感觉翻成‘作秀女王’‘事儿妈’或者‘小题大做’‘大惊小怪’都差点意思……


	22. Chapter 22

他们差不多玩了一个小时（这套卡片原来是一个简单的记忆和匹配游戏，大部分时间哈利都让黛西赢，笑着看孩子兴奋地拍手，他自己则假装对又一次被打败而失望），之后黛西看向他，眯起眼睛咬着嘴唇说：“吃午餐？”  
  
“你想吃什么？”哈利边问边帮她把卡片收集起来放回盒子，塞进她的背包里，而黛西一直咬着嘴唇思考。  
  
“三-民治？”她问着，朝哈利抬起手臂，期待地看着他，而哈利认出这种姿势是表示想要被抱起来的全球通用儿童-信号。他不假思索地这么做了，把她抱到自己的胯上（格外注意确保她的腿不会踢到他的肚子，尽管他拒绝承认自己做了这个防范），他的面上露出温柔的笑容，当他感到一双小手摸着他的头发，配合着黛西吃吃的笑声：“卷卷的！”  
  
他的头发越来越长了，他真的应该去剪短些。这些自来卷已经开始向所有人彰显自我。  
  
哈利抱着黛西走进厨房，把她放在柜台上，开始拿需要的食材。但黛西丝毫没有放开他的意思，于是结果是他抱着小女孩在厨房里转来转去，从橱柜里取出面包，然后从餐具抽屉里抽出一把黄油刀。  
  
“你喜欢什么样的三明治？”他问怀里的女孩，而她把头靠在他的肩膀上，回答：“果酱和花生。”  
  
“哦，花生酱和果酱。”他确认，感到女孩点了点头。  
  
哈利几次试着把黛西放下来，但她紧紧地抱着他，而哈利根本不忍心硬把她从身上掰开。他设法用一只手做午餐，一只手抱着小女孩，而黛西安静地窝在他怀里。直到他抱着她、端着餐盘走到桌边，她才终于肯从他身上下来，开心地拿起三明治咬了一口，并且同样成功地把果酱弄得满脸都是。他拿出手帕轻轻擦干净她的脸颊，而小女孩发出咯咯的笑声。  
  
“你要再喝些果汁么？”他边问边走回厨房收拾餐具。  
  
“要，谢谢！”黛西小嘴塞满面包回答。  
  
哈利把杯子递给她（这次杯子是塑料的，经过今早打翻果汁的意外后），黛西朝他咧嘴笑开，让他得以彻底欣赏她嘴里满满的嚼到一半的三明治。他笑着收拾弄乱的厨房，怜爱地看着黛西蹒跚地端着盘子走进厨房，带着下定决心的表情看向水池。她是那么小，根本不用_希望_能够到水池，但她并没有转向哈利寻求帮助。黛西把盘子放在身边的地上，而哈利静静地看着她，只想看看她要做什么。如果她的行为有伤到自己的危险，哈利会出手干预，但目前为止他没看到让一个小孩子锻炼自己解决问题的能力有何不妥。所以他靠着流理台，看着黛西的小脸因为思考而皱起，下一刻她打开了水池下面的橱柜，查看柜子里都装了些什么，她拉出放在里面的一个大工具箱，站了上去。随即她的脸上就露出失望的表情，还是不够高。哈利努力绷着脸隐藏笑意。  
  
黛西从箱子上下来，再次检查起柜子，而哈利一直看着——深深觉得这非常了不起——当她又拽出一个装洗涤剂的大塑料箱，把它放在工具箱上，取回之前放在地上的盘子，先踩到工具箱上，再站上塑料箱，高兴地将盘子送进水池。  
  
然后她把所有东西都放回原位，关上柜门，朝哈利咧嘴笑得开心。  
  
“你总是这样做么？”哈利问。女孩动了动可爱的小鼻头，又抬手揉了一下，然后边思考边拽着她身上紫色的褶边衬衫。  
  
“没办法，太小了，够不到。”她回答。  
  
“你非常、_非常_聪明，黛西。”哈利满心爱怜地柔声说，小女孩笑得更欢了。  
  
“真的？”她睁大眼睛问。  
  
哈利笑着看黛西走向自己，举起手臂，无声地请求被抱起来：“没错。真的。你_不可思议的_聪明。是_最聪明的_。”  
  
他抱着黛西走回客厅，小女孩嘻嘻笑着，头靠在他的肩膀上，哈利感到她把小小的手臂环上他的脖子，这时他意识到她在_拥抱_自己。  
  
他感到胸中流动的暖意更加温热。  
  
“你现在想做什么？”哈利问道，女孩在他怀里挪了挪位置。  
  
“恩……讲故事？”黛西询问，哈利点点头。  
  
“你想听什么故事？”  
  
“我的背包！”  
  
他再次把她放下来，让她自己走到放背包的地方，笨拙地从里面拽出一本色彩亮丽的图书，然后回到已经在沙发上坐下的哈利身边。黛西爬上沙发紧挨着哈利，钻到他的胳膊下面，把书推到他面前，开心地咧着嘴。哈利从她手里接过书，翻过来查看了一下封面。然后他的视线朝下，看着金色的小脑袋依偎在他身侧。黛西抬起膝盖抵在胸前，在他的臂弯里蜷成一团，哈利不禁觉得她是世界上最可爱的小东西。他打开书，翻到标题页，开始朗读。  
  
“一只小熊名叫帕丁顿……”故事开始了。  
  
~  
  
听完故事，黛西和哈利商量着又玩了几轮他们的卡牌游戏（好吧，比几轮要_多一些_，他发现自己无法对女孩说不。这不是他的错。），直到她决定她玩够了，时间已经到了下午五点，她正不停地打着呵欠揉着眼睛。  
  
“好吧，”哈利说，“是时候小睡一会。”  
  
“我不想睡觉。”她打着瞌睡说。  
  
“很好。”他回应，“那么，看动画片怎么样？”  
  
黛西昏昏欲睡地笑着，哈利把她放在沙发上——而且正如他预想的那样——她不到五分钟就睡着了，整个人蜷起来，_毫无_知觉。  
  
“就像我说的。”他颇为得意地微笑，“休息的时间到了。”  
  
他为她拿来毛毯和枕头，将毯子盖在她身上，掖好边角（把她变成一个小小的人形墨西哥卷饼），然后坐进沙发对面的扶手椅。哈利看着那个小女孩——无忧无虑地快速沉入梦乡——然后翻开一本书。  
  
~  
  
一小时后黛西醒了，皱起她的小鼻子，打着呵欠，坐起来揉眼睛。  
  
“哈哩？”她在呵欠声中唤着。  
  
“你好黛西。”他温柔地回应，把书放下后走到她身边，“我希望你刚才睡得很好。”  
  
黛西又打了个呵欠，点点头，朝他伸出双臂。哈利笑着抱起她，将她放在胯上，她的头靠在他的肩膀上，双手再次环绕在他的脖子上，柔软的金发蹭得他的脸颊有些发痒。不知怎的哈利判断得出黛西仍然很睏，所以他将她抱紧，在她趴在他身上继续打瞌睡的时候，轻轻摇晃着这个疲倦的小女孩。  
  
而这就是艾格西找到哈利时的情景，他抱着黛西，在房间里摇摆着，晃着她入睡。  
  
年轻人停下脚步，将面前的一幕印入脑海里。艾格西的西装有些皱——作为泄密的证据，揭示梅林派他去执行了一个短期的本地任务——而且他今天早上就露出过那种奇怪的表情。哈利眨着眼，但是他移动的脚步没有迟疑。这样做能让怀里的小女孩舒服地入睡，而他并不想打搅她安宁的睡意。于是，他和艾格西越过黛西的小脑袋看着彼此。  
  
艾格西脸上的那种表情加深了，他走过去吻了哈利，眼中充满饥渴。  
  
哈利有一点点……不明所以，至少可以这么说。  
  
“我妈很快就会来接黛西。”年轻人开口，声音喑哑，双眼在哈利的身上游荡。哈利刚想问年轻人是不是还好，但下一刻敲门声响起，艾格西转身走过去拿他妹妹的背包，与此同时哈利抱着黛西打开门。  
  
“你好，哈利。”金发女子微笑着，然后米歇尔看到她的女儿——趴在哈利身上打着瞌睡——她不由轻笑出声。  
  
“晚上好，米歇尔。”哈利愉快地问好，将黛西移到她怀里。小女孩在这时醒来，睁开眼睛看着哈利。他猜她已经意识到自己就要被带回家，因为她开始呜咽，“哈利！”突然间她看上去就要放声大哭。黛西在她母亲的怀里扭着身子够向哈利，眼睛湿漉漉的，下唇不停颤抖。米歇尔被逗乐了，她靠近站在门口的中年人，好让小女孩能够双手搂住他的脖子，给他一个含泪的拥抱。哈利抚摸着她的后背，而米歇尔呵呵笑起来，当黛西泪眼婆娑地说：“不想走。想留下和哈利玩。”  
  
哈利轻声笑了，而黛西放开他，擦着两只泪汪汪的眼睛。米歇尔看向他，哈利清楚地知道她要说什么，因为她的面上露出了略显尴尬、局促的表情，于是他及时挽救了她的不安，看着黛西说：“别担心。我们明天见，黛西小姐。怎么样？”  
  
米歇尔看起来松了口气，她笑着用口型向哈利说“谢谢你”，充满感激之情，而黛西仍在抽泣。  
  
“别哭，黛西。我们明天就会见面的，我保证。我们会玩更多的游戏，读更多的书。”  
  
这让小女孩的心情好了一点，她抽噎着点头，小脸因为泪水变得脏兮兮红通通的，她揉着眼睛哽咽地说：“好吧。再见，哈利。”  
  
“再见，黛西。”他微笑，这时艾格西将黛西的背包递给他的母亲。米歇尔亲了艾格西一下，真诚地握住哈利的手：“太感谢你了，哈利。”对此他请她安心，_这一点也不麻烦，真的，黛西是如此的可爱_。  
  
接着她们走向等候在路边的出租车（哈利注意到那是一辆Kingsman出租车，艾格西极有可能用它送他的母亲和妹妹去任何她们需要去的地方。这完全符合他的作风。如果他能事事处处保护她们，他为什么不？）——黛西越过米歇尔的肩膀向他们摆手，哈利回以同样的手势——然后她们离开了。

艾格西关上门，而哈利立刻转身端详对方，担忧占据了他的全部心思，他焦急地上下打量着年轻人，查找有没有伤处，直到艾格西向前倾身吻得他透不过气，啃咬着他的嘴唇，深深冲入哈利口中，接着带他上楼进入他们的卧室（上帝，这是_他们的_卧室了，不是么？）哈利感到……相当困惑。  
  
“艾格西。”当年轻人拉着他穿过房间时，他忍不住问，“你还好么？你从今天早上就表现得有些奇怪。”  
  
哦。下一刻他再次被亲了。艾格西剥下他的外套，带着如饥似渴的眼神把哈利拉向自己，环住他的腰，深深地吻上他。哈利差不多就要放弃了，几乎由着自己的大脑放空，唯一填满其中的只有_艾格西艾格西艾格西艾格西_，因为和艾格西在一起的感觉总是_那么好_，但在他的注意力过度分散之前他还是想得到一个答案。因为艾格西如果有任何_不妥_，他必须知道，这样他才能——  
  
“你，”年轻人开口，在一个又一个湿吻中间喘息着，“很会带她。”  
  
哈利几乎完全忘了自己的困惑，当艾格西的唇向下移到他的脖颈，双手在哈利的身上游走，摸索着他的臀部，和他相互摩擦着。“你对我们的宝宝会特别好的。”他继续说着，而哈利只能隐约听出他说了些什么，因为他_被按入床垫里，被扒了个精光，被上下抚摸，而这一切感觉是这样好_——  
  
他也被不断亲吻——艾格西的舌头贪婪地舔着他的，品尝他——而哈利只能发出剧烈的喘息声，当艾格西放开他的嘴唇，移去轻咬他的锁骨，同时快速脱下自己的衬衫——紧接着是西裤和短裤。  
  
哈利，在大多数情况下，都成功地忽略了自己腹部轻微的隆起，但随后，当艾格西把他钉在床垫上时，他们赤裸的身体彼此嵌入，年轻人的手来回抚摸着他略显圆润的肚皮，从喉咙深处发出充满占有欲的重浊的声音，哈利的脸不由的红了，兴奋的冲动如电流一般迅速通过全身。一些来自艾格西看他的方式中的东西，完全暗沉的、充满渴欲的，让他只想紧紧_抱住_对方——  
  
“怀孕的你看起来_真他妈的棒_，哈利。”艾格西一边亲吻哈利的脖子一边低吼着，手上却温柔地按摩着中年人的腹部，“操，我真希望你能_看见_自己现在的样子。”  
  
哈利没有回答，因为他真的_没办法_做出任何回应。此刻哈利能做到的无法超出低声呜咽和喘息。他也差不多99%肯定是孕激素让他变得更加敏感，渴望和急需艾格西的爱抚，并且考虑到这是第一天他们分开超过十分钟，哈利完全瘫软下去，当艾格西火热的手占有性地抚过他的皮肤，一根手指在他的洞口打转的同时双唇移下去亲吻他微圆的腰腹，抬起眼睛看他的那种贪婪表情令哈利全身发热。  
  
“该死的_好看_，哈利。”艾格西拉长腔调说着，声音低沉，他再次亲吻哈利的肚子，润滑过的手指（艾格西是什么时候拿到润滑剂的？哈利的注意力过于分散以至他无法进一步思考这个问题）推入他的身体，有东西突破紧缩的肌肉的感觉让哈利的呼吸变得急促。他攥紧床单，顺从地张开嘴，由着艾格西再次亲吻他，舔咬他的嘴唇，用湿滑的手指慢慢打开他，哈利口中溢出迷乱的呻吟，刺激着年轻人将他抱得更紧、吻得更深。他需要的只是艾格西，无处不在的，_抚遍他全身_——  
  
“你是_我的_。”艾格西的沉吟吐入哈利喘息的口中，另一只湿润的手指顺势放入他体内，碾磨着身下这具不断扭动的躯体。哈利只能抬起胳膊环上艾格西的脖子，呜咽着回应。  
  
艾格西是如此_仔细地_打开他，他的亲吻是如此_深刻_，拥抱是如此_紧密_，哈利觉得全身都着了火，而当艾格西抽出手指，倾身覆上哈利，这种感觉只变得更加强烈——一只强壮的手臂托住他的头，绵密的深吻几乎让他窒息，当艾格西的yinjing擦碰着他的入口，潮湿、温热，他感到体内初次燃起的快感和渴求。哈利只能急喘着在艾格西的唇边吐出一个可怜的‘请’，下一刻他被紧紧握住，紧闭的入口被攻破，随着一声低吟，身上的男人缓缓填满他，直到埋入最深处。哈利紧抓着艾格西把他拉得更近，突然被完全填充、异常饱涨的感觉让他叫出声来，他弓起身埋入牢牢钉住他的怀抱里，腹部紧贴着压在他上面的身体。他已经是一团糟，当艾格西开始撞入他体内，牢牢紧握住他的身体，不断低吼着，因为哈利是如此_该死的紧致、炽热和湿润_——  
  
_“我的！我的！我的！”_年轻人反复念叨着，朝中年人光裸的肌肤吼出他的所有权，在他的腰臀上按出手指形状的淤痕。而哈利在艾格西的yinjing每次戳上他的前列腺时无法控制地喊叫着，指甲顺着年轻人的背划下。这是艾格西听过的最美味动听的声音，哈利因为他而变得一塌糊涂。  
  
哈利抽泣着到达高潮，射出的jingye溅在他的肚子上，艾格西在哈利被高潮过度刺激的身体里又抽送了几次，接着双臂更紧地搂住中年人的腰，嘶吼着将火热的粘稠射入他体内。他慢慢退出来，凝视着身下的男人，被亲吻啃咬、整个肿起来的嘴唇，凌乱的卷发，通红的脸颊和微圆的腹部，艾格西的jingye正不断从他腿间滴落。  
  
他再次被哈利_正怀着他的孩子_的认知击中。操，他是艾格西见过的最美好、性感和诱人的事物，此刻正一丝不挂地躺在他身下，怀着宝宝，带着情事后餍足的表情，满面潮红，气喘吁吁，而且如此_该死的漂亮_。  
  
“他妈的_美极了_，哈利。”他轻声低语，将又一个吻印上那红肿的双唇。 


	23. Chapter 23

哈利在凌晨4点13分醒来。  
  
他不确定自己是什么时候睡着的，但他可以推测很可能是紧接着他和艾格西做了——  
  
重点是，他只穿着他的睡袍（勉强算穿着），而且他感到艾格西的东西在他的大腿间已经完全干了，而艾格西——同样几乎没穿什么——手臂相当有占有性地环在哈利的腰上。他努力试着忽略他有多么<strike>爱</strike> <strike>渴望</strike> <strike>珍视 </strike>_喜欢_这个，并将这想法从意识里推出去，慢慢地把自己从年轻人的禁锢中解开——对方发出了极度不满的声音，但仍然沉睡着——他在漆黑的房间里摸索着往相连的浴室走。某一时刻他的眼睛攫取了卧室宽敞的窗户外的景色，映入眼帘的是伦敦灰色的天空给地面上的所有东西投下一层淡淡的蓝色。哈利的心情亮了一些。他一直都很喜欢阴沉的天气。它具有一种宁静……又不可预知的神秘。有可能一整天都是平静无波的阴天；又或者它会变成一场飓风，或是一场猛烈的暴风雨。  
  
看到了么？无法预测。  
  
他欣赏这点。  
  
哈利的手滑过床头柜……衣柜……墙……墙……还是墙……_门把手_。  
  
他关上门，打开淋浴，希望自己没有吵醒仍睡在床上的年轻人。黑暗中一切声音听起来都更加清晰响亮。水从花洒喷涌而出……  
  
然后，出于某种原因他就只是_站在_那里，穿着睡袍，任花洒里的水不停流着。视野里模糊的边缘是一个迹象，表明他此刻已经完全神游太空，他的眼睛并没有_真的_看进自己面对的淋浴间墙壁上的白色瓷砖。眨眼并没有让视线变得清晰，或者把他的意识拉回来，而他很快就接受了正在发生的事情，因为这样感觉……很不错，以一种奇怪的方式。活着，但并不一定扎根于现实。当这种状态结束时他眨了眨眼，将这个古怪插曲缠绕意识的最后几根绳索从脑中甩出去。他不知道自己是不是应该担心这种状况。  
  
哈利选择不去想它。但结果是他与_另一件_他一直试着不去想的事情面对面。  
  
他的腹部显然变得圆起来，这似乎是在一夜之间发生的。也许他之前一直没有留意（其实没有_‘也许’_……他心知肚明），但这个残酷的事实仿佛一记重拳直直击在他的脸上，导致他呆愣地在那里站了片刻，双手还一直抓着睡袍，好像正准备把它脱掉。  
  
哈利不熟悉精神层面的幸福和满足。他甚至都不太擅长_确保_身体平安无事（当他出外勤和执行任务时，他的主要目标是_‘不要他妈的被打中你这个该死的笨蛋’_，当然，这点上他总是失败。）。他的工作是那种要求你赔上自己的一切，无法保证你能活着回家的工种（如果你还愿意费心有一个家，鉴于任何一天你都会在世界上随机的某个地方呆上天晓得多久的时间）。Kingsman一直为特工们提供心理辅导，甚至建议他们参加，但哈利从23岁被封为新任加拉哈德起就已经决定他不需要这个（尽管那个时候他的原话更接近于“操它的”。）  
  
但现在他想也许他以前应该——  
  
别在意了。  
  
他猛地拽下睡袍走入淋浴喷洒的水幕中。  
  
他注意到两件事。第一个，是事实上他的头发似乎比他记忆中的更长更浓密（哇哦，他近来真的没有去关注任何事物），长到当水冲刷过后，它打着波浪卷落在他的脖子上。第二个，是——再次——他一直回避的东西。他的肚子还不算大，但是_很明显_圆了，如果有谁看到，他们会_知道_他怀孕了。他……不知道该有何感受。或者，他对腹中的孩子有_一丝一毫的感觉_。某种类似完全漠不关心的情绪沉淀在他身体里，他有些希望他仍对这件事极度不快。这总比一只手来回摸着肚子却根本无法给出一个像样的反应要好得多。他假设其中一部分要怪责于事实上他最近一直对每一日自己做出的改变如此心不在焉。现在他终于让自己去思考这件事，他这段时间吃得多了（虽然不规则），而且选择尽可能不活动。  
  
他把手放在肚子上，深吸一口气。至少艾格西很兴奋。自从那天早晨哈利告诉他为什么自己会瞒着他，他们再没有讨论过这个孩子和他们的将来，但是现在他渐渐变得……焦虑？不安？他不确定。但他在想他们什么时候会计划去准备婴儿房或者……_操_，艾格西有没有告诉他的母亲？当他向她坦白时哈利_真的_不想在场。米歇尔_现在_还算喜欢他，但知道这件事后她绝对不会。  
  
她可能会_杀了他_。  
  
他可能会_让她这么做_。  
  
不管怎样，这东西会需要一个名字。并且他们需要在将来安排谁来抚养它，因为很显然_哈利_不适合做这个。也许艾格西会带着孩子离开。他不会感到惊讶。他肯定艾格西的意思是他会在他怀孕期间一直留在他身边。哈利没有期望更多。还有，他也许到了约见医生的时间，尽管他真的不确定（梅林是那种会发出成吨电子邮件和短信的类型，这样，当他对你穷追到底、揪着你的耳朵把你拖进医疗部时你就没有任何借口，因为_‘看在老天的份上哈利！35封邮件。我还给你打了15通电话！'_他犯过一次带着一个流血的枪伤直接回家倒在床上的错误。在体验过与梅林的这个经历后，他真的不想再重复一次，谢谢。）他没有查看眼镜里的信息或者电脑或者任何通讯设备有……多长时间？过去多久了？现在是几月份？他应该知道的，但他……忘记了？  
  
真他妈的见鬼！  
  
他不知道自己的人生现在是往何处走，而且在这件事上他甚至没有真正产生任何强烈的想法。他不再希望他从没有怀孕，但他对此也并不感到高兴。他没有意见。他不再希望他还有另一只眼睛，但他也没有因为失去它而激动。再次，没有想法。他不再希望他没有受过枪伤，同时也不满意他被击中。  
  
也许他只是太累了。也许他只是需要再多一点睡眠。除此之外，哈利没有任何答案。  
  
他已经逐渐习惯这个，得不到答案。  
  
哈利意识到他一直在抚摸自己的腹部，他不知道他是在试图安抚自己还是……  
  
与他过去做的迅速把手抽开相反，他只是在意识里耸了耸肩，手上动作继续。这操它的有什么关系。他能不能好好摸他怀孕的肚子他妈的能对这个宇宙的运转有什么影响。  
  
这有个屁关系。没有一件事有。  
  
但他猜他会这样做下去，直到他死什么的。  
  
~  
  
等哈利走出淋浴间，他已经将自己身体的每一寸都好好擦洗了一遍，他穿着睡袍离开浴室，发现艾格西坐在床上，头发乱作一团，睡意朦胧地眨着眼睛。  
  
“啊，你在这儿。”他打了个呵欠，“我正要去找你。”  
  
哈利耸耸肩膀：“只是去洗个澡。”  
  
年轻人对着他缓缓笑起来，伸出手：“到这儿来，亲爱的。”  
  
哈利怀疑地斜眼看他。  
  
“快过来。”艾格西面上的笑容加大，于是哈利照做了。  
  
年轻人将他拉上床，拽入自己怀中亲吻，哈利能感到他的睡袍被向后扯开，这样艾格西就能把手放在他的肚子上。  
  
好吧，至少艾格西这么做的时候感觉很不错。  
  
“你太棒了。”他喃喃念叨着，嗓音低沉，“他妈的太美了，为我……”  
  
哈利没有回答，只是接受对方充满渴欲的亲吻，沉浸在艾格西的抚摸和感情中，就像个可怜的东西，他清楚自己是。  
  
当他们终于分开，哈利知道自己的脸可能红了，而且唇上传来的感觉告诉他，他的嘴也应该像他所知的那样被吻得又红又肿，这只会让艾格西的视线由上至下扫过他的身体——他的手仍放在哈利微圆的腹部——当他再次从年轻人眼中看到那种暗沉、野性和饥渴的目光，如果哈利不了解对方，这眼神几乎是令人恐惧的。  
  
“_真漂亮_。”年轻人低吼着，将哈利的嘴据为己有，“_如此美丽，而你是我的。这个孩子是我的。你们都是我的_。”  
  
哈利将接下来一个小时左右的时间都花在躺在床上。  
  
而等到他终于开始泡第一杯茶，艾格西挑选起今天要系的领带时，哈利不得不再冲了一次澡。  
  
~  
  
“哈利！”  
  
“你好，黛西。”哈利朝米歇尔怀里睡眼惺忪但表情愉快的小女孩微笑，“你瞧，我告诉过你我们明天就会见面。”  
  
女孩的眼中焕发着光芒，眉开眼笑，米歇尔轻声笑起来：“她一直在谈论你，就没停过。‘哈利给我读帕丁顿熊’，‘哈利夸我聪明’。”  
  
他的笑容加深，因为米歇尔是如此彻底地被她的女儿_逗乐了_。虽然她的表情随即变得认真，目光柔和地看向他：“但是说真的……谢谢你哈利！这真的是卸掉了我肩头上的一个重担，所以实在——谢谢你。”  
  
“米歇尔。”他看着女子的眼睛回应道，“这不麻烦。没必要一直感谢我。我很高兴能帮忙，而且黛西这么可爱。”  
  
米歇尔微笑着，笑意直达眼底，然后他们的注意力都被转移了，因为黛西——这个小家伙似乎开始感到被忽视——伸手去够哈利（连带着抓握的手部动作），小嘴噘着。  
  
“好的，好的，霸道小姐。”米歇尔笑着将女儿递给哈利，同时把她的背包也递给他，“我该走了。黛西，做个好孩子，妈咪爱你。”说着，她亲吻女孩的脸颊，“哈利，就再多说一次，谢谢你。”  
  
“请让刚才这句_确实_成为最后一次。”哈利笑了，米歇尔呵呵笑着走向Kingsman的出租车，艾格西已经确保这个时间它是她的私人租车。  
  
“再见妈咪！”黛西挥手道别，米歇尔回头朝小女孩飞了一个吻，接着坐进汽车离开。  
  
哈利关上门，抱着黛西走回起居室，把她放到沙发上，脱下她的外套挂在衣架上，然后站在门边饶有趣味地看艾格西挠他妹妹痒痒，直到她满脸通红。当小女孩在沙发上逐渐平息大笑的喘息，艾格西最后啜了一口茶，亲吻哈利（并且偷偷伸手捏了他的屁股，在哈利发怒地瞪他时嗤嗤窃笑），然后走出家门。  
  
黛西蹦蹦跳跳地来到哈利面前，拽住他的裤腿，笑着说：“吃早餐？”  
  
哈利向下看着她，微笑：“当然，那么今天吃什么呢？”  
  
女孩抬高胳膊够向他，哈利把她抱起来，她随即建议：“鸡蛋？”  
  
“我们肯定能做好这个。”他回答，伴着轻轻的笑声。  
  
~  
  
“去散步？”黛西在下午三点左右发问，从她面前的画纸和蜡笔堆中抬起头看向哈利——在黛西的坚持下——正坐在她对面——和小女孩一起坐在地上——当她靠在茶几前画画。  
  
“散步？”哈利重复了一句，他不知道自己为什么会这样做，鉴于他第一次已经很清楚地听到黛西说了什么。  
  
她高兴地点头，金色的小麻花辫随着动作上下跳动。  
  
哈利想要说不，他确实想的。他不确定他今天已经做好了面对外界的心理准备，但小女孩看起来是这么兴奋，他知道如果他真的拒绝她，他一定会觉得自己_恶劣至极_。所以他听到自己说：“哦，好的。”  
  
于是他告诉黛西留在原地，他很快就回来，而她兴高采烈地点头，继续画她的画。  
  
而这就是为何他会发现自己站在穿衣镜前，调整他的领带，同时感激他的西装仍然合身并且让他看起来和往常一样，小肚腩被很好地隐藏起来。他帮开心地扭来扭去的小女孩扣好外套的扣子，戴上他的墨镜，确保自己带了钱包和钥匙，然后穿上他自己的大衣。  
  
他记得自己穿着这件大衣参加了艾格西的测试，就是那场他被绑在铁轨上的忠诚考验。  
  
那感觉就像上辈子的事。  
  
只是作为防范措施，他带上了他的雨伞、暗针手表，将印戒滑到小指上，又在口袋里塞了一个打火机手榴弹。  
  
你知道的，和年幼的孩子出门时_总_需要带的那些东西。  
  
“好了黛西，准备好了吗？”他说着，目光转向小女孩，小小的身体包裹在她的外套里。  
  
“是的！”她咧嘴笑开，双脚蹦跳着。  
  
哈利笑了，牵起黛西的手打开门。  
  
~  
  
哈利发现，和小孩子一起走路确实会迫使你放慢脚步，仔细欣赏四周优美的环境。你不能走得太快，并且显然他们不管怎样都会将每一棵树、每一粒鹅卵石、每一座喷泉、每一栋色彩鲜艳的房子、每一只小鸟和每一朵鲜花都向你指出。有这样一个小导游，你永远不会错过任何事物。  
  
但不久住宅区的街道就落在身后，他们走过一排排小巧而古朴的小商店——它们令黛西着迷——直到这个小女孩深吸一口气，直直看进一家商店的窗户里，哈利看到这是间玩具店。她的眼睛睁得大大的，抓着哈利的小手兴奋地攥紧了。  
  
“你想进去看看么？”哈利询问，并且一点也不惊讶他会得到异常热情的点头回应，接着这个幼小的女孩拉着他走向那扇亮丽的红色大门。  
  
当他们走进商店，门铃‘叮’地响起，这让黛西嘻嘻笑了起来，然后她拽着哈利走过一个个分区。他知道她只是在四处观察，还没有什么东西吸引到她的注意。  
  
直到，当然了，毛绒玩具区。就是这时女孩吸着气，笑容加大，蹦蹦跳跳。下一刻哈利轻笑出声，因为他被彻底遗忘了。就是这样，直到她开始把玩具拿回来展示给他看，把它们塞进他手里，并且告诉他它们是什么。他操纵其中一个（一只斑点狗，看起来似乎是）让它去戳她的小鼻头并且亲吻她——这让她兴奋到发狂，显然——然后她再次跑开了。但这给了哈利一个想法。他看着黛西，密切注意哪一个玩偶她看起来最喜欢。最终有两只：一只紫色的小猫，带着淡淡的薰衣草香气，就是直到你把它加热（用微波炉，够奇怪的），然后香味会变得浓郁一些。也就是说，与温暖结合起来应该能特别舒缓情绪。根据黛西拿给他看时他从标签上读到的信息，它可以用来哄孩子睡觉（他肯定她不知道这件玩具有_这项_功能）。  
  
他留意到黛西似乎更偏爱带香味的玩具，因为第二个玩具是一只大毛绒驼鹿，有一双棕色的大眼睛，和它的皮毛颜色匹配，而且闻起来像巧克力。  
  
“巧克力驼鹿！”她兴奋地叫着，把它展示给哈利看，然后紧紧抱着它，开心地喃喃自语，“软软的。”  
  
“黛西。”他开口，“我一会儿就回来，可以么？”  
  
“好的！”她回答，随即再次被驼鹿吸引，并没有注意到哈利走向收银台。黛西还在他的视线范围内（因为尽管这个街区很安全，他拒绝任何发生意外的机会），但庆幸的是她的注意力足够分散，没有看到哈利转向柜台后的年长女性。  
  
“我想买薰衣草小猫和巧克力驼鹿，谢谢。”他轻声对她说，暗中指向几英尺外看着玩具的小女孩，“如果能不被她发现……”  
  
女子面上的表情亮起来，表示理解，她把手指放在嘴唇上，做了一个全球通行的‘安静’的手势，接着点点头，悄声说：“请稍等。”随即她就消失在后面的仓库里。  
  
哈利眨了眨眼，很快她就回来了，鲜艳的红袋子里装着两只毛绒动物，把它递给哈利，嘴上挂着笑容。他付了款，表示感谢，把袋子放到身体另一侧，黛西就不会看到。  
  
“走吧，黛西。”他唤着小女孩，“还有更多的商店等我们去探索呢。”  
  
“好的！”她回应着，把毛绒动物放回货架（非常轻柔地，他留意到，就好像她相信它们确实也有感觉），然后冲到他身边，抓住他的手，抬头向他微笑，“准备好了！”  
  
哈利笑了，领着黛西走出商店，朝街对面人行道边的小长凳走，这样他们就不会挡着别人走路。她跳起来爬上长凳坐下，两条腿前后晃着，哈利在她面前蹲下，把袋子拿给她。黛西的小脸不解地皱了起来，从哈利手里接过袋子，眼睛一直看着他。随即，她的表情兴奋起来：“礼物？”  
  
“我想是吧，是的。”  
  
然后她打开袋子，发出不可思议的高音、快乐的尖叫，就是那种似乎只有年轻的女孩子们才能制造的高频共鸣。哈利呵呵地笑出声，在他能从紧紧拥抱着他的尖叫声中回过神前，他发出了一声相当不体面的“嗯哼”。黛西几乎要把他撞倒了。  
  
“谢谢你！”她高声叫着（就在他耳边，确切地说。他的耳膜能撑过今天么？他不太肯定。）  
  
“不客气。”哈利回答，回抱住她。  
  
黛西松开他，把那只大毛绒驼鹿抱在胸前，小脸埋了进去：“好软。”  
  
他笑了，她看起来是那么_高兴_。孩子们可以从任何事物中找到快乐，即使是微不足道的小事。比如一个闻起来像甜点的玩具（真的很像，他闻过了。这……蛮有趣的。）  
  
目前看来黛西似乎和那只驼鹿分不开了，所以哈利提着还装着毛绒小猫的袋子，朝她伸出一只手。  
  
“我们可以走了么？”他问，低头看着黛西。小女孩兴高采烈地抬头看他。  
  
“当然！”她回答，紧紧将驼鹿抓在身边。  
  
~  
  
最终他们走进了一家甜品店。  
  
哈利并不真的清楚是怎么回事，但是他们就是在这里了。他眨了眨眼，显然他们现在已经从置身于户外灰蒙蒙的清凉空气中变成看着玻璃柜里一排排精致的小蛋糕。  
  
“你想吃一个吗？”他问黛西，心中已经大概知道答案会是什么。  
  
“想！”她脆生生地回答。他们的交流让柜台后面的女子笑了起来。  
  
“好的，哪一种？”  
  
她看了一会儿，直到她的视线落在一种特定的蛋糕上，并且停留的时间比其他品种更长。  
  
“巧克力驼鹿，巧克力蛋糕！”她对着怀里的毛绒玩具说，指着那块淋着巧克力的小蛋糕，“请给我那一块，谢谢！”她说，看着哈利的双眼闪闪发亮，笑容灿烂。  
  
“那就是这块了。”他回答。  
  
哈利点了那块巧克力蛋糕，让黛西坐在店里其中一个圆桌前，并努力保持她的头发在她吃的时候不落到蛋糕上。吃到最后，他们都哈哈大笑起来，因为结果是黛西的脸上涂满了巧克力。他帮小女孩把脸擦干净，把她抱回地上，递给她她的毛绒驼鹿，牵起她的手，然后他们走在回家的路上。  
  
“我真的好喜欢我的玩具。”当他们往回走的时候，黛西抬头看着哈利说，“谢谢你。”  
  
“不用客气，黛西小姐。”他回答，而她因为这个昵称咯咯直笑，把她的玩具抱得更紧。  
  
~  
  
最后，那只薰衣草毛绒猫确实完成了标签上说它能做的事。  
  
他们回到家时，黛西的精力显然已经完全耗尽了，但是当然拒绝承认，她不想睡觉，想和她的玩具们玩耍。所以哈利拿出那只猫，阅读了说明书，把那东西放进微波炉加热三分钟，取出来，确保它不是太热，然后把它递给正在看动画片的黛西。当她感到小猫是那么温暖，她的双眼不由得睁大，玩具散发的香气让人放松，确保她正好在四分钟内睡着了。  
  
哈利轻轻将一个枕头垫在她的小脑袋下面，把毯子盖在她身上，然后坐在椅子上，正对着睡着的小女孩，翻开一本书。


	24. Chapter 24

哈利一点也不意外艾格西找到他们的时候，他和昨天同一时间的姿势差不多。  
  
他正抱着仍在打瞌睡，昏昏沉沉的黛西（她拒绝放开那只依旧温暖、散发香气的毛绒小猫），轻轻摇晃着在房间里四处走动。  
  
艾格西斜靠在门口，用和昨日一样的那种深沉目光看着他，而哈利努力试着保持自己的注意力不被年轻人吸走。毕竟，米歇尔现在应该随时可能出现，来接黛西——  
  
就在这时，敲门声响起。  
  
艾格西拿来妹妹的背包递给站在门口的母亲，他的目光终于能够勉强从哈利身上移开，用一个拥抱和笑容欢迎她。哈利一手抓起毛绒驼鹿，抱着还在打盹的小女孩走到门口。她的母亲看到自己的女儿，面上的表情愈发柔和，当她从哈利怀里接过黛西把她放在胯上时，她才注意到那些玩具。  
  
“哈利给我买了驼鹿。”黛西迷迷糊糊地说，“还有小猫咪。”她补充道，将手里的毛绒小猫推到妈妈面前。  
  
“我们出去走了一小会儿，路上经过一家玩具店。”哈利一边解释一边将毛绒驼鹿递给米歇尔。  
  
“哦，哈利，你不必这么做！_真的_。”米歇尔红着脸说，眉头因为自己的女儿让哈利破费的情况而紧皱起来，脸色也不太好。  
  
“这不算什么，米歇尔。”哈利回答，试着安抚慌乱的女子，“几乎没花什么钱，相信我。”  
  
她深深吸气让自己平静下来，把挡在脸上的一绺头发捋到后面：“你真的很体贴，哈利。谢谢你。”  
  
哈利点点头，和仍然昏昏欲睡的黛西说再见。艾格西亲吻他的母亲道别，哈利则回到客厅把他下午看的书收起来。大门关上了，户外的冷空气进入屋子冷热循环造成的穿堂风平静下来。哈利把书放回到书架上原来的位置，而之后的事情完全证明他已经变得有多么缺乏警觉，因为他根本没听到年轻人走到他身后，所以当他转身，毫无意外地直直撞上对方。从艾格西脸上缓缓绽放的色色的笑容、紧贴上来的身体和放在哈利屁股上的双手判断，这看起来似乎是他计划的一部分。  
  
艾格西就在客厅的地毯上要了他。而哈利由着他做了，因为他有多么努力试图不去细想，他该死的就有多么_渴望_艾格西的关注和触碰。就像他的身体知道他才是那个想要这些的人，他只是遵照本能的需求作出反应。  
  
接下来的泡澡及时舒缓了地毯摩擦造成的轻微的灼痛感，哈利肯定他的肩膀上有些擦伤。他坐在温热的水中，背靠在艾格西的胸膛上，闭着眼睛感受年轻人的手抚摸他的腹部。  
  
在这种时刻，他几乎觉得……还有希望。  
  
“我们需要想个名字。”艾格西喃喃低语，亲吻着哈利的后脑勺，“而且按照梅林的说法，你该去见医生了，亲爱的。”  
  
哈利随口应了一声表示同意，他慢慢吸了一口气，然后说：“还要准备一个婴儿房。”  
  
他没有注意到艾格西陷入一阵沉默，直到对方再次开口。  
  
“我之前一直都在……想这件事。”艾格西开始的语速很慢，双手环住哈利将他抱在怀里，“还有，我不知道你会不会反对……买个_新_房子。一个大点的。你知道的，这样小家伙可以有地方跑来跑去四处玩耍，不是么？如果有个后院……”  
  
哈利眨着眼睛。他……不知道该说什么来回应，因为这些话暗示艾格西想和他在一起，而他首先需要思考清楚那_意味_着什么。但他猜艾格西的想法是有道理的，而且不管怎么样，这又不像它真的至关重要，所以他只是敷衍地耸耸肩，说：“这听起来蛮不错的。”  
  
“真的？”艾格西反问，向前探身好看着哈利的脸，“你愿意做这些，和我一起？”  
  
哈利眨眨眼：“是的。”  
  
年轻人开心地笑起来，吻上哈利潮湿的头发。  
  
哈利不是很清楚他是因为什么如此高兴。  
  
~  
  
“你得告诉你母亲，找个时间。”当两人在黑暗中蜷在一起，哈利告诉艾格西。  
  
艾格西环着他的双臂收紧，嗤笑的声音里裹着浓浓睡意：“别玩了，哈利。”  
  
“我_没有_。”哈利的回答带了点抵触的情绪，而直到艾格西挪动位置，坐起身打开床头的小灯，他才看到年轻人脸上的表情。  
  
“你是认真的？”艾格西边说边看着哈利皱着眉头的样子，努力试图忍住大笑的冲动。  
  
“对，我是。”哈利坦白地回答，他又糊涂了。而当年轻人笑着吻了他，坐回原位看着他的时候肩膀还因为忍笑不停抖着，哈利更加困惑不解。  
  
“怎么了？”他忍不住提问，眉毛紧紧皱在一起。  
  
“哈利，”艾格西笑得直喘气，“_亲爱的_。她已经知道了。她知道有一段时间了。”  
  
哈利眨眨眼：“什么？她知道了？我怎么会知道？”  
  
“是啊，亲爱的。我以为你早就猜到我会第一时间告诉我妈。她差不多把我搂到断气了。”艾格西呵呵笑着，一只手熟门熟路地从哈利的睡袍下溜进去摸他的肚子，“为什么这么惊讶？”  
  
“好吧，我想的是她不会太高兴，对——”哈利的手在他和艾格西之前摆了摆，“这件事。”  
  
现在轮到艾格西看起来糊里糊涂了：“你为什么会这么想？”  
  
哈利可以举出_一打_该死的理由，但他决定只提最基本的几点。  
  
没必要把这场谈话导向一个_过度_消极的地方，他想。  
  
“恩，我比你大很多，这是一点。”他开口，眼睛直直盯着天花板上昏暗的灯光，“而且是我告诉她你父亲——”  
  
“哈利。”艾格西打断了他，“她知道我对你的感觉，而且老实说，她因为要做奶奶激动得要命。我去看她时她一直在说这事儿，我根本没法让她停下来。她只会为我_过得快乐_感到高兴。她觉得你人很好。”他耸了耸肩，深情地注视着哈利，“而她是对的。给黛西买那些玩具，把她照顾得那么好……”他说完，弯下腰亲吻哈利微圆的肚子，视线从未离开过对方的眼睛。  
  
哈利惊讶得说不出话来。  
  
然后艾格西吻了_他_，轻缓而甜美，接着他关掉床头灯，把哈利拉过去，让他的头枕在他的胸口上。  
  
“你有什么特别的地方想住么？”过了片刻，艾格西询问。  
  
“恩？”  
  
“将来带宝宝住的。”艾格西轻声说，一只手又放在哈利的肚子上，有意无意地摩挲着，“有什么具体的想法？”  
  
“地方要……安静。”哈利睡意朦胧地回应。  
  
艾格西轻轻笑了：“我会记着这点的。”  
  
房间里再没有一丝响动，除了两人平稳的呼吸声，过了一会儿，艾格西吻上哈利的额头，轻声低语：“_老天_，我爱你。”  
  
哈利已经睡着了。  
  
~  
  
第二天一切就像前一日。  
  
他们做爱，冲澡，然后在艾格西穿衣服的时候哈利泡茶。  
  
很快黛西就窝在他的怀里，艾格西和他亲吻告别。  
  
他给黛西做早餐，给她读故事书，小女孩靠着他打瞌睡。然后他把她放躺下来小睡一会。当她睡醒，就蹦蹦跳跳地到他的房间要求吃午餐，下午两点左右她又提出要去散步。  
  
他完全依着她。  
  
哈利穿上西装，带上他的雨伞、戒指、打火机手榴弹和暗针手表（没有过度谨慎这回事，_真的_。），把吃吃笑着的小女孩裹进她的小外套里，她立刻兴奋地把哈利拉进户外凉爽的空气中，他必须努力跟上女孩的脚步。在外面哈利_确实_感觉好些，新鲜空气中的某些东西让他的心情亮了那么一点点。当黛西把他带到最近的公园时，他一点也不觉得意外。  
  
这就是那天他遇到黛西和米歇尔的公园。  
  
显然秋千在小女孩当中非常流行，因为黛西笔直地朝它们冲过去，而哈利在后面跟着她。公园里空荡荡的，除了零星几个慢跑的人，还有另外一个小孩和一个十几岁的青少年在一旁看着他们，所以秋千是空着的。黛西激动极了，于是哈利在后面推她，小女孩踢着两只小脚发出尖叫。  
  
“更高些！”黛西咯咯大笑，“还要更高！”  
  
“只能再高一点。”哈利告诉她，“我不希望你滑出去弄伤自己。”  
  
当他稍稍加了点力推黛西时她开心地大叫，这让她荡得又高了一些，也笑得更大声了，被风吹得乱蓬蓬的卷曲金发一直飘在空中。不久她就玩够了秋千，又拉着哈利去爬那个五颜六色的攀援架。他提心吊胆地在下面伸着胳膊以防她滑下来，但黛西平安无事地成功爬到顶端，面上露出得意的笑容。  
  
“快看哈利！”她朝着他喊，“我爬上来了！”  
  
“看看_你_。”他站在地上为她鼓掌，“你好高。”  
  
“比你还高！”黛西大叫，双脚不停蹦跳。  
  
“是的。”哈利笑了，“比我还高。”  
  
“你看起来变小了！”她嘻嘻笑着。  
  
“是么？”他反问，不由得笑出声。  
  
“是啊！”  
  
他们就这样度过了接下来的两个小时。哈利看着黛西玩各种游乐设施，每次看到她打滑（虽然她从没有真的摔倒）都差不多要心脏病发作，并且对小孩子是那么_容易_得到快乐而会心微笑。  
  
在某一时刻，一个年幼却精力充沛的、有着一头卷发的黑人女孩——每一点可爱和兴奋都和小小的黛西小姐一模一样——和她一起玩起来，哈利亲眼见证她们以他见过的最快速度缔结友谊。  
  
黛西拉着小女孩走向攀援架，她们又叫又笑地在上面爬上爬下。  
  
然后不知怎的，普通的玩耍好像变成了一场追人游戏 （注）。于是突然间两个小身体在公园里四处狂奔，发出的叫声大概相当于10个孩子。哈利发现自己暗暗焦虑起来，只希望她们中间没人摔倒。  
  
以后再出来他或许应该带些创可贴。  
  
“我想她是你的？”一个女性的声音响起，哈利转身，看到一个穿着红色风衣的黑人女子在朝他微笑。  
  
“是的。”他回答。  
  
“小孩子们是多么热爱公园，这点总能把我逗乐。”女子说着，抬头看了看午后的天空，双手插在口袋里。  
  
“我在想同样的事。”哈利附和对方，“虽然我不应该感到意外，黛西无论什么都相当容易兴奋起来。”  
  
她笑了：“我的小格蕾丝也是这样。我_永远_没办法让她静下来。来公园玩差不多是唯一能让她累到不想动的方法。我丈夫和我都完全不知道该怎么办了。”  
  
哈利微微一笑：“那种可以加热的毛绒玩具似乎能办到。”  
  
“它们真的管用？”她挑着眉毛问，“我想过买一个回来试试的。但是不太相信它能起作用。”  
  
“让黛西不到四分钟就睡着了。”哈利告诉她，很高兴有些事他觉得自己能帮上忙。  
  
“哇哦！”她回答，“那我_真的_需要试试它了。”  
  
这对母女需要比黛西和哈利早走，两个大人都带着宠爱的笑容在一旁观看两个小女孩互相拥抱说再见，好像她们从出生就认识彼此。小格蕾丝牵上她母亲的手，那名女子朝哈利伸出另一只空着的手说：“顺便提一句，我叫艾普尔。”  
  
他微笑着和她握手：“我叫哈利。非常高兴认识你们。”  
  
“我叫格蕾丝！”小女孩说，睁着大大的棕色眼睛笑嘻嘻地抬头看他。  
  
哈利轻声笑了，蹲下和她问好，伸出的手被格蕾丝高兴地握住了：“你好，格蕾丝小姐。”  
  
两人的互动让艾普尔不由得微笑起来，并且当格蕾丝非常热情地和哈利握手，和黛西一样蹦跳着，她轻轻笑出声。  
  
她们离开了（‘多么_可爱_的母女。’哈利想），黛西为自己失去玩伴沮丧地蔫了两秒钟，直到再次跑开。  
  
“只能再多玩一小会，黛西。”哈利告诉她，黛西倒吸一口气，似乎打算跑遍整个公园把所有东西再最后玩一遍。最终，哈利不得不过去把她从单杠上揪下来，而黛西笑得非常大声，当他猛地扑过去一把抓住她举起来，像抱一个足球一样把她夹在胳膊下面走向公园大门。她在哈利的手臂里扭来扭去，咯咯地笑个不停，金色的卷发揉得乱七八糟，直到他把她放到地上，牵起她的手。  
  
黛西在他身边蹦蹦跳跳，于是哈利推测她还不是很累，以今天的运动量她本应很疲倦了，考虑到等他们回到哈利的家，他一定会让她躺下再睡一觉，所以他们又在附近走了走。黛西向哈利指出各种鲜花，并和她看到的每个人挥手，如果对方也挥手回应，她就会笑得很开心。  
  
她在人行道上跳上跳下，蹦着越过每一个裂缝，采摘她能动的野花（哈利不得不阻止黛西摘住户前院里的玫瑰，于是她只敢碰外面草地上的蒲公英。）  
  
天空中的太阳一点点下沉，哈利注意到女孩因为精力耗尽慢下来，接着不情愿地打了一个呵欠。  
  
“我们要往回走么？”哈利低头看着黛西询问。  
  
“不要。还想再走。”黛西坚持道，抓着哈利的手把他一直往前拉。  
  
他猜多逛逛也不会造成任何伤害，而且如果黛西感觉太累，他只需要抱着她走一段很短的距离就可以回家，然后让她躺下来睡觉。一点也不麻烦。  
  
哈利让黛西领路，带他走到一个转角，这时他突然感觉情况有些……不对劲。  
  
哈利不知道是什么，但以防万一他把他们前进的路线导向家的方向。他什么也没有对黛西说，而且他们也没有加快速度，因为哈利_真的_一点也不希望吓到孩子，如果最后证实什么事都没有，只是哈利紧张的神经把他的脑子搞乱了，就像它们这些日子经常做的那样。  
  
他们经过几个路人，对方朝黛西挥手，礼貌地向哈利微笑，片刻之后，哈利放松下来。应该只是焦虑的问题，他猜测着，并为如此轻易就心慌意乱而暗暗自责。  
  
下一个街道是开了一些小店铺的那条，哈利领着黛西走在人行道上，现在小女孩选择跳到_每道_裂缝上（说真的，小孩子们是怎么想出这些游戏的？）。  
  
哈利就要问出口，但他被打断了，当他听到一个大喊大叫的男性声音，他_觉得_自己记得这个声音却不能定位到谁身上。他无法判断声音_确切_是从哪里传来的，而且他也听不太清那声音都说了些什么，但说实话，他一点也不想留下来搞清状况。  
  
叫喊是从他身后的某个地方传来的，而哈利根本就没考虑过转身去招呼这个在大街上把自己搞成一个绝对看点的家伙，无论那人是谁。靠着直接无视他人，继续愉快地走自己的路，哈利曾经避免了_很多_毫无意义的对峙，这次他也打算用同样的方法应对。  
  
但是黛西好像被冻住一般，定在原地一动不动。  
  
哈利担心地低头看她，心中警铃大作。小女孩的脸上没什么表情，但是小小的身体不停地颤抖。  
  
“黛西？”哈利跪在她身边询问，“你没事吧，亲爱的？”  
  
女孩看着他，圆睁的眼睛里满是惊恐：“我们得走了。”  
  
这点哈利完全同意，他正要把她抱起来，走一条最便捷的路回家，然而下一刻黛西看到他身后的某样事物，害怕地尖声惊叫，紧紧抓住他的胳膊。  
  
“喂！”那个声音大叫着，越来越近，“你在对我女儿做什么？”  
  
哈利转过身，面前站着愤怒、粗暴、胡子拉碴的迪恩·贝克。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文game of tag，一种至少两人玩的追逐游戏，其中一人或几人追其他人，拍到对方（tag）后换对方负责追人。


	25. Chapter 25

黛西受到惊吓地小声抽泣，恐惧地紧紧抓着哈利的手：“我们得走了，哈利。他很_坏_，而且——他会_打_我们。我们得走——”  
  
她的声音很小，颤抖着，那样的_害怕_，这让哈利立刻激起怒气，烦躁得_要命_。他把黛西护到身后，看着那个畜生般的男人向他们冲过来，满脸通红，双拳紧握。他穿着一件肮脏的运动衫，没刮胡子，周身散发着就想挑事干架的残暴气息。  
  
“不会有事的，亲爱的。”哈利告诉黛西。  
  
已经来不及躲开了，而且即使他_能_，哈利也不认为他_会这么做_。迪恩这样的人绝对不会自己主动消失，除非你_迫使_他们离开。迪恩这样的人只会一次、一次又一次地不断来骚扰你。而且他们一定会找到你的。每一次。  
  
哈利以前曾经和他这样的人打过交道。而哈利从来没有从任何战斗中逃跑过。那不是他的性格。从来都不是。  
  
“你_他妈的_是谁？”迪恩吐了口唾沫，目露凶光，“你_他妈的_在对我的孩子干什么？”  
  
“你真的不应该在孩子面前说脏话。”哈利语气轻松地说着，双眼微微眯起。他感到黛西更紧地贴在他的腿上，剧烈地打着颤，在他身后哽咽地抽着鼻子。他听见她以他听过的最细小而悲伤的声音咕哝：“我_不是_他的孩子。”  
  
“你这个该死的_有钱佬_。我会把你操蛋的脸捣烂在——”  
  
“你要当众吵架引起围观么。这是一个安静的社区。”哈利冷冷地陈述，紧握他的雨伞，“很快就会有人报警的，只是时间的问题。”  
  
“那我就告诉他们你他妈的绑架了我的女儿！”迪恩咆哮着，手指着哈利，走到他们跟前仅有几英尺远的地方停下来。  
  
“我不是他女儿。”黛西又嘀咕了一句，就好像比起说服别人她在更努力地说服她自己。  
  
迪恩看着他们，狂暴的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。  
  
是的，哈利·哈特以前见过迪恩这样的男人。这种脾气暴躁、缺乏智商的类型，脑细胞加起来只有鹅卵石大小，也差不多和石头一样圆滑。他们过量饮酒、暴力处事，随机地做些恐怖行为，只为了吓唬那些恰好比他们弱小的人。  
  
他过去也曾把迪恩这样的人揍得趴到地上爬不起来，所以现在也会如此。  
  
哈利会利用迪恩暴躁的脾气。他的愤怒肯定会让他冲动行事，虽然哈利猜测反正迪恩本来也不是一个特别聪明的打手。  
  
如果他真的和哈利打起来，一个快、狠，精确计算的对肝脏部位的冲拳一定会让对方身体弯到足够低的程度，然后他可以攻击男人的喉结（并阻止他发出任何额外的噪音），把他撂倒在地。另一个选择是迅速用膝盖攻击对方的鼠蹊部位，一旦他因为疼痛蜷起身体就用手肘击对方肩膀。还有一个选择是先朝下巴和胸口各来一拳把人掀翻，然后再一拳把他的下巴彻底击碎。或者他只需要用雨伞把他打晕，给自己节省些时间、精力和功夫。  
  
他也不太想在黛西面前做任何_太过_暴力的事情（虽然他真的、真的非常想把那个男人身体的_某些_部位打断，因为他嚇到了孩子）。她已经吓坏了。她不需要对_哈利_也感到害怕。  
  
“我_一直尽量_不强调阶级和身份，因为我觉得这样既无礼也是绝对愚蠢的。”哈利面无表情地说，“但鉴于目前的情况是你正在威胁一个孩子的人身安全和幸福生活，我必须提醒你，如果官方到场，他们会更倾向于相信我，而不是……你。”他说罢，手指向迪恩。  
  
“我要把你_操蛋的_头拧下来——”  
  
“又来了，再次在孩子面前说脏话。”哈利失望地叹了口气。  
  
“而且我要找到那个该死的_废物_米歇尔——”  
  
“我建议你闭嘴。”哈利的声音阴沉下来，“你在恐吓黛西，而且让自己引人瞩目。”  
  
“那个_该死的_米歇尔在哪儿？那个婊子以为她能就这么带着我的孩子滚蛋？她们都是属于我的，我会把那个荡妇和我的女儿拖回她们本来应该呆的地方，_某个上流的娘娘腔才不能阻止我_。”  
  
“再次，我建议你控制你的音量，然后离开。”哈利无动于衷地说，“你无法带走这个孩子。”  
  
“你他妈是谁？”男人讥讽地冷笑着，一步步靠近，轻蔑地瞪着哈利。  
  
他_嘴角_差不多_冒起了白沫_。哈利不认为自己曾有过这样不必要的愤怒，为……_任何事_。虽然这个男人的样子看起来很搞笑，哈利只是饶有兴趣地盯着他，带着明显的嫌恶，就像有人会去看某个特别恶心的科学项目。

你想看看_会发生什么_，但你不会想去_碰_它。  
  
当那个男人向自己猛冲过来时哈利没怎么惊讶。然而这个转折却快得让小女孩吓了一跳，哈利听到黛西的尖叫声，他及时把她推到身后足够远的地方，迅速上前一步，膝盖猛顶男人的胃，接着一拳击碎对方的鼻梁。哈利的拳头下传出硬骨和软骨碎裂的声音，在安静的街道上回响。  
  
老实说，他本来并没打算打烂对方的鼻子。事情就_这么发生了_。  
  
也许他的本能和条件反射还没有像他以为的那样严重退化。  
  
哈利真的宁愿不被推到动用武力的地步（只因为黛西在场），但这个男人粗鲁、恶毒，对小女孩是个危险。哈利不能容许，也无法接受黛西受到任何伤害。  
  
所以当迪恩窒息地弯下腰，鲜血从他的脸上涌出，哈利又飞快地连续猛击他的肋骨，接着是他的喉结，然后手肘向下撞击男人的肩膀，有效地把他砸到混凝土的地面上。  
  
迪恩比哈利稍高一点，体格肯定更壮，但他_显然_是一个笨拙的白痴，而且没有受过训练，在……嗯，_任何方面_。放倒他容易得让人同情。整个身体对抗的时间不超过10秒。  
  
这个肮脏的男人呛咳着，流着血，倒在哈利脚边的地上，一只手捂着肚子，而哈利只是厌烦地叹了口气。  
  
看着他，哈利可以准确地猜测这个男人断了鼻子和三根肋骨，大概还有多处瘀伤。  
  
好吧……他没有_杀了_他。所以哈利在意识里拍了拍自己的背，为锻炼了自控能力表示肯定。  
  
他听到抽鼻子的声音，转过身，只见黛西正瞪大眼睛看着在混凝土上扭动的迪恩。  
  
她看起来不再害怕了，反而更多是惊喜的震动。就像她刚刚意识到这个男人其实并不是一个完全强大的怪物，需要永远怕他，他也只是个普通人。一个可以打倒的男人。被揍到流血。  
  
哈利能想象这将不少恐惧从她心里赶走了。  
  
“你没事吧，黛西？”他问。女孩看着他，点点头，然后走到哈利身边，抓住他的手紧紧握着。  
  
“他——他……_停下来了_。”她的语气平稳，眼睛惊讶地睁大，一眨一眨地朝下看着地上的人，“你_阻止_了他。”  
  
“是的，好了。”哈利边说边快速将她一把抱起，“我们走吧。”  
  
他转身准备离开，随即记起来。  
  
哦……_对了_。  
  
他把黛西换到另一只手臂，转动手表上的选择盘，迅速瞄准，向男人的腿上射了一针镇静剂。  
  
离开时，哈利能听见迪恩晕了过去。黛西看着躺在地上的男人的身形越来越小，他被他们远远抛在身后，她抓着哈利的手收得更紧了。  
  
~  
  
小女孩精神亢奋得无法入睡，而哈利希望他能回去再把迪恩·贝克踹到屁滚尿流。  
  
她就像根通了电的电线一样精力十足，亲眼目睹哈利所做的事的兴奋激动和再次见到迪恩的焦虑紧张混合起来，让这个孩子几乎无法坐下来，更不用说睡觉。  
  
她没有说什么，只是坐立不安、四处走动，随便拿起什么东西胡乱摆弄一番。她维持这个状态差不多有半小时，而哈利坐在沙发上看着——仍穿着他的西装，因为他太过担心这个小女孩，无法为了换衣服留她一个人在这呆十分钟——直到黛西停下来看向他。  
  
她抓了抓自己的小鼻头，垂下眼，一根小手指沿着茶几的衬板划动，然后开口：“他打妈咪。打艾格西。很多次。还有……我。”  
  
该死！  
  
他已经有所_怀疑_，但是真正听小女孩说出这个事实让他想要立刻冲出门，激活打火机手榴弹，让那个该死的恶棍_吞下去_。  
  
下次他再看到那混蛋，这就是他要做的事。他保证。没人能够阻止他。  
  
哈利咬紧牙关，没有表露出他现在有多么_出离愤怒_。谁他妈的会打_小孩_？谁他妈的会打_任何_无辜的人？  
  
但是……_孩子_？他们_从不_应该被如此对待？无论如何？  
  
这个世界充斥着各种恶人，哈利很清楚这点，但是时不时的他还是会记起有些人是多他妈的_可恶_，糟糕到他该死的_难以置信_的地步。  
  
而在这样一个满是怪物的世界里，孩子们是唯一永远无辜的事物。  
  
不论孩子们做了什么，_没有一件事_能给谁伤害他们的权利。  
  
“然后艾格西发现了，他也狠狠揍了迪恩，非常大声地朝他嚷嚷。艾格西那时候真的好生气。我们逃走了，差不多是那样吧。”黛西继续说着，“当我看到他，我真的好害怕。”  
  
哈利决定就在这里介入。  
  
“过来，黛西。”他温和地轻声说，招呼黛西过去，抱起她放在身边。小女孩立刻蜷进他的臂弯，抬起头看着他，无声地询问。  
  
“你知道的，”哈利开口，直直看进她的眼睛，“大人不应该打孩子，对不对？”  
  
黛西犹豫了——哈利的心痛得越发厉害，因为她看起来就好像从来没有这个想法——然后慢慢地点了点头。  
  
“那，你知不知道不论你做了什么，大人都不应该打你？”  
  
小女孩朝他眨眼：“就算我干了坏事也不会？我做错事的时候妈咪不会打我，但是他……”她的声音越来越小，鼻子耸了耸。  
  
_“不。”_哈利澄清，“没有大人应该伤害你，一丁点也不行，永远不能。即使你做了什么坏事。”  
  
黛西思考着这句话，然后抬头看向哈利，点点头。  
  
“那你知不知道如果有大人打你，那不是你的错？”哈利继续问，“那是因为他们很坏，不是你？”  
  
女孩咬着嘴唇，小小的眉毛因为思索皱起。然后她点了点头。  
  
“如果有人伤害你，告诉你信任的人。”哈利告诉她，“比如艾格西，或者你母亲。”  
  
“或者你？”黛西说着，眨着眼看向他。  
  
哈利眼睛眨了眨，内心充满惊讶：“如果你想，是的。”  
  
小女孩点头答应：“好的。”  
  
然后她咧嘴笑开，从沙发上跳起来，恢复平常的样子。  
  
现在她想玩游戏了。  
  
哈利微笑着，帮她把卡片摆好。  
  
~  
  
哈利从眼角看到艾格西皱着眉头，当他走进来——刚刚完成了另一个本地任务，哈利如此假设，通过他西装上的皱纹和下唇上有一个小割伤的事实来判断——发现哈利和黛西正坐在沙发上看动画片，而不是像往常那样由哈利哄着黛西睡觉。  
  
哈利深吸一口气，视线转回电视（里面的节目在播放一只神奇的小马正在试着用某种迂回曲折而且过于隐喻的方法教孩子什么是种族歧视），接着看了看着迷地盯着电视、眼睛一瞬也不离开屏幕的黛西，然后起身，示意艾格西移出客厅，到小女孩能听见他们谈话的范围之外。  
  
“怎么了？”艾格西急切地开口，眼睛上下扫视哈利的身体，寻找任何肉眼可见的伤痕，“你看起来好像不对劲。发生了什么，你还好——”  
  
“我们很好——”  
  
“是宝宝？还是谁惹你了？”艾格西说着，眼神再度变得阴暗，“是不是有人——”  
  
“艾格西，”哈利唤着对方，他猜自己的表情看起来足够严肃，因为年轻人立刻停下来看着他，“今天在外面我们碰到了迪恩·贝克——”  
  
艾格西面上迅速浮现充满保护欲的、愤怒的面具，几乎让哈利不想再告诉他任何其他的事情。他看起来是那样的激愤、_狂躁_。  
  
“他攻击你了？”艾格西声音低沉，眼底一片黑暗。哈利几乎可以_看到_他皮肤下熊熊燃起的怒火。  
  
“恩……_是的_，但是——”他开口。  
  
“我他妈的要杀了他！”艾格西怒吼道，转身戴上他的眼镜——大概——是想要求梅林追踪到那个男人的下落。  
  
对此哈利没有任何问题，但他_很想_先完整地告诉艾格西发生了什么。  
  
“艾格西——”  
  
“不！我很早以前就该把那坨狗屎垃圾揍死！”艾格西咆哮着，“他他妈的碰了你！他就得死！”  
  
“你能让我——”  
  
“我他妈的要把他_肢解_了！我保证没人能找到任何一块。”年轻人啐了一口，而哈利之前从没见过对方狂暴激怒到这个地步。他几乎要退后一步。这个男孩变得相当……骇人。他气得浑身颤抖，双手从上到下搜遍哈利每一寸身体，疯狂地寻找任何伤处，直到停在他的肚子上，然后年轻人抬起一只手，穿过哈利的头发一下下捋着。  
  
“艾格西。_我已经处理好了_。”  
  
年轻人的动作停了片刻，看着哈利，但这句话并没有减低他的怒意，只是让他暂停了一下。  
  
“他断了几根肋骨，还有鼻子。”哈利平和地说，“但是他会活下去。很遗憾。”  
  
“你和他干架了？”艾格西问，很明显在努力试图让他的声音保持平稳。  
  
“那几乎算不上一场打斗。”哈利说，“鉴于那个男人是个笨拙的蠢货。”  
  
艾格西长出口气，他的呼吸沉重，为了让自己保持冷静他甚至把脸憋得更红。或者该说尽他所能的镇定，总而言之。  
  
“你应该通知我的。”艾格西说着，一只手气恼地抹了把脸。  
  
“你当时离那里_很远_。”哈利反对，“那又能起什么作用？”  
  
“我会……做……点_什么_。”艾格西低吼着，一只手捏着鼻梁，另一只手紧紧攥成拳头，不停抖着，“我一定能他妈的_做些事_！”  
  
“那根本说不通。”  
  
“_他可能会伤害你_。”年轻人说，努力稳住自己的声音，因为他并不是对_哈利_生气。但是他他妈的恼火到想要杀人的地步，因为他当时_不在那里_。哈利或黛西很可能会受伤，然而那时他却不在他们身边。  
  
他们的孩子可能会受到伤害。迪恩很可能伤害他们的_宝宝_，如果那样艾格西一定会他妈的_找到_他，把他_撕成_——  
  
“好了，我又不是_完全_无法自卫。”哈利看着气到冒烟的年轻人反驳。  
  
“你_怀孕_了！”艾格西回了一句，眼里冒着火，“如果他打到你——”  
  
“但他没有这个机会。”哈利打断艾格西，试图让他平静下来。  
  
“那你也仍然_处于危险之中_。你仍可能被他_伤到_——”  
  
“但是我没有。”  
  
“我要他妈的杀了他！”  
  
“我不反对这点。”哈利说。  
  
艾格西气愤地抿住双唇，定了定神，才走到他的妹妹身边，低声和她说话。说到最后黛西咯咯直笑，而艾格西的脸上也露出笑容。但哈利能看到平和的表面下掩藏着什么。  
  
一个_怒火中烧_的男人。


	26. Chapter 26

最终当米歇尔来到门口接女儿时，是艾格西和黛西告诉她和迪恩的这次遭遇。  
  
哈利独自站在一旁（因为如果有什么是安文家的家事，_这就是了_），黛西告诉她母亲发生了什么，描述的准确和细节都令人惊叹。老实讲，哈利本不会在场（因为他今天已经有了足够多的社会交往，非常感谢），但艾格西牵起他的手把他带向大门。所以他被迫看着米歇尔的脸因为恐惧和担忧而扭曲，当黛西讲到迪恩袭击他的部分。  
  
“_我的天啊_，哈利！”她惊呼，“你没事吧？”  
  
“哈利打断了他的鼻子。”黛西得意洋洋地说，“然后留他躺在人行道上。”  
  
米歇尔惊讶地看着她的女儿，而哈利决定这可能是说话的最好时机。  
  
“没什么的。”他简单地说，“那不是一个很长的……冲突。”  
  
“哦上帝！”米歇尔痛苦地呜咽，眼里浸满泪水，“我真的，真的对这一切非常抱歉——”  
  
“米歇尔，这不是什么麻烦，真的。他几乎算不上一个威胁。”哈利语气坚定地说，因为他真的不希望这位女子因为哈利撞上她的前任而过分忧虑懊丧，“我主要担心的是他会在我不在的时候去找你和黛西。”  
  
这个认知一下子击中了米歇尔，她的脸色立刻变得苍白，这时艾格西说：“我会处理这事的，妈。别担心，好么？”  
  
米歇尔深吸一口气，看向她的儿子，勉强挤出一个紧绷的笑容：“有时候好像你照顾我要比我过去给你的所有照顾都多，宝贝。不过，谢谢你。”  
  
现在哈利感觉_更加_格格不入，自己好像闯入了一个珍贵的家庭时刻，他正要让自己不动声色地走开，这时米歇尔的视线猛地转向他：“而你，_你_去_打什么架_？”她叱责道。  
  
哈利讶然地眨了眨眼。  
  
“你_怀着孕_呢。”米歇尔气呼呼地提醒他（为什么每个人今天都要提醒他这点？他又没_真的忘了_），眉头紧皱，“你可能会_受伤_——”  
  
“_我_也是这么跟他说的，妈。”艾格西说着，双臂交叉，用那种半是‘我告诉你了’，得意的、乐不可支的表情看着哈利。  
  
“我当时没有多少其他的选择。”哈利辩解道，感觉受到了抨击，“逃避可能会——”  
  
“禁止_你_再打斗。”米歇尔指着哈利说，“你必须安然无恙，否则艾格西会发疯的。”说到最后，她对着他悄声耳语。  
  
“妈！”  
  
“怎么？”她一脸无辜地说，“这是事实。”  
  
黛西在米歇尔怀里嘻嘻偷乐，尽管哈利怀疑她真的听得懂他们在说些什么（而且哈利打赌她现在后悔没有小睡一下了，鉴于她开始不停打呵欠，而且在整个谈话中都可疑地没有出声）。  
  
“但我是说真的，哈利。”米歇尔狠狠瞪着他说。  
  
他张嘴正要反对，但下一刻他对上来自两双极为相似的眼睛的两组怒视。艾格西和米歇尔同时盯着他，而哈利立刻闭上嘴。  
  
这显然是一场他注定会失败的斗争。  
  
米歇尔朝他挑起眉毛，当他不得已地点点头，他没有错过她脸上一闪即逝的笑容。  
  
米歇尔和他告辞，黛西睡眼惺忪地挥手道别，然后她们离开了。  
  
而艾格西的手再次放在他的肚子上。  
  
~  
  
“那坨狗屎有次揍了黛西。”艾格西的声音还算平静，但浸透了哈利之前曾在他眼中看过的阴暗怒气，“她的整个左脸都肿了起来，该死的好大一块黑青的瘀伤。”  
  
艾格西收紧搂着哈利的手臂，在床上挪了挪位置。  
  
哈利咬住脸颊内侧，提醒自己再碰到迪恩·贝克就杀了他。  
  
“我把他揍个半死。那个晚上我差点就_杀了_他。”艾格西继续，语气狠毒，“我是真的要干了。就拿把刀，他妈的剁了他。”他停顿片刻，接着说，“但我转念一想……如果我被关起来或者出什么事，我妈和黛西会怎么样？”  
  
他们陷入一阵沉默，但最终哈利开口：“黛西告诉我了，今天。”  
  
艾格西整个人瞬间绷紧，震惊地看着哈利：“她告诉你了？”  
  
“是的。我觉得她不知道那不是她的错。所以我和她谈了一小会儿。”  
  
“哦。”艾格西语速缓慢地说，“进行得如何？”  
  
哈利耸耸肩，在床上动来动去，试图找到一个比较合意的位置，尽管他的肚子让保持舒适变得越来越难。  
  
“我告诉她大人不应该打小孩，不论孩子做了什么，而如果他们动手，那意味着他们自己有问题。不是孩子。”哈利心不在焉地说，当他不得不把一个枕头挪开，他烦躁地叹了口气，“她说她明白了。差不多就是这样。”  
  
“嗯。”艾格西应了一声，而如果哈利一直有注意的话也许他就会预测到接下来发生的事。  
  
“为什么你相信对别人是这样，但对你自己就不是呢？”年轻人问道，双眼直直看进哈利的眼睛。  
  
哈利僵住了：“那不是——”  
  
“别说这不是一回事，哈利。”艾格西说，“因为它_就是_。”  
  
“我真的不这样认为——”  
  
“说真的，你为什么就不肯承认你的父母做错了？”艾格西问，“明明是完全_一样_的情况。”  
  
“那_不一样_。”哈利厉声喊着，坐起身。这个动作导致艾格西的手臂从他身上滑了下去，年轻人颇为伤脑筋地看着他。  
  
“它们怎么就不是一回事，那么？解释一下，行吗？”艾格西刺了一句，“怎么就不同了，你父母打你和迪恩——”  
  
“我现在不想讨论这个话题。”哈利表示，带着收场的意思，“我很累了。”  
  
“我也很累。但那不意味——”  
  
“我说了我不想谈这个，难道还不够么？”  
  
“不。”年轻人眼神强硬地说，“你以为我没注意到么，但是你没有……”  
  
“我没有什么？”哈利不耐烦地回道。  
  
他们现在分别位于床的两端，当艾格西大声嚷嚷的时候他一半身体已经离开床铺：“你没有任何_响应_。”  
  
哈利眨着眼看他。  
  
“看到了么？你就只是……_这个表现_。用这种该死的什么都没有的_空白_表情看着我。我告诉你我他妈的想和你一起买栋房子，你的全部回应就是‘好吧’。你只是顺着附和我想做的事而——你并不是……完全……_在这_。或者就像你根本不_想_在这。就好像……好像你一直在等我离开之类的。”  
  
“哦，_你不会么？_”哈利狠声说，冷淡而疏远，他该死的一点也不明白这股愤怒从何而来，虽然他意识的一小部分向他建议了两个词：‘激素’和‘情绪波动’。他把它忽略了。  
  
“为什么他妈的你会这么想？”年轻人吼了回来，“_这_就是我要说的，你不是……”  
  
“什么？”哈利反问，“你生气，难道不是因为你回来，在我的床上和我一起睡，却并没有抹去这些事实：我_头部_中弹，而且没有什么还跟过去一样？_我不再_是过去的我？我连最简单的事情也记不住，而且也许有点情绪低落？难道不是因为你回来和我在一起并没有_治愈_我？不是因为你_英俊的容貌_并没有让我落入你的怀抱，完全心理健康，并且满腔热情地要求你给我买一枚戒指，然后抱着我走向夕阳？不是因为你_操了_我，而我的世界没有开始下什么彩虹雨？”  
  
“你_知道_那不是我的意思——”  
  
“那你他妈的是什么意思？”哈利猛地抬高声音，“你根本不是什么包治百病的神药，艾格西。现在搞清楚这点。我不会因为你在身边就_奇迹般地_好起来。我不到两个小时就记不得今天是什么日子，我的手还是抖个不停。你只是_呆在这_是不会让任何事变好的。也许_对你而言_一切都很不错，但你不是那个害怕拿起盘子的人，因为你可能突然情绪失控把它扔到地上。或者无法看你自己的脸，因为你会被提醒有一大块东西不见了。”他愤怒地指着脸上的绷带，继续说，“我永远也没办法再持枪，而且我永远也无法再做_任何_我以前能做的事。我仍然无法第一次就握住该死的_门把手，所以别表现的好像在这里你是那个过得最艰难的人_。”  
  
“你为什么要这么他妈的_难相处_？”艾格西大叫着站起来，一只手恼怒地抹着脸，“为什么？为什么你总要挑起争端？”  
  
“_我_挑起争端？”哈利恶狠狠地说，“我说了我不想谈某些事，是_你_硬把话题推给我，接着就开始_大吼大叫_，指责我态度冷淡，只因为哦_是的_，我就是全心全意地_想_让_你_的日子过得更艰难——”  
  
“我是在试着_帮_——”  
  
“在哪个世界里那能算是帮助人的方法？”  
  
“在哪个世界，你不肯承认你是一个该死的_虐待儿童_的受害者的世界，你不肯承认你正怀着_我的孩子_的世界。”  
  
“那有什么关系？”哈利回答，“这又不像我不强调它，它就_没有发生_了，_反正_——”  
  
“你有没有想过那会让我有什么感受？”艾格西喊道，“你跟_我_就要有个孩子了，但你甚至他妈的压根不提他。”  
  
“_因为我根本就不想要什么小孩！_”哈利大吼。  
  
世界突然静止了。一切都归于死一般的沉寂，他们只是望着彼此。艾格西看着哈利，张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出来。哈利立刻把脸埋进手里。  
  
然后世界又开始转动。而且所有事物都移动得太快。  
  
当艾格西抓起他的外套，走出门，哈利拉过毯子盖在头上，并且发誓永远不再从它以及它提供的温暖和人造的安全感下面出来。  
  
而且如果哈利开始默默流下愤怒的泪水，很好，没人会知道。


	27. Chapter 27

哈利没有睡觉。他_无法_入睡。  
  
那场争执一遍又一遍地在他的头脑里回放，他不断咒骂自己，因为为什么他就不能乖乖地把自己的嘴闭上？为什么他就不能简单地同意艾格西说的一切，保持安静？  
  
他不是有意的。至少他不_认为_他是。  
  
他非常_愤怒_，感觉被逼入了绝境，于是当时突然从他脑子里冒出的最黑暗的想法就这么脱口而出。  
  
令人不安的是，他甚至不知道那究竟是不是他真正的感受。  
  
不过那都不重要了。艾格西已经走了。  
  
哈利现在就能想象得出：艾格西的西装慢慢从衣柜里消失；他的牙刷神秘地失踪；他的外套被从衣架上移走。  
  
只是……离他而去。  
  
哈利不想这样，但那是他应得的报应。  
  
他……想要这个孩子，他认为。或者，他_想么_？他不_知道_。而这就是最糟糕的地方。他甚至不知道他是不是对艾格西_撒了谎_。  
  
哈利都不知道他是如何看待_自己_的，他要怎么对其他人产生意见看法？他对什么都觉得无所谓。  
  
他需要帮助。  
  
哈利从不善于向他人求助，这个概念与他无关，尤其是涉及更深的感情层面。在一次任务中请求后援？行。要梅林加快某项道具的启动时间？可以。请一位特工同事和他对练来提升自己的反应能力？没问题。  
  
要求心理辅导？寻求精神上的支持和保证，因为‘_我需要帮助、我感觉不对劲，我很害怕目前的处境，而且我担心自己可能会做什么糟糕的事？_’，与脆弱和感情打交道？不，_不_好。  
  
而且这甚至不是因为什么高傲自大的心态或者某种奇怪的超级大男子主义（哈利从没真的有过这些想法，因为他认为这很愚蠢，会这样想的人只有少得可怜的脑细胞），他只是完全不知道_该怎么_做。一个人要如何才能开口请人帮忙？  
  
他的父母从没有在_任何事_上给予过他助力，除了生下他，再无更多。他被丢给保姆照顾，当他傻乎乎地去找他的父母想要些爱抚或者帮助，他总是会后悔这样做。而到他六岁左右，哈利得出结论，和父母接触得来的淤青和伤口一点也不值得。那些照顾他的人也没有提供多少帮助。他们就和哈利从小不得不与之相处的其他成年人一样冷漠，很难说他们适合养育小孩或者让一个孩子觉得舒心和安全。他记得自己做了噩梦，想要一个拥抱，而那个女人只是面无表情地看着他。他那时五岁。  
  
他在一个富裕的家庭长大，这不是什么秘密，但那栋宅邸非常冰冷、空旷。对总共住在里面的人数来说过于巨大。那几乎就像他的母亲和父亲需要这样大到滑稽的房子好让他们能够_远离_对方，保持彼此的距离，远离他。那栋房子缺少任何温暖的颜色（主色调是白、银和冰蓝，哈利一直认为这很匹配他母亲的眼睛和气质），没有任何温暖的感觉。他猜想这就是为什么当他购买自己的房子时，他决定要一个完全相反的。一个小巧的，精心布置的，温暖的家。  
  
他一直看着他的父母，疑惑着。为什么要生孩子，如果你根本就不想要？他们很显然并不想要他，但是足够诡异的是他又有60%左右肯定他们爱他，因为他们是这样告诉他的。每当他做错事（往往是因为正如他提过的，哈利是一个麻烦多多、极难应付的孩子）而被打屁股或者更糟，他们总是说‘我们这么做是因为我们爱你’。如果那不是真的，为什么他们要这样说？他们不是骗子，当他长到可以理解单词的含义以及语言和沟通的概念时，他们相当明确地告诉过他，他们是怎么看待他的，所以哈利不太倾向于认为他们在撒谎。在他的成长过程中，他们也确实为他提供了保护，间接地照顾他，尽管随着年龄增长，他越来越少看到他们。重点是，哈利相当肯定他的父母还是有一点点关心他的（足以纠正他反常的行为，用一种他们声称他能真正理解的方式，体罚），但他们或许并不是稳妥的父母形象的最佳例子。  
  
但是直到哈利进入一家私立小学上一年级，他才认识到所有的家长都不像他的父母那样。当然，他们开着和他父母一样的豪车，戴着和他母亲一样的珍珠饰品，和他父亲一样的闪亮的手表，但他看到某些……区别。其他孩子的父母居然_亲自_来学校接他们放学，对此哈利一直很困惑。他们没有保姆么？保姆不是应该用来代替父母的么？为什么其他孩子的父母会拥抱和亲吻他们？那是正常的么？那是所有父母都会做的么？也许是父母应该做的？每天那些家长来迎接孩子时，他的同学们看起来是那么的高兴。而他唯一感受过的就只有逼近的恐惧，当他不小心走到宅邸中他父母所在的一翼，被抓到在闻他母亲的香水或者偷瞄他父亲的领带。一旦他掌握他们在那栋大房子里的具体位置，他会以最快速度逃到另一边去。  
  
于是，哈利有生以来第一次怀疑，也许事情不应该是这个样子。  
  
无论如何，当校长瞥见哈利的淤伤而询问他后，情况急转直下。他什么都没说，只是看着女人慈祥的面容，不明白为什么她会那么费心去关注这些，直到他的父母被叫到学校，而他的母亲撒了个小谎，解释他是在花园里摔倒撞上了石头。  
  
而这之后他立即被从学校带走，余下的小学课程都是家教教的。  
  
他猜他的父母只是不能冒再被发现的风险。  
  
所以关键问题是，哈利不是抚养孩子的最佳人选。他和黛西相处得不错，是因为她已经具有一定程度的品行道德。在教育这方面米歇尔做得非常出色，真的，那个女孩是如此可爱。但哈利相当肯定总有一天他会把事情搞砸。他也一直被教导寻求帮助意味着你会遭遇比你预计的更多的麻烦。但是，也许这次是不同的。也许实际上他能——  
  
“哈利。”艾格西的声音传来，哈利感到床垫在倾斜，当年轻人爬上来躺在他身边。  
  
而哈利……惊呆了。第一，因为他从始至终没听见对方走进来；第二，因为他回来了。  
  
他回来了。  
  
“对不起。”哈利立即开口，转身面向对方，“我不是那个意思。我真的不是。对不起。我很抱歉。我——我只是——”  
  
“我知道。”艾格西安抚着哈利，而哈利慢慢向他靠过去，“对不起，哈利，我没想到你有这么多困难要面对，而我……我应该注意到的。我不是想要逼你，关于——”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
艾格西叹了口气，哈利能感到年轻人放松了。他就像个放气的气球一样把气呼了出来。哈利深吸几口气，努力试着不去过分细想他接下来要说的。然后……他卡住了。但现在再退缩已经太迟。艾格西正期待地看着他，哈利最后的想法是‘_上帝，不要再表现得像个戏剧性的小女生_’，接着他直视艾格西，开口说：“我想我需要帮助。”  
  
天并没有塌下来。  
  
~  
  
哈利几乎立刻就后悔了。  
  
梅林真的没有浪费一点时间。完全没有。  
  
他已经有一段时间没跟军需官通话了，当看到他的眼镜镜片上稳定的绿色信号时（他已经很久没碰过）他并不是太惊讶，他戴上眼镜，只听到梅林非常坚定地告诉他，已经给他预约了两小时后Kingsman精神科的心理治疗。  
  
上帝，艾格西究竟是什么时候有时间_告诉_梅林，哈利正寻求帮助？  
  
他也试着不翻白眼，当他听到精神科这几个字。  
  
好的进展是，他开始能够在第三次尝试时抓住东西。所以这是好事。  
  
哈利不打算欺骗自己，他真的已经觉得操蛋的要窒息了。就像‘枕头-正-压在-他的-脸上’那样透不过气。但是操他的，是时候开始重新表现得好歹像个人样，所以他努力试着不抱有用针刺手表麻醉自己好摆脱接下来的事情的想法，而是确实地开始穿戴。  
  
他得知梅林还为他在第二日预约了一个医生。而他甚至对这个消息更加不感到惊讶。所以基本上，哈利预测他的整个周末都会毫无乐趣地度过。不过艾格西看起来很激动，这有极其微小的那么一点点帮助。  
  
尽管一部分的他仍然宁愿麻醉自己。  
  
当他被告知在心理辅导后紧接着就要去见一个精神科医生，这种感觉只会变得更加强烈。所有这一切一下子来得太多了，而他几乎马上就会拒绝去做任何一项，但是艾格西帮他打好领带并且……拿出一个眼罩。  
  
没有绳带，哈利仔细察看着-他猜测-那东西的内衬能很好地黏在皮肤上。它整体是海军蓝色，边缘用金色强调。  
  
哈利看着它，却不知道该是何种感受。他被年轻人的姿势触动，而且艾格西的笑容是如此明亮美好，但是不得不取下绷带、面对自己的焦虑让他的呼吸凝滞。他不希望必须去看那个损伤。一点也不想。他只想表现得好像它从来没发生过。  
  
不过话说回来，他肯定这就是为什么他首先需要的就是心理治疗。  
  
最终他不是那个做决定的人。艾格西握着他的手，让他坐在床上，然后跪在他面前，面上带着一种丝毫没有动摇退缩的微笑，缓缓地解开绷带。失去遮挡物让哈利感觉……异样的脆弱。更不必说皮肤在被遮盖了很长一段时间后，暴露在空气中的那种奇怪感觉。但他不需要看着它。所以这还不是太糟糕，当艾格西把眼罩覆在他的眼睛上，轻轻倾身吻上它，随即又亲吻了他时，哈利如此决定。  
  
不知怎的，他感觉……好些了。艾格西坚持护送他到Kingsman总部，而哈利对此没什么异议，因为对方的陪伴是一种安慰，而如果有什么是他此刻正需要的，那也许就是支持和鼓励。  
  
这就是为什么现在他们坐在子弹列车里，艾格西的手放在哈利的肚子上，就好像这会让他安心。而哈利的视线一直落在手机屏幕上，浏览那些在他躲在内心世界里持续腐烂时梅林发给他的更新外界状况的邮件。  
  
列车停了下来，而哈利叹了口气。到了开始完成梅林给他安排的那些折磨人的破事的时候了。他在考虑转身回家。  
  
艾格西抓着他的手，他没有逃离的机会。他被带着穿过熟悉的走廊，猛然感受到一种家的舒适感，直到他转向进入一个他几乎没有踏足过的通道。  
  
精神病区并不像它的名字所暗示的那样，他了解到，它更像是一个大型接待室，就和这栋建筑其余的部分一样装饰华丽。大厅的一个走廊直通诊疗室，另一个通向用来进行心理咨询和治疗的房间，而他左边的房门则通向精神科医生的办公室。  
  
它_看起来_就像所有其他的房间，但它给哈利的_感觉_就像再次被困在塞尔维亚（实际上这事大约两年前发生在他身上。他不会推荐这个行程。），当艾格西轻轻拖着他走进第一间治疗室，他几乎没有注意到穿着纯黑色西装上前欢迎他的男人。  
  
接下来哈利眨着眼睛，伴随着一个吻和一句_‘一切都会好的，亲爱的’_，年轻人离开了，而哈利继续朝着那个年纪较大的男人眨眼睛，他肯定以前看见过对方从走廊里经过，但从没进一步去认识。  
  
哈利叹了口气，听坦登医生介绍自己。哈利礼貌地做了同样的自我介绍，然后咨询开始了。  
  
而整个过程……还不坏。  
  
哈利决定都说出来，不管脑子里有什么想法，不管是什么真相。他都积聚足够的勇气来这里了，然后欺骗心理医生而什么也没得到，这样做毫无意义。所以他如实地告诉那个男人他感到无助、无望和无用，不能肯定他想不想要小孩，而且他为受伤导致无法再从事以前的工作感到悲哀。  
  
哈利什么都告诉了他。  
  
而这……并不像他想象的那么困难。也许在过去的这几周里花了那么多时间在脑子里转悠让他能够组织他的想法，即使他感觉那完全不是他那时候在做的事情。  
  
男人表示理解地点着头，几绺灰色的头发落在前额上，而哈利_几乎没有_感觉到任何他曾以为会感到的惺惺作态。  
  
最终，哈利因为讲了如此长的一段时间微微喘气，而医生用抑郁和强迫性神经官能症一起解释那些强迫性的思维模式和周期性重复。  
  
他觉得这个解释合理。  
  
他察觉到男人有更多的理论，但显然决定不提其它任何他对哈利精神状态的怀疑。  
  
这没关系。  
  
然后就这样，他走出治疗室，艾格西正一脸期待地看着他（整整一个小时艾格西都一直坐在外面等他？），于是哈利只说了从他进入房间就一直在想的。  
  
“还不算坏。”他的声音里有些许惊喜。  
  
艾格西朝他嘻嘻笑起。  
  
~  
  
精神科医生的问诊……则比较糟糕。不是说这过程特别可怕，只是它不像心理咨询的环节。其一，梅林在场；其二，他现在必须基本上将他告诉咨询师的东西重复讲一遍。  
  
哈利觉得好累。  
  
“啊，梅林。”当艾格西领着哈利穿过房门，他开口，眯起眼睛看向军需官，“你是来看他们怎么切除我的脑白质么？”  
  
光头男人翻了个白眼：“你可能应该多了解些_当前_的心理健康知识。你知道，从_这个_世纪开始的所有。”他如此说。梅林是很难读懂的，但哈利认识他相当长时间了。他知道什么时候这个苏格兰人在拿他取乐。而如果哈利了解什么，那就是如果梅林因为知道什么你不知道的而开始厚颜无耻，你只要坦白承认，军需官脸上那自鸣得意的表情应该就会消失。就让他没有别的可以沾沾自喜。  
  
他立刻反击。  
  
“我宁愿把我的脊椎折成两截也不想去调查研究那些东西，我会随便瞎猜。”哈利夸张地说着，语调里滴出嘲讽，“所以要不切除我的脑白质，要不你现在就把我的脖子拗断，由你决定。”  
  
梅林边翻白眼边叹气：“喔，一个心理疗程你就几乎回到过去的你了。”  
  
“想我了？”哈利问，他这才注意到艾格西因他们的互动在他身后大笑，因为梅林向年轻人射去一个不快的眼神。  
  
“你是指我有没有想念曾经合作过的最麻烦又最不机灵的Kingsman特工？”  
  
“啊，所以你是想了，看来。”  
  
梅林坏笑着说：“快点好起来，亚瑟。我们需要你。”  
  
光头男人在他肩膀上友好地（情绪并未外露的）拍了一下，哈利只是转身看着梅林消失在门的另一侧，接着就看到医生走了进来。  
  
事实上，他……看起来和刚才的心理医生很像。老天，哈利想，这个组织的英国分支真的需要招一些不是年纪大、白色人种、男性的员工。因为如果这种情况继续发生，哈利将无法区分这些医生。或者实际上该说……任何人。  
  
于是哈利不得不坐在那里，重新详述他的感觉和所有的事情，就像和心理医师的疗程一样。但这次艾格西也在。  
  
哈利并不介意，他只是疑惑为什么年轻人会想要全程坐在这里。  
  
“好吧，亚瑟。看来你患有重性抑郁障碍和强迫思维。”医生淡然地陈述，而哈利几乎就要控制不住发出一声烦躁的叹息。  
  
“是。这就是我刚被告知的。”他说，不知怎的，他发现自己的手指正在他的眼罩上徘徊，大概一毫秒的时间，他注意到后立刻把手抽开了。  
  
最后，医生花了一段时间找出合适的抗抑郁药，怀孕人士可以服用而不会伤害未出世的孩子，强迫症治疗药物的选择也同样谨慎。艾格西从哈利手里接过药方，带着温和的笑容看着他，接着扶他离开座椅。  
  
他们在医疗部取了药，哈利_真的_努力试着不去想它，然后，他们走出总部，迈入平凡世界的阳光之中。  
  
~  
  
“还不是那么糟糕，是吗？”艾格西问道，拉着他的手。哈利想知道他们看起来像什么。他几乎不在乎别人是怎么想的（因为如果他在意，他可能很久很久以前就需要抗抑郁药了），他只是好奇。  
  
特别是他的身形已经开始显现了。  
  
他半是为艾格西（哈利尽力不去想他看起来有多棒……一直都是，基本上）愿意在公共场合牵他的手感到高兴，半是犹豫。他不确定为什么。他就是这样觉得。  
  
“我想是不坏。”他回答，而当年轻人停在出租车前却没有进去，哈利面带疑问地看向他。  
  
艾格西回望着他，眼神温和柔软。  
  
“想不想走一会儿？”  
  
哈利皱起眉头：“好吧，但是为了什么目的？”  
  
艾格西握紧他的手，耸耸肩：“只是想和你一起走走。把你显摆给人看。”他以一个眨眼作结。  
  
哈利好笑地摇了摇头，因为老实说，他不知道该说什么。不过那似乎也无所谓，因为年轻人已经放声大笑，拉着他沿着街道往前走。  
  
~  
  
是商店令他们在外面停留的时间比计划的要长。  
  
而哈利必须承认这感觉_很好_，和艾格西一起散步，不管他的头上有没有悬着一片乌云。  
  
当艾格西轻轻拉着他移向一家他现在认识到是堆满了婴儿家具、衣物和玩具的商店，哈利有些犹豫。但年轻人只是用力握他的手让他安心，于是哈利点点头。  
  
这家商店绝对是讨人喜欢的，尽管那并没有真正消除哈利的不安。是艾格西的热情帮了他，即使当哈利对婴儿床可以说是完全没有任何想法。  
  
但他不想像根泥地里的木桩一样戳在那里，所以他飞快地补充道：“我们现在还不能决定。”他说，“直到我们知道墙壁会是什么颜色的。”  
  
艾格西对着他笑了起来，最终他看了一排又一排的摇篮和尿布更换台。  
  
“顺便说一句，你负责换尿布。”哈利告诉对方，“之前忘了提了，但我可不制定规则。”  
  
那一刻，年轻人看起来是如此高兴，哈利脑子里突然闪过一个想法，这一切也许都是值得的。  
  
“为什么那份差事会全落到我头上？”他假装愤慨地抗议，“荒唐！”  
  
哈利耸耸肩，弹了弹他一直在看的那个床头吊挂旋转玩具上的一条小鱼：“我告诉你了我不制定规则。只是情况就是这样的。深表遗憾。”  
  
艾格西大笑着，如阳光一般灿烂，他一把把哈利揽过来吻了上去，就在商店正中央。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提醒：本章含有mpreg的生理内容，请考虑接受度，以及不用太纠结mpreg的合理性咳咳。

刚好在和艾格西一起探索商店24小时候后，哈利和艾格西手里正拿着一张照片。  
  
一张超声波扫描图。  
  
他们第一次见到他们的小宝贝。  
  
“哦上帝！”艾格西的眼睛瞪得老大，嘴角咧得更开，声音中满是虔诚，“看看他是多么的小，哈利……”  
  
哈利不能确定是他开始服用的抗抑郁药起了作用，还是他终于可以确实地看到那个小东西的事实造成的影响，但是，有什么改变了。  
  
“是的……”哈利回应，看着照片的注意力就在分神的边缘，“我……他真……小。”说到最后他几乎是诚惶诚恐的。  
  
他们仍在医疗部，医生已经离开了，留下他们单独盯着那个小小的、灰色的小生命，他们共同创造的一个孩子。超声波检查进行得太快，快得他晕头转向，前一刻哈利还必须忍受冰凉的凝胶涂抹在他的肚皮上，下一刻他就这么看着这个小小的……晃动着的……_人_。或者说，一个人的_开始_。  
  
“但是看啊—”艾格西喃喃低语，幸福环绕着他，“那是他的头，还有胳膊。操，他已经有两条小小的腿了。”他指着灰色、模糊的照片，眉开眼笑，“而他是我们的。这个小家伙是_我们的_，哈利。看看_我们_干了什么。”  
  
哈利甚至无法把视线从那个图像上扯开足够长的时间去看年轻人，他只是牢牢盯着这个极小的、小巧玲珑的小人，而他再没觉得有那么犹豫了。  
  
但是话说回来，也许只是抗抑郁药在他身上发挥着作用。  
  
哈利点点头，明显是着迷地凝视着图像，而艾格西开心地笑着，在他的鬓角印上一个吻。  
  
~  
  
“所以，”医生开口，礼貌地向他们微笑，“如果你们都准备好了，我可以告知你们在你的第五个月要预期什么——”  
  
哈利的视线从那个小小的灰色图像上抬起，朝医生眨了眨眼。他几乎完全忘记了对方的存在，以及他们是在医疗部。过去的十分钟就像一个气泡，里面只有哈利、艾格西和这张小照片。其他的一切都被远远隔开、静音并且根本无关紧要。  
  
“是的，请讲。”哈利回应，意识猛地拉回现实，匆匆看了一下站在他坐的检查床旁的年轻人。  
  
他正有意无意地抚摸着哈利的后背。  
  
哈利猜艾格西自然的潜意识反应是安抚他。  
  
他眨着眼，把突然涌出的强烈的欢喜和_爱意_压回去，努力试图集中注意听医生正在讲的话。  
  
“嗯，首先，体重增加。你也会开始经历由于胎儿生长的重力造成的背痛。我的初步检查显示产道已经开始形成了，发育得很不错，所以意料会有一些酸痛，因为你的身体正在创造一个新的开口，为生产做准备。”哈利的脸微微红了，但医生只是看着他的医疗图表，并继续陈述：“胃口也会大开，所以要注意这一点。”他滚瓜烂熟地讲着，而哈利立刻发现自己已经因为即将到来的不适心烦意乱，但艾格西一直笑着，甚至往他身上贴得更紧。  
  
“由于胎儿四肢发育，小肌肉运动技能开始发展，你可能开始感觉到胎动，虽然还需要一段时间他才会开始拳打脚踢。”医生的视线扫过更多图表内容，“我建议你采取侧卧的睡姿，这样血液循环不会受任何压力阻碍。如果你起身太快，你也会感到一些眩晕。别担心，这是正常的。基本上，一切看来都很好。”他说完，和气地朝他们微笑，“我唯一的问题是初次检查做得太迟了。所以现在我会安排你至少每两个星期来见我一次，只是为了确保一切都好。你也有一点体重偏低，哈特先生，所以要_多吃_。”他耸耸肩，“我听人说这是怀孕过程中有趣的部分，所以请享受这点。”  
  
艾格西点点头，接着和医生握手，并问他可不可以多要几份超声波照片。  
  
“当然可以。”医生笑着回答，当他离开让两人独处时，哈利给了年轻人一个探询的表情。  
  
“如果我不给我妈一张宝宝的照片，她会杀了我的。”艾格西耸肩，“再加上，我想有一张可以随身带着。”  
  
哈利莞尔一笑：“啊，明白。”  
  
艾格西一只手抚上他的肚子，亲吻他的额头。  
  
“一切都会好的，亲爱的。”  
  
哈利相信他。  
  
~  
  
哈利从没有真的太多考虑过药物治疗。止疼药？当然吃过。但是开给他的抗抑郁药物完全是另一回事。这是一个全新的领域，所以他不太确定服药以后他应该感觉如何。当然药片带有包装和说明书，上面写满了副作用和各种信息，并且当哈利靠在艾格西身上打瞌睡时，年轻人坐在沙发上仔细阅读了每一个字，但哈利自己选择维持幸福的不闻不问。  
  
他就只是吃下那些药。  
  
然后，慢慢地，他注意到一些不同。更多的精力，这是其一；越来越少渴望连续几小时处于无意识的状态；胃口更好（他对这点很感激，因为当他明明不想吃东西却强迫自己进食听起来有点_悲惨_）；更多的……_意愿、动力_；外界事物真正地开始触动他了。  
  
要说有什么不妥的话，他有点神经过敏。但在过去和现在两个状态的选项中，他会选择现在这样。  
  
艾格西留意到哈利会端详他们宝宝那张小小的黑白照片，当他以为年轻人没有盯着他。他太他妈的_激动_了，因为那种一涉及到怀孕这事哈利就会流露出的困扰表情正在消失，现在他捕捉到了哈利看着超声波图像时，面上带着一种些许犹豫的着迷和敬畏的表情。他甚至敢称那种表情为兴奋。  
  
年轻人的心脏可能要爆炸了。  
  
他们周日余下的时间都愉快地沉浸在彼此的陪伴中，在一个既不是不舒服也不是不需要的，平和、肃敬的沉默中渡过。那是一段恬静的时光，空气中涌动的情感逐渐升温，而艾格西宽慰地长出口气。  
  
他们会好的。  
  
~  
  
星期三，当黛西被带回家后，艾格西在他们卧室的穿衣镜前松开领带，这时哈利轻声说：“我觉得我想要一个阳台。”  
  
艾格西停下手上的动作，看向哈利，无声地询问。  
  
“是指我们的新房子。”哈利带着犹豫的口吻解释清楚，“我想要一个阳台。”  
  
他们双双沉默了一会儿。  
  
然后，好像一阵旋风卷起，一瞬间艾格西就来到他面前，捧着他的脸，用一个温柔但热切的吻牢牢捉住他的双唇。  
  
“任何你想要的。_任何东西_。”  
  
年轻人因为这个兴高采烈，哈利刚刚说的寥寥几个单词意义是如此重大。它意味着情况在好转。哈利开始拥有并表达他的喜好，这意味着他活在_当下_。他的人在这里。  
  
哈利在_这儿_。  
  
他没有放开年长的男人，有好一段时间。  
  
~  
  
而且这种转变继续着。  
  
艾格西有幸亲眼见证生命再次渗回哈利的身体里。  
  
过程是缓慢的，但那些消极的、疏远的态度一点一点消失了。每天更多一些。  
  
他给哈利泡茶，曾经中年人不管想不想要都接受，但现在如果他不想喝他会说不。  
  
艾格西问哈利想不想看电视。不久之前，哈利只会一言不发地同意，带着那种空洞的眼神。现在他通常摇摇头，回复：“不，我更想读本书，谢谢。”  
  
当艾格西把一些射击游戏放进他的PS4并开始玩时，哈利会发出一声被惹到、嫌弃和些微愤怒的抱怨。  
  
他会对电视的音量和艾格西的音乐发牢骚。  
  
艾格西他妈的_高兴到心都发颤_。   
  
因为现在哈利有了_意见和看法_。他知道他想吃什么、喝什么，他的茶要什么口味。他知道，不，他不喜欢游戏节目艾格西，请换台；是，他想要艾格西大半夜爬起来去帮他买些咖喱。  
  
这他妈的是个_奇迹_。哈利，这个他喜爱、热爱、深爱的男人，这个让他焦虑、让他发疯的男人，这个救了他、为他而战的男人，当艾格西试图做同样的事，这个可能是他遇到过的最有型、最机智也最有魅力的男人，不再是一个消极的硬壳。他是温暖的、健康的、鲜活的。血液在他的血管里流动，情绪再次开始在他的内心涌动。  
  
哈利笑了，当艾格西告诉他自己是怎么在端掉一小帮军火商的行动最后不幸被子弹擦过而屁股上有了一道切口。  
  
哈利笑了，当艾格西正式把JB带回来和他们同住，它在中年人的怀里摇着尾巴、扭动着去舔他的脸。  
  
他出于自己的意愿亲吻艾格西。就在他想要的时候，因为他想这么做。  
  
当电视节目里出现使用枪支的镜头，哈利会批评演员的技术。艾格西咧嘴笑开，将中年人的肩膀搂得更紧。他不能再忍受艾格西身上古龙水的气味，所以年轻人转用一些不会让他的爱人恶心的东西。  
  
他有了生气。  
  
哈利·哈特是活着的。  
  
~  
  
“妈咪说你和艾格西要有一个小宝宝了。”一个早晨，在艾格西离开后，黛西叽叽喳喳地说着。  
  
哈利已经把他们的日托行动搬到了他的办公室，在那里他可以缠着梅林，让他把他如果作为亚瑟呆在总部会做的工作交给他。  
  
军需官终于还是心软让步，给了哈利最新的任务报告审阅，紧绷的脸上写明‘我之所以这么做纯粹是因为我知道如果我不同意你最后一定会亲自过来这里骚扰我’。  
  
所以哈利的视线从他的笔记本电脑上抬起，他正在浏览兰斯洛特成功剿灭（是的，他能用剿灭这个形容，因为真的，这位年轻的女士_没留下一个_还站着的人）哥斯达黎加一个伪装成佣人中介的人口贩卖集团的报告。他看向盯着他的年幼女孩，她的脸上带着灿烂的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
  
他朝她眨了眨眼，对这个充满活力的小女孩温柔地微笑：“没错。我们是的。”  
  
她蹦蹦跳跳，咯咯笑着：“宝宝们都超可爱的，软乎乎的！”  
  
哈利笑出声来：“是的，好吧，这一点你是对的。”  
  
“它什么时候会在这儿？”她追问，兴奋地几乎要跳上跳下。  
  
“再过几个月。”他回答，“十二月。”  
  
黛西的小脸塌了下来：“但那还要好久呢。”  
  
哈利关上笔记本，站起来，由于后背承受的轻微压力而有些不适。他抱起小女孩：“嗯，他现在还没准备好出来。”  
  
黛西的小嘴撅了一小会儿，直到哈利抱着她下楼，她脸上的表情再次亮了起来：“但是这个小宝宝会在圣诞节出生！”她深吸口气，“就像一个圣诞礼物！”  
  
“是的。”哈利轻声笑了，“像一件礼物。”  
  
他把黛西放在厨房里，当他给她烤吐司时，小女孩一直跟着他转来转去，不停地问问题。  
  
“等他到这儿了，我能和他玩么？”  
  
“当然可以。”  
  
“你和艾格西也还会和我玩的，对么？”  
  
“哦，我们永远都不会忽略你，黛西小姐。你对我们来说是非常特别的，我们都会一直这么爱你。”  
  
“哦好的……所以宝宝现在是长在你的肚子里？”  
  
“对。很慢，但是在长大。他也能听到外面发生了什么。”  
  
“所以宝宝能听到我说话?!”  
  
“是的，他能。”  
  
“嗨，我是黛西，和我一起玩会很开心的，别担心。”她靠向哈利，朝着他肚子的大致方向说道。如果小女孩的表情不是那么的严肃认真，哈利会笑出来。就像她是一个好玩伴就是这个婴儿出生后应该关注的所有事情了。  
  
~  
  
下一个治疗和上次很像，除了一个事实，梅林操蛋的_忘了_提他的心理医生也兼任_物理_治疗师。  
  
哈利会找到那个光头男人，杀了他。  
  
所以不只是像他预期的那样倾吐他的感受，哈利最后也被要求抓住扔向他的软橡胶球来测试他的反应能力，或被要求尝试抓住某个移动的物体。  
  
“哦，你似乎喜欢偏向右边。”男人皱着眉头告诉他，“试试伸手去抓时总是往左边移一点点。这会感觉奇怪，因为你会认为你要错过你试图抓的东西了，但是相信我，就把你的手多往左边拉一点点。”  
  
他照着做了。  
  
而……他抓住了。然后又抓住了。然后再一次。  
  
哈利也被告知他的反应并不像他以为的那样差劲（尽管在迪恩事件后他已经多少有此怀疑），而又做了几个短时间和简单的练习后，他被知会梅林正前来和他谈些事情。  
  
哈利点点头，打算针对这个男人的欺骗行为让他吃点苦头，随后决定不这样做。  
  
军需官走进治疗室，转向哈利，脸上带着一贯的严肃表情，一言不发地递给哈利一副眼镜。  
  
他不太情愿地接过它，医生有些好笑，借故离开，留下梅林坐上他的座位，而哈利看着手中的眼镜，问：“这是什么鬼东西？”  
  
“这是眼镜。”梅林回答，眼睛眯了起来。  
  
“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
  
“戴上它。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
军需官恼怒地长叹：“就他妈的把眼镜戴上，哈利。”  
  
哈利哼了一声，考虑再多争辩一会，但相反的，他看向自己手中的眼镜（它看起来就像他那副常规的Kingsman眼镜，这只增加了他的困惑）然后把它戴了上去。  
  
第一个区别是它自动激活了。  
  
哈利看着镜片肃然生敬，当界面设置好，扫描了他完好的那只眼睛并确认他的身份。  
  
哈利·哈特  
  
代号：亚瑟  
  
ID#：5934625  
  
他的身份在镜片上闪过，接着镜片变得透明，哈利可以再次清晰地看到房间。  
  
还有几样事物是不同的。  
  
房间的色彩更加鲜明，而当他的目光停留在书架上太长时间时，眼镜的焦距自动调整和放大，突然他能够看清落满尘埃的心理学书脊上的每一个小字。  
  
_这些镜片正追踪他的眼球运动_。并且它们会放大它们认为他想努力看得更清楚的事物。  
  
“Shit.”哈利深吸口气，眨着眼四处张望。  
  
“对它来说那的确_是_个好记的名字，不过相对的我将必须用我最伟大的创造来称呼它。”梅林得意地笑起来，“伸手去够些东西。”  
  
哈利照做了。  
  
一旦他的手臂移动到视野里，镜片创建了看起来像是……一条鲜艳的青绿色的虚线路径。  
  
哈利皱着眉头，看着镜片预测他想握住什么东西，并且在他眼前设定了一条点状的虚拟路线，这样他就知道往哪个确切方位伸手。  
  
哈利毫不费力地拿起一只孤零零躺在桌上的笔。小物体通常要困难许多，但哈利就只是……轻松地拿起那个细长的书写工具。  
  
“它是全新的。”梅林开口，显然为自己感到骄傲，“我为了适合你量身定做的，我认为这是你需要的东西。艾格西也帮了忙，提供你似乎在哪方面遇到困难的意见。这是这么长时间你能够逃避接受医生诊疗的唯一原因。我太_忙_了。”  
  
哈利张大了嘴又合上，朝军需官（现在正低头看他的板子，忙着自己手头的其它事情）眨眼。  
  
他不擅长应付其他方面的感情，但是对于小道具——如此_熟悉_的事物——由衷地心存感激（而且说真的，梅林的举动深深触动了他）并不是一个陌生或尴尬的概念。  
  
“谢谢你，梅林。”哈利开口，注视着他的老友，“打心底里。”  
  
“不客气。我会做任何有助于你重回外勤的事。”  
  
整个房间陷入沉寂。而哈利的呼吸顿住了，他怀疑自己是不是听错了，微微张嘴就迅速闭上，眉头紧紧皱起。  
  
哈利在困惑的冲击下看着军需官，直到另一个男人终于注意到现场的沉默，他看向哈利，接着翻了个白眼。  
  
“你当亚瑟仍然可以出外勤任务，你知道的对吧。”他说，“切斯特没有，因为他不想弄脏他的手，那是他的选择。如果你愿意有双重身份履行双重责任，你可以同时做亚瑟_和_特工。这两个身份并非彼此排斥，哈利。_已经_有人这样做了。”男人抬了抬眉毛，“华盛顿，我们美国分部的头儿也是这么做的。我的重点是，你不是_必须_在桌子后面腐烂。只要你完全恢复，我的意思是。并且在你休完强制性产假之后。”  
  
“我……从没考虑过这个可能。”哈利迟疑地回答。  
  
“当然了，因为你是一个drama queen。”梅林说着，再次被他的板子分走了注意力。军需官叹了口气，看向哈利，接着开口：“帕西瓦尔在法国遇到日本黑道。我必须去给他支援。快好起来，亚瑟。我们需要你。”  
  
然后他就离开了。  
  
这之后，艾格西拉过哈利的手，轻柔地吻他。  
  
~  
  
下一周，艾格西恐慌了大约一个小时才意识到哈利暴风雨般的情绪不是因为一次心理复发，而是因为他的背痛得像在_地狱_，而且他似乎每天都变得更巨大。艾格西安抚了他，他们继续生活。  
  
一切都越来越_好_。  
  
直到一个极度惊惧、虚弱和苍白的哈利·哈特摇醒他，艾格西的意识猛然清醒，一眼看见一滩血在中年人身下逐渐散开。


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 友情提醒：本章含有mpreg的生理内容，请考虑接受度，以及不用太纠结mpreg的合理性。文中医学知识也有错误，作者在连载后期有一段相关陈述。我一直没有翻译每章作者的话，因为大部分是作者连载期间和读者的互动我觉得没必要翻咳咳，大家认为应不应该加上？

“胎盘早剥。”医生诊断道。 

胎盘从子宫壁上剥落，可能导致胎儿缺氧和营养不足。

并且造成母体严重出血。

艾格西坐在Kingsman医疗部外的候诊室里，蜷缩在椅子里，他在那坐了太长时间以至于支在膝盖上的手肘和膝盖接触的地方酸痛麻木。他的手痛苦地紧攥成拳埋进头发里，时不时地拉下来抹一把脸。

他死死咬着嘴唇，直到出血。

他喘不上气。

他操蛋的根本动弹不了，因为那是_哈利_躺在里面。他的脸色是那么_苍白_，他的脉搏是那么_微弱_。

他可能会失去他。

他似乎要被纯粹的_恐怖_和白热化的充满保护欲的_暴怒_窒息，因为他朝每一个他不得不交谈的人嚷嚷，而且他差不多要把医生的脸抓下来，当他说艾格西必须在外面等候。艾格西几乎要敲晕他们的司机然后自己来开，因为他开得不够快而_老天啊哈利哈利哈利哈利_——

他能该死的听到机器运转和医生尖锐的嗓音仓促地说着什么。他能听见他们疯狂地试图挽救他挚爱的人的生命，而他几乎马上就会抽泣着彻底崩溃或者他妈的大声尖叫直到他的血管爆出来。艾格西的牙关咬得太死太紧，以至于疼痛以牙齿为中心向整张脸发散，而他知道自己已经满脸通红。

整个候诊室没有一丝响动，除了艾格西急促、沉重、颤栗的呼吸声，和他的指甲刮擦头皮的声音。

颤抖仍无法停止，在哈利叫醒他的时候没有，在他们把他送到医疗部的时候也没有。甚至在梅林出现，把手放在他的肩膀上，告诉他里面有最好的医生在抢救哈利时都没有停止。

他接受不了这个安慰。

梅林不在_那里_。他没有_亲眼目睹_。

~

“我是梅林。加拉哈德，怎么了？”

“_操！_”艾格西大吼，声音里流露着_惊慌恐惧害怕担忧不安_，“梅林我们_他妈的_需要一个医生。该死的就是_现在_。”

“现在正在派遣Kingsman紧急医疗小组去你那。”梅林反应迅速，声音沉冷而严峻，“加拉哈德，发生了什么事？”

“_操_……梅林，”年轻人开口，“是哈利，他在流血，脸色苍白，而且他昏过去了——”

“保持冷静，加拉哈德。”梅林打断他，“如果你不能保持头脑清醒，你对亚瑟没有任何帮助。”

“不！你他妈的不明白……他妈的操操操操操！”艾格西把哈利抱在怀里，他的心脏感觉可能要烧成灰，“他脸苍白得要死，_他醒不过来，梅林！该死_。这儿有好多血。他的脉搏他妈的几乎感觉不到了_医疗队该死的在哪儿?!_”艾格西喊叫着，老天，他体会到了他可能会有的每一种负面情绪。愤怒、忧虑、恐惧、挫败、狂暴。

他惊恐和担忧得几乎想吐

_不不不不不不不不不、不可以是哈利不能再一次不可以是哈利他是那么重要那么特别那么精明那么完美我爱他我爱他我爱他我爱他我爱他_——

“预计五分钟到。”梅林回答。

“减到两分钟！”艾格西吼着，把哈利搂紧，低头凝视着他白得吓人的脸。血染红了他的双手但他根本不在乎。没有任何事能阻止他紧紧拥抱哈利，一遍又一遍亲吻他的脸颊，告诉他坚持住。

~

当哈利第一次摇晃他的时候，艾格西咕哝了一声。第二次他也还是哼了哼。

直到第三次唤醒他的尝试，他的眼皮颤动着睁开了一条缝，迷迷糊糊地缓缓吸了一口气——

空气是……金属味的？

他坐起身，打着哈欠，环顾四周。他的第一个想法是哈利因为想吃东西饿醒了，他要艾格西去给他拿点什么，但是从艾格西坐起来后这一段时间哈利什么也没说，而他听到杂乱、轻浅的呼吸声从哈利睡的床那侧传来。

艾格西一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手打开了床头灯。

他立刻注意到几件事情，而那些就足以让他陷入疯狂的恐慌。

他注意到的第一件事是哈利几乎算不上坐着。他看起来好像很难让自己坐直。艾格西自然而然地做出反应，伸出胳膊，一只手坚定地托在中年人的背上帮他稳住身体，保护的本能自动接手。

艾格西注意到的下一件事是哈利的肤色变得像纸一样白。

他的心猛地一慌。有麻烦了。他不知道确切是_什么_糟糕的事，但有事情该死的非常不对劲。

第三件事是当他的视线向下瞥到床上看到的东西。他坐起来时毯子滑了下去，现在床垫和床单都清晰地在视野里，他看到了血液令人作呕的红色。床上有_血_。

很多很多。

血从哈利身下不断涌出，艾格西保持一只手坚定地支撑着哈利，接着他发疯似地从床头柜上一把抓过他的Kingsman眼镜，把它推到脸上。

他抱着哈利，眼睁睁看他昏了过去。

他大喊着，惊惧和恐慌令他的声音沙哑：“梅林！”

_救命救命救命救命救命救命！_

艾格西感觉自己正在死去。就像他的心脏正在被一刀一刀切割。

~

“_该死_，艾格西？”

他只是飞快地抬头掸了一眼，就见洛克希跑进候诊室东张西望地找他，披头散发的。

艾格西应该招呼她，但他正在用他的全部力量克制自己不去破坏这个房间和里面的每一件家具。

仅仅是勉强还能控制。

不过他知道她是何时找到自己的，因为他听到那个女孩最喜欢的牛津鞋轻轻踩在地上的脚步声，接着感到一只熟悉的手放在他的肩头。

“艾格西？”洛克希问，语调里带着担心，“该死的究竟发生了什么？”

这句话把他心底的火一下子点着了。艾格西发现自己猛地站起来，来回踱步，手指不停捋着头发。他的肌肉像弹簧一样紧绷到要断裂，他的肢体语言尖叫着‘别他妈的靠近我不然我可不会为我将要做的事负责’。

“刚刚哈利开始该死地_出血_。”他的声音打着颤，恐惧和愤怒让他战栗，“操，洛克希，他的脸他妈的_一点血色也没有_。”

“可恶。”她深吸口气，潜意识地照搬艾格西的行为，一只手捋着她睡得凌乱打结的头发，“真他妈的见鬼，艾格西。”

“他醒不过来。”他继续，“脉搏该死的那么_微弱_。”

“那他们知道究竟_出了什么事_么？”洛克希问。

“医生说是胎盘早剥，之类的。”他回答，再次用力咬着嘴唇，努力不大声尖叫，“该死，我不能失去他，洛克希。我不能。不能又一次。”

“闭嘴，艾格西。”她打断他，“你不会的。”

“你没看到他——”

“他一定会没事的。”她斩钉截铁地说，如果艾格西不是要被恐惧杀死，他几乎就会相信她了，“而且当那个医生从那扇门走出来说他会好起来，你可不想看起来一团糟，在他见到你的时候。我明白你很担心，但你必须冷静下来，艾格西。如果你看到你自己现在的样子，你会赞同的。哈利需要你保持镇定。”

年轻人深深吸了一口气。

“而且宝宝也会没事的，我会当他的教母，因为我的话就放在这儿了，因为_一切都会好的_。”

她看起来对下这个结论是那样的认真和严谨，于是艾格西真的把手从他的头发拿开，转而环在胸前。

尽管他肯定他看起来更像正在抱着自己。

“我只是……我不能失去他，洛克希。”他喃喃低语，“不能是他。我他妈的那么爱他。他就是我想共度余生的那个人。他根本不应该遭受……_这些_。”他轻声说着，低头看着地毯，“我只是——我不能——”

洛克希双手按在年轻人的肩膀上，直直看进他的眼里。

“你_不会_失去他。”她坚定地说，眼神强硬，“你不会失去他的，艾格西。你不会。”

~

开门的声音几乎让艾格西吓了一跳，他试图冲向正朝他们走过来的医生，他的脖子都要因此折断。然而洛克希抓住他的胳膊，以一种他知道是她表述‘他妈的冷静下来否则我会迫使你听话’的方式。

他留在原地，但愤怒和惶恐的能量在他身上嗡嗡作响。

如果不是洛克希而是其他人，他已经一拳揍瘪他们的肚子，飞奔过去在半路迎上那个医生。

但他深吸一口气，努力试图不把他的腮帮咬到出血。

那个男人走到他们跟前，艾格西借他开口前的半秒钟疯狂地在他脸上搜寻任何有可怕事情发生的暗示。

对方面无表情。

艾格西差不多能_尖叫_了。

“我们给他实施了一个小手术，不过值得庆幸的是，看来你及时把他带到我们这里。他失了相当多的血，但我们已经修复了胎盘，而胎儿状况良好。他这几天会感到疲倦和虚弱，但他会恢复的。不过我建议接下来几天能有人监测他的身体状况，并确保他卧床休息。”

艾格西长长吁出整个晚上屏住的呼吸，全然安心地放松下来。他通的一声跌进他的座椅，全身松懈像个断线的木偶。

他没事。

哈利会没事的。

他们的宝宝很好。

一切都会好的。

医生对他微笑，而洛克希轻轻捶了他的肩膀，颇为得意地柔声说：“我告诉过你了。”

“你现在可以去看他，如果你想。”医生补充道，“上午你就可以带他回家。”

艾格西跳起来，点点头，接着没有负担地长出口气，和医生握手。

“谢谢你。”

男人点头，然后走进医疗部的另一翼。

“去看他。”洛克希说，面上带着淡淡的笑容，“我会闯你家的空门，给你们两人带些换洗衣服。哈利会需要它们，你看起来也糟糕透了。”

艾格西迅速地紧紧拥抱了她：“谢谢，洛克希。”

~

病房是单人的，黑暗、安静，只有仪器稳定的哔哔声。 

艾格西的脑子里没有任何其它的念头，除了握住床上昏睡的男人的手。艾格西不打算做任何其它的事情，除了在对方脸颊上印上一个轻柔、放心的吻。

最重要的是看到对方眼睛里的那抹棕色，听到那声微弱、疲倦的“艾格西？”

年轻人微笑着：“我在这。我一直都在。”


	30. Chapter 30

“发生了什么？”哈利虚弱地问，轻浅的声音消散在昏暗的病房里。  
  
艾格西贴近，吻着他的手：“你还记得什么？”  
  
哈利缓慢地深吸口气，而他的胸膛上下起伏的景象被艾格西视为珍宝。  
  
“我被疼醒了。我不知道是怎么回事，但是……很疼。然后，血……”哈利昏昏沉沉地说着，声音越来越低。  
  
艾格西看着眼前的一幕，病床上的男人呼吸缓慢，卷曲的头发落在前额，而他不禁感到一股强烈的冲动涌了上来，‘_见鬼的上帝啊我爱你_’，那种每当他看着哈利时都感受到的情绪。  
  
他脸色苍白，看起来像是难以保持清醒，他的声音比他曾经听过的都要轻浅。  
  
他是艾格西见过的最美丽的事物。  
  
“一切都好，亲爱的。”艾格西喃喃说着，把一绺卷发从他眼睛上拨开，“就只是胎盘出了点状况。已经没事了。”  
  
哈利看起来满意这个答案，轻轻嗯了一声，“我很抱歉吓到你了。”他迷迷糊糊地说。  
  
“没什么需要道歉的，哈利。”艾格西让他放心，“那又不是你的错。现在一切正常了。我上午就能带你回家。”  
  
过了一会儿，哈利轻声说：“我想现在就回家。”  
  
“我知道，亲爱的。”艾格西安抚道，“但他们必须观察你几个小时。确保没有其他问题出现，好么？我们很快就会到家的，在你意识到之前，我保证。”  
  
哈利吃力地微微点了下头，“好吧。”接着他睡意朦胧地问，“你会留下来么？”  
  
艾格西的喉头梗住了，因为他知道，哈利说的不只是今晚留在医院陪他。   
  
“你摆脱不了我的。”艾格西告诉他，温柔地吻上中年人的嘴唇，“我会一直在你身边。不管发生什么。”  
  
~  
  
极具讽刺的是生活总是会兜一个圈，现在就是一个极好的例子，哈利醒来，发现自己在医院里，艾格西紧挨着他——躺在他身边，在同一张病床上——就像在圭亚那的那家医院醒来时他发现自己所处的位置。除了这一次艾格西知道一切。不存在任何秘密。  
  
如果哈利可以说点什么，他会说自己的生活是有趣的和诡异的好笑，至少。  
  
他昨晚还想离开这个房间立刻回家，但当哈利睁开眼，艾格西的怀抱是这样的有力和温暖，他一点也不想动。  
  
~  
  
而就像所有美好的事情，它们终归会走到尽头。  
  
哈利不知道自己又睡着了，直到他被一个微笑的洛克希唤醒，当她主动帮助他坐起来，他努力试图不表现出愚蠢的自尊或者尴尬。  
  
他不能确定现在是什么时候，但他推测离他第一次苏醒并没有过去太久，从阳光仍透过窗户照进房间来判断。  
  
整间病房没有其他人，只有洛克希和哈利自己，他默默地看着年轻女士在他认出是他家的一个旅行包里翻找。  
  
她穿着她的一件红色格子花呢外套，牛仔裤和牛津鞋，而哈利不能不欣赏这个事实，至少他们中间有_一人_穿着得体，并且看起来不像刚刚被一列火车辗过。然后又被倒回来的那辆列车再辗一遍。  
  
这是件小事，他假设。  
  
不过这无法改变事实上他现在真的不想醒着。甚至不是因为他通常是一个可悲的、无用的废物，而是因为他_真的_很累。情绪上，他感觉良好，但他的身体太过疲倦，以至于他可以立刻睡回去。  
  
他今年_住进_医院多少次了？他一定_已经_创造了一个纪录，没有执行任务却住院次数最多的特工之类的。  
  
操。至少给他个奖牌或者_什么奖励_。  
  
一张证书，至少。  
  
“艾格西在准备车子。”洛克希随意说着，哈利注意到她对帮助他似乎并没感觉生疏，鉴于他和她根本没有多少交往，“哦，给你。”  
  
她递给哈利抗抑郁药、维生素以及一杯水。他轻声感谢她，接过这些东西，努力试着不要只说一句都见鬼去吧然后倒头就睡。  
  
“你可吓坏我们了。”年轻女孩冲着他坏笑。  
  
他朝对方眨眼：“嗯，你知道，我每隔一段时间就会觉得无聊，于是决定把血差不多放光来提提神。”  
  
她想忍住不笑但失败了：“我不知道昨晚谁更糟糕，你还是艾格西。”  
  
“绝对是艾格西。”他回答，咧开嘴露出狡黠的笑容。  
  
“喂！”艾格西出现在门边，假装发脾气地嚷着。  
  
年轻人穿着他的一件运动衫（说实话哈利在把它们都找出来烧掉和因为某种感情用事的缘由让它们留下来之间拿不定主意。它们在年轻人身上确实有一种古怪的魅力，他必须承认），戴着一顶棒球帽。  
  
“才离开五分钟，我就被抨击了。”他夸张地说，“我受伤了。”  
  
洛克希翻了个白眼，提起那个旅行包挎在肩上。直到这时哈利才看到为他带来的干净衣服就整齐叠放在他床边的椅子上。  
  
他也感激他是在寒冷的天气怀孕，当毛衣和外套不会让人觉得可疑。层层衣物让他觉得更——操，他不知道——受到保护？  
  
多穿几层让他感觉好些，不像他的肚子暴露着，容易受到外界的伤害。这绝对一点也说不通，他很清楚这点，但他就是禁不住会这样想。  
  
洛克希说她会和他们在车里会合，哈利向她表示感谢。她朝他挥挥手，而中年人的视线在门边捕捉到了一个红着脸的梅林，一直看着年轻女士朝他走过去。  
  
军需官转身跟上她，就像一只小奶狗。  
  
哈利试图掩藏嘴角的调笑。  
  
而艾格西用一个吻抓住了他的注意力。  
  
~  
  
当哈利和艾格西并排坐进出租车，发现车里还有梅林和洛克希，他只挑了挑眉毛。  
  
他不介意，他真的不。他肯定很快他就能和艾格西独处，而且说真的，他_确实_非常怀念和他的同事相伴的时光。  
  
哈利几乎听不见他们聊了什么，当艾格西的胳膊环在他的肩头，中年人靠在年轻人身上打瞌睡。  
  
~  
  
当他们走进房间，米歇尔和黛西正坐在沙发上，哈利几乎来不及去注意这么多年他从没邀请梅林来过这幢房子，他就得面对为他焦躁不安的米歇尔，与此同时大眼睛的小女孩将她的手滑入他的掌中。  
  
“哦上帝，你还好吗？”米歇尔问着，眼中满是担忧，“艾格西昨晚给我打电话，慌得不行，说你在出血，我不知道是——”  
  
艾格西握着他的手，帮他坐到沙发上，米歇尔、洛克希和梅林依次跟在他们后面，组成一个致命-特工-和-关切的-母亲的游行队伍。  
  
“我没事，米歇尔，谢谢你的关心。”哈利努力试图让她安心，尽管他非常疲倦，他可能就在她面前睡着，“只是一个小问题。已经修复了。”  
  
_好_母亲通常都有个问题，你能说你完全正常，而她们仍表现得好像你中了一枪。她们会担心_任何人_，即使他们不是她的孩子。即使他们是她孩子的怀孕的——操，他们该被称作什么？男朋友听起来太青少年而爱人听起来又太戏剧性——伴侣。所以哈利并不太惊讶，当米歇尔看起来仍像随时要把他裹在泡沫包装里，以避免进一步的灾祸。  
  
相反，她拍了一下手，向他露出认真的、考量的表情。  
  
“茶。我给你泡点茶。”她说，在哈利能告诉她他这样就很好之前，她已经离开了。  
  
“对，你接下来只能由着她像鸡妈妈一样护着你，得有好一阵子。”艾格西开口，坐在中年人身边，一只胳膊搂住他的肩膀，“没什么能阻止她。就让她做她要做的吧。”  
  
黛西爬到艾格西的腿上坐着，而洛克希和梅林在厨房门边聊天。  
  
~  
  
艾格西在等待，哈利知道他是。  
  
危机过后的一段时日，年轻人呆在房子里，就像猎鹰一样盯着他，而他明确地知道艾格西在寻找什么。  
  
崩溃。一个迹象——哈利会回到过去那种状态，当他不……正常的时候。  
  
但说实话，哈利可以说自己……很好。甚至能说，是乐观的。抗抑郁药显然帮助很大，而他最大的抱怨是怀孕对他的后背施加的压力，他每天吃了多少东西，还有手术留下的淤伤比起疼痛更让他厌烦。  
  
尽管如此，艾格西要求他躺在床上，而哈利浑身又疲倦又酸痛以至无力抗争，真的。  
  
所以他让步了。接下来的几天，艾格西的视线始终黏在他身上，每次他发出一点不舒服的响动，或者散发_一丁点_不愉快的气息，年轻人就会出现在他身边。  
  
“你_确实_知道我没事吧。”哈利微笑着告诉他。  
  
艾格西忐忑不安地站在那，之前哈利甚至都没有大声喘气，他就以惊人的速度冲了过来。  
  
“我知道，可——只是想确定，好么？”艾格西耸着肩说。  
  
“如果你一直持续这么担心，你就会比我先累垮了。”哈利说。  
  
而就像他这些天一直表现的那样，艾格西的眼睛亮了起来，每当哈利用那种带些兴味的音调说了什么，这证明他在逐渐康复。  
  
“是的，不过你瞧，我要当爸爸了。”艾格西抬起眉毛，“还是习惯的好。”  
  
哈利翻了个白眼，抬手招呼他上前：“过来这里。”  
  
不到一秒钟艾格西就到了他身边，紧挨着他坐在床上，眼睛粘在哈利身上。  
  
“我很好。请_务必_放松下来。”哈利说着，握住年轻人的手，给他一个柔和的微笑。  
  
这些天，露出笑容变得容易起来。  
  
“只是——操。”艾格西骂了一句，紧紧抓着哈利的手，将两人的手指交叉缠绕在一起，“我几乎就失去你了。把我吓得够呛。”  
  
“我知道。对不起。”哈利看着他们交缠的手道歉。  
  
“好了，那不是_你的_错。”艾格西翻着白眼说，“我必须得多缠着你一些好让我自己感觉好点，我猜。”  
  
哈利试图隐藏笑意：“没问题。”  
  
艾格西乐了起来，往哈利身上凑得更近，一只胳膊环住他。  
  
“是的，我_打赌_就是这样。”艾格西开玩笑地吼着。而当年轻人亲吻他时，哈利大笑出声。  
  
~  
  
“想和我一起出去么？”艾格西没来由地问了一句，他的头靠在哈利的肚子上，避开伤口愈合而泛黄的部位。  
  
艾格西正在打游戏，而哈利在读书，与此同时他空出来的那只手一直在捋年轻人的头发，并且忽略游戏的噪音。  
  
他低下头朝对方眨眼：“要去哪里，请告知？”  
  
艾格西抬头看向他，咧嘴笑着，眼神明亮：“不知道。去餐厅或去哪儿。我想带你出去。”  
  
“为什么突然就想出去？”哈利问他，手继续梳理年轻人如丝般柔滑的头发。  
  
“不知道。就是不禁会想我们错过了几个步骤。我从没机会正式地和你约会。”艾格西说道。  
  
“好吧，公平地说，我们不会真的过最正常的生活。”哈利回应，“我相信我们应该适用一个完全不同的标准，跟其他情侣相比，比方说，朝九晚五的上班族。”  
  
“你说的对，但是……”艾格西若有所思地看着中年人，“我只是想尽可能多地和你在一起。”  
  
哈利闻言皱了皱眉：“我哪里也不会去。而且你已经特别留意确保我知道你也不会离开。”  
  
“我知道，”年轻人说，“只是有太多太多事我想和你一起做。”  
  
哈利不知道该说什么，所以他只是亲了年轻人，告诉他：“我听你安排。”  
  
艾格西开心地笑了。  
  
~  
  
他们没有去餐厅吃饭。至少，不是立刻。相反的，他们去坐了伦敦眼。  
  
艾格西握着哈利的手，而哈利低头欣赏他们脚下在夜色中闪闪发光的城市。  
  
“我真他妈的爱你。”艾格西深深吸气，看着城市的灯光映照在哈利的眼镜上。  
  
操。他真_美_。  
  
哈利无声地惊讶着看向年轻人，抬起眉毛。然而艾格西并没有收回他的告白。他甚至不在乎哈利没有回应它，他只是需要告诉对方。他需要哈利_知道_。  
  
“你刚刚是不是说了你爱我？”哈利问。  
  
艾格西看着中年人，_真真切切_地凝视着他。哈利的头发长了一点，去理发店的频率不怎么追得上孕激素造成的生长，那些卷发变得更加浓密、更有光泽。他戴着他的新Kingsman眼镜，而他的肚子在他的黑色大衣下非常明显。他正用一种充满希望的惊喜的表情望着艾格西。  
  
哈利是他的。他们就要有一个宝宝。他们就要有一个家。  
  
艾格西想起哈利是怎样无法停止做一个自以为是的混蛋，当他企图如此；他又是怎样偷偷塞给JB额外的狗狗零食，当他认为艾格西没有盯梢；哈利是如何叫醒他，要他在凌晨3点出去给他买任何他醒来想吃的东西。哈利是如何——令人惊讶地——也挺喜欢艾格西一直在听的乐队PVRIS；他是如何明明不怎么理解（或者喜欢）艾格西的电子游戏，却仍会耐心地听他谈论它们。他想起睡着的哈利是什么样子的；哈利尝起来是什么味道；哈利摸起来是什么感觉。  
  
“是啊。”艾格西回答，直视中年人的双眼，用力握紧他的手，“没错，我爱你。你不一定要做出回应，因为我能接受——”  
  
“我也爱你。”哈利说，看着他，就像这应该是显而易见的。片刻间，艾格西的大脑一片空白。  
  
哈利吻了他。  
  
~  
  
几天之后，他们真的去了一家餐厅。哈利挑选的，所以它当然是一个奢华的地方，供应艾格西以前他妈的_见都没见过_的食物。  
  
但他打开菜单时的面部表情让哈利大笑，所以这家餐厅是完美的。  
  
~  
  
第二天，艾格西带黛西在公园里看日出。他从母亲怀里接过他打着瞌睡的妹妹，抱着她走到他们的目的地，让她坐在他的胯上。她迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，直到她看到太阳在他们头上升起时天空中粉色、紫色和黄色的朝霞，下一刻她完全清醒，欢快地指出每一种颜色，好像艾格西并没有就在那里和她一起看着同样的事物。  
  
“是的，黛西！它是粉色的！”  
  
艾格西带黛西回到家，然后她把看到的一切都告诉了哈利。  
  
~  
  
哈利的心理治疗进行得异常顺利。他曾认为花一个小时专注于他的问题只会让他痛苦沮丧而不会对他有帮助。  
  
他错了。  
  
他很高兴他错了。  
  
~  
  
“所以，”艾格西说着，噗通一声坐在中年人身边，一只胳膊伸过来一把搂住他的肩膀，“我找了一些候选的房子。它们真的都挺不错的。”  
  
“它们不是太大，是么？”哈利看着对方，问道。  
  
艾格西一只手放在他的肚子上，舒缓地绕着圈抚摸着：“不知道呢，你认为多大是大？为什么你会问这个？”  
  
“房子太大了的话会……冷，我发现。”哈利回答，把他的注意力重新转向他正在读的文章，“尤其是那么少的人住在里面。这几乎就像人们是为了尽可能不和对方接触才买那样大得夸张的房子。”  
  
艾格西不需要问他是怎么想出这个理论的。原因足够明显。  
  
他在哈利的鬓角印了一个吻：“好的。不太大和一个阳台。明白。”  
  
哈利低头看着手中的报纸，微微笑起，而艾格西把头靠在他的肚子上，打开他的游戏。  
  
~  
  
梅林给艾格西放了陪产假。或者，用梅林的话说：“他妈的赶紧把时间花在准备做一个好爸爸上，而不是可能让你的蠢蛋屁股被炸开花。”  
  
年轻人在争辩和愉快地滚蛋、回家、抱哈利之间犹豫不定。  
  
他选择两者兼做。他还报复了梅林的自作聪明，把洛克希一起带走了。  
  
艾格西一脸坏笑，没错过军需官试图掩饰他的气恼，当艾格西带着那个他明显正试着进一步发展关系的人离开。  
  
“那么你们想过起什么名字了么？”洛克希问，蜷在扶手椅里轻啜了一口茶。  
  
“还没有。”艾格西回答，嘴唇挑起一个清浅的微笑，“不知道我们是想提前知道性别，还是等它给我们一个惊喜。”  
  
“好吧，但是考虑一下——”  
  
“我很清楚你会说什么——”  
  
“——叫它洛克希怎么样——”  
  
“——那可不会发生——”  
  
“——因为那是一个_优美_的名字——”  
  
“——难以置信——”  
  
“——而且_我_很棒——”  
  
“——我的老天爷啊——”  
  
“——而这个小家伙会_喜欢_以它非凡、成功、聪明和致命的教母的名字命名的，不是吗？”  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼，忍不住爆出大笑。  
  
~  
  
康复的过程并不是线性的，哈利学到了这点。是的，总体来说他在好转，治疗（物理和心理两方面）正在创造奇迹，但有时他的手仍会抖得让他拿不住东西，或者有些时候他突然就歇斯底里地神经错乱到咬紧牙关、大哭大叫或者摔一个茶杯。  
  
有些日子他仍会觉得难以直视他自己的脸。或者摆脱那种幻觉，肯塔基的热浪灼烧着他的皮肤，剧痛从他的一只眼睛深处爆开。  
  
但是艾格西在他身边。他握着哈利的手直到它们不再颤抖；他把哈利带到桌边坐下，当他走进房间，发现哈利正跪在地板上捡什么他掉下或摔碎的东西的碎片。艾格西扫起破碎的玻璃杯和瓷器，把它们扔掉，对此什么都不说。  
  
当他察觉到哈利有意避开每一面镜子时，他把他的脸捧在手里，摘掉他的眼镜，吻上他的眼罩。  
  
哈利孕期的第六个月很快到来，看起来一切会有条不紊地进行。


	31. Chapter 31

“我_肯定_我快死了。”

“你不会_死_的。”

“我_难受得要命_。”

“哈利，只是一场_感冒_。”

“我从没想过会是这种东西了结我的性命。这_显然_是我_众多_的敌人之一发动的一场个人袭击。”

“——你是被_黛西_传染的。”

“被我身边最亲近的人背叛。”哈利呻吟着，斜眼瞄着那个咯咯直笑的小女孩。

“小叛徒——”

“太夸张了——”

“——迷你刺客——”

“黛西和我妈_没两天_就好了——”

“——微型女杀手——”

黛西已经笑得瘫成一团，当哈利假装被背叛地斜眼瞪她时，只笑得更欢。

哈利知道感冒是一件小事。但是这个，再加上大部分时间他的背都在疼的事实让他有些歇斯底里。压过了情绪波动因素的全身疲乏也没有什么帮助。

黛西爬上床坐在哈利身边，而艾格西把茶放在床头柜上，当哈利责备地斜眼瞪着异乎寻常地被逗乐的黛西。

“看看。”哈利哼了一声，“她在_笑话_我。” 

黛西咯咯乐得倒在床上。艾格西转了转眼珠，坏笑着捣她身体两侧。小女孩扭来扭去，笑得更大声，在整幢房子里回响。

~

哈利发出一个痛苦的呻吟，导致艾格西一瞬间便整个人罩在他身上。年轻人抓起他的手——视线牢牢粘在哈利的脸上，一脸关切——看起来他马上就要呼叫梅林了。

“哈利？怎么了？你还好么？你需要我去——”

“没事。”他瑟缩了一下，试着坐起来，并在年轻人俯身帮他时勉强挤给对方一个微笑，“我的背很疼，就这个。”

产道和开口的形成也让他两腿间的部位异常酸痛和敏感，但他没有提这点。

一次只考虑一个痛处。

当哈利移动位置试图缓解一些疼痛，艾格西一只手支撑在他的下腰处，保持他能够坐直。

“也许泡个澡，怎么样？”艾格西提议，把哈利额前的一绺头发拨开，“你觉得热水会不会有帮助？”

哈利叹了口气，因为是的，洗个热水澡会很不错，但它也会牵扯到从床上起来，而他不确定自己现在能完成这个动作。

艾格西为他做了决定。

“来吧。”他说，嘻嘻笑着帮哈利站起来。

他发现自己身处浴室，艾格西慢慢把他剥干净，细密地吻着他，同时脱掉自己的衣服，扶哈利坐进宽大的浴缸。  
  
他是对的。热水的确有帮助。  
  
艾格西缓缓亲吻他的肩膀，双唇温柔地在哈利颈间的肌肤上流连，像羽毛一样轻盈、柔和。他能感到年轻人的心跳。他能感到他的呼吸拂过温热、潮湿的皮肤。  
  
艾格西是如此的_温暖、坚定_，哈利差不多立刻就投降了，转过身亲吻他。年轻人双臂环在他的腰上——手指滑过他的肚腹——当他们的唇在温暖、芳香的水中甜蜜地紧锁在一起。艾格西的嘴唇柔软湿润，哈利满足的、渐渐兴奋的叹息悉数没入他的口中。和对方接吻是哈利最喜欢做的事情之一，如果他对自己诚实。  
  
他喜欢_品尝_艾格西的味道。  
  
哈利的呼吸猛地一滞，当艾格西咕哝着，把他抱到自己的腿上，如果中年人的肚子不是挡在中间，他们的胸膛会紧紧贴着对方。  
  
艾格西似乎并不介意。  
  
年轻人咬上他的锁骨，双手在他的肌肤上游走。  
  
哈利感到艾格西在他身下硬挺起来，而他无法阻止呻吟从口中流泻，下一刻他更深地亲吻对方，舔舐他灵巧的舌头。他两腿间的部位是那么_难受_，但被唤醒的兴奋正在分散他的注意力。它甚至让通道发育的酸痛都感觉_良好_。  
  
艾格西想要哈利，水润、温热和柔软的哈利，就像现在的他。他这样看起来太他妈的_美好_，皮肤因为水温泛着粉红色，水滴沾在他的睫毛上，而唇上_艾格西_制造的咬痕是那么醒目。  
  
操。  
  
艾格西亲吻哈利的脖颈，并开始用手指开拓他，阴茎因为哈利发出的急促喘息、极度饥渴的声音而弹跳着。艾格西的另一只手放在中年人的肚子上，他仅仅看着哈利现在的样子就能射出来，完全显怀，渴求着，该死的漂亮，但如果艾格西有什么性格的话，他是顽固而执拗的，并且想要先成为进入哈利体内深处的家伙。  
  
“操，你真棒。”艾格西重重喘息着，声音粗哑，更紧地握住哈利，另一只手指滑入他的身体。  
  
哈利呼出的一声轻喘让艾格西再次饥渴地亲吻他，啃咬这个男人的嘴唇，舔遍他的口腔。然后他紧紧抓着哈利，悄声说着_‘我的’_，下一刻他粗大的阴茎突破那圈紧缩的括约肌，艾格西操入了那片潮湿的火热中。  
  
而孕激素确实不是一般的东西，艾格西如此决定，因为当艾格西摆动他的胯，阴茎顶到哈利体内那个让他眼冒金星的位置，中年人近乎绝望地喘息、呻吟。艾格西掌握了主动权，执行所有的动作，他摆着髋撞入他怀孕的爱人，并努力试着不该死的当场射出来，因为_老天_，他能感到哈利那个发育中的产道开口处潮湿、温暖的褶皱摩擦着他的阴茎，年轻人迫不及待到它完全成形的时候，那样他也可以体会那个小洞是如何紧致、火热、湿润地包裹他。  
  
哈利的胳膊绷紧了，手指插入艾格西的头发，大叫出声，因为是的这有点疼，但_感觉太棒了_——  
  
“操！”艾格西咕哝了一声，当哈利尖叫着射了，环绕他的穴口也随之缩紧。年轻人努力地尽量往后延迟他的高潮，因为在哈利体内是一个他想尽可能久地品味享受和无限延长的感觉。哈利呻吟着——靠在他身上，呼吸急促颤抖——当艾格西疯狂地冲入他的身体，过度的刺激让他紧紧攀在年轻人身上，喘息着吐出他的名字，接着艾格西一只手抱住他——臀部向上又啪地一声狠狠多撞了一次——低吼着射了出来。

~

那天晚上，他们面对面躺着，艾格西凝视着哈利，就像他想要让自己的每一个细胞都记住中年人打瞌睡的样子。

艾格西继续按摩中年人的下背部好让他放松，缓解一些不适。

最终他们的呼吸都平和下来，双双安然入睡。

~

哈利发现自己有时会和他们的孩子说话。通常是当房子里太安静的时候。当黛西不在，或者艾格西出去跑腿。

但他确实会这样做。

最初他甚至没有注意到这点，真的。

艾格西去了商店，黛西已经被米歇尔接走去医生那里做检查，整幢房子悄无声息。近来这种状况是那么少见，以至于哈利最后无意识地开始用言语填充过于沉寂的空气。

“——黛西会成为你的一个非同一般的玩伴，我肯定——”

“——你的父亲叫艾格西。嘉里，实际上。你会像我一样爱他——”

“——我们可能需要让JB远离你一段时间，鉴于他特别喜欢舔人的脸——”

“——等你出生，我必须处理掉这张咖啡桌。太多锋利的边角——”

“——你父亲会是那个给你换尿布的人，因为现阶段是_我在_做所有的工作——”

“——我_衷心_希望你不会对什么过敏——”

“——你的奶奶米歇尔一定会宠坏你的，我敢说——”

“——你父亲喜欢吵闹的音乐。他必须现在抓紧时间享受，因为当你在这时我们会设法让你一直睡着——”

然后有一天，当他正告诉他的孩子艾格西是怎样把水壶放在炉子上，忘得一干二净，之后回到厨房发现水全烧干了，他感到它在动。

他因为轻微的疼痛缩了缩，但随即哈利停止所有的动作，等待着。他一定程度上以为这都是自己想象出来的。但他保持静止，几乎屏住呼吸只是为了确定——

又一个踢打。

不是向外的——更多朝向他的主要器官——但这仍是它在活动的一个明显迹象。

而这就是艾格西找到哈利时他的样子，站在厨柜边，端着一杯泡到一半的茶，眼睛瞪得老大。

年轻人基本上是丢下购物袋，以惊人的速度飞奔到哈利身边，一只手抚上他的肚子，眼睛牢牢粘在哈利脸上，寻找任何痛苦或烦恼的讯号。

“怎么了？艾格西慌乱地问，眉头紧锁。

“我能感到它在动。”过了一会儿哈利才开口，眨着眼看向对方。

哈利惊奇的表情让艾格西松了口气，他咧嘴笑了起来：“真的？”

“是的，这还是第一次发生。”哈利回答，接着又缩了一下，“又来了一次。”

艾格西的眼睛睁得不能再大，他眉开眼笑，一只手贴在中年人的肚皮上，就像他也在等待。

哈利再次瑟缩：“我不认为你会感觉得到。它没怎么向外踢，更多是朝向我的内脏。”

艾格西绷着脸弯下腰——与哈利的肚子持平，明显是在跟他们的宝宝谈话——他说：“没礼貌。”

~

之后的状况就像这个孩子发现它可以动弹，并且让别人知道它的存在，它决定不放过任何机会动来动去。

哈利并非不习惯疼痛，只是他从没_以这种方式_体会过来自身体内部的痛感。而不用持续太长时间，他就有些饱受折磨了。

胎动的感觉最初是有趣的，但现在他只想能够安稳地睡上一夜，不会因为他们的孩子正在他肚子里发脾气而醒过来。

它至少可以等到它出来再开始练习挥拳。真的，这一点它_起码_应该做到。

哈利醒了，发出一声半是痛苦半是烦躁的叹息，随即暗暗责备自己，当艾格西在他身侧有了动作。

他并不想吵醒年轻人。他从没想这样，但每当哈利在凌晨两点坐起身，试图让他们的孩子安定下来，艾格西通常都会眨着眼睛醒过来，和他一起。

这个孩子甚至还没有出世，就已经开始剥夺他父母的睡眠了。但话说回来，它是哈利和艾格西的孩子。如果有哪个胎儿可以这样做，那就是他们共同创造的这一个。

“哈利？你没事儿吧？”

听到艾格西被睡意软化的伦敦音，哈利在黑暗中温柔地微笑。

“只是有点疼，没别的事。”他告诉对方。哈利总希望艾格西能再睡下，不要因为他而缺乏休息。那个男孩却从没这样，他总是选择清醒地陪着哈利。

年轻人打开床头灯，看向他身边的爱人。他端详着眼前的哈利·哈特——圆滚滚的肚子让毯子形成一个隆起，头发睡得有些蓬乱，正勉强地摆脱最后一点睡意——并且情不自禁地翘起嘴角，笑容迅速地洋溢在他的整张脸上，因为是_他造就了这一切_。

那是_他的_宝宝，哈利肚子里正怀着的。是_他_把那个小生命放入这个英俊漂亮却气呼呼的男人体内。

时不时的，这个事实就会又一次击中他。

哈利_怀孕_了。_他_让哈利怀了孕。哈利有了_他的_孩子。

这种重新-认知让他多次在跑腿期间呆若木鸡地站在超市里（或者任何他碰巧在的地方）。

操。这样子的哈利看起来简直太棒了。

“好吧，我很高兴我们中_有一人_正自得其乐。”年长的男人抱怨道，当他看到艾格西脸上的笑容。

“我的意思是……只是它——这真是他妈的_‘绝了’_。”年轻人因为哈利幽怨的表情笑的得意。

“当然是了。对你来说。”中年人说着重重叹了口气，“这都是你的错。”

“什——”当哈利指责地看向他，艾格西气急败坏地抗议，“我似乎记得当时你也在场。”

“对，但你只有参与有趣的部分。”

艾格西的脸上闪现一个（狗吃到屎似的）心满意足【注：原文a shit-eating grin】的笑容：“那_是_很有趣。”

中年人给了他一个有些恼怒的眼神：“自以为是的家伙。”

艾格西的嘴咧得更开，把一只手放在哈利的肚子上，正如他最近经常做的那样，同时俯身贴近。

“嘿，小家伙。是爹地我。”他喃喃念叨着，和他们的宝宝说话，“我知道你真的很兴奋，对吧？但我想妈咪会杀了爹地的，如果他得不到足够的睡眠。所以如果你想出世后还有_两个_父母，就安静下来，好吗？”

说罢他坐起来，朝哈利笑了一下：“这应该管用。”

哈利又是生气又是好笑地瞪了他。

~

哈利认为他的视力已经逐渐变好了。尽管他怀疑起这个评估，当他有天早晨下楼时发现艾格西正坐在扶手椅里_读一本该死的有关怀孕的书_。

哈利停下脚步，眯着眼，戴上他的眼镜然后再次眯起眼睛。

“你在做什么？”他问，一脸困惑地看着年轻人。

艾格西吓了一跳，就像他才意识到哈利在场。

“操。呃——”他的脸有那么一点点发红，“早啊，哈利。”

“早安。”哈利说，“你在做什么？”

“只是——看些书。”艾格西回答，试图装无辜。

“显然。”哈利回复，尽他最大的努力隐藏脸上不怀好意的笑容，“我真正的问题是为什么你要读那个？”

年轻人接收他被抓包的现实，哼了一声，身体向后靠在椅背上：“我只是想知道如果事情出了差错要怎么办。而看起来我们应该开始计划搞个‘宝宝欢迎会’【注：原文a baby shower】，诸如此类的。”

“是这样吗？”

“对。”

~

哈利的背疼得厉害，但足够诡异的是，散步能让他不去想这个，所以他们大多数日子都会和黛西一起去公园。

他们坐在长凳上看小女孩玩耍，艾格西笑着，伴随一声被逗乐的：“哦，_你瞧_。”当另一个小女孩跑向黛西，他的妹妹开心地尖叫起来，她认出了自己上次的玩伴。

“哦我的天，她真_可爱_。”看着小女孩加入黛西爬上攀援架，年轻人笑容加深。

一个头发卷卷的黑人女孩。

“哦，”哈利回味着，“那是小格蕾丝。黛西和我上次来这里时遇见了她和她的母亲。她们都是很好的人。”

艾格西温柔地笑着，看向哈利。他正看着黛西和格蕾丝，脸颊因为寒冷的温度变得红扑扑的，肚子圆圆地隆起，甚至在大衣下都很明显。

艾格西在他脸颊上亲了一下。哈利微笑起来。

“格蕾丝，_请_慢下来。你会让妈咪心脏病发作的。”

艾普尔看着她的女儿，面上带着显而易见的宠溺和些许关切。她显然也正像所有母亲那样无声地担着心。一个西服革履的男人在她旁边，正牵着她的手。

“她很好，宝贝儿。”他微笑着告诉她，“你太过担心了。小格蕾丝很强健的。”

“如果她的膝盖磨破皮，你负责处理伤口。”女人耸耸肩，随即她看到了哈利。

“哦，哈特先生，很高兴见到你。”她说，在她朝对方挥手时她的丈夫在一旁观望着。

“你好艾普尔，我也很高兴见到你。最近好吗？“

“很好，谢谢。你呢？”

“还不错，谢谢你。”

“哦，我很高兴听到这个。我看出来你也要有小孩了。恭喜！”

艾格西骄傲地握紧中年人的手，而哈利对她微笑：“谢谢。预产期在十二月。”

“我们都特别兴奋。”艾格西加上一句，飞快地朝哈利笑了笑。

“这真是_太棒了_。我_必须_再说一次，恭喜！”艾普尔笑着说，“这是我的丈夫史蒂文。”她记起他们还没有互相介绍，补充道。

“很高兴认识你。”男人微笑着握住哈利的手。

“非常高兴认识你。这是我的伴侣，艾格西。”

“哦你好！”艾普尔边说边和艾格西握手。史蒂文向他问好，也同样和他握了握手。

然后哈利看到了。

男人穿着一套西服。剪裁得体并且是……定制的。

极尽完美。

艾普尔穿着一件红色的大衣，和上次他见到她时穿的颜色一样，但这一件有细条纹和……一个徽章，在大衣的翻领上。

她的丈夫别着同样的东西。 

它是白色的，圆环扭曲成一个‘F’。

Kingsman有许多国际分部。他们技术上来说都隶属于‘Kingsmen’这个标志旗下，但美国分部以另一个名字闻名，并加以区分。

开国元勋。【注：原文Founding Farthers】

他们的徽章是一个圆环扭曲成‘F’。 

就像艾普尔和史蒂文身上的那些。


	32. Chapter 32

哈利能察觉艾格西在他之后不到半秒也注意到了，他感觉到年轻人因此绷紧了身体，接着又在这个有更多特工作伴的场合中放松下来。  
  
哈利也可以看出他们面前的那对夫妻留意到相同的事，他有一个想法：他们组织的秘密真的并非很难让人发现，如果他们知道该往哪里看。Kingsman的处事方式总是‘藏在一览无遗的地方’而不是‘尽可能地隐密’。  
  
庄园的草坪上有个操蛋的巨大的‘K’，看在上帝的份上，所以他们不会过分追求太多的高深莫测故弄玄虚。大众的无知（并相信他们这样的间谍只存在于电影里）通常就足以让他们不被人注意。当他们完成任务，他们也从来不会为功劳荣誉而战，所以这也有所帮助。一个Kingsman特工的目标是让他们的成就永远是个秘密。  
  
所以他看着艾普尔棕色的眼睛在他的眼镜和印戒上徘徊，而史蒂文看出了艾格西塞在运动外套内袋里的枪支的轮廓。再次，没人能够注意到这些，除非他们接受过训练并且特意寻找它。  
  
哈利也看到史蒂文带着他自己的武器，而艾普尔在她的大腿上也绑了一支，尽管被她的大衣掩盖住了。Kingsman配备的眼镜从她胸前的口袋里戳出来。哈利对此并不陌生，尽管美国分部的设计稍偏细长并且着重于看起来更现代时髦一点。仍是一副蛮好看的眼镜，只是和英国总部提供的不同。  
  
所以他们都在这儿了，两对特务情侣，些许震惊地瞪着对方。他们要戳穿彼此的身份么？还是心照不宣？关键的问题是谁选择先承认。这是另一个他们都在训练中学到的东西。当拿不定主意时，让对方先行动，然后调整自己去配合（他们，首要地，是一名绅士）或者——在对敌的场合中——适应，压制，然后干掉对方。  
  
特工们纯粹偶然地撞到一起的情况很少见。这有点奇怪，鉴于有那么多特工分布在世界各地。  
  
“哦，操。”史蒂文说，装出来的英国口音换成了他原本的美国口音，“这种几率他妈的得有多大？”  
  
紧张的气氛一下子被打破了。  
  
“真他妈的见鬼了。”艾格西笑了起来，眼中充满兴奋，“美国，对吧？”  
  
艾普尔点点头，瞬间就看起来放松了许多。  
  
他们看起来像是同时靠近彼此，下意识地形成一个安全的圈子，没有人能听到他们的谈话，四人又能时刻注意那两个在他们前面的秋千上玩得热闹的女孩。  
  
很简单，训练出的特工本能又接手了。  
  
“你们在这儿做什么？”艾格西询问，脸上的笑容就像这是世上可能发生的最令人兴奋的事。  
  
“任务。”艾普尔说，“有几个毒枭从美国潜逃，试图在这里发展。”  
  
“不用说，他们没成功。”史蒂文补充道，“我们把格蕾丝带过来是因为她让每个保姆发疯。”  
  
“加拉哈德和亚瑟，顺便说一句。”哈利告诉他们，适时地介绍自己和艾格西。  
  
“杰弗逊和汉密尔顿。”艾普尔微笑着回复。  
  
这时眼镜发出哔哔声，他们所有人都在查看自己的设备上是不是收到了来自他们各自的军需官的通知，这引发了一阵被逗乐的笑声。  
  
结果是艾普尔的眼镜。她迅速地把细长的镜框架到眼睛上。  
  
“富兰克林？不……当真？我们才离开……啊，好吧。你真是个唠叨的老妈子。再见。”  
  
她摘掉眼镜，把它折叠起来放回她的口袋里，看起来有些烦躁：“我们需要回我们的临时总部去填任务报告，看样子。”  
  
史蒂文发出痛苦的呻吟：“不如我们就……我不知道……不写了？”  
  
“富兰克林会杀了我们的。他上次就几乎把你掐死了。”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
哈利觉得异常好笑，因为咄咄逼人的军需官和对任务报告的普遍厌恶是全球化的，看来。  
  
“格蕾丝，该走了，小宝贝儿。见到你们真是太棒了。”史蒂文说着，把撅着嘴从他们面前溜过去的格蕾丝抱起来，她的卷发被风吹得乱七八糟，嘴唇打着颤。  
  
“确实是的。”哈利说，“我们应该找个时间共进晚餐。”  
  
“哦，那一定会很棒。”艾普尔笑着说，“我们绝对得安排这个。”她轻拍自己口袋里戳出来的眼镜，“我们保持联系。”  
  
黛西晃了过来，给格蕾丝一个难过的表情：“再见格蕾丝。”  
  
另一个小女孩抽了抽鼻子：“再见黛西。”  
  
“你们会再见到对方的。”艾格西说道，试着让他的妹妹打起精神，“很快，好吗，黛丝？”  
  
黛西看向她的哥哥，就好像她并不完全相信他，好像她的朋友离开是这世上最糟糕的事情，但她还是点点头：“好吧。”  
  
~  
  
“我们今后很可能也得把小家伙带在身边，有时候。”艾格西后来说，一只手顺着哈利的头发，两人迷迷糊糊就要睡着了。  
  
“可能。”哈利咕哝着，像猫咪那样贴近年轻人的抚摸，“没什么地方比在两个恰巧是训练有素的杀手父母身边更安全了。”  
  
艾格西扑哧一笑，“没错。我们的孩子会是地球上被保护得最好的小家伙。”他停顿了一下，“嗯……我在想……”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“就是也许下次我们去医疗部，可以要求知道宝宝的性别。”  
  
哈利睁开眼，在黑暗中朝对方眨眼：“我以为我们想让这个成为惊喜。”  
  
“是的，我知道。但是……”艾格西喃喃地说，“我不知道……我只是……太他妈的着急了，我猜。我想提前_准备_好，你知道的？起好名字和所有需要的东西。”  
  
哈利思考了一会儿，接着点点头：“好的。我想我也希望知道。”  
  
“是么？”  
  
“对。”  
  
“……哈利？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我真他妈的高兴是和你一起做这件事。”  
  
年长的男人轻笑了一声：“我花了一段时间才意识到，不过是的，我也很高兴和你一起做这些，艾格西。”  
  
~  
  
等待使哈利紧张。他不知道为什么，鉴于他只是坐在医疗部的病床上，伴着一个同样焦急的艾格西在他身边握着他的手。他并不在意它是男孩还是女孩（坦白说，性别对哈利来说一点也不重要。就像头发和眼睛的颜色一样微不足道），但他肯定当他知道它的性别，它会变得更加真实。  
  
它已经是真真切切的存在了，但很快他就能够或多或少地想象出一个融合了艾格西和他自己容貌特征的小女孩或小男孩。  
  
“你还好吗？”  
  
哈利看向年轻人，对方看起来就像要把他早上吃的东西全部吐出来。  
  
“是的。你呢？你的脸色看起来有点青，艾格西。”  
  
年轻人勉强挤出一点微笑：“很好。只是太想知道。而且，操他的，这事是真的正在发生，是不是？”  
  
“看来是这样。”哈利回答，调笑地看向年轻人，“不过如果这就让你紧张得想吐，我可能必须建议在孩子出生时你在外面等着——”  
  
“想都别想，我死都不会同意的。”艾格西气势汹汹地反对，“除非地狱里有寒冷的一天，那决无可能（注）——”  
  
哈利试图忍住不笑。他失败了。年轻人看起来是如此严重地受伤和沮丧，以至于哈利只看他一眼就藏不住自己脸上的表情。  
  
“你在开玩笑。”年轻人意识到后立刻说了一句，眯起眼看着哈利。  
  
“你反应倒是挺快的，是吧？”  
  
“你个自以为是的—混蛋——”艾格西开口，仍试着表现得被冒犯，同时胳膊肘轻轻推了哈利一下，给了他一个宠溺的表情。  
  
“下午好，先生们。”医生打断他们，走过去，“所以，我在电话里听说你们想知道孩子的性别。”  
  
“没错。”艾格西回答，在医生低头看哈利的医疗档案时，紧紧握住中年人的手。  
  
医生的视线扫过文件，然后抬起双眼望向那对伴侣。  
  
“恭喜，你们就要有个小男孩了。”他抬头看着他们说。  
  
艾格西呼出一口气，而哈利感到自己的嘴角开始上扬。  
  
一个男孩子。  
  
一个小男孩。  
  
“是个小男孩儿。”年轻人深吸口气，看着中年人，“一个男孩儿，哈利！”  
  
“恭喜你们。”医生祝贺道，笑着留下他们消化这个好消息。  
  
~  
  
“是个男孩。”  
  
“艾格西？”  
  
“_妈_，”艾格西对着电话说，心跳不断加速，“是个男孩子。”  
  
“我要有个小孙孙了？”他的妈妈声音颤抖地问道，而艾格西依稀有种预感她会开始哭泣。而且很快。  
  
“是啦，妈。”  
  
“哦，艾格西。”她抽着鼻子（对，艾格西了解他的妈妈。她绝对在哭），“哦，这真是太棒了。你必须尽快过来，带着哈利，我们应该一起吃晚餐庆祝。”  
  
“当然，妈。”他笑着说，“听起来很不错。”  
  
她长叹道：“一个小男孩儿。他一定会很_完美_，亲爱的。”  
  
~  
  
“哦我的上帝，艾格西！”洛克希笑了，“一个男孩？”  
  
“是的，洛克希。”  
  
她发出一声兴奋的轻呼，紧紧拥抱住他。  
  
“我要教他怎么打断坏蛋的胳膊，和腿。这是第一件要做的事。”她坏笑着放开他。  
  
“如果我不先教他的话。”  
  
“不行。我已经叫到了这张牌。所以免谈。这项任务已经被我拿走了。去找你自己的。”  
  
“你真令人难以置信。”  
  
~  
  
第七个月时，哈利开始准备好结束怀孕的状态，因为就是在这个时期_真正的_拳打脚踢开始了。  
  
“医生说当我们摸你的肚子时，他可以感觉到我们，是么？”艾格西说着就这么做了，“静下来吧小家伙。一切都很好。”  
  
宝宝正好踢中艾格西的手，这让哈利烦躁，却令艾格西异常兴奋。  
  
“操，你感觉到刚刚那下了吗？”年轻人笑着说。  
  
“是。”哈利咬牙切齿地叹道，“我绝对感觉到了。相信我。”  
  
“他现在能感知灯是亮着还是关了，你知道的。”年轻人若有所思地说，等待着另一次胎动，“就像，他能看见，对吧？他现在有眼睛了。而且他能听见我们说话，所有的动静。”  
  
哈利点了点头，长出口气，抬眼看着天花板。他们刚从医生那里回来，现在哈利躺在床上，一个枕头垫在后背，毛衣向上掀起，露出他膨大的腹部。艾格西似乎格外迷恋他身体这个圆隆的部分（而且他的手就像往常一样把这里摸了个遍），而哈利只是激动于他的背不疼了，目前来说。  
  
上帝，他感觉_浑身到处_都肿胀得可怕。他是个庞然大物，几乎无法端正地行走。他也开始有些偏头疼。  
  
这……让他有点担心。怀孕期间头痛是正常的。但从上个星期开始，头痛成了一种疼痛和强度都在缓缓增加的偏头疼。哈利不知道这是什么问题，但他清楚自己目前还不想告诉任何人。这可能没什么大不了的。它可能只是一种出现一段时间就消失的症状。  
  
所以哈利什么都没说。会没事的。  
  
“现在，我们可以开始想名字了。”年轻人说，“这不会是个容易做的决定，但我们可以开始搜集主意。”  
  
“是的。”哈利回应，抬起一只手沿着艾格西放在他肚子上的手指轻轻划动，“我们是应该考虑了。尽管我……不太确定该从哪里开始。”  
  
“我猜大部分人会先想是不是要用他们父母的名字给孩子起名——”艾格西开口。  
  
“哦，如果是我的话，绝对不要。”  
  
“好的。”  
  
“不过如果你想，我们可以叫他李，以你父亲的名字。”哈利建议道，在艾格西的脸上搜寻任何悲伤或不快的迹象。  
  
“嗯……不知道。”年轻人说着，一根手指轻轻在哈利腹部抻开的皮肤上游走，“这是个想法。但让我们留心注意其他的选择，怎么样？”  
  
“当然。”  
  
~  
  
梅林呼叫艾格西到总部。  
  
他显然不想这样做，鉴于原本就是他正式让年轻人休的假。但事情出了状况而他们急需艾格西。  
  
不过没人告诉哈利发生了什么。当艾格西接到电话，他只是脸色白了一点，而当哈利要求了解出了什么事，年轻人只是吻了他，告诉他‘别担心，你能坐下么，拜托？’  
  
而在他能开口争辩前（这是他完全打算做的，太操他妈的谢谢你了。他是_亚瑟_，看在上帝的份上。）他又被吻了一下，接着艾格西已经离开了。  
  
“我们不需要你给自己施加压力，亚瑟。”军需官坚定地说，“我们有加拉哈德、杰弗逊和汉密尔顿。情况在掌控之中。”  
  
“梅林——”  
  
“再见，亚瑟。好好休息。”  
  
哈利拽下他的眼镜，打算不管怎样都前往总部。谁能阻止他？他们都不能阻止他劫持一架该死的_飞机_（包括飞行员）。  
  
哈利仍停在艾格西离开时他站的位置，在卧室的中央。妈的，身体的每个部位都在_疼_。他被迫坐了下来。  
  
他甚至不能一次站立超过一分钟，尽管他绝对_讨厌_承认这点（并且非常、非常、_非常_不高兴承认这个），他很清楚就算自己找到方法去庄园并干预此事，他也只会碍手碍脚。他对任何人都毫无用处。不是现在这样，不是这段时间。  
  
他躺到艾格西睡的那半边床上（控告他吧，这里闻起来就像艾格西的味道，并且给他带来极大安慰），有些困难地把一个枕头塞在背后（说真的，只是_移动_身体不应该如此艰难）。他也感到孩子在踢他。  
  
“我知道。”他在静悄悄、空荡荡的房间里无声地说，“我也希望他平安无事。”  
  
~  
  
时间是上午九点。  
  
第二天的早上。  
  
这意味着两件事。一，哈利睡着了。二，艾格西还没回家。  
  
担忧再次在心中升起。哈利已经睡了相当长时间（尽管辗转反侧，因为有一个孩子在你体内不停踢打和时不时的大发脾气，你根本没办法得到一个平静安稳的夜间睡眠），而他记不得什么时候年轻人曾离开这么久。哈利怀疑梅林之前一直让艾格西执行本地任务，这样他就不会离哈利太远。  
  
他不认为他曾经体会过入睡前和醒来后身边都没有艾格西。这感觉很……孤独。整幢房子是空的，而在那样烦乱不安的睡眠之后，混合对他的爱人安全的焦虑，让哈利目前能接受的事实就只有他的头发挡在眼前。  
  
他们的孩子甚至似乎还没醒，从肚子里没什么动静来判断。  
  
哈利也感到另一次偏头痛开始了。很好。  
  
他还非常饿。  
  
不过，_那个_，倒是他能实际解决的事。他伸手捋了捋头发，把掉在面前的几绺发丝移开，挣扎着下了床。  
  
最近这些天，上下楼是一件讨厌的差事，但他终于还是进到厨房里，而且坦白说，想吃掉_所有_他妈的能吃的东西。  
  
他一直在努力克制不要像大多数怀孕的人那样吃得毫无节制，因为当这事结束，他想要体形的破坏维持在最低程度。但操他的，他紧张、_担忧_，差不多又要呼叫梅林，威胁那个男人告诉他任务的信息。所以他只能尽量分散自己的注意力，吃任何他想吃的。他太过担心，根本不在乎吃的是什么。  
  
艾格西还没有回家。  
  
哈利很清楚当一个Kingsman特工需要什么，必须做出什么牺牲。但这是完全不同的，当你处在另一边的立场上。哈利曾经一走就是好几个月，但他没有会挂念他的亲人。他能来去自如，无需操心要去安抚来自家庭的担忧。他最后碰到的一个亲戚是一个几乎没有血缘关系的远房姨母，在几年前，而她询问的就只有他有没有找到另一半，有没有小孩。他记得自己的答复（“我承诺过会把我的第一个孩子献给邪恶的巨魔【注：**troll**，北欧神话中的一种巨人，实际体型矮小】，而我不想让它因为做成这笔交易而满意。”说这话时他面无表情）。  
  
当被问到愚蠢的问题时，他会变得傲慢无礼、出言不逊。而且为什么该死的知道所有关于你的事的亲戚还要问那些问题？  
  
关键是，他过去从来没有一个会为他担心的亲人，除了他的特工同事，和梅林。  
  
但艾格西有。  
  
而如果——  
  
他的手机震动起来。  
  
_我很好。放轻松。别再担心了。爱你。_  
  
艾格西。  
  
哈利惊讶地张开嘴，又闭上。  
  
他发誓这个年轻人能感应到他在想什么。即使是从很远的地方。  
  
小宝宝踢了一下。  
  
“我想这表示你醒了，是吧？”哈利叹口气，一只手按在他浑圆的肚子上。  
  
又是一踢。  
  
他也记起今天米歇尔要带黛西去参加什么母女美工活动，所以这一整天都由他自己支配。  
  
起床下楼吃东西已经足够累人，所以回到床上就是他要做的。  
  
~  
  
哈利在剧痛中醒来，受伤的眼窝后面爆发的疼痛使他眼前发黑，这次的偏头疼比过去几次加在一起还厉害，他猜测疼痛一定是在他睡着的时候逐渐增强的，因为现在这份痛苦剧烈到_难以忍受_。就像他大脑上的纹路正被一把白热的火钳来回描绘。  
  
他努力挣扎着试图起身，但疼痛再次在他的头脑里爆炸，所以他放弃了这个打算，躺回去，发出一声凄惨的轻吟。  
  
这……这不正常。他应该只是有些普通的头疼，不是感觉好像刀子戳进头骨那样的剧痛。情况不对劲。  
  
他的脑壳砰砰乱跳，每一个声响都是一枚钉子，扎在他的大脑里、捻转着。街道上的每一个噪音；他自己因为疼痛而发出的每一个呻吟；房间里每一个微小的吱嘎声。这些声音就像一根根粗针不断钉进他的脑子。  
  
经过几分钟只是该死的努力坚持_呼吸_，他的眼前闪过一道刺眼的亮光，阳光从窗帘缝中射入，他颅腔中的火焰燃烧得更加炽热。眼前出现更多眩光，更加_疼痛_。痛到无法忍受，_他什么都看不见了_——  
  
这一次他控制不住地发出痛苦的尖叫。他的视野瞬间一片漆黑。  
  
哈利在短短三分钟内昏过去两次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文 It'll be a cold day in hell. 就是我们说的‘太阳打西边出来’，英文是用地狱里寒冷的一天表述。


	33. Chapter 33

昏迷对哈利来说并不是什么新鲜事。  
  
感觉地狱的火焰在他的眼后燃烧？是的。  
  
全新的。可怕的，恐怖的新体验。  
  
时间在一种诡异的意识闪回中流逝，有点像一架反复拍照的相机。时光和记忆都是片段式的，但他无法察觉。  
  
他只知道他独自一人。直到有什么人来了。  
  
他勉强能做到的只有瞥到一缕浅棕色的头发，就在这时有什么东西刺入他的脖子。  
  
疼痛消退了，这真是一种解脱。  
  
随后，幸福甜美的黑暗笼罩了他。  
  
~  
  
事情进展到哈利知道自己在总部的医务室里，他很清楚这个地方的感觉，甚至都不用睁开眼睛。  
  
多他妈的_可悲_。  
  
他的头仍在疼，尽管现在疼痛更像隐隐的跳痛，而不是之前那种尖锐、白热的剧痛。  
  
老实说，哈利对疼痛真的非常、非常厌倦。他厌烦了在医院醒来。他厌恶不停地吃药。  
  
“哈利？”  
  
是艾格西。  
  
年轻人就在他身边，握着他的手，居然过了这么久他才注意到。哈利太疲倦了。  
  
“哈利？”年轻人轻声唤着，哈利能感到他把头发从自己的前额捋开，“你能听见我么？”  
  
说话的声音太过接近，令他的头疼加重了一点，但哈利睁开眼，面对出现在视野里的艾格西——西装撕破了好几处，脸颊上带着擦伤——正圆睁着眼睛看向他。  
  
“上帝啊，哈利。”艾格西松了口气，站起来俯下身，始终不放开他的手，“我试着打电话给你但你一直没接。然后我冲回家，发现你在家里而且失去了意识……”年轻人的嘴印上中年人的脸颊，一个缓慢的、颤抖的吻。  
  
“操，我他妈的吓死了。你还好吗，亲爱的？”  
  
哈利缓缓吸了口气，抬头看向艾格西，年轻人脸上的表情既担忧又欣慰。  
  
他真的希望自己能不再吓到对方。  
  
“恩。”他轻声说，试着尽量不刺激他疼痛的头部，“偏头疼。”  
  
年轻人按下呼叫按钮，用力握紧他的手。  
  
“现在没事了。”他安慰对方，“没事的。”  
  
~  
  
一个眼部中弹后的延迟反应，显然。  
  
哈利一点也不感到惊讶。医生给他开了止痛药，并告诉他如果疼痛加剧要立刻知会身边的人。  
  
然后他被一个人留在病房里，再次打起瞌睡，剩余药物引起的嗜睡把他带回了浅眠中。  
  
他不知道艾格西正在外面和医生谈话。  
  
~  
  
“我想先和你谈谈。”医生开口，看向艾格西的表情中隐隐流露出些许忧虑，“我越来越担心。”  
  
“怎么了？”艾格西哑着嗓子说，胃里翻江倒海。  
  
医生看了艾格西一会儿，选择他的措辞：“生产对他来说会是个难关。身体上，他还没有完全康复；心理上，这个过程将会是个繁重的负担。”  
  
“我不——”艾格西咬了咬嘴唇，一只手抓着自己的头发，焦虑不安，“你说什么？”  
  
“我的意思是，”医生叹了口气，“由于他目前正遭遇和从中弹后_已经_经历的所有状况，这次怀孕的时机很糟糕，而且坦白说，很危险。我……我最初并不确定事情会如何进展，但对他来说情况似乎变得越来越复杂。偏头痛、抑郁……分娩将会非常危险，并且可能会危及他的健康。”  
  
艾格西一只手抹着脸，努力试图不要该死的尖叫。  
  
“先不要管最坏的情况，”医生告诉他，“我们只是需要提前做好防护措施。一旦他开始阵痛，必须马上送他来医疗部，这样我们能够监测他的身体，确保他和孩子都平安无事。鉴于情况如此令人担心，我们不想冒任何风险。”  
  
艾格西咬紧牙关，试着让自己的呼吸保持平稳：“你是不是认为他会——”  
  
“我们会尽一切努力确保那不会发生。”医生坚定地回答。  
  
~  
  
艾格西带哈利回了家，拒绝在任何时间和中年人的距离超过几英寸，而哈利发现他真的完全不介意这样。  
  
哈利去浴室洗澡。艾格西加入进来，亲吻他的脖颈，似乎只是试图让自己确定哈利没事了（或多或少），仍然能够触碰到，能在他的抚摸下舒缓放松。  
  
他们躺上床，哈利在艾格西的怀抱中轻轻叹息，试着好好睡一觉。  
  
~  
  
三个小时后，宝宝的动作吵醒了哈利，他一点力气也没有，以至于没注意到艾格西已经醒了，直到他感到年轻人在抚摸他的肚子，仍带着睡意亲吻他的脸颊。  
  
“我很抱歉让你受了这么多苦。”艾格西喃喃说着，“我对不起你，哈利。我真的太抱歉了。”   
  
艾格西是认真的。他就是哈利现在处于如此难受的状态的原因，因为他，中年人才会承受这样的痛苦和风险。如果他失去哈利，那全是他自己的错。  
  
从几个小时前和医生的那次谈话后，这种想法就一直紧紧缠绕在他的脖子上，让他窒息。  
  
他很清楚他必须得告诉哈利医生说的话，但他拿不定主意。他不想让中年人焦虑或担心，因为这对哈利的状况不会有任何帮助。但他明白哈利需要知道实情。  
  
哈利在黑暗中看着艾格西，感受年轻人的手在他的皮肤上，试图安抚他们的宝宝，而他无法接受艾格西的自责或道歉，因为没有任何事需要他来道歉。  
  
“我可不会选其他的路。”哈利说着，一只手盖住艾格西的手，“不要说什么对不起，这是我想要的。”  
  
年轻人坐起来，低头凝视着哈利，表情看起来就像哈利端给他一个盘子，上面摆着整个世界。哈利也不能不注意到年轻人看起来有一点悲伤。  
  
“我爱死你了。”艾格西深吸口气，吻上他。  
  
~  
  
哈利感觉自己巨大无比。  
  
他知道在这个阶段来说他并没有胖到异常，但他感觉整个人都肿起来了，像个笨重的蠢货。  
  
“隔着肚子我什么都看不到。”他抱怨道，艾格西的视线从手机上抬起。  
  
“基本上一切看起来和之前一样，亲爱的。”艾格西回应，给他一个厚脸皮的笑容。  
  
哈利瞪着他，一脸不快：“我几乎无法_走路_。”  
  
“你想要什么，我又不是不能为你拿来。”  
  
“才不是这个问题。”哈利埋怨着，“根本不是。”  
  
艾格西亲了他一口：“好吧，我认为你好看极了。”  
  
~  
  
“我妈计划搞一个宝宝欢迎会。”艾格西告诉中年人，“我阻止不了她。她坚持要。”  
  
哈利递给他一个了无生趣的眼神：“我想它不会太——”  
  
“她请了洛克希帮她。”  
  
“我的上帝啊。”  
  
艾格西做了个鬼脸：“想开溜吗？”  
  
哈利叹气道：“他们一定会找到我们的。”  
  
~  
  
“好了。”艾格西说着，坐在哈利身边，给他看数据板上的一个列表，“这一个不是太大，有阳台和后院。”  
  
艾格西把照片展示给哈利，在哈利一张张看过去的时候，他被年轻人拉进怀里。  
  
它很像他们现在住的房子，只是稍微大一点。  
  
“我在想这间可以做婴儿房，是吧？它有个大窗户，而且满足所有条件。”他翻到另一张空房间的照片，“这间可以做我们的房间，这间可以做办公室。”  
  
哈利对着房子的照片和艾格西的想法露出轻柔的微笑，随后他贴近对方说：“它相当完美，不是么？”  
  
艾格西开怀地笑了。  
  
~  
  
亲自去现场看，这幢房子甚至更棒。  
  
它不是太大，但仍足够宽敞，而且真的，它_就是_完美的。他对此并不惊讶，因为如果有人能找到什么堪称完美的东西，那个人就是艾格西。  
  
他就是这样让人无比的惊奇。  
  
地产商向他们问好，并祝贺他们的家庭将迎来一个新成员，随后带他们参观房子，当她得知他们决定买下它时，她脸上的表情既高兴又有些惊讶。  
  
当他们回到家时，哈利精疲力尽、浑身酸痛，艾格西把一个枕头垫在中年人背后，确保他在床上躺得舒服，才看着他睡觉，哈利握着年轻人的手，不知不觉地睡着了。  
  
~  
  
哈利不确定宝宝欢迎会是否必须得是一个惊喜。  
  
但它确实是。  
  
艾格西打开门，牵着哈利的手，扶他走进家门……随即他面前就一下子出现了差不多所有他认识的亲友，站在布置成派对场地的客厅里，朝他微笑。  
  
配上一个宽大的“是个男孩！”的横幅。  
  
艾格西看起来和他一样惊讶，他们的样子让梅林脸上露出一丝调笑——站在大门口直愣愣地瞪着眼前的聚会。  
  
洛克希和米歇尔把他们拉进屋，与此同时黛西拉着哈利的一只手，兴高采烈。格蕾丝从厨房里飞奔出来，她的父亲一把抱起她，她被逗得咯咯直笑。艾普尔朝哈利眨了下眼睛，而洛克希帮他脱下大衣，让他坐在扶手椅上。  
  
“欢迎小宝宝！”黛西开心地说着，双手兴奋地高高举起，“给宝宝的礼物！”  
  
确实，整个房间铺满了大大小小的礼物，包装纸上印着宝宝的奶瓶，泰迪熊，等等等等。  
  
“你们溜进我们的房子，准备了这个派对？”艾格西问，声音中带着一丝笑意，“老天，洛克希。妈，我还以为_你_懂得比较多。”  
  
“嘘，艾格西。”米歇尔开口，“派对很棒，你们都会喜欢的。”  
  
艾格西不怀疑这点，但他环顾四周，洛克希和梅林正朝着对方笑得温柔，害羞地红着脸；两个小女孩跟哈利滔滔不绝地说个不停，艾普尔和史蒂文大笑起来，米歇尔和哈利看起来也被异乎寻常地逗乐了。  
  
哈利被黛西和格蕾丝双双围着，因两个小姑娘争相建议用她们的名字给宝宝命名而开怀大笑。哈利试着告诉她们宝宝是个男生，但她们看来并不想接受这个回答。她们不太明白为什么一个小男孩不能叫黛西·格蕾丝·哈特-安文，说实话哈利觉得这个名字非常可爱。  
  
~  
  
“好吧。”洛克希说着，递给哈利一个大盒子，“先打开这个，是我送的。”  
  
他们聚在一起，看哈利和艾格西拆礼物，而一群超级特工坐在他们客厅的沙发和地板上的景象很有喜剧效果。  
  
他们所有人（也包括艾格西的妈妈，可能）都是极端危险的人物，然而瞧瞧，史蒂文正坐在地板上，怀里抱着格蕾丝，由着他的女儿把一个个心心贴纸粘在他的脸上。  
  
当哈利打开她的礼物，洛克希几乎要兴奋地跳起来，梅林已经喝超过他平时的酒量，米歇尔也是，艾普尔则抱着一个咯咯笑着的黛西。  
  
洛克希的礼物由一张闪亮的蓝色包装纸包着，哈利把它撕开拆掉，露出礼物盒，里面装着一只泰迪熊，同时也是一个婴儿监护仪。  
  
“洛克希，”艾格西咧嘴笑开，“这礼物_超赞_的，谢谢。”  
  
“它很可爱，也非常实用。”哈利告诉年轻女孩，“谢谢你。”  
  
“我知道你们会喜欢它的。”洛克希回应，看起来颇为自己感到骄傲。  
  
梅林递给艾格西一个巨大的黄色盒子，里面装的原来全是纸尿布。  
  
“我得承认。”他说，“关于孩子的事我……差不多毫无概念，但我推测他们需要这些……对吧？”  
  
哈利忍不住笑他那个有些喝醉的老友：“你肯定没错。谢谢你，梅林。”  
  
米歇尔送给他们一个婴儿摇篮和汽车座椅。  
  
“它每侧都有一个放瓶子的口袋。”她笑着介绍。  
  
“这太棒了，妈。”  
  
艾普尔和史蒂文送给他们婴儿服装和奶瓶，以及一双艾格西见过的最小的牛津鞋。  
  
“不得不由我来挑选衣服。”艾普尔说，“因为史蒂文只会买一堆印了些蠢话的连体衣。”  
  
“我一定会让你知道那些衣服有多可爱。”男人争辩道。  
  
“这些都是绝对完美的，谢谢你们。”哈利笑着看这对夫妇斗嘴。  
  
其余的礼物都是小巧、实用的东西，比如奶嘴、口水巾和给宝宝出牙期咬的橡皮圈之类的。  
  
贾马尔和莱恩晚些时候到了，抬着一架婴儿床。  
  
“我们想确保这是个好东西。”贾马尔咧嘴笑着，和莱恩手拉着手，“要给就得给他最好的，对吧？”  
  
“它配有摄像头呢！”莱恩笑得得意，两个人兴奋和为自己感到多么自豪的样子让哈利不禁笑出声，而艾格西把他们拉过去一把抱住。  
  
“总算见到你了。”贾马尔笑道，和哈利握手，“每次艾格西过来，和我们谈的都是你。”  
  
“是这样吗？”中年人微笑着，看向红了脸的艾格西。  
  
“没错。”莱恩补充，“你把他治的死死的。”  
  
“喂！”艾格西嚷嚷了一声，脸越来越红。  
  
哈利大笑起来，直到艾格西用吻让他安静。  
  
~  
  
事实是，宝宝欢迎会很……有趣。不是说哈利怀疑过这点。他只是不知道自己该期待什么，但派对进行了几个小时，大家都在聊天、吃喝和欢笑，而说真的，哈利自己也很享受。  
  
艾格西一直呆在他身边，每个人的声音与格蕾丝和黛西相当响亮的玩闹声混合在一起。  
  
哈利听贾马尔和莱恩告诉他关于艾格西的故事，这让那个男孩满脸通红，而哈利整晚大部分时间嘴角都是上翘着的。  
  
~  
  
艾格西最终还是告诉了哈利。  
  
中年人并不介意艾格西没有立即告诉他，因为他_更_在意的是事实上他不断让这个男孩焦虑担心。他并不想这样该死的问题多多，但不知什么原因他似乎就是无法让麻烦远离自己。  
  
偏头疼没有完全消失，止痛药有所帮助，但这个，再加上实际上他必须十分钟就去一次洗手间，总是感到饥饿，后背酸痛难耐，让他无法真的表现得好像一切都很好，每次都挺不过一分钟。  
  
即使如此，他拒绝接受任何其他结果，除了他会生下一个健康的孩子。他将做好这件事，不管它有多困难，因为说真的，哈利经历过更糟糕的事，也曾在更严峻的情况下取得了成功（比如当他在车臣被敌方火力围攻时）。  
  
他会有一个健康的孩子，他不会有事的。他们的小宝贝也会平安无事。  
  
他拒绝让艾格西承受更多的压力或担忧。  
  
某天晚上，他把这些告诉艾格西，年轻人吻了他，充满虔诚和感激地叹道：“我知道你能做到。”  
  
~  
  
第八个月更多是在搬家的忙碌中结束了，没有再发生什么灾难。  
  
谢天谢地。  
  
哈利感到疲倦，不过那只是因为他总试图在艾格西没盯着他的时候偷溜去帮忙搬东西。在搬家公司的帮助下，他们只用了不到一个星期就搬进新家，但装修婴儿房、把每件东西摆放到位还需要不少功夫。  
  
正式搬走的那天，哈利在他的旧房子里最后转了一圈，他发现自己并没有因为即将离开这个地方而感到任何悲伤不舍。  
  
当一个人正前往更好的地方时，他真的很难对过去有太多留恋。  
  
“准备好了吗？”年轻人问着，一只胳膊环绕在他的腰上，“货车已经到了。”  
  
他最后看了一眼搬空的房子，牵起艾格西的手。  
  
“是的，我想我准备好了。”他笑了，“我们回家吧。”


	34. Chapter 34

“那个颜色有点暗，你不觉得么？”  
  
“不会啊，哈利你看看它。它让人放松，不是吗？黄色只会让小家伙想一直醒着。这个颜色就会让他睡着。”  
  
“但它实在是不怎么好看，艾格西。哦，这里。这个怎么样？”  
  
“不要，太紫了。这种红色怎么样，恩？”  
  
“红色对婴儿的墙壁来说太过强烈了，我想。长春花色？”  
  
“不行，太普通，不过你瞧这个森林绿。”  
  
“那个也太暗了。”  
  
“橙色？”  
  
“我们两个都不喜欢橙色，记得吗？”  
  
“哦对，这个棉花糖似的粉红色怎么样？”  
  
“……我还真挺喜欢这个颜色的，实际上。”  
  
“我也是。那么就是粉红色了。”  
  
~  
  
哈利不被准许帮忙搬东西和重新安排家中家具摆放的位置。他并不打算_真的_遵守艾格西严格的‘哈利不准干活’政策，但每当他甚至只是看起来在_考虑_拆开某个箱子，在搬家工人能赶过去前，艾格西就已经在他身边了。  
  
“哈利，听着。”年轻人说着，把花瓶从他手里拿走，“你还有不到一个月就要生了，对吧？你能不能闲下来，就一个月？不会是很长时间的。”  
  
哈利眯起眼：“你说得倒容易。你又不是实际揣着孩子的人。我感觉像过了_几十年_。”  
  
“我知道，亲爱的。但是……”艾格西给了他一个抱歉的微笑，“你真的不应该搬东西，那些工人和我会搞定的，所以坐下来，行么？_求你了_，哈利？为了我？”  
  
艾格西脸上的表情让哈利叹了口气，接受了自己目前毫无用处。  
  
~  
  
“哦，它真漂亮。”当米歇尔第一次走进这幢新房子时，她深吸口气感叹道。事实上这里还远没有达到漂亮的地步，鉴于很多箱子还没拆开，但哈利明白她的意思。  
  
“对你们和宝宝来说房子正好够大。”她补充道，朝艾格西和哈利轻柔地微笑，“它很可爱。”  
  
“谢谢，妈。”艾格西得意地笑着说，“花了一段时间才找到，但它挺完美的。”  
  
“我的小男孩已经长大了。”米歇尔激动地说，眼中闪着点点泪光，不顾艾格西的抗拒把他拉进怀中，“完全是个成熟的大人，有了自己的家，而且很快就要有个小宝宝。我为你感到骄傲，宝贝儿。”  
  
艾格西回抱他的母亲，越过她的肩膀，宠溺地朝哈利转了转眼珠，因为中年人给了艾格西一个乐不可支的表情。  
  
~  
  
“可不可以至少让我把玩具摆到架子上？”哈利抱怨道。  
  
婴儿房渐渐像个样子了。  
  
事实上，它基本已经完工。  
  
墙壁刷成浅粉色（经过艾格西和他之间的多次争论），贾马尔和莱恩送给他们的浅蓝色婴儿床已经架好，他们在宝宝欢迎会上收到的所有玩具和用品散落地放在新铺了地毯的地板上，而艾格西正在房间里走来走去把每样东西摆放到位。  
  
结果，他们需要买的就只是一个衣柜、一个置物柜和一些架子（经过，当然，也经过了两人数量相当可观的激烈探讨）。  
  
哈利坐在他们放在婴儿房中的一张柔软舒适的浅蓝色扶手椅里，看着艾格西在房间里像个兴奋的旋风一样四处转悠。  
  
他无聊得他妈的要疯了。哈利有能力做很多事，但一动不动地坐着可不是他完全掌握了的技能。不然他为什么会成为一个间谍，做一份让人几乎永远停不下来的工作？  
  
因为他非常_讨厌_停滞不前、一事无成。他太容易感到空虚乏味，以至于哈利真的能感到自己的大脑在融化。  
  
天啊，他等不及这事结束了。他已经不是有点厌烦变得如此庞大臃肿，总是疲累不堪和浑身酸痛。对他们的小男孩显然很享受不停捶打他的主要器官这个事实，他也实在高兴不起来。  
  
哈利想回去工作。他甚至可以接受一直坐在办公桌后签文件，只要他在做事。  
  
是，他就是到了这样绝望的地步。  
  
“不用啦。”艾格西告诉他，“我能搞定。”  
  
哈利知道他可能是Kingsman现存的最不圆滑的成员，所以他没有试着咬住嘴唇把那句“操你的狗屁。”咽回去。  
  
艾格西朝他笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
小混蛋。  
  
他爱他。但此时此刻他有点想杀了他。  
  
他该死的无聊透了。  
  
这时哈利感到又一次踢打，他因为疼痛瑟缩了一下，缓缓地深吸口气。只有一个月了。  
  
当然，他能保持镇静到那时候。他接受情绪控制的专业训练可不是毫无理由的。但是不知怎的，他发现出任务要比这事容易得多。他了解那个世界的上下左右方方面面。但这个？照顾婴儿，泰迪熊和奶瓶？  
  
新鲜。可怕。  
  
就像现在整件事真的开始让人注意到更深一点的层次，因为_该死的_——孩子很快就要出生了，他们必须调整好来适应他的到来。哈利只希望自己能维持这种情绪稳定的状态，并且真的做好这件事。  
  
重点是，他真的已经完全准备好_不_再处于怀孕的状态了，更准备好把一个哇哇大哭的小宝宝抱在怀里。  
  
“哈利。”艾格西唤着他，把他从自己的思维中拉回来，年轻人跪在他面前，下巴搁在哈利的膝盖上，“我知道你无聊得要命，但你真的得小心。我拒绝让你受到任何伤害。即使这会让你生我的气。”  
  
“我没生你的气。”哈利叹了口气，伸手顺着艾格西的头发，“我只是挺厌烦胖得像星球那么大，就这些。”  
  
艾格西朝他温柔地微笑：“我觉得你看起来棒极了。”  
  
“你就这么说说。”  
  
“哦，我是说真的。”  
  
哈利轻笑出声，感觉心情亮了一点。  
  
~  
  
如果_之前_哈利认为自己已经痛苦得够呛（并且无时无刻不感到强烈的烦躁恼火），当假性宫缩开始出现后，他差点儿就要求一个人工催产。  
  
因为，好吧，看来他之前疼得还不够。  
  
“那些人怎么做到他妈的生第二次第三次的？”他喘着气，呼吸时断时续，而艾格西握着他的手，努力试图减轻他的痛苦。年轻人看起来就像要昏过去了。  
  
嗯，看起来，他们两个都差不多要晕了。  
  
尽管这事第一次发生时艾格西的样子更糟，他慌慌张张地给医生打电话，医生不得不反复告诉他这种现象是正常的，他才_开始_冷静下来。  
  
哈利真的不能肯定哪个更疼。中弹，还是这个。  
  
他必须写点令人毛骨悚然的分析，比较这两者，当他有空的时候。  
  
宫缩过去了，哈利给艾格西一个抱歉的表情，示意像铁钳一样牢牢箍住他的手可以松开，接着深吸一口气。哈利真的非常努力在整个过程中试着让自己保持冷静和体面，压下各种情绪波动和欲求。  
  
然而，他不知道自己还能再坚持多久。  
  
哈利甚至无法好好睡觉。每个位置都因为这样那样的原因让人觉得不舒服，所以他发现自己凌晨两点还醒着，坐在客厅里，和他们动个不停的宝宝说话，试图让他平静下来，再度入睡。而每当哈利醒来，离开床铺，不久之后艾格西都会跟着他起来。  
  
他们的小家庭最终都坐在沙发上，哈利轻声和他们的孩子说话，艾格西偶尔给宝宝哼几首歌，一只胳膊搂着哈利，脸上一直挂着带了些睡意的微笑，从没有消失过。  
  
睡眠严重不足，而它甚至会变得更短缺，一旦他们的小男孩真的出生。  
  
他们还在决定孩子的名字，虽然已经有几个很不错的选择，没有一个真的犹如‘完美’的闪电那样击中他们。他们都拒绝凑合用一个还过得去的，而决心要起一个合适又有意义的名字。  
  
现在的情况是，大部分时间艾格西必须扶哈利起来，因为他的肚子太大，身体失去了平衡（每次艾格西帮他，脸上都带着一种打趣的调笑，这让哈利总假装被惹恼，直到他装不下去，破功大笑）。他半小时就得去一下洗手间。  
  
不过，床上运动美妙得不可思议。  
  
哈利仍旧什么都吃。他已经放弃根据营养价值来选择他的食物，因为这他妈的有什么影响，说真的？无论如何人都是要死的。还不如就把整桶冰淇淋都吃掉好了。或者很抱歉地在凌晨一点把艾格西叫起来给他弄些咖喱。  
  
“你想吃咖喱？”艾格西打了个哈欠，“都半夜了。”  
  
“是早上，从技术上说。”哈利说，看着他身边这团鼓包和枕头上凌乱的头发，年轻人正在昏暗的灯光下朝哈利眨眼睛。  
  
“好的，好的。”艾格西投降，打着哈欠坐起来，揉揉眼睛，亲了哈利的脸颊一口，接着就套上外套和运动鞋，走出房门。  
  
~  
  
“哈利？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
艾格西把中年人搂紧，然后若有所思地看着他：“亨利怎么样？就像，窈窕淑女里的。”  
  
就是它了。他们都知道。  
  
“这个名字相当完美，不是么？”哈利反问对方。  
  
~  
  
“刚才那是宝宝？”黛西问道，瞪大了眼睛抬头看向哈利和艾格西，她刚刚感到亨利踢了一下。  
  
“是啊，黛丝。”艾格西回答，跪在他的妹妹身边，“那就是他。”  
  
“他会超可爱的！”她尖叫着，兴奋地拍手。艾格西握住哈利的手。  
  
“对。没错，他是的。”年轻人柔声说。  
  
~  
  
几晚之后，艾格西凌晨三点在浴室里发现了哈利，双手死死抓着盥洗盆的边缘，他太过用力，关节都变成白色，肩膀绷得紧紧的。  
  
“该死，你还好吗？”年轻人来回踱步，担心地问，“需不需要我去——”  
  
“我没事。”哈利告诉他，声音发紧，“只是有点疼。”  
  
“也许我们应该打电话给医——”  
  
“这不是什么我之前没体会过的。只是——”当最后一丝痛苦过去后，哈利深吸一口气，“我的预产期很快就到了，所以我想这是正常的。”  
  
艾格西的担忧看起来并没有减少，但他惊讶地眨了眨眼，因为操——是很快了，不是么？今天已经是11月的最后一天【注：这里作者笔误写的是31号】，从明天开始小家伙哪天都可能来到这个世上。  
  
哈利轻叹口气松开盥洗盆，把艾格西拉回到床上。  
  
~  
  
“哦，你好米歇尔，黛西。”  
  
“嘿哈利，亲爱的。你最近还好吗？哦，你肚子可真大！”她惊叹出声，双手立刻放到他的肚子上。哈利只能好笑地朝女子摇摇头，移到一边让她进屋。  
  
好吧，她_没说错_。他的确是。  
  
“哈利！”黛西咯咯乐着朝他眨眼，笑容明媚灿烂。  
  
“你好，黛西小姐。”  
  
“我来这儿，”米歇尔开口，调整了一下黛西在她胯上的位置，“是来帮你和艾格西收拾去医院的行李。”  
  
哈利将一切归咎于已经很长时间没有任何事情能来让他的大脑挑战一下的事实，所以他花了这么长时间才理解米歇尔的意思。  
  
哦。  
  
过夜的旅行袋。一个已经打包好、装有所有他们去医疗部后的必需品的、随时可以拎走的袋子。一个装满米歇尔送给她未出世的小孙子的小衣服、袜子和帽子的袋子。  
  
操。  
  
是的，他知道这事很近了，这个孩子很快就会真的来到这个世界。但不知何故他现在才真正完全意识到这点。  
  
“哈利，你没事吧？”  
  
他的心神被正担心地看着他，一只手搭上他胳膊的米歇尔猛地拉回来。显然他回答的不够快，无法让她紧张的神经放松下来，因为她拉着他的胳膊把他带到沙发前，按着他坐下去，万分担心地看着他。  
  
“我很好。抱歉，为刚才的失礼。”他说着，试图让她冷静下来，“我只是走神了。”  
  
“你确定？”她质疑地反问。哈利正要回答就立刻认识到他的答案如何真的无关紧要，因为艾格西来到他们身边并加入他的母亲，一起为他焦虑担忧。  
  
“哈利，你还好么？”在哈利能告诉他们_看在上帝的份上他好极了_前，艾格西已经发问，双手捧住他的脸颊，眼睛瞪得老大——  
  
“我去泡点茶。”米歇尔飞快地建议，就像这能治愈任何她认为存在的问题。  
  
“没必要泡茶，真的。”哈利有些急切地说，当艾格西的眼睛上下巡视他的身体查看有没有受伤，而米歇尔则快步走进厨房，“我很好。没有任何问题。请务必冷静下来。”  
  
艾格西盯着他看了很长时间，而且_上帝啊_——哈利甚至不确定年轻人有没有_在呼吸_，但谢天谢地看样子艾格西相信了他。  
  
尽管他理解对方的这种关切。哈利并不太喜欢把潜在的严重健康问题挂在嘴边。举个例子，偏头疼的情况。但他现在真的很好（好吧，以肚子里装着另一个人的情况来说是最佳状态了），所以他倾身把黛西抱到艾格西和他旁边的沙发上。  
  
“你真的需要停止这样过分的担心。”哈利说着，瞥了艾格西一眼，“一个不舒服的呻吟，或者短暂的记忆缺失，或者注意力一时不集中并不意味我就要死了，艾格西。”  
  
艾格西翻了个白眼，努力试着保持表情严肃不要笑起来，一只手抹了把脸，松了口气。  
  
“哦，你已经好几次差点出事。”他说，“我会有点神经紧张可没错。”  
  
“不，当然没错。”哈利朝对方微笑，“虽然如果你不是随时紧张得要跳起来，我会感觉更好。”  
  
艾格西扑哧一笑，吻了他，接着站起来说：“我要去厨房帮我妈忙。你想要什么吗？”  
  
“不。”哈利被说个不停的黛西分走了注意力，在艾格西起身后随口答了一声，“我什么都不需要。”  
  
艾格西好笑地看着眼前的景象，中年人全神贯注地看着黛西，就像她妹妹正在告诉他一件重要程度到了国家安全级别的大事，而年轻人则跟随他母亲的脚步走进厨房。  
  
她站在电炉旁边，从橱柜里取出茶杯，像个充满忧虑的旋风不停在厨房里转来转去。  
  
“哦，嘿，宝贝儿。”她看到靠着厨房门的艾格西。  
  
“需要帮忙吗？”他问了一声，对他明显担着心、试图用泡茶来分散注意力的母亲轻轻微笑。  
  
“好啊，你能把糖拿来吗？”她问道，“谢谢你亲爱的。”  
  
艾格西找到糖并递给他的母亲，而当他靠得足够近，米歇尔立刻用只有他俩能听到的音量轻声问：“哈利还好吗？”  
  
艾格西看着母亲，不知道自己应不应该透露点什么。如果最终什么事都没发生，那他就是无缘无故地让母亲白担心一场，但两天前医生打来的那个电话让他觉得也许自己应该告诉她。  
  
“好了。”米歇尔说着，用她在焦虑中能摆出的最严肃的表情看向她的儿子，“是什么？你一声不吭的。发生了什么事？”  
  
这不是一个提问，而是一个要求，但艾格西还是像之前一样犹豫，接着他说：“接到医生的一个电话，就，两天前。”  
  
“然后？”  
  
“只是——妈的——他想确保一旦哈利开始阵痛，我们就会立刻送他到医院，对吧？那当然没问题，但是后面——”他死死咬着腮帮，用力到几乎咬爆血管，“他只是不断地说那对哈利的心理和情绪都是一场折磨。就像，这会让他吃不消。所以一旦开始就要尽快把他送到他那里，越快越好。情况可能会非常危险，操。”  
  
“该死。”米歇尔深深吸气，咬住嘴唇，接着长出一口气。她看向她的儿子并且……清楚地看到他已经_长大成人_。而且不仅仅是长大了，是成长为一个_非常棒的人_。他关心他人，懂得如何去爱和承担责任，她为他感到无比骄傲，可能会为此紧紧拥抱他，大力到甚至让他喘不上气来。  
  
她的小男孩长得这么快。已经成为一个男子汉。一个好男人。并且找到了一个和他一样出色的爱人。  
  
她的小男孩，明明自己很担心，却尽力把他的焦虑憋在心里，这样他才不会制造恐慌和更多的压力。  
  
米歇尔凝视着艾格西，接着伸出双臂把他拥入怀中。  
  
“黛西和我过来和你们一起住，怎么样？就你认为差不多到时候的那一小段时间？”她抱紧他，问道，“这样我可以帮忙，而且能……缓解一点你的压力？”  
  
艾格西靠在他母亲的肩头轻笑了一声，因为她总是知道该做什么，甚至在她自己都不清楚的时候。他的妈妈是神赐给他的，她绝对是。  
  
“那就太好了。”  
  
~  
  
“好吧，那么。”米歇尔开始环顾她带到楼下客厅的婴儿服、奶瓶和毯子，艾格西、哈利和黛西都坐在那里，眼巴巴看着她。  
  
“我们不需要带太多东西。”她说，“这是准爸爸准妈妈经常犯的一个错误。他们把所有东西都带到医院，以为他们会全部都需要。”  
  
哈利已经决定，一旦他回到家，不再怀着小孩，他会喝上一杯。或者两杯。或者一打。  
  
弥补他损失的时间，以及所有一切。  
  
他真的无比期待着能够再做糟糕的决定。真的。  
  
（好吧，不是_那样_差劲的。他们现在有一个孩子了，如果他把自己害死或者弄伤，导致他不能陪伴他们的亨利，哈利会诅咒自己。）  
  
他想他只是已经准备好迎接他们的小宝贝来到世上。不仅仅是因为他想要回自己的身体，还因为他想见他、抱他、吻他的小亨利的脸蛋，在凌晨两点被他的哭声吵醒。他想要能够摇着他哄他睡觉，听他咯咯大笑，看他把食物弄得满脸都是。  
  
真的到时候了。  
  
“那么，”米歇尔继续说着，“纸尿裤是必须带的。两条毯子——”  
  
“只带两条？”艾格西反问，声音里带着些微担忧，“那如果他需要——”  
  
“不，亲爱的。”米歇尔冲他坏笑，“就两条。看见没？第一次当爸妈的人最后总是带太多东西。”  
  
哈利朝着艾格西的方向笑得幸灾乐祸，年轻人玩笑地瞪了他一眼，接着飞快地伸手揉哈利的头发，把它弄得一团乱。  
  
哈利轻轻把他的手拍开：“成熟点。”  
  
“知道啦。”艾格西顽皮地笑着说，挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“你们两个很登对，真的。”米歇尔说，语气带着轻微的责备，“你们都是伪装成大人的小孩子。”  
  
“喂！”  
  
哈利努力试着不爆出大笑。  
  
“好了，那么回到我被打断之前，”她说，眼神尖锐地看着面前那对，“我们会带一顶帽子——”  
  
“妈！才一个?!”


	35. Chapter 35

米歇尔和黛西搬进他们客房的那天,天空开始飘起雪花。  
  
哈利颇喜欢这样的安排，不知什么原因，有她们在身边他会感觉好些。这很荒谬，考虑到他们住得其实并不是太远，而且他几乎三天两头能见到她们，但他只打算将这怪罪到孕激素上，并且无视它。  
  
他没有预料到的是米歇尔——除了大包小包之外——还带来几个装满圣诞装饰的纸箱。  
  
圣诞节。他几乎已经忘了，由于那些时不时发生的灾难，几次濒死的经历和诸如此类的破事。  
  
艾格西如影随形地跟在他身边，当他绕着纸箱走了一圈（_像只鸭子似的摇摇摆摆_，实际上是，但如果有人指出这点他会谋害他们，把他们的尸体藏在地板下）并检查每一个箱子的内容。  
  
那些装饰物都很漂亮，但他希望米歇尔和艾格西（还有黛西）知道该怎么处置它们，因为哈利根本记不得上一次他费心思过圣诞是什么时候。在他的概念里，这个节日是做着不那么可怕的普通工作和拥有不那么糟糕的正常家庭的普通人才过的。所以过去的哈利，有独特的工种和可怕的家庭的哈利……都忽略了这个节日。  
  
好吧，他没有_无视_它，他只是没有参与。为什么？他独自生活，并且几乎没有来访的客人，而如果他不够走运在圣诞节时没有任务，他只会像平常的任何一天一样度过这一日。无聊到绝望，希望手里握着把枪。或者一个手榴弹。_任何武器_。  
  
所以他看着那些装饰品，努力试着不表现得太过困惑。  
  
当然，哈利知道怎么拆除炸弹，撂倒一屋子体型是他三倍大的武装分子，或者用魅力迷倒整个房间的人同时将药物悄悄加进目标的酒水中（这还只是他同场做的事的其中一件），但布置圣诞装饰让他彻底摸不着头脑。  
  
哈利有时候很难相信自己是个真正的人类。他太他妈的荒唐可笑了。因为_说真的_，谁能用105种不同的方法杀人却不知道那些亮闪闪的_拉花_是干什么的？  
  
看在上帝的份上——  
  
“想不想今天去买圣诞树？”艾格西问道，站在他身边，而米歇尔和黛西正在收拾她们的房间，“我妈带来了圣诞装饰，所以我想我们不用再买了。”  
  
“我不反对。”哈利说，“听起来很不错。”  
  
艾格西朝他嘻嘻笑着：“所以，在我加入进来，让你的人生好了一百万倍之前，你圣诞节都是怎么过的？”  
  
哈利拿起一个挂饰。它上面有个圣诞老人。  
  
哈利猜他仍然是圣诞节传统的一部分。他不明白为什么。教育孩子有个人会在圣诞夜闯入他们的家听起来可真的不像一个家长应该灌输给孩子的，当然的、特别的不是一个正面的方式。就因为他会留下礼物所以没关系？  
  
多么荒谬的观念，真的。  
  
“我去年圣诞在塞尔维亚。”他回答，面无表情地看着那件挂饰。  
  
艾格西在他身边愤愤地问：“那前年呢？”  
  
“在曼哈顿和几个特别_易怒_的意大利黑手党成员赛跑。”  
  
“……再之前呢？”  
  
“破坏一个人口贩卖集团，在——”  
  
“你最后一次真正_庆祝_圣诞是在什么时候？”艾格西问，表情关切地看着他。  
  
哈利在内心叹了口气。他真的希望年轻人不要反应过度，并且试图让它成为什么异常悲惨的‘哦-哈利-你个-可怜-人儿’的情况。  
  
在他还很年轻的时候，这事让他感到烦恼，但随着年岁增长他逐渐习惯了。他既恐惧又尴尬（并且相当开心）地远离他的家人，所以说真的他最好还是保持忙碌而不是失意消沉。过了几年，这差不多成了一个常规。  
  
这挺好，真的。  
  
“不太确定，说真的。”哈利老老实实地说。  
  
“你_骗_我的吧。”  
  
“不，我没有。”  
  
“那是——”  
  
“哦，请别，”哈利开始给艾格西一个兴趣缺缺的表情，“这真不是什么值得难过的事。没什么大不了的。”  
  
“不，才不是。”年轻人说着，面上带着担忧的表情看向哈利。  
  
“就是，没问题。”  
  
艾格西重重哼了一声，但没有继续深入这个话题。谢天谢地。他已经经历了够多的戏剧性事件。他真的不明白这有什么问题。  
  
~  
  
“哈利，”艾格西站在一棵高大的松树旁边，唤着中年人的名字，“这棵怎么样？”  
  
它看起来和其他松树并没有什么太大区别。他们在一行一行的树木间漫步，雪花轻轻落在他们身上，而哈利已经相当厌倦向那些看到他的肚子后就感觉需要向他们祝贺的路人道谢。每当这事发生，艾格西似乎都感到非常自豪（“谢啦，伙计。”，艾格西对一个男人说，骄傲地搂紧哈利的腰，明显是在夸耀‘没错我就是把这个宝宝放进他身体里的那个人’。）但说真的，哈利不知道自己还能再克制多久不会把雪灌进艾格西的脖子里，好让他停止像只开屏的孔雀一样四处炫耀，而是_真的挑选出一棵圣诞树_。  
  
“它有点大，不是么？”他问道，被围巾包裹发出的声音有些模糊，“它真能放进屋子里？”  
  
“对，能放进去。”艾格西回答，他看着严严实实裹在黑色冬季外套里的哈利，脸颊红通通的，圆滚滚的肚子一清二楚，得意地笑起来，“你喜欢吗？”  
  
“这是一棵相当漂亮的树。但我不太能把它和其他树区分开来，我必须承认。”  
  
艾格西哈哈大笑，呼出的气息在空气中形成一团团白雾：“你了解每种不同的手枪，但你却搞不清楚这些圣诞树。”  
  
哈利终于还是忍不住了，趁艾格西没注意时，把一团雪顺着他的夹克后领塞了进去。  
  
年轻人的叫喊让哈利觉得对着一模一样的树木看了一个小时是值得的。即使之后他身上也被反击地扔了团雪。  
  
~  
  
“哦！多棒啊！”当他们付款要求把树送到家时，收银员看见哈利，立刻高兴地说，“恭喜！”  
  
艾格西得意地笑着，双眼闪闪发亮：“谢谢！”  
  
他紧紧搂住哈利的腰，给了他一个灿烂的笑容。另一个人只能宠爱地轻哼一声，并试图藏起脸上的笑意。  
  
小混蛋。  
  
~  
  
米歇尔和黛西留在家里，所以当树送到时她们会在那儿签收，这就是为什么他们没有直接回家，艾格西反而牵起哈利的手，问他的身体可不可以再多走一会儿。  
  
“是的，我很好。”他回答，看着雪花飘落。  
  
雪是相当美丽的，当你没有被困在某个地方，在鬼知道是世界的哪个角落追捕一个目标，并且要应对延绵数英里的白色厚毯子。  
  
距离上次哈利不得不进行圣诞采购已经有好一段时间了，但逛了几家商店后，他找到了给米歇尔和黛西的礼物。  
  
“哇哦，恭喜。”销售员祝贺道，而艾格西省了哈利必须做出回应的功夫，他给了对方一个欢快明亮的回复：“谢谢，伙计。圣诞快乐。”  
  
他们进了另一家店，艾格西挑选了一件礼物送给他母亲，一件送给他妹妹，还有一件给洛克希。哈利找到给梅林的礼物，而艾格西找到给格蕾丝的东西。哈利留意到一件礼物很适合艾普尔。艾格西则发现一个适合送给史蒂文的。哈利找到了给洛克希的礼物。  
  
总而言之，这是一次非常有效率的出行，在艾格西召来他们的车子，这样他可以把所有袋子都放进去后，他和哈利再次坐上伦敦眼。  
  
皑皑白雪覆盖的伦敦看起来和平日完全不同。不过，魅力没有丝毫减少。  
  
“我真为我们感到骄傲。”艾格西告诉中年人，“我为我们正在建设的生活感到自豪，你知道吗？”  
  
哈利必须用笑容回应，“我也一样。”他说着，牵起艾格西的手。  
  
~  
  
不知怎的，他们最后走进一个那种每逢节假日就会突然在城市里四处出现的节日布景。一部分看起来似乎是几组独立艺术家卖他们创作的手工艺品的小摊，另一部分则是‘烧-毁-你的-眼睛’LED灯光秀地狱。  
  
不过，总得来说还是格外迷人的。  
  
哈利和艾格西穿过那个小市集，在某些摊位前驻足，或者直接从其他店铺前走过。他们遇见更多的人，收到更多来自店主和顾客的真诚祝贺。  
  
哈利悠闲地在摊位间漫步，没注意到自己离艾格西越来越远（年轻人正在不远处一个卖定制连帽衫的摊位上搜罗着，挪不动腿了）直到他感到有人凑得太近。  
  
“嘿……你一个人来的？”  
  
这个声音显然很努力想要表现得挑逗和性感，而如果哈利不是有足够的自制力，他会扭过头，完全地、毫不遮掩_怒意_地哼一声。因为_说真的_。  
  
他很明显怀着孕，并且正在搜寻圣诞礼物。  
  
你会以为某人应该能单从这点就推理出答案。  
  
“不是。”  
  
他的回答简明扼要，因为哈利宁可检查那些手工雕刻的花瓶，也不愿跟那个突然决定跳出来骚扰他的什么人说话。  
  
“哦是吗？”那个陌生人呵呵笑着，而哈利甚至不屑转身去看他，“他在哪儿？他比我还高大？谁能留你这样的人独自呆在_一个地方_？”  
  
哈利厌烦地叹口气，抬头望天，努力试着避免扭断这个爱出风头的男人的脖子。梅林会惊风发作的，如果他不得不为哈利掩盖一个大庭广众之下的行动。  
  
“你很_漂亮_。所以，不仅仅是交谈，我们可以一块做些其他的活动，你觉得机会有多大？”  
  
哈利不得不提醒自己，因为残暴的谋杀而被通缉可不是什么他现在能实际放入日程表的事。  
  
“所以你是跟一个家伙来的，哼？我打赌我的更大，比他的更棒。想我证明吗？”  
  
这一次哈利再也忍不下去。他恼怒地叹了口气，翻了个白眼：“哦，看在_狗屁的份上_——”  
  
“你是谁？”艾格西不知道从哪儿突然冒了出来，插入两人中间，打断哈利。  
  
“一个非常、非常_有意思_的伴儿。”那个男人说，哈利甚至根本不愿去想那种语气里暗示的含义。艾格西全身都散发着怒气，哈利瑟缩了一下。  
  
他现在表现出来了。艾格西是相当冲动的，当他想这样做时。  
  
“什么有意思，伙计？”艾格西冷冷地说，“你_最好_是在说那些操蛋的花瓶。”  
  
“我不认为我是指花瓶。”男人说，调笑地注视着恼火的哈利。也许他就该朝着对方的喉咙打一拳，把艾格西拉走，结束这事。为这种毫无意义的废话在这里挨冻也太不值当了。  
  
“滚。开。”年轻人从齿缝里挤出声音，牙关紧咬，面上的表情阴暗黑沉，眼神强硬。  
  
“我真的，真的，”那个男人眨了眨眼，用更加暗示的眼神望着哈利，视线上下扫过他的身体，“_真的_不想走。”  
  
哈利正考虑把一个手榴弹塞进这个男人的口袋，把这个地方清理干净（这个想法完全只是他在脑子里自娱自乐。他不会真的那么做，他还没那么不可理喻），艾格西就一腿后撤拉开弓步，朝着那个男人的鼻子来了一拳。  
  
一切快得不可思议，那个陌生人挨到拳头的瞬间就昏了过去，在白雪覆盖的地面上瘫成一团烂泥。  
  
他们所在的那小片市集仿佛被冻住了。  
  
游人全都停下来，盯着他们。  
  
_他们_会称这为一起暴力和破坏性的公众事件。甚至可以是。_冲突_。  
  
哈利只会称它为周二。  
  
中年人漫不经心地叹口气，抓住艾格西的胳膊，把这个气得冒烟的特工从他的目标身上拉开。  
  
~  
  
“我可能已经狠狠揍了他一顿。”艾格西抱怨着，“那是他应得的。”  
  
米歇尔努力克制不笑出来。她的男孩太滑稽了。  
  
“圣诞树！圣诞树！圣诞树！”黛西唱着歌，绕着他们摆在起居室的那棵大松树蹦蹦跳跳。  
  
米歇尔摇摇头：“我们来装饰这棵树，好吗？”  
  
~  
  
黛西试图用圣诞彩灯把她妈妈包起来（米歇尔责备了她，除了想看她笑以外，没有其他原因），哈利把挂在圣诞树上的装饰递给艾格西，看着那棵树变成它本就应该成为的节日关注点。  
  
“哦，”当灯点亮时，米歇尔吸了一口气，“它太_完美_了。大家都干得漂亮。”  
  
黛西得意地笑了。  
  
~  
  
“我_真_抱歉那样激动。”晚些时候，当他们都躺在床上，艾格西说，手指在哈利的肚子上游走，“我不是企图做个控制狂之类的——”  
  
“是什么让你假设我会那样想？”哈利问道，警觉地看向艾格西，“你甚至没听全他对我说的话。那个男人非常粗鲁、冒失、自以为是、惹人厌恶。你在我能下定决心要不要拗断他的脖子前揍了他。”  
  
“我不知道，只是不想你觉得我是个暴脾气什么的。”  
  
哈利眨眨眼：“你_确实_知道你正在跟几乎没说两句话就扇了阿诺德教授耳光的人说话吧？”  
  
艾格西大笑出声：“忘了那个了。”  
  
“没什么可担心的，艾格西。”他心不在焉地说着，注意力放回他的书上，“你只是依照本能行动。纯生物学的反应，就是这样。”  
  
本能。保护。操，他怎能忘了？  
  
艾格西不得不同意。哈利是_他的_，并且_怀着孩子_，如果有人只是错误地朝他的方向_呼气_，艾格西都能炸了。他无法克制。是他大脑和身体里的化学反应敦促他这样做的。很像哈利是如何渴望艾格西的抚摸，反过来艾格西对哈利的保护欲更加强烈。原本就应该是这样的。所有伴侣都经历过。这是他们生存的这个世界的自然法则。  
  
他猜这就是他上学时逃掉生物课得到的教训。  
  
这很好，知道他不是要发疯。或者成为一个混蛋。  
  
艾格西轻轻把书从哈利手里抽走，彻彻底底地艹了他，直到他们都精疲力尽。  
  
~  
  
到了早上，他们的床单需要换洗，艾格西把它们放进洗衣机，而哈利冲了个澡，把艾格西的东西从……好吧，到处都是，清洗干净。  
  
之后，他感谢他们的幸运星，看来客房离他们的房间足够远，所以什么都没被听到。他几乎忘了他们有客人住在家里。  
  
而且她们是艾格西的母亲和妹妹。  
  
现在真正关键的问题是艾格西。哈利缩了缩，那会是一个他妈的该死的灾难。艾格西——那个厚颜无耻的小混蛋——居然还越过桌子朝他挑眉毛。  
  
他几乎要把自己的吐司扔到年轻人身上。如果米歇尔和黛西不在这里的话，他也许就做了。而当黛西说漏嘴她和米歇尔打算去买圣诞礼物，艾格西给了他另一个暗示的眼神，这时米歇尔叹口气：“黛西，亲爱的，他们不应该知道的！”  
  
小女孩看向哈利：“啊……糟糕。”  
  
~  
  
“你真让人受不了。”她们刚离开哈利就开口。  
  
“我是吗？”艾格西反问，得意洋洋地咧嘴笑开，搂住哈利的腰，把他带去卧室。  
  
~

第一次，他缓慢、甜蜜、深入地操进哈利，希望这场欢爱一直持续下去。第二次，他啃咬哈利的嘴唇，双手穿过他的头发，在他的整个肚腹上流连，直到哈利在他身下崩溃。第三次，他把他从里到外吃个干净，哈利不停地颤抖着、呻吟着、喘息着，当艾格西的舌头舔舐、探入他的产道和后穴，品尝他的味道，在他身体里留下潮湿、炽热的水迹，让他紧紧攥着床单，第三次射了出来。他们的下午结束在哈利骑着他，吐息没入年轻人的口中，艾格西拒绝松开他的腰，或者把手从他的肚子上移走，手指不断探索他们的宝宝在哈利腹中已经降到了多么低的位置。  
  
艾格西看着中年人，眼中始终燃烧着熊熊火焰，当他再次品尝哈利的嘴唇，内心不由地惊叹怎么会有人能对他造成这样的影响。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话（平时我是不翻作者的话的，但这段必须必须必须翻，表示不能更赞同）：
> 
> 为什么我会想象艾格西像那样，当他们挑选圣诞树、众人祝贺他们的时候？
> 
> 就像，请点进[这个链接](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/51/69/5e/51695ea5441c8dd787ad10a4555d707c.jpg)。这简直太艾格西了。他绝对会那样做的。
> 
> 他会像“是的快看。看看我干了什么。我做了一件大事。看看怀着我的宝宝的哈利有多漂亮。看啊偶然路过的陌生人，快看！”
> 
> 而哈利一定会做扶额表情。
> 
> 我们真的需要更多的占有欲超强的艾格西的同人小说，就像嘿赶紧的，你有没有见过Colin Firth？？？ 
> 
> 另外，写最后一部分的时候我正在听一首相当黄暴的歌所以噢耶。


	36. Chapter 36

哈利不期待生产的时刻。  
  
好吧，一方面来说他是要结束孕程了，并且他也已经差不多受够了。但他并不期待那份_痛苦_。  
  
一点也不。  
  
哈利了解痛楚。他和身体上的疼痛有一个长期且复杂的既往关系，但这一次将会是……操。  
  
~  
  
“我们必须让你停止服药。”医生说道，抱歉地看着哈利。  
  
这是他最后几次产前检查中的一次，直到他会为了一个完全不同的缘由来这里。不过他没有想那事，因为艾格西用力握着他的手，表情难过，而他正朝着医生眨眼，无声地询问：“什么？为什么？”  
  
医生叹了口气：“抗抑郁药正导致你的血压高出我预想的范围。在任何其他的情况中这都不是问题，因为它们理应有这个效果，这会给你更多的能量，也因此你会有更多的动力，但过高的血压对分娩没有任何好处——”  
  
“好吧。”  
  
艾格西惊慌地看着哈利，瞪大双眼。但哈利决心说到做到。没关系。他不需要依靠药物。他近来一直都很好。  
  
“没有一种安全的药能开给他么？”艾格西问，非常担忧地看向医生。  
  
男人摇摇头：“不。我恐怕没有。”  
  
“艾格西。没问题的。”  
  
是这样的。他已经好一段时间状态良好了。有人可能会说这是因为他一直在服药，但哈利无视了这个想法。  
  
他很好。没问题。不会有事的。  
  
艾格西摇了摇头，瞪着眼睛，更用力地握紧哈利的手：“哈利，这不是个好主意。”  
  
“我们似乎没有别的选择。”哈利说，“我不需要那些。我可以几个星期不吃药的。”他说完，看向医生，“没关系。”  
  
医生满怀歉疚地来回看了看两人，点点头：“亚瑟，你的心理医师应该很快就来和你会面了，鉴于移动现在对你来说比较困难，我已经同意他在这里给你辅导，让事情变得更容易些。”  
  
哈利礼貌地微笑、点头，随即门就开了。  
  
“加拉哈德。”当心理医师和哈利打招呼时，医生问道，“你能跟我来一下吗？”  
  
艾格西勉强朝哈利笑了笑，跟随穿着白大褂的男人走出检查室。  
  
医生叹了口气，转向他：“我知道这不是理想情况，先生。但他必须从现在停止服药。我知道这会——”  
  
“不，你不_明白_，他的心理健康很重要，不是吗？他不能离开那些药，特别是他很快就要承受那么多痛苦。”艾格西反驳，当他被称为加拉哈德时会戴起的面具滑到脸上，“他的情况会恶化的。”  
  
“这就是为什么我强烈要求你一直在他身边，直到这事结束，他可以再次安全地服用那些药。”男人叹口气，“我知道这会使情况变得甚至更艰难——”  
  
“没错！”艾格西打断他，“它会的！他之前是那样_痛苦不堪_——”  
  
“我很清楚分娩的压力和缺乏药物会让一切对他来说更加危险。”医生说，“但不是那样，就会是他在产程中因为血压过高大量失血。”  
  
“操。”年轻人抬起一只手用力撸着自己的头发。  
  
~  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
艾格西看着哈利，努力试着（并且没有成功）掩饰住担忧和关切。这是停药的第一天。  
  
他觉得……心不在焉，老实说。哈利不知道这是不是一个警报的根据，因为他觉得不像昨天还吃药时那样能够一直注意力集中，头脑清晰，但他也没到_令人讨厌_的状态。他正处于两者中间那个奇怪的灰色地带。  
  
不好。不坏。就只是……在这。  
  
中年人的视线从他的书上抬起，看向艾格西，年轻人已经暂停他那个（在哈利看来）暴力得不切实际的电子游戏，靠在哈利肚子上的头抬起，正凝视着他。  
  
“我很好。”他漫不经心地回答，“有一点累，就这样。”  
  
艾格西咬着嘴唇，眉头皱起：“你确定？”  
  
哈利叹了口气：“药片又不是我的全部个性。你当然可以_预料_没了它们我还是我自己。”  
  
“是，当然。我只是……确保你平安无事是我的职责，不是吗？”  
  
哈利张嘴想说些什么，但一下子不知道该说什么好。  
  
~  
  
艾格西不喜欢现在的状况。  
  
他知道没有其他选择，但他不喜欢这样。而哈利知道年轻人不喜欢。  
  
他也禁不住有点想为自己辩护。他之前并没有_那么_严重依赖药物，不是吗？  
  
不吃药，他确实感觉头脑有一点空白，但并没到过去那种极端的程度，所以很明显这是一个进步。  
  
~  
  
四天后他的结论是……不。情况他妈的没有一点改善。  
  
他醒来时艾格西已经离开了，这就已经把他逼到临界线，而且不知出于什么尴尬的原因，使他_难以置信_的沮丧。黛西让他振作了一些，但之后他摔碎了一个碗，简单地只是因为他走了神，注意力并没有集中，然后他想也许艾格西确实有权那样担心。  
  
他盯着地板上破碎的瓷器很长一段时间，远远地听见米歇尔和黛西在楼上走动。哈利不是很清楚什么时候他的呼吸频率开始加快到一个惊人的速度，他太过忙于看那个破碗，并努力试图打破那个在他脑子里无限循环的‘我打碎了它。我打碎了它。我打碎了它。’。  
  
我打碎了它。  
  
我打碎了它。  
  
我打碎了它。  
  
这没什么大不了的，他知道它不是。也许清理起来会很麻烦，但并非什么大事。  
  
所以为什么他会喘不上气？  
  
经过一段漫长、沉寂和惊惶无措的时间后，他终于能够走到沙发边坐下，闭上眼，努力试着不该死地过度换气。就为了一个碗，如此而已。  
  
蠢货。  
  
多么不必要的_夸张_。  
  
哈利坐在那里，急喘着、恐慌着（而且没能避免的，几滴眼泪滑出他的眼眶，顺着他的脸颊流下），有相当长一段时间。过了好一会儿，他感觉到身边有人，随后两只小小的胳膊搂住他，给了他一个拥抱。  
  
黛西。  
  
“哦，不。哈利觉得很伤心。别难过。”她的声音非常轻柔，几乎像是对她自己说的，同时双臂抱得更紧，“抱抱能帮上忙。”  
  
他哽咽地笑了，终于逐渐平静下来，直到他能伸手回抱住小女孩。  
  
“谢谢你，黛西。”  
  
~  
  
艾格西提着在超市买的东西回到家，他几乎还没把手里的袋子放下，还在想哈利在哪里时，黛西就拽着他的袖子问：“哈利为什么伤心？”  
  
艾格西的眉毛皱了起来：“这话是什么意思，黛丝？”  
  
“哈利刚才好伤心。”  
  
他把购物袋放下，跪了下去，视线与他的妹妹持平：“发生了什么事，黛丝？”  
  
“哈利刚刚呼吸好快，好难过。”她说，“抱抱让他好了一点。”  
  
艾格西强压下内心的焦虑担忧，时间的长度够他挤出一个微笑，轻轻捏了捏黛西的脸颊：“谢谢你在我离开的时候照看他，黛丝。”  
  
“哈利一直照顾我。”她耸耸肩，咧嘴笑开，“我也想帮忙。”  
  
艾格西一把抱住他的妹妹，挠她痒痒，她大笑着发出尖叫，接着年轻人起身去找哈利。他努力试着不被忧虑和厄运迫在眉睫的感觉窒息。  
  
~  
  
“黛西告诉我你心情不好。”艾格西溜上床躺在哈利身边，面朝着他，低声耳语。  
  
他猜到哈利会在他们的卧室里，并且一点也不惊讶看到他躺在床上，在他那侧，情绪低落地盯着他对面的墙壁。  
  
不是一个好迹象。  
  
“只是一个很小的情绪失控。”哈利回答，声音阴郁沉闷。  
  
该死。他听起来……就像他根本不在这里。  
  
艾格西只能叹口气，把哈利拉进怀里，不停地安抚他，并努力不要开始恐慌起来。  
  
~  
  
就像这样，那些状况都回来了。哈利经常在交谈中走神，几乎不怎么说话，艾格西眼睁睁看着压力和身体上的痛苦一点一点抽干中年人的精力。米歇尔担心地看着他，而艾格西无时无刻不呆在他身边。  
  
而哈利_努力_试着打起精神，他确实尽力了，他们都能看到这点，但他的身体已经精疲力竭，精神上也极度疲劳。更不必提要应对他已经如此接近预产期的情况。  
  
他为了黛西甚至更加努力，小女孩想要和他一起读书、玩卡牌游戏，大多数时间他都能为这个孩子振作起来，但那差不多就是他能做到的所有了。  
  
“对不起。我不知道之前那段时间我比较容易相处，有这么大一部分是药物的原因。”一天晚上，哈利躺在床上对艾格西说，雪花在他们的窗外静静飘落，“我没打算再次变成这样的。我知道我曾经让你多么痛苦——”  
  
“嘘，哈利，”艾格西安抚他，一只手不断顺着中年人的头发，“重点不是关于我怎么样，好吗？”  
  
“是，是的。”哈利轻声说，“这曾经也给你很大的压力。我为作为造成这一切的原因向你道歉。”  
  
“你对我来说不是什么_麻烦_，哈利。”艾格西叹了口气，“别再认为你是。你绝不是一个负担。我爱你，而这世上让我想一起生活的就没有别人。我只是真的他妈的太开心了，能得到第二次机会和你在一起。”  
  
“我也是。”哈利回应。  
  
“而且，只是因为药物的帮助超过你的预计可不意味着你就是软弱的，或者之类的。”艾格西说，“这就像说，因为需要食物或水你是软弱的。服药并不是什么弱点。它只是你需要的另外一些东西。”  
  
雪下了整整一夜。  
  
~  
  
12月21日，哈利在些微痉挛的疼痛中醒来，没把它当一回事，最后又睡了回去。  
  
假性宫缩不是什么新鲜事，但到了中午他的背比以往任何时候都要疼，他不得不为自己找借口去浴室，努力深呼吸挨过疼痛。米歇尔和黛西在楼上包装她们买的礼物，而艾格西正在厨房里泡茶。哈利深深吸气、吐气，因为又一次爆发的疼痛而颤抖。上帝，他几乎无法_思考_。  
  
他只独自呆了两分钟，艾格西就出现在他身边，一只胳膊搂着他，握住他的手。  
  
“该死，亲爱的你还好么？”他惊恐地询问，试图通过哈利的表情推测出问题所在。  
  
“只是有些疼，没别的。”哈利回答，全身颤栗着，没有被艾格西握住的手紧紧抓着盥洗盆的边缘，指关节泛白。  
  
“看起来可不只是有点儿疼，哈利。”年轻人说，担心地贴得更紧，“老天，你脸都变白了。你需要什么吗？有什么我能帮忙的？”  
  
哈利挣扎着，又吸了一口气，努力试着不太过用力捏艾格西的手。他可不想捏碎年轻人的骨头，非常感谢。  
  
“我不认为有多少能做的。”他喘着气，当另一波疼痛袭来时，紧闭上眼睛，呼吸变得更加沉重。  
  
艾格西面上带着深深的歉疚和担忧，就像他_自己_正在承受痛苦，因为他什么忙也帮不上。  
  
哈利叹口气，又深呼吸了一次，艾格西握着他的手，另一只胳膊搂着他，帮他稳住身体。  
  
老实说，哈利应该已经预见接下来发生的事，但不知什么原因，它成了一个毫无防备的意外，当_某种_液体不断顺着他的腿滴下，随即是另一次紧缩的剧痛。一切都联系上了。他真他妈的是一个该死的_白痴_。他怎么能没有_首先_想到是这个？  
  
阵痛。  
  
他半夜被这个疼醒过，但把它们甩到了脑后，而现在他明白了。  
  
他要生了。  
  
就是现在。  
  
他有些（真他妈的）害怕。他知道这迟早会发生，但不知怎的他还没准备好。该死。他吓得脸色发白。  
  
这真他妈的_疼_。  
  
即使‘疼’这个词听起来也像是过于轻描淡写。  
  
“我想，”哈利开口，声音因为疼痛变得轻软，在另一次宫缩过后长长地呼了一口气，“我的羊水可能刚刚破了。”  
  
这几乎有点好笑，他是多么努力用淡然无谓的口吻说这句话，就好像如果哈利用某种语调说出来，艾格西就会更容易保持镇定。好像这不是什么大事。  
  
他，毫无意外的，错了。  
  
艾格西的脸刷得一下白得像纸，张了张嘴：“狗屎！”  
  
“这个词是可以形容它。”哈利说，当另一波宫缩开始时咬住嘴唇。  
  
“我-我们得赶紧送你去医疗部！医生！操！”艾格西抓狂地念叨，“来吧亲爱的，”他说着，稳稳搂着疼痛中的中年人走到沙发边，“我去拿东西，然后我们就走。没事的，对吧？就保持呼吸，亲爱的。我-我马上就回来！”  
  
哈利点点头，而且说真的，他没太注意艾格西说了什么，甚至当米歇尔慌乱地握住他的手，告诉他吸气呼气时，他都没怎么注意到。


	37. Chapter 37

这很不可思议，当你的全部精力都用在_仅仅_维持呼吸时，你会错过多少东西。

呼吸，在一个平常的日子，并不是什么需要哈利去思考的事情。

然而，今天，不是一个寻常的日子。

老实说，他会为了那种普通的日子去_杀人_。或者至少是一个不会感觉他的内脏正在被撕裂的日子。

（尽管那可能都比现在这种疼痛轻一些。）

关键是，他的全部注意力都放在了呼吸上面，他能感到自己在移动和被人搬动，但不太能把正在发生的事拼凑起来，真的。

哈利听见零星的一些单词，在某一刻他_觉得_自己在车里（他真的希望这事之后他能重新集中注意力和拥有清醒的头脑，因为每当有什么类似于痛苦的感觉渗入他的身体他就变得糊里糊涂，这种情况很快就已经过于老旧到让人厌烦），并且不知怎的他知道艾格西就在他身边。

如果他能在隔段时间就折磨他一次的痛苦间隙思考的话，这个事实应该会给他带来极大安慰。

虽然眼下他无法真正调动起任何情绪，除了焦虑（和恐惧）。

尽管如此，他知道他什么时候到了医疗部——并且根据围绕他的各种声音——米歇尔、黛西和洛克希都跟在后面，她们似乎是在他没注意的时候来到这里。

这种疼痛比任何他曾经历过的伤痛都要疼。  
  
~  
  
在医生带哈利进去准备的期间，艾格西几乎无法从他身边被拽开，洛克希必须牢牢抓住他的胳膊。

年轻的女孩看起来自己也有点紧张，但从米歇尔是如何担忧地看了一眼她的儿子判断，他一定看起来一团糟。不是说他从没预料过现在这种状况，只是这件事仍然有点恐怖。

哈利正饱受痛苦折磨的事实，他现在和他分离的事实，以及这一日过去后将会有个宝宝被他抱在怀里的事实，都在他的脑子里高声尖叫。

宝宝肯定是整件事的高潮，毋庸置疑，以及有机会见到哈利第一次看到他们的孩子时的表情。

但操他的，艾格西吓得_要死_。

“这是哪儿，”米歇尔开口，四处张望着高高的天花和桃花心木的装饰，“我们现在到底_是_在哪，宝贝儿。”

艾格西很了解他母亲，这意味着他知道她正试图分散自己的注意力好让他不会紧张到心脏病发作。但他不知道该告诉她什么，因为在此刻闲聊Kingsman是什么组织已经超出了他的承受能力。

“是私家诊所。”洛克希解释道，语调淡然冷静，足够令对方毫无疑问地相信她。米歇尔点点头，一只手安慰地放在她的大男孩的肩膀上。

滴答滴答，钟表上的指针以世界上最缓慢也是最紧张的速度一格格前进着，而洛克希一直没有松开握着艾格西胳膊的手。甚至连黛西都比平时安静了许多，感觉到有什么相当危重的事情正在发生。  
  
艾格西在医生过来找他时颤抖着深吸一口气。洛克希飞快地放开他，把年轻人推到医生面前，艾格西的心脏砰砰直跳，回头看了看。

“快去，宝贝儿。去陪着他。”米歇尔说，轻柔地微笑着安慰他，“我们都会在这儿。”

洛克希点点头，而黛西心不在焉地玩着她母亲的头发。

艾格西走进病房。

门咔哒一声关上了，但他几乎没听见，视线完全集中在他面前的景象上。哈利已经换好衣服躺在病床上，床帘拉了一半，几个艾格西从没_见过_的医生正绕着病床转来转去。

他能感到心脏在胸腔里激烈地跳动着，身体里的血液猛冲上来，直达耳尖。

年轻人因眼前的事实宽慰了许多，哈利看起来意识更清醒了，尽管显然正处于痛苦之中，艾格西首先要做的就是握住中年人的手，把头发从他的前额梳开。

“如果你需要，就用力握我的手，好吗？”他告诉对方。

哈利勉强挤出一个虚弱的浅笑：“别提_那种_建议，到最后你会一块完整的骨头也留不下来的。”

艾格西轻笑出声：“不要紧。”

哈利颤抖着呼出一口气，看向艾格西：“明天你就会抱怨了。”

“我想我们明天都会有点忙不过来。你不这么认为吗？”年轻人厚脸皮地说道，试图通过交谈分散哈利的注意力，减轻他的痛苦。

“我们会很忙的，不是吗？”片刻之后，哈利轻声附和。

“没错。”艾格西回答，安抚地用力握了握中年人的手，“我们会的。”  
  
~  
  
结果是，只要哈利想要，他就不断地用力捏艾格西的手，也不管年轻人有没有自告奋勇。

医务人员给艾格西搬来一把椅子，因为显然产程可以持续相当长的一段时间，而_上帝啊_，他真的希望这次情况不会是那样的，因为哈利已经经受了足够多的磨难。但要来的总是会来，艾格西只能在他身边安慰他，努力试着转移他的注意力。

然而，他能做的就只有这么多。他无法缓解他的爱人正在承受的令人窒息的痛苦，现实是多么的残酷。

是的，他有预料到会因哈利的健康担惊受怕，但亲耳听到哈利沉重、艰难的呼吸声，亲眼目睹他的脸上显露出的极度痛苦，都显然比他曾预期过的还要让人难以接受。而且知道情况只会变得更差让他感觉……好吧，_更加糟糕_。

没错，他们曾经和医生讨论过剖腹产，但感染的风险、失血和显著加长的复原期（并且之后甚至可能因为血栓或粘连之类的情况必须多去看几次医生），令他们重新考虑这个主意。而当哈利了解到剖腹产常常导致新生儿的呼吸出现问题，他完全不再考虑这个方法，并且拒绝在这个话题上让步。

哈利紧紧握着他的手，虚弱不堪地喘息着，听起来既痛苦又疲惫。

“先生？”

艾格西几乎跳了起来，注意力从哈利身上扯开，转向一个正关心地看着哈利的女医生，“我们要注射一些止疼药，好吗？你能为我保持呼吸么？吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。很好。就尽力放松，可以吗？你做得很好。”她亲切地说完，给艾格西一个温暖的微笑。

“你也做得很棒，就这样不断鼓励他，好吗？”

艾格西点点头，重新贴到哈利身边，温柔地告诉他继续呼吸，努力试着掩饰他已经他妈的吓得_屁滚尿流_。

“你做得好极了，对吧？”当哈利用力捏着他的手，紧闭上双眼，年轻人安抚对方，“呼吸，行吗？你能做到这点么，亲爱的？为我呼吸？来。”他轻声提醒着，再次把哈利脸上的头发捋开，“吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……你太棒了，亲爱的。”

几位医生时不时过来检查哈利的情况，做着各种准备，忙碌地走来走去，用极低的声音交谈。如果艾格西不是一直忙着和哈利说话，他就会有足够的精力去担心他们在说什么。  
  
~  
  
艾格西不能确定过去了多久，因为他没带着手机，也拒绝去找个时钟看一下。他拒绝放开哈利的手，尽管他知道肯定已经过去了很长时间。

他被迫地看着阵痛不断加剧，哈利从喘息到咬牙再到喊叫出声。

大约在傍晚的时候（艾格西猜测）哈利开始发烧，导致医生们担忧地聚集他的病床周围，检查各项指标，艾格西则努力试着保持镇静，不停和哈利说话，尽可能地分散他的注意力。

“我在这儿。”艾格西说，努力维持语调平稳，而哈利紧闭双眼，全身僵硬，发烧显然让他更加的疲倦和虚弱。

“我在这儿。就在你身边。没事的。为我呼吸，好吗？吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……”  
  
~  
  
艾格西能看见医疗中心窗外的太阳已经落下。

他失去了时间的概念。

到了差不多该用力的时候，哈利烧得更加厉害。艾格西已经习惯了整个人贴在他身上，不断亲吻他的脸颊，无限循环地喃喃念叨：“你能做到的。我知道你可以。我爱你。你做得很好。”

虽然这话离事实有点远。高烧使情况变得更加困难，而且很明显哈利，尽管一直在努力（而且_操_，艾格西太他妈的为他感到_骄傲_了，即使年轻人自己都无比恐慌，并且感觉他的心跳随时会停止），已经越来越衰弱和不堪负荷，虽然他没能说什么，因为他在用力的间隙几乎无法_呼吸_，只能在酷刑般的剧痛中不停喘息。

医生怀疑高烧是止疼药造成的。  
  
~  
  
哈利昏过去两次。

他在疼痛中苏醒，又因为剧痛再次失去意识，艾格西努力试图保持冷静，当医生告诉他这是相当常见的。

这并没有让观看整个过程变得容易。

艾格西仍不知道时间过了多久。  
  
~  
  
产程好像无限延长到了永远。

艾格西一下子同时感到恶心、难受和害怕担忧，随着时间的推移哈利似乎疼得越来越厉害。

但接下来情况转变了，甚至是在第一声尖利的啼哭穿透空气之前。那哭声嘹亮并且显然不怎么开心，但年轻人并没有把视线从哈利身上移开。

医生们走来走去，而直到哈利放开艾格西的手，之前那位女医生靠过来告诉他：“是一个健康的男婴。你干得_太_漂亮了。”艾格西的大脑才终于能够重新开始工作。

那声音是他们的_宝宝_。

_正在哇哇大哭_。

他在_这里_。

哈利的呼吸变浅了，表情放松下来，尽管他仍没有睁开眼睛，看起来满头大汗，脸颊泛着粉红色，并且_精疲力尽_。不管艾格西拨开过多少次，他的头发还是湿漉漉地粘在额头，当疼痛逐渐消退，他的胸膛缓慢地上下起伏。结束了。

孩子生下来了。

哈利平安无事。

他不再痛苦到再也无法呼吸。哈利做到了。他的哈利做到了。把他们的宝宝带到这个世上，无论经历了怎样激烈的剧痛，无论他是如何的虚弱不堪。

他做到了。

艾格西从来没有为任何事或任何人感到如此骄傲。就算大汗淋漓、精疲力竭地躺在那里，哈利是他这辈子见过的最美丽的事物。

这之后，哭声_越来越响亮_，_越来越接近_，紧接着，一个小小的、白色的毛毯卷饼进入他的视线。

它不停地扭来扭去，而艾格西的头脑跟不上他身体的反应，当他动作轻柔、小心翼翼地接过这个嚎啕大哭的小包裹，低头看着他儿子的小脸。刚出世的宝宝在他的怀里哭泣着挪动着，他的双臂感受到了小家伙的重量，视野里满是他粉红色的脸蛋，艾格西的眼睛瞪大了，呼吸不断加快。

这就是_他_。这就是亨利。他们的_小宝贝_。

有好一段时间，艾格西呆呆地坐在那里，低头看着这个微小的（而且响亮的）他们共同创造的小东西。他是如此完美。他这么小，显然很不高兴（如果以哭泣作为判断的根据），皮肤皱巴巴、粉嫩嫩的，是_他们的_。

他有一头棕色的卷发（明显来自哈利）和一个可爱的圆鼻头，看起来就像他自己的，而且该死……这是他们的_宝宝_。他就在_这儿_。他在他怀里，正小题大做地哭个不停，还不肯睁开他的眼睛，决心要先让大家知道他的不满。

“_嘿_。”艾格西喉头哽咽着，眼眶变得湿润，他的脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容，咧到耳边的嘴角都有些疼了，“嘿亨利。嘿宝贝儿。我是_爹地_。我们一直在等你。”

这个小东西吸吸鼻子，听到他的声音后平静了一些，艾格西惊奇地屏住呼吸，当小亨利第一次睁开他的眼睛。

艾格西的呼吸一滞，当他看到他们的小宝贝的眼睛，一眨一眨地睁开，抬起来看向他。

一只蓝绿色，一只棕色。

艾格西无法控制地轻笑出声，泪水在眼里打转。当然了。

_他们的_宝贝自然无法在他父母各自的眼睛颜色中做出选择，相反地，他的DNA决定一样一个。_当然_是这样。只会是小亨利·安文-哈特。刚出生就已经如此独特。

亨利饶有兴趣地抬眼看向他的父亲，小家伙仍在小声抽泣，但眯起眼看着艾格西笑逐颜开的脸庞，暗中盘算他是想要继续大哭还是现在暂停片刻，迟些时候再继续。而他的决定是接着嚎啕大哭。

这是艾格西听过的最棒的声音。他忍不住爆出一阵大笑，当他晃着他们的宝宝，一滴眼泪溢了出来，顺着他的脸颊滑落。

艾格西不能自已地亲吻亨利柔软、湿润的小脸蛋，接着转身看向病床上疲惫不堪的中年人。

“哈利。”他兴奋地低声耳语，激动得就要喘不上气，“快看。他就是我们的小亨利，是我们的宝贝儿在哭。”

过了一会儿，哈利动了动，眨着眼睛醒过来，疲倦地叹了口气。艾格西抱着他们的宝宝靠过去，看着哈利睡眼惺忪地看了亨利第一眼。

哈利惊异地看着这个大声啼哭的小东西，努力战胜疲劳的睡意，细细查看起他们创造的这个小人。

他全身是汗，又累又痛，但_这都没关系_。过去九个月的痛苦_根本不算什么_，数小时的用力和挣扎着呼吸也都_不算什么_。

一切都是值得的。每一分每一秒。在他心中没有任何疑问。

“你好，亨利。”哈利开口，声音轻柔而沙哑，他缓缓朝这个新生儿露出微笑，“你很可爱，不是吗？”

听见哈利的声音，宝宝立刻安静下来，接着睁开双眼，看向他，艾格西贴得更近，让他们两个都能更好地看到对方。

哈利疲倦地轻轻笑了一声，“虹膜异色。”他低声说，面上带着毫无掩饰的关爱凝视着他们的宝宝，“他的眼睛。”

“是啊。”艾格西在他耳边低语，“哈利，看看我们做了什么。他出生了，_就在这儿_。”

“是这样。他有你的鼻子。”哈利微笑着，看着他们的宝宝，就像他是整个宇宙中唯一重要的事物。

“你的头发。”艾格西温柔而虔诚地说着，当哈利疲累地抬起一只手，轻轻抚摸他们宝宝的脸颊时，种种情绪一下子在年轻人的心中膨胀起来。

“他好小。”哈利深吸口气，怜爱地注视着他们的宝贝，“他是绝对完美的。”

艾格西再也无法克制自己，他看着哈利溢满爱意的面容，肯定他自己的表情也是一模一样，他情不自禁地亲吻他，他们的宝宝在两人中间发出咯咯的声音。


	38. Chapter 38

最终亨利的哭声渐渐消失，而哈利还是被疲倦打败，但显然一秒钟都不想离开他们的宝贝。艾格西从护士那里得到一个无声的许可，他轻轻将亨利放在哈利身边，当哈利积聚起足够的力量侧过身，面朝向打着瞌睡的宝宝，一只手臂环在这个不断扭动的小家伙身上，抱着他时，艾格西不禁开怀地笑起来。  
  
他们就是一道风景。一幅美丽的画。  
  
哈利，在不知不觉睡着前，脸上的笑容是那样的温暖和_幸福_，当亨利小小的手臂笨拙地抓着他的手，甚至当小家伙闭上眼睛，在他父亲身边睡着后也没有松开。  
  
艾格西低头看着他的小家庭，努力试图控制他的心跳不要激烈到爆炸。  
  
医疗部几乎是空的，除了一位护士负责检查仪器，并且不时过来查看，以防他们需要她。病房里光线昏暗，窗外月亮已经高高升起，午夜的天空呈现出一片深邃的蓝色。  
  
一切是如此静谧、安宁，和两个小时前形成鲜明的对比。艾格西应该也很累了，但他没有。他只是伸手轻轻顺过哈利凌乱的头发，一只手指沿着亨利柔嫩得仿佛天鹅绒般的脸颊划动。  
  
他的家人，躺在医院的病床上。哈利在生产中耗尽了力气，亨利则因被带到这个世界而疲惫不堪。哈利和他们的儿子，紧挨在一起，恬静地安睡。  
  
他的人生因他们而完整。一个家庭。他们身体疲倦，头发蓬乱，在黑暗的病房内轻轻地呼吸，渐渐沉入梦乡，好得到一些急需的休息。  
  
他们是如此完美，他们属于他。  
  
~  
  
“哦，我的天啊！”米歇尔深吸口气，当她静悄悄地走到病床边时，泪水一下子从双眼涌出，“哦，他这么小。艾格西，他_完美无缺_。”  
  
“他真可爱。”洛克希轻声说着，眼睛瞪得老大，“哦，我的上帝。我的教子太_惹人喜爱_了。他这方面很_明显_是随了我。”  
  
哈利和亨利入睡差不多十分钟后，艾格西就知晓了现在的时间。凌晨三点。  
  
哈利的产程比他预想的要长，而他终于找到力量把视线从床上依偎在一起的父子身上移开足够长的时间，去等候室里请他的妈妈和洛克希进来。他有些畏缩，她们在外面等了_好几个小时_，他已经为此感到内疚。  
  
他推开门，看到他的妈妈和黛西正睡在等候室的一个软沙发上，而洛克希在另一边的沙发上。他看着面前的景象，微微笑了，上前拿起他们带来的装着哈利和宝宝的衣服和必需品的旅行包，轻轻把她们摇醒。  
  
这就是为什么他们都站在入睡的哈利和亨利周围，轻声对睡着的宝宝说话，而米歇尔的情况则是，努力试图忍住眼泪。  
  
“宝贝儿，他真漂亮。”米歇尔抽泣着，调整在她胯上睡觉的黛西的位置。  
  
“等他醒了我想第一个抱他。”洛克希悄声说着，伸出一根手指轻柔地抚摸宝宝在睡梦中还抓着哈利的胖乎乎的小胳膊。  
  
“你可能必须得和我妈争谁先抱，洛克希。”艾格西咧嘴坏笑，把包放下来，胳膊肘轻轻推搡了她一下。  
  
米歇尔眼中含泪地笑了，这时护士静静地给他们搬来几个舒服的椅子，如果他们需要可以小睡一下。米歇尔轻轻把黛西放在一个椅子上，接着紧紧地抱住艾格西。  
  
“我太太太为你自豪了，宝贝。”她吸了吸鼻子，“你已经长大了，成了这样一位绅士。一个有爱心和责任心的好男人。我很为你骄傲。”  
  
“谢谢，妈。”  
  
~  
  
哈利在其他人之前醒了过来。  
  
他眨着眼睛清醒，随着酸痛感迟缓地在身体里游走，映入眼帘的是一圈围绕他病床的椅子。艾格西坐得最近，胳膊支在扶手上，一只手托着下巴，闭着眼睛睡得很熟。洛克希蜷缩在旁边铺着红色天鹅绒坐垫的椅子上。米歇尔和黛西的椅子则并在一起，母女俩恬静地睡着。  
  
这个景象异乎寻常的叫人喜欢。  
  
哈利望着阳光透过窗户照进病房，窗外雪花轻轻飘落，直到听到一个极其轻微细小的鼻音，他低头看向亨利，他的宝宝，肉嘟嘟的粉红小脸纠结地扭曲着，接着眼睛睁开了一条缝，带着浓浓睡意抬眼看了看哈利。  
  
他垂眼注视着这个自己几个小时前拼尽全力才带到这世上的小东西，感到他的心脏立刻膨胀起来，满满的都是绝对的爱。激烈却温柔，哦，还是如此_无条件的_。这就是_他_。这是他的_孩子_。就是那个在夜晚不断踢打，需要他说话安抚的宝宝。那个他感觉到胎动和在体内生长的宝宝。  
  
他在这里，胖乎乎、粉嘟嘟的，睡意朦胧，柔嫩的小脸蛋抬起，两只异色的眼睛不停眨动着看向哈利。  
  
其他人仍在熟睡，整个医疗部寂静无声，哈利逼着自己抬起酸软的手臂抱起他的宝宝，把他搂进怀里，缓缓坐起来，在亨利眨着眼睛看他的时候轻轻摇晃他，小宝宝好奇地睁大了眼睛，因为这是他第一次被哈利抱在怀里。  
  
“早安，亨利。”哈利柔声说着，轻轻亲吻宝宝的脸颊，“我真高兴你终于出生了，我爱你，比你能知道的还要多得多。”  
  
很长一段时间，在所有人都醒来，让病房里充满欢乐的说笑声前，哈利得以在宝宝开心地朝他小声咕嘟时，贴身摇晃他的小亨利。在宁静、明媚的晨光中，他们互相认识对方，亨利盯着哈利，一只小胳膊在空中不太协调地挥动，这让哈利无声地笑了，接着让宝宝的小手绕在他的手指上，紧紧握住。  
  
在这个漫长、神奇的时刻，他们沉浸在自己的小气泡里，哈利低声软语，喃喃念着：“我爱你”，“你是完美的”，“我真高兴你在这里”并且在他的小男孩的脸颊和额头印下一个个轻软、温柔的吻。  
  
这是值得的。所有一切都是值得的。一点一滴都是。他愿意从头再经历一次，一次，再一次，如果那意味着最终结果是现在这样，他在这里，抱着他的小宝宝。这个他带到世界上的小男孩，不论过程是多么的艰难和痛苦。  
  
他的小亨利。  
  
~  
  
黛西最先醒来。哈利意识到小女孩恢复了知觉，当她吸吸鼻子，在她一直安睡的绒椅里扭了扭，接着睁开她的双眼，在清晨的阳光中眨了眨眼睛，打了个呵欠。  
  
他晃了晃扭来扭去的亨利，看着女孩眨着眼睛四处张望，直到她看到哈利，坐在病床上，怀里抱着一个布包。她的眼睛兴奋地睁大了，哈利抬手招呼她过去，她轻手轻脚地把自己拉到床上（感觉到了这是一个保持安静会好过制造噪音的时刻），小心地挪到哈利身边，大大的蓝眼睛在中年人和他怀里的小包裹间飞快地来回移动。  
  
哈利设法把她拉得更近，给她看他怀里的小宝宝，裹在毯子里，正好奇地朝她眨眼睛。  
  
黛西的眼睛一下子瞪圆了，不由自主地轻声吸气。  
  
“他好可爱！”她兴奋地说个不停，在床上轻轻地蹦弹，“他的两只眼睛颜色不一样，哈利！他真小，胖胖的。”  
  
“是。”他笑了，“他是很小。不过，他会长大的。”  
  
“多快？”  
  
“你会看到的，黛西小姐。”  
  
“我能戳戳他的脸蛋么？”她悄悄问道，视线从未离开过这个睁着大眼睛望着她的新生儿。  
  
哈利大笑出声：“只要轻轻的。”  
  
她照着做了，非常轻地戳了一下宝宝的脸颊，当肉肉的小脸陷下去，亨利在哈利怀里扭动时，小女孩开心地笑起来。  
  
“他好软。”她深吸口气，“好可爱。我什么时候可以抱他？”  
  
“我恐怕要再过一段时间。”哈利告诉她，“他刚出生不久，还很脆弱。”  
  
黛西点点头：“好的。不过，我能亲他么？”  
  
哈利笑着说：“_这个_，你当然可以做。”  
  
她眉开眼笑，向前倾身，轻轻吻了亨利的脸颊，宝宝咕哝着朝她眨眼睛。  
  
“我想等他大些，和他一块玩一定很有意思。”她完全是严肃认真地告诉哈利，就像这个事实是地球上最重要的事情。  
  
“我猜是这样的。”哈利笑着对小女孩说。  
  
~  
  
下一个慢慢醒来的是米歇尔，她立刻冲到哈利身边看她的小孙子，周身的空气都涌动着兴奋。  
  
“他的眼睛可真美。”她抽着鼻子说，“还有一头小卷发！你是一个多么_漂亮_的小东西。我是你的奶奶。”她补充道，哈利小心地把这个新生儿递给她，看着米歇尔把她的孙子抱在怀里，喜悦的泪水沿着她的脸颊滑落。  
  
“我是你的奶奶，亲爱的。”她柔声念叨，“没错，而你是我的小孙孙，不是吗？哦，你真漂亮，我非常非常爱你。看看你，你可爱极了。”  
  
米歇尔抱着宝宝小幅度地摇摆着，片刻之后，她把他交还给哈利，伴随一丝调笑和一句“我了解这种感受。艾格西出生时，我无法_忍受_太长时间不抱他。甚至我的家人抱他太久都会让我发疯，我总是觉得哪里不对劲儿，直到我把他抱回我怀里。”她挤了下眼睛，“这很正常。”  
  
哈利感激地看向她，笑着把亨利抱回怀中。  
  
~  
  
“看看我的小教子！”在米歇尔之后醒来的洛克希喜笑颜开，从病床旁边俯下身，对那个扭来扭去眨着眼回望她的小宝宝亲切地说话，“我会教你怎么打断多到数不清的骨头，小家伙。说真的，我比你爸爸艾格西酷多了。你现在还不能理解那是什么意思，就记住这句话，以便将来参考。”  
  
哈利忍不住从胸腔里爆出阵阵笑声，他让洛克希把病床一侧的栏杆降下，这样她可以坐在他旁边抱亨利。她面带微笑，喃喃低语，抱着小宝宝轻轻地上下颠着，眼神温柔。  
  
~  
  
“为什么没人叫我起来？”艾格西埋怨着打了个哈欠，坐起来，眨着眼想把最后一丝残留的睡意从他的眼睛里挤出去。  
  
“你之前太久没睡了。”哈利开口，抱着亨利朝年轻人微微一笑，“你需要好好休息。”  
  
艾格西揉了揉眼睛，带着倦意地笑起来，当他看到哈利抱着亨利，卷曲的头发睡得蓬松散乱，浅浅地笑着。他的眼中闪烁着耀目的光亮，让艾格西瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
  
哈利是如此该死的漂亮，坐在那里，面上带着柔和的浅笑，抱着他们的宝宝，用那样慈爱和_怜惜_的眼神注视着他怀中不断扭动的小东西。  
  
艾格西情不自禁，倾身吻了他。  
  
~  
  
“我是否打搅了？”  
  
艾格西正紧挨着哈利坐在床上，和他们的宝宝粘在一起，他从他的位置抬起头，看到梅林站在门口。  
  
洛克希的脸红了起来，而艾格西打算以后拿这点取笑她，女孩飞快地调整好她的衣服和发型，尽量不让自己看起来像是就这样睡了一觉。  
  
“不，完全没有。”哈利看着军需官回复。  
  
看到艾格西挥手招呼他，梅林犹豫地迈步走进房间，来到他们的病床前。  
  
“我的上帝。”光头男人看着亨利，感叹道，“他真是个_可爱的_小东西，不是吗？”  
  
~  
  
医生进来简要地检查哈利和婴儿的情况，当他发现哈利的烧已经退了，亨利的情况也稳定下来（如果不算有点小题大做），认可地嗯了一声。  
  
他们可以回家了。  
  
艾格西扶哈利起身去浴室，中年人很不情愿地放开亨利，把他递给米歇尔。他浑身酸痛，仍然有点累，但淋浴的感觉很棒。不再像一个行星那么巨大也是件好事。  
  
他穿好衣服，然后给动来动去的亨利穿上婴儿连体衫，艾格西给他们的儿子戴上帽子，亲了亲他的小脸蛋。  
  
他们没有立即动身离开——每个人都不愿打破这个包括家人和_同样被视为_家人的好友的小圈子里温暖的氛围——艾格西和哈利将亨利抱在他们中间，洛克希和梅林互相调情，米歇尔和黛西一起开怀大笑。  
  
亨利发出一声不满的轻哼，而梅林，足够令人惊讶地，是那个把温热的婴儿奶瓶递给哈利的人，他已经提前从包里拿出来并加热好了。  
  
“只是猜到了。”当艾格西朝他嘻嘻直乐，军需官耸耸肩，“婴儿不是_总会_饿？”  
  
哈利喂亨利吃奶，在小宝宝扭动他的鼻子从奶瓶里喝配方奶时轻轻哼着。米歇尔坐在他身边，轻声对宝宝说话，抚摸他的脸颊。  
  
从亨利出生到他们回到家的这段时间里，这个小宝宝得到的关爱和亲吻要比地球上任何其他孩子都多。艾格西很肯定这点。  
  
艾格西和婴儿座椅斗争了半天，让哈利直笑话他，洛克希翻了个白眼，几乎毫无困难地把座椅固定好，梅林看着她，仿佛她是一位女神。  
  
就像上一次一样，他们全都坐上出租车回家。梅林走进他们的新家时赞许地点点头。当艾格西带着亨利第一次穿过他们家的前门，宝宝发出一个小小的迷迷糊糊的声音。  
  
虽然他们过的不是普通人的生活，这却是一个普通的节日家庭聚会。米歇尔煮了热巧克力，黛西时不时亲亨利一口，不断在他想要睡着时弄醒他（哈利不禁认为这是他这些年看过的最好笑的事情，仅次于艾格西和汽车座椅的对抗），洛克希和梅林紧挨着坐在沙发上，红着脸交谈，而艾格西正在拍黛西和亨利的互动。  
  
她咯咯笑着戳宝宝的脸颊，在他扭着他的小鼻子瞪她的时候咧嘴笑得更欢。  
  
~  
  
贾马尔和莱恩没过多久也到了，他们笔直地越过艾格西，直接走到亨利跟前，小家伙正和睡意做斗争，以那种婴儿特有的方式，当他们认为有什么有趣的事正在发生而不想睡着时就会这样。  
  
“喂！”艾格西喊了一声，愤怒地挥手，因为他们只顾一脸惊叹地盯着亨利而完全无视了他，“那你们当我是什么？空气？【注，原文**chopped liver**，形容不重要、无价值的人】”  
  
“哦我的天啊。”贾马尔深吸一口气，睁大眼睛，“瞧瞧他。他真_可爱_。”  
  
“他好_小_。”莱恩补充，“哥们，快看他的眼睛！_超赞的_。”  
  
“甚至连声‘你好’都没有。”艾格西抱怨道，“或者一句‘嘿艾格西，哥们，你好吗？’，难以置信。”  
  
“哦，你可_完全_不像他这么可爱。”贾马尔指着宝宝说，随后他向哈利问好，和黛西一块逗弄起婴儿。  
  
莱恩走到正在看贾马尔、黛西和亨利玩闹的艾格西身旁，哈利忍俊不禁地看着他们。  
  
“我想你有麻烦了，兄弟。”艾格西告诉他，坏笑着朝贾马尔的方向点点头。他看上去绝对是被宝宝吸引住了，莱恩脸色发白。  
  
“操，现在他会想要一个。”他有些畏缩，“我的意思是，我也想，是吧？总有那么一天，但是——”，他停顿了一下，思考着，“我不知道，目前我只想和贾马尔过二人世界。等我们准备好，肯定会要的。”  
  
“那好啊，等你有了孩子，到你带小不点儿回家时，我肯定会无视你们直接走过去的。”艾格西发着牢骚，胳膊肘轻轻捅了捅他。莱恩翻了个白眼。  
  
~  
  
“格蕾丝！”，黛西高兴地尖叫，当艾格西打开门迎进笑容满面的美国Kingsman特工一家。史蒂文抱着格蕾丝，听到黛西的声音，小女孩的脑袋转来转去，不停扭动直到她的爸爸把她放下来。  
  
贾马尔和莱恩出现后不久他们就给艾普尔一家打了电话。为什么不干脆把这办成一次派对，把所有的朋友都请来？房子里充满了欢声笑语，在艾普尔看了亨利，柔声和他说了一会儿话后，哈利向艾普尔问好，拉她加入谈话中。史蒂文和艾格西发起了一场非常热烈的、关于Kingsman各分部武器和工具的区别的探讨。黛西牵着格蕾丝的手，把她带到亨利那里，开心地看着格蕾丝倒吸一口气说：“他真可爱。而且好小！”  
  
“我就是这么说的！”黛西得意地笑着，和她的朋友靠得更近，两人一起和宝宝玩耍，哈利和艾普尔乐不可支地看着她们。  
  
~  
  
圣诞节差不多是一样的。史蒂文和艾普尔将在26号离开英国，当充满活力的卷发小女孩到来，黛西充分利用一切她能支配的时间和她的朋友尽情玩耍。梅林带着礼物和葡萄酒来访，接着洛克希带着礼物出现，她给了亨利一个吻，朝其余所有人微笑。哈利那天开始再次服用他的抗抑郁药。  
  
而现在的情况是如此……_美好_。特别是在经历了这一切之后。当然，哈利想回去当Kingsman特工，但当他坐在那里，艾格西的手臂环绕着他，他的怀里抱着他们的宝宝，他认为那件事可以再等等。  
  
整个世界都可以为此等待。

**~三个月后~**  
  
“你去处理。”当亨利的哭声从婴儿监控器里飘出来时，哈利咕哝着，翻了个身。  
  
_老天啊_，这个宝宝身体里装了整整一组肺。  
  
艾格西在他身侧边抱怨边挪动：“你为什么不能去搞？”  
  
哈利打了个哈欠：“我生了他。”  
  
“你不能永远用这个借口。”艾格西含糊不清地说着，在亨利开始加大音量叫喊，要求得到注意时畏缩地抖了抖。  
  
“我还有至少六个月的时间可以使用它。”哈利继续打着哈欠，“我要充分利用这点。”  
  
艾格西的眼睛打开一条缝，“行行。”他迷迷糊糊地说着，艰难地爬下床，揉着眼睛穿过黑暗的走廊进入亨利的房间。  
  
“嘿小不点儿。”他开口，带着浓浓睡意朝他们的宝宝微笑，“你饿了，是吗？”  
  
~  
  
哈利已经习惯了每次亨利用餐后，拍嗝巾上总是布满婴儿的呕吐物和口水。  
  
他们有一个固定程序。  
  
艾格西负责喂亨利，他拿着奶瓶，轻轻摇晃着，温柔地对婴儿说话，看着宝宝喝完。然后他把孩子交给哈利，中年人把拍嗝巾挂在肩上，抱起宝宝不断拍他的背，在可能会造成婴儿任何的不适之前让他小肚子里的空气排出来。  
  
他们分工合作，配合得天衣无缝，以至于有时哈利很奇怪他怎么会想过以任何其他的方式生活。  
  
~  
  
艾格西会和亨利一起跳舞。有时动作轻缓，哼着什么舒缓的歌曲。有时宝宝醒着，笑得开心，艾格西就决定再活跃一些。他喜欢逗他的宝贝笑。这是他听过的最美妙的声音。  
  
有时他会连续几个小时抱着亨利，只是享受这种感觉，他们的宝宝贴在他胸前，打着瞌睡，在他耳边发出那种轻轻地吸鼻子的声音。  
  
他不能更快乐了。  
  
~  
  
当亨利第一次沐浴，感受到洗澡水的温暖时，脸上的表情让哈利轻轻笑出声。亨利看起来很惊讶，对这种温热和艾格西围着他不停拍照的事实，年轻人照的照片远多过他们需要用来记录这个珍贵时刻的量。艾格西总是照太多照片。宁可太多，也好过不够，他这样说，朝哈利得意地笑着。  
  
亨利显然很喜欢水，从他大大的露出光秃秃的牙床的笑容来判断，这让他们自己也同样笑得合不拢嘴。  
  
~  
  
亨利决定他首先不喜欢的是汽车。他甚至更鄙视他的汽车座椅。他太习惯一直被他的父母抱在怀里，以至于现在他_没被抱着_，而周围的事物都在移动，他就会发脾气。当艾格西把宝宝绑进座椅里时，他并不总是哭闹，有时他只会给他的爹地一个小小的被背叛的表情。  
  
等他们到了超市，他就没问题了，在那里他们一个人用婴儿背带带着他，而另一个人往购物车放东西，也许因为在背带里他离他们足够近。  
  
~  
  
亨利有分离焦虑症，当涉及到他的双亲，但_特别_是对哈利。他分析这是因为宝宝在他体内呆了九个月，所以很粘着他，因为哈利是那个生下他的人。鉴于他之前一直在哈利肚子里，他听到的声音里哈利的要比其他任何人都多。  
  
艾格西以为也许他应该至少怀有那么_一点点_嫉妒的心态，但他喜欢看着哈利和他们的宝贝在一起，就和他自己抱着他们的宝宝一样。所以这对他来说不是问题。当亨利哇哇哭个不停，而唯一的解决办法是由哈利抱他，他就能看到他一生的挚爱如何安抚他们的儿子。  
  
~  
  
足够诡异的是，亨利能接受坐婴儿推车。  
  
哈利一直担心会出现灾难性的情况，那会令他愧疚到放弃使用推车，去哪都抱着孩子，但当他们给亨利穿戴好，把他放进婴儿车系好安全带，放下防风的透明保护罩，他看起来没有任何不妥。  
  
艾格西和哈利一样惊讶。他们意识到亨利只是完全被沿途的景色吸引而顾不上计较。  
  
**~七个月后~**  
  
“梅林。”哈利说着，调整他的眼镜，“可以把兰斯洛特上次任务的记录转发给我吗？”  
  
“好了，亚瑟。”  
  
哈利断开连线，越过他的电脑看向摆在他办公室中央的婴儿围栏，亨利正在咬他的泰迪熊的耳朵，并给了他一个黏糊糊的、口水直流的微笑。  
  
他不愿把亨利留给其他人带，但他必须恢复工作和训练，并且承担他作为亚瑟的责任。这曾是一个艰难的决定，直到梅林眯起眼看他，形容他跟演戏一样夸张，告诉他‘你知道你可以_带着_他来上班吧，你这个情绪化的娘们’。  
  
艾格西抬起眉毛，而哈利在心里骂自己怎么之前就没想到这点。有哪个地方会比一个到处都是特工的庄园更安全？  
  
而这就是为何亨利最终每天都出现在哈利新装修的办公室里，在他的围栏里开心地咯咯直笑。艾格西一有点自由时间就会去那里，洛克希也经常露面，和哈利一起吃午餐，和亨利一块玩耍，然后离开去执行任务或者进行训练。特工们来来去去，有些进来和亚瑟谈话——完全是专业的、沉着冷静的——只是看了一眼宝宝，就退化成了衣着讲究却轻声细语唠叨个没完的笨蛋。  
  
有一次帕西瓦尔进来取任务资料，结果足足呆了四十分钟，在亨利面前摆弄一只泰迪熊，逗得他吃吃地笑个不停。  
  
~  
  
并不让人感到意外的是，Kingsman的死亡率惊人的低。特别是在毁灭日之后。  
  
他们失去了高文。  
  
哈利坐在长桌的端头，表情严肃地向他们陨落的特工和友人敬酒，接着完成惯例的讲话，请骑士们开始选择填补这个位置的候选人。  
  
他切断连线，重重地叹了口气，直到亨利咯咯笑着（哈利必须为这些神奇地突然出现在庄园多个地方的婴儿围栏感谢梅林，便利而合宜的都是在哈利需要它的场所）倒向一侧，抬头望着他。这让微笑浮现在哈利的脸上。  
  
~  
  
第一次召集所有候选人时，艾格西带着一个穿着黑色连衣裙、破洞丝袜和长筒军靴的小个子女生出现。她是个非裔欧洲人，醒目的棕色大眼睛，深色皮肤，长长的黑发编成一缕缕的小辫子，举止谨慎而防备。  
  
她也被雨淋得浑身透湿。  
  
她让哈利想起艾格西的_点点滴滴_，当他第一次来到这里。  
  
艾格西，_也_是全身都湿了。  
  
哈利在那里欢迎候选人，仔细地观察每个人（他的目标是不像前任亚瑟那样冷漠疏离、高高在上），当他看到艾格西和他推荐的人选，面上不禁泛起一丝了然的浅笑。  
  
他选择了一个_与众不同_的人。就像哈利选了他。  
  
偏离了困住Kingsman多年的白色人种、上流社会的模具。  
  
哈利看着艾格西和他推荐的候选人，年轻特工对她说‘祝你好运，我知道你能做到的，对吧？’并给了她一个鼓励的微笑，接着女孩和其他人一起走进宿舍。  
  
哈利知道他爱对了人。  
  
~  
  
“她叫维叶娜。她在一个巷子里保护了一条小狗。”艾格西告诉他，在哈利的办公室里擦干身上的水，“你应该看到了，哈利。她个子很小，是吧？但她站在那四个一直追着折磨那只可怜的小狗的大汉前面，拒绝移开半步。她就……一点也不害怕。她相信她在做的事是正确的，没让可能会被狠狠揍一顿的威胁阻止她去保护无法自卫的小东西。最后是我把他们打趴了，但——”  
  
哈利微笑着：“她很有勇气。和高尚的品德。”  
  
艾格西开心地笑了，用毛巾擦干他的头发：“完全正确。而且她_脾气并不坏_，你知道吗？她个子小，有戒心，但很善良。她一定会表现优异的。”  
  
哈利在腿上颠着笑得正欢的亨利：“我有一种预感，她会做得很好。”  
  
~  
  
哈利开始恢复训练。而这……并没有他想象的那么困难。  
  
他很快就减掉了所有怀孕时增加的体重（米歇尔既惊讶又嫉妒），但重塑肌肉才是目标。  
  
生过孩子后，任何其他事似乎都不是什么难题了。  
  
~  
  
第一个测试中，艾格西的候选人经过水下痛苦的一分半钟撬开了门锁。梅林对这个事实同时感到懊恼和印象深刻，一个年仅二十岁的小姑娘用一个发卡打开了加固的重型锁。  
  
艾格西非常激动。  
  
~  
  
当哈利把亨利放进他的高脚椅，转身去热奶瓶时，小男孩咕嘟出一些声音，听起来很像‘爹地’。他的身体一下子僵住了，艾格西也停了下来，冰箱门拉到一半。  
  
“他刚才是不是说——”  
  
“他是的。”艾格西眉开眼笑地走向他们的宝贝，弯下腰让视线与宝宝持平。  
  
“你刚刚是不是说了‘爹地’，亨利？”他柔声说着，笑得脸都要裂了，“你刚刚是不是叫了‘爹地’，宝贝儿？”  
  
亨利边笑边流口水，再一次发出那个声音，朝艾格西和哈利咧嘴。  
  
哈利看着他们的宝宝，在他的高脚椅里咯咯笑着，双手兴奋地挥来挥去，看着他的灵魂伴侣和终生搭档骄傲的笑容，知道所有这些都是值得的。  
  
每一分每一秒。从瓦伦丁的子弹，到此刻在这里，直至无限的将来。  
  
一切都太、太、太值得了。


	39. 尾声

“亚瑟，”梅林的声音响起，“你左边的那扇门。”  
  
哈利没有回应，只是调整了他的眼镜，状似随意地找到他的目标。毕竟，他_现在正_伪装成一个身家亿万的军火商。  
  
被人看到自己对自己说话就坏事了，不是吗？  
  
“高文在几间房之外，岔开守在这层的两个保镖，但你仍得动作迅速。”  
  
哈利溜进门，扫描房间找到电脑，从他的上衣口袋里抽出一个驱动器，飞快地插进电脑里，便转身离开，再从那扇门溜出去，没被任何人看到。  
  
“很好。”梅林说，“现在我能访问系统了，应该可以取得那些文件——操！——”  
  
哈利的脚步顿了一下，随即老练地在聚会中表现得悠闲自在，同时等待军需官更新情况。他保持冷静，面无表情，甚至动作流畅地从走过的侍者端着的盘子里拿起一杯香槟。  
  
“他们知道你在那儿。”梅林告诉他，哈利可以听到他愤怒地在板子上敲击键盘的声音，“和高文会合，你们两个赶紧离开那里。就现在。兰斯洛特正等在集合地点接应。”  
  
哈利把酒杯随手弃在茶点桌上，漫步走向高文所站的角落，女孩正扇动她的睫毛，和几个全副武装的保镖聊天。那些男人都完全专注于展现自己的魅力试图讨她欢心。  
  
哈利溜到这些武装分子后面，越过他们的肩膀给了高文信号，看着她的表情阴沉下来。  
  
亚瑟不过眨了眨眼，面前的男人已经全部失去了意识。  
  
“令人印象深刻。”哈利对她微笑，“不过我被告知我们该准备离开了。”  
  
“好的。”她同意，“梅林？有个出去的路线就更棒了。”  
  
“正在规划。”军需官喊道，“但首先，沿着这个走廊走下去，我正试着找一条持枪蠢货最少的路线。”  
  
高文不知从哪里变出根发带，飞快把她的小辫子绑成一个马尾，然后他们离开了。  
  
~  
  
最后，整座建筑都陷入了火海，没有让任何人感到意外。  
  
虽然，哈利辩称，艾格西确实为高文这个位置挑了一个几乎是鼓励他（和艾格西）的众多坏决定的候选人，所以当亚瑟对年轻女孩建议，也许整栋楼都需要被清除，她只是耸耸肩，扔出手榴弹。  
  
所以这不是他的错。真的。她使他能够这样做。  
  
毫无意外的，维叶娜是六年前击败其余候选人得到这个职位的人。  
  
她的直觉异乎寻常地敏锐，也非常勇敢和能干。  
  
艾格西看人很准，他知道谁是人才。  
  
所以最终，维叶娜从直升机里探出身，在那栋建筑爆炸时哎呀了一声，洛克希翻了个白眼，坏笑着操纵飞机离开地面，前往Kingsman喷气机等候的地方。  
  
~  
  
“如果我还有头发，它会全掉下来的。”梅林在公共频道上抱怨道。哈利翻了个白眼，坐进喷气机的座椅里，洛克希对她的未婚夫扑哧一笑，而维叶娜努力试着（并且失败了）隐藏脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
  
“你们个个都会把我早点放进坟墓——”  
  
“亲爱的，”洛克希调整她的眼镜打断梅林，安抚他，“放松。没问题的。反正最后需要做的都完成了。没必要这样担心。”  
  
“那栋楼并不需要被搞塌！”他大喊，维叶娜再也沉不住气，咯咯笑出了声。  
  
“梅林。”洛克希继续道，“别激动得心脏病发作了。那栋建筑甚至根本就没注册过。没有任何损害。”  
  
军需官愤愤地哼着，而哈利再次感谢洛克希一起来了。没有其他人可以像她这样让梅林平静下来。毕竟她_就要_和这个男人结婚了。  
  
小小的恩惠。  
  
“喂！”  
  
哈利回过神，艾格西的声音从他的私人线路里飞出。他切断眼镜上与梅林的连线，从酒杯里啜了一口威士忌：“艾格西，亲爱的。”  
  
“别叫我_‘艾格西亲爱的’_。”年轻人在线路另一端说，“你知道我不得不应对些什么？亨利爱上了画画，我们的墙壁现在有了新装修，嗯？而安娜吉亚找到了JB的零食，现在这个贪吃的小狗甚至_动都不肯动_了——”  
  
“所以你在我不在的时候过得很好，看来？”哈利狡黠地说，面上带着微笑。  
  
“对，你就得意吧。”艾格西埋怨道，“我毫无希望。这里可是有_两个_这样的家伙！”  
  
光是亨利就已经够难对付了。他一开始能说话走路，就是个麻烦多多的小东西。和从前一样可爱，但调皮捣蛋，还有异乎寻常的好奇心。加上他的小妹妹和……  
  
“安娜吉亚不要那样干，宝贝小丫头。”艾格西大喊，哈利一直听着他和他们的女儿讲话，努力试着不笑话他那声音里都透着疲惫的伴侣，“来这里，跟爹地说话。”  
  
他听到话筒移动的声音，接着是一声欢快的：“爹地！Sawubona!【你好】"  
  
哈利笑着回应：“Sawubona【你好】。亲爱的。Unjani？【你好吗？】”  
  
“Ngisaphila！【还不错】”小女孩开心地说，而哈利能听出她在做那个她从黛西那儿学来的蹦来跳去的动作，“Ngikukhumbulile kangaka！【我很想你】”  
  
“Ngizobuya nini maduze.【我很快就回家。】”哈利告诉她，“Ebusuku namuhla.【今晚】”  
  
小女孩兴奋地吸气：“Ngempela？【真的？】”  
  
“Ngempela.【真的。】”哈利安慰道，向他的小女儿保证他很快就会回家。  
  
他们的小姑娘发出一小声高兴的尖叫，哈利不禁因他的小宝贝的热情笑起来。  
  
~  
  
_亨利出生后没几年，一次和博茨瓦纳当地的Kingsman特工合作的任务让艾格西发现一个小女婴，在他们来不及拯救的建筑的废墟中啼哭。_  
  
_ 在这场悲剧和无法挽救框架结构和里面的居民的失败中，竟出现了美好得令人惊叹的人和事。一个他们立即无条件爱上的人。一个他们只需看一眼就立刻知道，命中注定要成为他们家庭的一份子的人。_  
  
_ 小安娜吉亚。因为噪音和骚动而嚎啕大哭，非常地不高兴。_  
  
_ 从艾格西看到她的第一眼，他就知道她是他们的。他站在那座建筑的残骸中，阳光照在他的身上，他的西服破损裂开，和其他特工没什么不同，这时他听到一个尖锐、惊恐的哭声。他循着声音的方向前去调查，当意识到那是个孩子他立刻冲了过去，跌跌撞撞地奔进一楼一个部分损毁的房间，在那里找到一个摇篮。哈利出现在他身后，看到那个黑皮肤的小女孩，一双大大的棕色眼睛，瞬间，脑中就有了完全一致的想法。_  
  
_ 她是他们的女儿。_  
  
_ 她一直在哭，直到艾格西抱起她才停下，年轻人眼睛瞪得老大，一脸惊奇地把她抱进怀里，当她立刻抓住他的手指，抬头好奇地朝他眨眼睛时，脸上浮现出笑容。哈利靠在艾格西的肩头，轻轻抚摸她柔嫩的小脸蛋，温柔地微笑，看起来就像他刚刚一次性赢得了这个世界上所有最棒的奖励。_  
  
_ 他们是得到了。_  
  
_ 随后小女婴打了个喷嚏，哈利哈哈大笑，而艾格西的嘴角甚至咧得更宽。_  
  
_ 在他们抱着他们的女儿走出那栋毁坏的建筑时，博茨瓦纳的特工们，他们的Kingsman同事，都纷纷转身看向这对组合，而哈利没有错过他们彼此间交换的笑容，当他和艾格西走近，带着一个抽着鼻子的小布包。_  
  
_ “那么，我猜这一整天还不算完全失败。”塞贝勒开口，这名特工疲倦地笑着，调整着他的眼镜。_  
  
_ 卡玛笑了，绑起她卷曲的黑发，把灰尘从她的领带上扫走：“不，我想不是。”_  
  
_ 哈利和艾格西必须同意。_  
  
_ ~_  
  
_ 当然，像大多数被捧在手心里珍爱的小女孩，她差不多立刻就让艾格西和哈利双双准备好满足她的任何愿望。亨利也是如此，实际上。这个小男孩已经坚定地保护起他的小妹妹，和他们的双亲一样溺爱她。_  
  
_ 小男孩很激动这么突然就有了一个小兄弟姐妹，并且马上就和小女婴建立起了亲密的联系，每当她发出咯咯的声音或者攥住他的手指，他都开心地咧嘴大笑。目前，这是哈利和艾格西最喜欢做的事——观看亨利和安娜吉亚互动，越来越亲近——亨利逗小女孩笑个不停，而安娜吉亚愉快地把口水流了她哥哥一身（他看来一点也不介意）。_  
  
_ 她和她的哥哥拥有很多相似的特征，事实证明。_  
  
_ 就像亨利，她也讨厌汽车座椅，他们不知道该怎么安抚她，直到亨利爬上后座坐在她旁边，用笑容和鬼脸转移他的小妹妹的注意力，握着她的手这样小宝贝就不会觉得孤独。他们的父亲看着这一幕，心里暖洋洋的。_  
  
_ 当小女婴被带回家后，米歇尔立即就把她锁在怀里，坚持吻遍她的全身，亲切地和她的孙女说话，一下下顺着她的卷发（亨利一直很高兴他的小妹妹和他一样有一头卷发，尽管有一天他们会告诉他他们的头发，虽然都是卷的，并不太一样，确切地说，而这不是什么问题），轻柔地上下颠着她。_  
  
_ 黛西突然意识到有另一个女孩可以和她玩耍，高兴地尖叫起来。而为了让安娜吉亚尽可能多地接触她原本的文化，哈利和艾格西经常利用假期等空余时间带她回她的家乡，并配套地在英语之外还使用祖鲁语和她交流。_  
  
_ 没有人应该被迫忘记他们来自何方。_  
  
_ 亨利以令人难以置信的速度掌握了这门语言，而且虽然只有六岁（安娜吉亚只有三岁），知道的比哈利和艾格西两人加起来的还多。他们发誓他们的孩子有时会背着他们密谋些事情，知道他们的双亲并不能完全理解他们的话。而在一次亨利和安娜吉亚偷偷摸进放糖果的箱子，把里面装的东西吃掉一半的事件后，他们的怀疑得到了证实。_  
  
_ 好得跟什么似的，那两人。_【注：原文**Thick as thieves**，俚语，指关系密切，亲密无间。】  
  
~  
  
当然，哈利的情绪仍会失控，与恶劣心境的斗争并未停止（因为它从来没有完全消失，不是么？）但这一次有什么是……不同的。  
  
他不再是_孤身一人_。他有他的家人。  
  
朋友。  
  
治疗，药物。希望。  
  
黑暗的隧道尽头一片光明，绚烂夺目，就像他的孩子们灿烂的笑容，或是艾格西的眼睛，满怀爱意地凝视着他。  
  
一切都是值得的。  
  
每一点，每一滴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文至此完结，接下来是四篇番外。


	40. 番外1-之中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他好奇他会是什么样子。  
他会有艾格西的眼睛么？他自己的？他的头发？艾格西的？  
这是Breakeven正篇故事发生之前、之中、之后的一些小段子。

他好奇他会是什么样子。  
  
他会有艾格西的眼睛吗？还是他自己的？他的头发？艾格西的？  
  
他的鼻子会是什么样呢？嘴唇？脸型？  
  
艾格西亲吻他后离开了，黛西打开她的小书包，把她的玩具散了一地。哈利心不在焉地看着她，思索着。  
  
一个小宝宝，柔软而小巧，发出咯咯的笑声，胖乎乎的脸颊和手臂，伸向他，伸向艾格西。  
  
“你在想什么？”  
  
哈利眨眨眼，视线落在黛西身上，这个小女孩注意到他安静了下来，迷失在他的思绪中。  
  
他看着她，不知道该说什么，接着他决定告诉她实话：“在想宝宝。他会是什么样子。”  
  
黛西笑了，开心地爬到他的腿上，两眼闪闪发亮。  
  
“宝宝们爱流口水，很好玩。”她高兴地叫着，就像她把教育哈利婴儿是什么样子视为自己的责任，“他们起初很小，还经常吐。”  
  
对此，哈利忍不住笑出声。她没说错，他想。  
  
小女孩轻轻拍了拍他的肚子，完成她的解释，就又从他腿上下去玩了。  
  
哈利感到宝宝踢了一脚。就在片刻前黛西的小手轻拍的位置。


	41. 番外2-之后1

当艾格西非常犹豫并且有些担心地把一封信放在他面前的桌子上，他立刻认出了那个信封。  
  
艾格西踌躇地徘徊着，而哈利仿佛被冻住般呆立不动，之后，他眨着眼睛，视线缓缓从那个信封上移开，向下看着亨利，他目前正努力清洁干净的小家伙。当哈利试图擦掉男孩脸上的果酱，这个小男孩咯咯笑着，浑不在意他的双亲突然的紧张状态。  
  
安娜吉亚在她的高脚椅上蹦跳，被她哥哥夸张的动作逗乐，这能部分解释——哈利想——为什么亨利表现得比平时多了点赖皮，在哈利打算清理他刚吃完早餐制造的灾难现场时，不停扭动着试图躲开他。  
  
他正努力逗他的小妹妹笑。  
  
“你不一定非得打开它，你知道的。”艾格西轻声说，“可以就……把它扔了。”  
  
这是一个办法。他可以的。他也许应该这样做。这很有道理。甚至不用给他们占用他时间的好处。他们不值得，而且显然不是_现在_，在他因自己的小家庭感到满足和快乐的时候。当他拥有了艾格西、他的孩子们、他的工作和他的_人生_。他们不配知道他现在比过去任何时候都幸福。  
  
“亨利，宝贝。”哈利要求道，“请保持不动，就一会儿，亲爱的。”  
  
他的小男孩抬起头，一双大眼睛望着他——一只棕色，一只蓝绿色——咧嘴笑着照做了，在哈利轻柔地擦掉他儿子脸颊上最后一点果酱时咯咯乐着，中年人飞快地在那个位置吻了一下，让小家伙笑得更大声。  
  
艾格西从始至终在一旁注视着，面上带着宠溺的笑容，当亨利蹦跳到安娜吉亚的高脚椅边，开始喂他妹妹散落在她紫色餐盘上的圈圈麦片，小男孩已经开始把这项工作视为自己的责任。  
  
安文-哈特家庭早餐时光的现场可以从凌乱到灾难（一如预期，当家庭成员包括两个幼童），今天的情况则是他们的小女儿不停地被她的哥哥吃吐司时脸上沾到的草莓酱逗乐，而亨利，保持一贯的兄长风范，为了继续逗他的小妹妹笑得前仰后合，特意把他的整份早餐都吃到了脸上。  
  
他们的小女孩异乎寻常地开心，而现在哈利不再有一个孩子需要清洁的理由来作为回避处理那封信件的籍口。  
  
他与他父母的沟通已经几乎不存在了。他早已远离他们，并且从不回头。他为什么要呢？又不像他会想他们，他到了九岁的年纪就已经停止想念他们了。他们之前从没有试过联系他（他知道也许这点应该令他困扰，但他已经习惯于他们的漠不关心），而他也从没有查询过他们的近况。他们都表达得很清楚，他对他们而言并不怎么重要（或者根本不重要），所以当他离开并开始新的生活，他怎么可能期待他们还会与他联系？为什么他们还需费这个事？  
  
而这就是他现在问自己的问题，因为……好吧，_操_，当然已经时隔_很多年_，但他仍记得他母亲惯用的冰蓝色信封。从某种奇怪的意义上说，他有一点难以相信，他们还存在着，在那幢巨大的房子里，和往常一样的冷漠和疏远。他很难想象事实上他们仍过着那样的生活，就像这样_很好_。  
  
尤其是对现在的他来说，那种生活更加难以想象，他组建了家庭，和艾格西，这个他深爱的年轻人，还有他无比疼爱的，他们的两个孩子。  
  
“哈利。”艾格西贴得更近，孩子们咯咯的笑声不足一英尺远，“你没必要读它。要我把它扔出去么？”  
  
他的眉毛紧紧皱起，因为……他真的不知道。情况并非是他们可以毁掉他现在拥有的一切，他已经长大成人，有独立的人格，有_自己的_生活，一个他们无法触及的人生，但仅仅是可能要再次面对他们的_想法_，就令一丝恐惧仍盘桓在他内心，因为哈利——尽管事实上他现在的情况已经好了很多——仍有一点点自毁倾向，他微微摇了摇头，看向艾格西，勉强露出一个微小、紧绷的笑容。  
  
“不，我想没关系的。”  
  
即使他能听出自己的声音并不是那么确定。  
  
“你肯定？”艾格西询问，“你确定你不想让我把它扔进垃圾箱？”  
  
哈利又考虑了一下，然后点点头：“是的。他们现在对我基本做不了什么了。”  
  
艾格西握住他的手，缓缓点头：“你需要我带孩子们离开——”  
  
“不，不用。”哈利迅速答复，“如果我要……我想最好还是……”  
  
“好的。”年轻人说着，给了中年人一个安抚的微笑。  
  
哈利拿起那封信。安娜吉亚扔了一个麦圈。  
  
“喂，不可以那样，宝贝丫头。”艾格西告诫小女孩，捡回那个麦圈，在她蜷曲的头发上啵了一口。  
  
他打开信封。亨利试图爬到桌子上。艾格西不得不把他抱回来。  
  
哈利抽出唯一一张冰蓝色的信纸，并且立刻认出了他母亲的字体。  
  
手写体应该是连贯圆滑的，不是么？书写理应流畅。哈利的母亲不知怎的总能让她的字迹显得锋利和尖刻。  
  
字如其人。  
  
信纸极为工整地对半折起（他脑中有个想法，他的母亲可能有其他人为她折叠信纸、封入信封，他无法想象她会为自己费心思做_这么多_）而她只是简单地写了个‘哈利·L·哈特’。  
  
这很愚蠢，但他甚至_厌恶_她写下他名字的这个事实。她根本不配做这个。把_墨水_放在他的缩写上。  
  
他们谁都没有这个权利。  
  
_“哈利，_  
  
_ 你父亲和我获悉你已有两个孩子。我们坚决要求你尽快返回家宅，以便我们了解我们的孙辈，鉴于他们是哈特家族财产的次等顺序继承人。_  
  
_ 致以问候，_  
  
_ M·H，I·H”_  
  
哈利读完整封信。再读了一遍。然后又多读了一次。  
  
他的内心一部分因堆叠起来的神经紧张和恐慌而却步，只要一想到将要再次见到他们，必须重新踏入童年所住的房子（他无法称其为家，因为它不是）……而另一部分则是怒火中烧。  
  
他们_‘坚决要求’_他回去？  
  
‘说真的母亲？’他愠怒地想，‘现在你坚决要求我露面？’  
  
操他妈的他们怎么敢？他们两个？  
  
无视他这么多年，现在又_要求_他回去？要他放下所有，像什么被踢出家门的狗一样把自己送回到他们门前的台阶上，仍然绝望地渴求他父母的爱？  
  
他不再是这样的了。他已不再是六岁的孩童。  
  
真的，他们_过去_从没_坚持_过要他出现。当他还是个孩子，需要他们的爱护和关心的时候没有。当他还年幼，来自父母的爱就像氧气和食物一样不可或缺的时候没有。  
  
他们_那时候_从不需要他在他们身边。他们没有_‘坚决要求’_他在场，当他是一个让自己尽可能陷入各种各样的麻烦中的少年，因为也许，只是_也许_，如果他有足够的行动，他们就能真正认识到事实上他生活在_那里_。认识到他并不是他们想要忘记的什么该死的_错误_。  
  
而随之而来的就是那些_瘀痕、鲜血_和_伤疤_和所有_乱七八糟的事情_，哈利感到恶心，因为就是同样的那两个毁了他的人想要见他的孩子。  
  
他们的_小宝贝们_。  
  
那两人想要出现在他们身边，他们兴奋、淘气的小亨利，有着胖乎乎、红通通的脸蛋和小嘴，还有安娜吉亚，他们的宝贝女儿，有满满一头打着圈、不受拘束的卷发，大大的棕色眼睛和活泼的性格。他所知道的人中最残酷、冷漠和疏离的那两个人想要_‘了解’_他的孩子们。他爱笑、爱玩、无忧无虑的孩子们。在他们的玩具、故事书、对方、他们的家和他们父母的爱之外对这个世界一无所知的孩子们。  
  
_不_。  
  
_操他的_绝对不行。  
  
他们必须先_杀了_他。  
  
哈利不会让他们中的任何一人靠近他的孩子们，哪怕只是看他们一眼。光是这个想法就让他想要作呕。  
  
因为安娜吉亚和亨利不是哈利。他们永远不会体会到一个过于巨大、空旷的房屋是多么冰冷。除了被全心全意、绝对地爱护和珍惜之外他们不会知道别的。他们永远不会害怕被他们唤作父母的人。他们做恶梦后会被拥抱、亲吻、摇晃着重新入睡，不会因为没有大人认为一个孩子的恐惧重要到需要安抚而被独自留在那里。他们永远不会体会到每当他们的父亲出现时畏缩的感觉，或者为了避免挨打不得不控制和雕琢每一个细微的动作或用词。他们永远不会知道皮肤上墨一般漆黑的淤伤的酸痛或一道伤口的红色是什么样子。  
  
不。操他的永远不会。那得他妈的先要了他的命。  
  
相反的，他们只会体会到所有哈利必须给予的温暖、关爱、疼宠和尊重。而结果已经证明，那会非常非常的多。  
  
少给一点他都不能接受。  
  
哈利才意识到他正把手里的信纸攥成一团，当他听到一声含糊的“爹地！”，他的思绪猛地被拉了回来，只见他们的小女孩正伸手够向他，嘴里塞满了甜麦圈。

哈利立刻丢掉手中的信，毫不在乎它落在何处，绕过艾格西（他正交替着一边与亨利玩摔跤，一边带着显著的担忧密切关注着哈利）抱起他的女儿。她的头发睡得乱七八糟（亨利的也是），仍穿着她那件蓝色的帕丁顿熊睡衣，身上满是麦片屑，笑得不能更开心了，当哈利把她抱在胸前，她就马上‘啵’的一声在他脸上印了一个满是口水的吻。一双棕色的大眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，而当她自豪地指向她空了的餐盘，哈利不由地对他的女儿温柔地笑了。  
  
“我看到了，亲爱的。”他亲切地轻声对她说，“你已经吃完所有的食物。非常好，我真为你感到骄傲！”  
  
他的宝贝女孩得意地笑着，而亨利这个小男孩因为艾格西把他扛到肩上咯咯直笑。  
  
哈利吻了在他怀里上下弹跳的安娜吉亚的额头，又同样吻了亨利，接着他的吻落在一脸惊喜的艾格西的唇上，随后捡起那张字条，把它丢进了垃圾桶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文作者的话：我不知道，我觉得这个场景很重要。


	42. 番外3-之后2

“安娜吉亚，亲爱的。”哈利满心怜爱地开口，抱起他的宝贝小女儿，“你不能咬你哥哥。”  
  
庄园非常安静，这是罕见的哈利没什么事情要做的一天。  
  
亨利在地上咯咯笑着，一点也不介意他的小妹妹在过去五分钟里一直啃他的手臂。哈利亲了一下小女婴肉嘟嘟的脸颊，她在他怀里开心地发出咯咯的声音，接着兴致勃勃地咬起父亲给她的奶嘴，而不是她的哥哥。  
  
这两天艾格西都在外面执行任务。不是什么大事，只是去爱沙尼亚善后，这意味着哈利被留下来独自照看孩子们。  
  
亨利站起来，蹦跳到哈利身边，伸出胳膊抱住他父亲的腿。  
  
“喝果汁？”  
  
“你今天已经喝了不少果汁了，亲爱的。”哈利告诉小男孩，“喝些水怎么样？”  
  
男孩点点头，哈利正要往儿童水杯里重新倒水，门外传来的敲门声让他停下动作。  
  
“请进。”  
  
帕西瓦尔一只脚踏进办公室：“亚瑟，我只是来取那份武器报告，从——哦他们醒啦。”  
  
哈利一脸坏笑：“完全清醒。”  
  
男人的眼睛顿时亮了起来，真的，哈利觉得这很有意思，_非常_他妈的好笑，因为尽管作为一个每天都可能取人性命的秘密特工，帕西瓦尔完全不是他喜欢假装的那个坚忍、冷硬、面无表情的间谍。  
  
这就是为什么哈利甚至没有一点犹豫就翻了个白眼，把安娜吉亚递到男人怀里。  
  
“帕西！”亨利尖叫着，抬头朝他平日的玩伴开心地笑起来。  
  
“你好小男子汉！”特工咧嘴笑开，愉快地抱着小女孩在胯上上下颠着，任由对方抓他的头发。  
  
哈利已经习惯了这个常规程序。他完全知道事情会如何发展。帕西瓦尔带着明确的目的来这里，被孩子们分走注意力，最后在大概三小时后终于想起他来干什么。  
  
~  
  
四小时后，哈利的视线从他的笔记本电脑上抬起，终于开口询问：“你来这里不是有什么事？”  
  
坐在地上的特工从被两个玩疯了的孩子包围的位置抬起头。这个男人讶然地转头看向他的上司……他的脸上到处都贴着贴纸。心形的。还有小猫的。而亨利正欢欢喜喜地贴上更多。  
  
帕西瓦尔的脸稍微红了那么一点点。  
  
“……哦，对，我想我是有事，是吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文作者的话：
> 
> 帕西瓦尔是最大、最疯狂的软心肠，对吧。   
而洛克希总拿这点开他玩笑。


	43. 番外4-之后3

“我……哈利！”艾格西颤着声说，“哈利，他在哭——”  
  
哈利走进客厅，发现艾格西正跪在抽泣的亨利面前，手里拿着一个碎玻璃杯。  
  
艾格西看起来……沮丧极了，不知怎的还显得惊恐万分。哈利的眉头皱了起来。  
  
“发生了什么？”  
  
艾格西眨着眼望向他，双眼瞪得老大：“我只是……他——他打破了一个玻璃杯，我告诉他离远点，但他不听，我骂了他，因为他就要_弄伤_自己了，然后他开始哭……”  
  
年轻人的脸色已经苍白得吓人。  
  
哈利顿了一下，惊讶和担忧爬上他的脸：“艾格西？艾格西你还好吗？”  
  
年轻人跪在那里，视线在他担心的伴侣和哭泣的儿子之间移动，面上带着惊恐的表情。  
  
哈利感觉胃好像打了结，因为血色已经从艾格西脸上消失，而他现在开始微微颤抖，但哈利还无法完全掌握问题出在哪里。  
  
“艾格西？亲爱的？”哈利靠近，又试了一次，声音更加柔和。情况很不对劲。艾格西的眼睛瞪得像圆盘一样而且他看起来……好像_犯了什么大罪_。  
  
他脸上的表情混合了强烈的负罪感和茫然无措的恐慌。  
  
亨利放声大哭。  
  
艾格西闪电般地跑开了。  
  
前一秒他还在那里，下一秒，前门砰地一声关上，他就这么……_走了_。哈利眨了眨眼，他的大脑还在试图搞清楚刚刚到底_他妈该死的_发生了什么——  
  
亨利吸着鼻子，紧紧抱住他的腿。  
  
哈利伸手抚摸他儿子的头，捋着他卷曲的头发，安抚他。  
  
哈利感觉自己操蛋的错过了什么真正该死的重要的东西，而他正痛骂自己，因为不管那是什么他都应该知道。他不应该是一个间谍组织的头儿吗？操死他的。哈利现在也许最好呼叫梅林辞职算了。  
  
在哈利试着把整件事像拼图一样拼凑起来的时候，时间一分一秒地过去，但显然他没有拿到所有的碎片，这让他有些想拿自己的脑袋撞墙。  
  
“亨利，当你爸爸告诉你别碰玻璃，你是不是还是碰了？”过了一会儿，哈利问小男孩，仍在试图弄明白发生了什么。  
  
亨利抽吸着，肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋红红的，歉疚地点头承认：“我吓到爹地了。”说着他又吸了下鼻子，“对不起。”  
  
“没人在生你的气，没事的。只是下次要更小心，好吗？”  
  
亨利抬头看着他，然后点点头，脸颊上挂着泪痕。  
  
哈利把亨利哄睡了，接下来用所有的时间不断给艾格西打电话，直到他真的担忧起来。  
  
所谓担忧的意思是他该死的害怕极了。  
  
为什么亨利哭会引起这样的反应？他之前也哭过。他之前也因为做了不该做的事惹了麻烦，但艾格西从没有——  
  
艾格西从不是管教他们的人。不在情况严重时。不在事情会导致他们伤心哭泣时……年轻人通常立即把他们交给哈利，而自己则保持距离。  
  
哈利之前从没真正留意到这点。  
  
但为什么？艾格西参与了养育子女的其他方方面面，他的付出和哈利一样多。除了这一部分。  
  
哈利仍觉得自己错过了某些东西，到了晚上九点他还在等艾格西，他正准备叫谁过来看家，自己出去找他，这时他终于听到开门和关门的声音。是艾格西，当然。哈利熟知他的脚步声。  
  
哈利最后一次查看睡着的两个孩子，然后摸着黑下楼（他有注意到艾格西连一盏灯也没想要打开）走进厨房，艾格西的剪影立在那里，仍显得紧绷和呆滞。  
  
艾格西知道他来了，他不是毫无理由就能当上间谍，但他什么也没说，只是沉默地站在他们昏暗的厨房中央，陷入黑暗之中，只有月光透过窗户照射进来。  
  
哈利停在门边，担心得要死，因为_这一切究竟是怎么回事_——  
  
“我把他弄哭了。”  
  
年轻人的声音低沉而模糊，但哈利不可能错过事实上他的语调里缠绕着内疚和嫌恶。针对_他自己_。  
  
“他是个孩子，艾格西。”哈利柔声说着，向他痛苦的伴侣走近几步，“他差不多才刚能走稳，他经常哭的。”  
  
哈利几乎就要把艾格西搂进怀里，要求他告诉自己出了什么问题，但他不确定这样做会否有所帮助。艾格西看起来……他以前从没见过他这个样子。  
  
“但不是——不是因为我。”  
  
上帝啊，他听起来就像他的心正在一点点死去。  
  
“艾格西——”  
  
“而我不——我不能——”  
  
下一刻，突然的，艾格西的手插进头发里，他的呼吸声听起来就像被人一拳打在胃上。  
  
“艾格西。”哈利轻柔地唤着，走得更近，但当艾格西感觉到他在靠近而紧张时，他停住脚步，“跟我谈谈，是什么——”  
  
“我让他哭了。”艾格西噎了一下，而哈利惊呆了，因为他听起来像是在哭——  
  
“我把他骂哭了，而我不能——我只是——我没有——”  
  
年轻人抬着手，痛苦地拽着自己的头发，蜷缩成一团，浑身止不住地颤栗。  
  
哈利冲上前，伸出双臂抱住他颤抖、惊恐的伴侣——他的前胸紧紧贴上艾格西的后背——因为_哦上帝啊艾格西正饱受痛苦而他却不知道为什么_——  
  
哈利将额头抵在艾格西的脖颈后面，不停亲吻那里。  
  
“请跟我说。”他努力尝试着，声音轻柔，同时双臂收紧，再次吻上艾格西的后颈，“亲爱的，告诉我是什么问题。_拜托_。请跟我说说。”  
  
艾格西啜泣着，更加用力地攥紧他的头发，粗暴地拉扯着。哈利伸手阻止它们继续对艾格西的头皮施加刑罚。  
  
“请停下来。别伤害你自己。跟我说话，拜托。艾格西——”  
  
“我吓到他了。他是我的小宝贝我却吓坏他了。”年轻人哽咽地开口，“我把他骂_哭了_，而_他那时看我的样子_——”  
  
哦。  
  
哦不！不不不不不不不不不。_操_，现在哈利明白了。  
  
他感觉身体里的血液都变得冰冷，他只能把艾格西搂得更紧。  
  
“艾格西，_不是的_。绝对不是这样。他伤心，是因为他为吓着_你_而感到抱歉。我知道你在想什么但是听我说——”  
  
“我正在变成迪恩，不是吗？”年轻人啐了一口，声音被自我厌恶、泪水和恐惧包裹，“_我就是。我会变成他那样_——”  
  
“不！不对！_别说了！_”哈利急迫地要求道，“你怎么_敢_——”  
  
“_我会变成他那样而我他妈的就无法停下来，我是个怪物，他们会害怕我，我会伤害他们，我会伤害你，我会伤害每个人_——”艾格西抽噎着，声音嘶哑，支离破碎。  
  
“_听我说_。”哈利拼命地纠正，“你错了。而你如果认为你会变得_有哪里_像他，你就是个十足的蠢货，艾格西。明白吗？你_永远不会_成为他。你和他的距离有整个宇宙这么远，这点我向你_保证_。”  
  
艾格西摇着头：“我……”  
  
“_不_。”哈利语气坚决，更用力地抓紧他，“_听我的_。你是个美好、善良的人，对我们的孩子来说你是一个了不起的父亲。你是我所知道的最好的人。你一点也不像他，而我不允许你再那样说自己。”  
  
艾格西吸了吸鼻子。  
  
“所以你他妈的_敢_再相信这类关于自己的谬论试试。我不会允许任何人相信任何关于你的可怕的谣言，那也包括你自己。”  
  
“哈利——”  
  
“我们的孩子_崇拜_你，因为你那么疼爱_他们_，当他们看着你，他们看到的是_平安_和一个无条件爱他们的人。他们看到的是他们的父亲。那个人会一直陪在他们身边，是他们能够信任和依靠的。每一天的每一分每一秒，他们都感受到了你的爱，而我绝对不让你有其他的想法。他们奔向你拥抱你，因为你是他们的_父亲_而且他们知道你非常非常爱他们。比能用言语形容的还要多。”  
  
艾格西逐渐冷静下来，在哈利的怀抱里放松。中年人的前额仍压在艾格西的后颈上，他拒绝放开年轻人，因为他需要艾格西明白——  
  
“你_敢_再像那样说你自己。”哈利贴着他的皮肤喃喃低语，声音发颤，“因为艾格西安文？我爱他，而我绝不允许任何人伤害他或者传播关于他的谣言。他自己也不行。”  
  
他们就那样呆了很长时间，艾格西的情绪渐渐平静了，而哈利一直努力试着把他对艾格西的每一点爱都倾吐给这个年轻人，这样他就能够感受到他该死的是多么的出众、多么的迷人。  
  
艾格西在哈利怀里转过身，不顾一切地亲吻他。  
  
他怎能毫无所知？艾格西怎么会这样，他在这里生活，每一天都是如此的忠于自我、表里如一，美好得无与伦比，却不知道他自己是这世上最好的人之一？  
  
他把艾格西拉到床上，拉进他温暖的怀抱里，他们的身体紧挨在一起，他贴着年轻人的肌肤不断地低声倾诉着、赞美着，直到他相信他所说的一切。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文作者的话：
> 
> 哦艾格西。
> 
> S的话：  
这是最后一个片段，到此这个系列就结束了，感谢大家这么长时间的支持、鼓励和喜爱，也很高兴能借翻译把这篇文介绍给喜欢蛋哈的朋友们。S水平有限，很多地方感觉没有完全表达出原意，大家如果有时间和精力可以再去看看原文。


End file.
